No More Self Inserts: Final Fantasy VII
by Big K Studios
Summary: Cloud Strife is found dead in the alleyway of the Loveless District so Barret hires somebody else. A female clone of Sephiroth is running committing mass murder. Cissnei is lying to Zack's parents saying he's still alive and Genesis returns with an army of clones to overrun ShinRa. And to top it all off Sephiroth is trying to still use Meteor. This isn't a normal Self Insert...
1. No More Self Inserts!

**Disclaimer: I don't really own Final Fantasy or it's characters. I haven't written a disclaimer in fuggin years! Wow this is actually a depressing thing to start the entire fic off with.**

**OC Disclaimer: The only OC I actually own in this fic is the Sephiria and Kel. The others don't belong to me.**

**Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma – Roseria Sylvester (Appears in Chapter 4)  
Lucas Fedrick – Lucas Bane (Appears in Chapter 6)  
Pikpixie – Rally Nightshade (Appears in Chapter 1) **

**Many more Ocs on the way...these are the ones I have now! Anyway this is a enough technical stuff...enjoy the fic. **

* * *

_**Opening FMV: (Bombing MISSION Theme) **_

_The damp and dark alleyways of the Loveless District in Midgar ran red with an Ex-SOLDIER's blood. He had a cute face, blonde hair and his head, severed from his body. As the sounds of footsteps knocked against the walls, the killer of this cute faced soldier, a woman with hair that sparkled of silver, quickly dashed off into the crowds of people in the night. Another woman in a pink dress with flowers came walking down the alleyway having stopped a mako furnace for warmth. _

_Spotting the dead soldier on the ground of the alley, she stopped to lie down a bouquet flowers being the only one...to mourn his death. As she looks up to the night's sky, the camera fades from her face and to the sky beyond. _

_As the camera pans back into a view of the city, the words in black appear with a crimson meteor in the back unlike the azure colored blue in the original logo._

* * *

_**No More Self Inserts: Final Fantasy VII**_

* * *

_The supply track zoomed in snapping and clattering on the rails, breaking past a few various check points as it began to pull into the Reactor One train station. As the pressure locks and release levers deployed steam from the train's neck and sides. Out hop two people in flak jackets with matching bandannas on two unsuspecting ShinRa Guards patrolling the loading dock. _

_**(New Recruit POV) **_

My head was throbbing, my throat was dry and it was cold, very cold. "C'mon new comer, follow me!" I heard the gruff overbearing voice and it did nothing to sooth my headache. I gripped the sides of my head and fell off the side of a metal platform falling down on another hard surface.

"Gerrr...ahhhh.." I turned my side then pushed off of the ground looking around, where the hell was I? I was in what looked like an old-fashioned train station. The platform I'd fallen off was the train itself, I stood on a dark and bleak loading station, at the end of the hall was a flight of stairs.

"Hurry the hell up!" I heard gunshots sound off as the voice beckoned me to follow-up the stairs.

Instead of consigning to that voice, I dropped my upper body putting my hands on my knees and bending over a bit to take a breath. "The fuck is..."

Before I could finish my rant, I heard the sound of footsteps rush my way. "There's one of them there! The AVALANCHE Terrorist!" I looked up to see what looked like a black barrel of an assault rifle point to my face.

"Holy...sh..."

All of a sudden the amazing happened, my body moved by itself. I turned the rifle out of my face drawing from my side a handgun and firing a shot into one of the soldier's neck. The other came at me with a night stick, I popped him twice in the chest and in a second both of them dropped like flies.

I panted and wheezed looking at the two dead men in front of me, I wasn't so surprised that I killed them as I were at my body. Having moved for just that second. It was fast, unexpected and shocked the hell out of me. "Hey HURRY up already!" I heard another voice, a new one scream this time.

"What the hell is happening?" I said and with that I took off running to the end of the train station and up the flight of stairs where I met three strange people. A fat guy with a red bandanna on his head, a man smoking a cigar with a red-head band and a dirty tank top. And finally a girl with thick circular glasses and short brown hair held back into a small pony-tail.

"Wow not bad, you used to be in SOLDIER alright. " The guy with the cigar said with a nod.

The girl with the glasses was kneeling down next to a large steel door messing with a few wires in a control panel. Wait a second, I know this scene from somewhere. I also know the attire of those soldiers I killed. Iron helmets, blue suits with armored shoulder pads. It's coming back to me...wait a second...am I?

"Wait SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy...what's he doing in AVALANCHE?" Jessie asked looking back at me.

The fat man turned to all of us. "That's all wrong, remember. The Boss found out that SOLDIER guy got killed so he hired two other mercs to compensate. This guy and that girl."

"Oooooh yeah." The guy with the cigar opened a palm to me. "Name's Biggs, she's Jessie and the fat-so is Wedge. Didn't catch yer name."

"Me...uh... it's Kelvis. Just call me Kel." I nodded. These guys, I knew them...not directly but I knew them. They're the trio from the beginning of Final Fantasy 7. Oh my gawd...no...is this a fucking dream? But I can feel things, like exhaustion and heat and cold. What's going on here?! What happened to me?!

As I tried to remember my head throbbed with pain. I grabbed the side of my head and looked down, it hurt so bad it brought a tear to my eye. My memory came up blank...I knew who I was, I knew my life before I got to this world. I was a 24-year-old guy living with his girlfriend in a one bedroom apartment, I worked at a burger joint just to get by and wrote stories then sold them online. I was a bit of a geek, playing video games and sometimes getting drunk and watching anime. That's who I was...but...I just couldn't remember HOW I got here.

"What's wrong, Kel?" Jessie turned to me looking like a worried sister.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOIN'?! I told you never to move in a group!" A massive husky man in a beige off white vest rushed us cursing. With that Biggs, Wedge and Jessie scrambled into three different directions. "Our Target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it."

All of my gaming experience and final fantasy seven play-through told me well who this guy was, I knew his story like the back of my hand. Barret Wallace, the would be leader of AVALANCHE.

He glared at me as if I dressed in a ShinRa suit myself. "Rally and Tifa picked you up on the side of the street. Don't trust ya, don't trust anybody who just ups and joins my crew! I'm Barret...leader of AVALANCHE! Let's roll kid."

I wanted to say something but the words escaped me, that was a weird thing to say to someone. But he kind of helped me peace my origin together a bit. So Rally and Tifa found me? I don't remember the name Rally popping up in the Final Fantasy Seven series of games. Who was that?

As I saw Barret take off with huge strides towards the Reactor, I looked up at the massive building beyond and followed him. Through steel halls and streets, somehow just following his huge back, got me to the front of the Reactor. Wedge stayed behind near the front doors of the Reactor and kneeled down to begin tinkering with something.

I stopped to look at him while everyone else dashed into the Reactor. "What're you doing?"

"I'll secure the escape passage, you just concentrate on the mission, Kel." He said and with that he stood, turned and gazed at the Reactor longingly. "Geez, we're really gonna blow this huge furnace up! This'll be somethin' to see!"

The sound of blowing this place up sort of gave me a sinking feeling, I wasn't one for vandalism back on Earth. But for now I figured I'd go with this, I tried remembering the next scene of the game. It's the only thing that kept me sane for the moment, knowing what would come next. I followed the gang into the Reactor and the moment I walked through the door, the air had suddenly gotten heavier, hotter and more tense.

I straightened my cloths, a black button up long-sleeved which I rolled to my elbows. A red tie and blue jeans with red sneakers and a red ball cap with a black bill. Strapped to my right side was a handgun and wrapped around my back by a strapped was a riot shotgun. As I made my way over to the group. I noticed there was an extra person there.

A woman, semi-long dark brown hair tied up in a pony tail, chocolate-brown eyes, creamy peach skin. She wore a black T-shirt with a purple flame shaped heart on the front, faded blue jeans and black hiking boots. She also had tan wrist protectors that she hardly removed and a gold chain necklace with a matching dolphin charm.

Strapped to her lower back in a crossing X were two one-handed sabers.

"Rally, where were you?!" Biggs shouted pointed her out.

I stood confused, who is this girl? She wasn't in the game!

"What? We agreed to meet up here." The woman Rally was really cute, but she had the look on her face like she was already fed up with being here. She folded her arms and rested her back on a pipe waiting for Jessie to hack through the door.

"But you jumped off the train like a fucking maniac girl!" Barret shouted.

"Wasn't it you who told us not to travel in a large group?" She said which only ticked Barret off more. She looked at me. "Oh hi, you look better..."

"Hm?" I cocked my head to the side a bit. "Uhhh...what?"

"Don't you remember? Tifa and I fished you out of the Train Graveyard a few days ago...boy I'm really not in the mood for the 'I don't know who am' bit." She spat.

"Nah I know who I am, I just don't know what I'm doing here." I said patting my chest. And with that she looked at me strangely, in a way that made me feel like I'd turned into an alien.

"DON'T KNOW WHAT YER DOING HERE?!" Barret screamed. "AND YOU RALLY YOU LITTLE! RUNNING OFF BY YERSELF! THAT'S IT BOTH OF YA ARE COMIN' WITH ME!"

_Awwww man, what happened to me? You see crap like this on Fanfiction dot net all the time, guy gets teleported into the Final Fantasy world. Guy helps save the world, guy makes out with hot FF female lead. I mean, you read about it in fanfiction but when it actually happens to you...Oh what the fuck am I even talking about now? Shouldn't I be thrilled that I'm here...yet I am not. _

_Male lead who actually kills Sephiroth isn't here! _

_I think Wedge said he was dead!? _

_CLOUD DEAD?! _

_So whose gonna fucking beat Sephiroth then? Dear God..._

_Now I wanna go home. _


	2. AVALANCHE in real life

**Featured Author ocs: **

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez (Appears Chapter 3)  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick (Appears in Chapter 6  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma (Appears Chapter 4)  
More Ocs on the Way **

* * *

**Chapter 02: AVALANCHE in real life**

_**Opening Theme: "Bombing Mission" FFVII OST**_

_My name is Kelvis and well I was once a normal guy, hell I still am(I think). I've no idea why or how but I've somehow ended up in the Final Fantasy VII world as a hired gun for the extreme terrorist organization AVALANCHE. The enemy of ShinRa and mako harvest. Scared out of my fucking mind, not because I was here suddenly, more so because of the shit I knew was gonna go down in this world. _

_Sephiroth, Meteor, WEAPONS, it doesn't help knowing that Cloud is dead either. Call me a coward all you want but this shit is fucking nuts and I doubt any of you reading this can stand being here for another second. There wasn't much I could do...ShinRa soldiers and cameras have already seen my face so I am officially apart of AVALANCHE. _

_They see me in the streets, they'll gun me down first chance they get. So running away isn't an option...believe it or not, sticking with these guys...is my one and only means of survival...atleast right now. _

We'd worked our way deeper into the confounds of the Reactor. Biggs and Jessie using security codes they'd deciphered to unlock the gates inside. Barret led the assault as me and Rally followed close behind as he instructed. "Code Deciphered!" Jessie exclaimed as another gate opened to a massive boxed room. An elevator?

Biggs stopped at the elevator while Jessie, Rally, Barret and I crowded inside. We gave him a nod, Biggs' job was to keep the codes from locking and the elevator being stuck on the bottom floor, or so that's what he told me. The doors closed behind us and Jessie patted my shoulder. "Press that button over there, Kel." I looked at the massive pink button across from her side of the elevator and did as she told me. The button vibrated with a loud "PRONG' sound.

With that the elevator shoved off with a slow rumbling start but the ride was smooth.

"Little by little, the reactors'll drain out all life. And that'll be that." Barret stood looking at the ceiling speaking to no on in particular.

Rally rested her back against a wall in the elevator with her arms folded." That's got nothin' to do with us."

"The planet's dyin', Rally." Barret turned to us with a stomp that made the entire elevator rumble. But neither of us had the guts to tell Barret to stop it. He was a raging, muscular behemoth with a gun for an arm to top it off. The guy was fucking scary, he looked like Mr. T from the A-Team.

"What about you, Kel? Don't tell me you don't care either..." Barret glared to me next, which made my heart drop. Jessie who was hacking into the control panel inside the elevator simply turned to look at me. Rally opened an eye to look up at me as well to hear my answer.

I shrugged. "Uhhh...I-I dunno."

Barret smirked. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW DAMMIT?!"

'That I'm about to shit my pants.' I held my hands up while jumping back abit. "Uhhhh..."

"I'm getting' more suspicious of you by the minute. Who wears a dress shirt and what's with the tie and that hat? You look like you're goin' to a party, not a bombing mission. I hear in ShinRa there's a unit that wears suits with ties...the Turks! YOU ONE OF THEM!?" Barret shouted.

"Whoa wait...I'm not." I started.

Rally spoke up for me, she quickly walked over between me and Barret and rested a hand on her hip as cool as Lightning did in Final Fantasy XIII. "Will you knock it off, he's not apart of ShinRa, ok? If you really don't want him here then you say so...and I'll escort him out of here. If you're just blowing off steam then save it, old man."

Barret turned away from us trembling in rage, he looked over his shoulder at us like a shark. My mind almost went blank from fear, he looked like he wanted to mutilate us. But Rally was so calm, and composed. "We're here." As if to break the tension, Jessie announced our destination. The Reactor Core...

The elevator came to a steam raising halt.

**[BGM: "Reactor Core Theme" Final Fantasy VII OST] **

The Reactor Core was exactly what I expected it to look like in person, a massive steam engine that seemingly pumped a massive tank of green goo, mako energy. Hundreds upon thousands of pipes ran from the core, Barret, Rally and I approached it from the core from the single walkway of iron, I got more and more nervous. I had a bad feeling about this thing.

"When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothing' more than hunky junk. Alright Kel, you set the bomb." Barret shoved me towards the core.

"Why me?" I looked back at him.

"Because I still don't trust ya, I'm gonna need to keep my eye on ya." He stomped. "Now get to work."

Rally pulled off a leather backpack and handed me the explosion which looked like a brick of C4. "All you have to do is stick it to the core and set the time." I took the block and did as instructed. Setting a bomb was a lot easier than they made it look in movies. "I set the time for 10 minutes...is that OK?" I asked.

The moment I said that crimson red alarms sounded off painting the walls of the Reactor with a red flash. Suddenly the sounds of stomping filled the air as I turned to look up. Stuck to the wall like a giant spider was the mech, Red Scorpion. The very first mini boss in the game. "Holy shit!" I pointed at it.

"Here it comes." Barret said as his metal arm had morphed into the gun arm. Rally stood up drawing her twin sabers, one in each hand as the giant Guard Scorpion slammed down cutting our path to the elevator off.

Rally's head turned to me as I was down on all fours having been knocked down from the shock wave the Guard Scorpion created simply slamming down on the walkway. "I know you're scared, these things are scary at first but you'll get used to it. Trust me." She said standing to my defense. "I'll protect you until you get the nerve to fight...it's what Tifa did for me. When I started out."

My hands, my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

The Guard Scorpion was huge, I'd never seen a mech in person before. It's enough to make me want to jump off the walkway and fall into the Mako Streams below. Barret and Rally engaged it while I backed as far away as I could, leaning against the Reactor. Bullets, blasts and attacks exchanged.

Rally and Barret were amazing, they fought against the monstrosity as if it were second nature. Almost as if they weren't human themselves. While the Guard Scorpion shelled out a multitude of bullets from its two-gun arms, Rally dashed into the death storm of bullets with her swords blazing. She leaped at the machine and took a swing at it, actually cutting into one of its gun arms.

The Guard Scorpion raised it's tail and attempted to impale Barret thrusting the blade tip towards him. The man simply leaped out-of-the-way landing on a pipe a few walkways over, once he pulled his huge body up, he open fired from a distance causing the Scorpion to actually guard itself from Barret's maelström of bullets.

_Man was I pathetic, sitting here whimpering while they fought for me, I seemed to do okay against those soldiers earlier...or was that just a fluke? _

The mechanical monstrosity spotted me, it's eyes scanned my body with a loud ear shattering shriek. I guess it had analyzed me as an enemy. The monster galloped towards me on its long spider-like legs and tears rolled down my eyes as I screamed. "NOOOO!" I shouted raising a trembling hand.

Rally came to my rescue sliding under the Scorpion's abdomen then jumped to try and slash at its head but the Scorpion mecha slapped her aside with its tail. As I watched her fly, so did my hope. With that Guard Scorpion's massive gun arm slammed into my chest and began forcing me against the Reactor core in a terrifying vice-grip. The pain of that cold metal harshly pressing my face into the reactor was beyond words.

"Arrrrghhhhh!" I screamed. Instinctively, my right palm dove into the holster on my right thigh and drew that nifty handgun with the flashlight attachment. POW! I let a shot fly off striking the robo guard straight in the left scanner(his eye). With that the Guard swaggered back making the sound of a scratchy DSL cable trying to connect to the internet.

**[BGM: "Verge of Assault" Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core OST]**

I drew the pump-action shotgun from my back. CHA-CHIK! POW! CHA-CHIK! POW!

I let the rounds fly one after another into the guard scorpion's chest and with every shot the mech took a step back, as it's armor was falling apart from the scattering shots. With that I holstered the shotgun. I don't know what it was, but something inside me snapped. The fear and cowardice that led me astray was gone, the only thing built up in me now was rage and hatred.

Pint up hate for this thing that caused me to crawl into such a cowardly hole and cry like a bitch. Strapped around my arms were black leather straps that held my Shotgun up in the back, another handgun underneath my right armpit. There was also a single round frag grenade strapped to that same holster near my chest.

I bolted towards the Scorpion drawing both my side arms and opening fire at its chest. I kept shooting until a small cavity opened in its chest mail. With that pulling the grenade and it's clip from my strap and slamming it into the Scorpion's chest cavity. Next, I hopped off of the scorpion's chest and landed down sliding behind it.

"Boom." I stood up dusting my hands off.

The machine's torso exploded sending shards flying in every which direction past me. After the explosion, I knocked back into my own senses. I took a quick look around the facility seeing Rally hanging off the edge of one of walkway where she'd saved me. I dashed over to her quickly pulling her up. "Grrr..." I grunted pulling her by her arm up past me.

"How was it?" She asked as she rolled off of my chest and stood to sheath her sabers.

I leaned up to think about it for a second. I wasn't seriously hurt... "It...actually was kinda fun."

She smiled at me and held a hand up to help me to my feet. "Welcome to Gaia."

I took her hand and she pulled me up.

"Oooh touching moment kids, but you forget there's A FRIGGIN BOMB BEHIND YOU READY TO EXPLODE?!" Barret's voice echoed as he climbed the ladder up the platform to the elevator. I turned towards Rally and she looked at me, with that we both bolted towards the ladder, I climbed up first and she was second. After hopping off, I noticed Jessie to my far right.

Her foot stuck in a grate and she tried frantically pulling at it. "Noo...! Nooo!" She squealed.

Rally and Barret were already taking off towards the elevator. I slid over to her and pulled her foot from the grate, with that she hopped over my shoulder and took off running for the elevator. "What? No thank you?" I said catching up to the gang. We rode the elevator back up to the floor we'd started, where we once again met up with Biggs.

Just as we made it through the two barricade doors again with Biggs and Jessie's deciphered codes, there was a rumble that shook the entire reactor once. We all dropped to our feet, being the first to get up I spotted someone new standing in our path. He had shoulder length brunette hair with a slick jaw and pale skin.

Thrown over his back was a burgundy leather coat with a matching colored long sword.

"Infinite in Mystery...is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form...on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest. Loveless...Act 1." The pretty boy with the glowing green eyes said as he gazed at me.

I looked back at him and our eyes met, the moment we connected our gazes it seemed that time all around me had frozen. I could hear nothing else, see nothing else. Only this bastard.

What's going on here? This didn't happen in the beginning of Final Fantasy VII either...

"Even if the marrow is barren of promises...nothing...shall forestall my return."

"Genesis?" I said raising an eyebrow. The moment I spoke his name he disappeared. Standing around me was the rest of AVALANCHE.

Rally took my arm and dragged me along. "HURRY UP YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING AROUND? WE GOTTA MOVE!" She shouted.

With that my mind snapped back into it and I dashed through the hall behind Barret and beside Biggs and Rally. All of us spotted Wedge who was standing on the fourth tier. He turned to look at us then took off running down a steeled hallway that was separate from the reactor. As we all ran I noticed Jessie lagging behind, it was probably her ankle that stuck in the grate.

I slowed down my run to match her and we were running side by side. "Kel?!" Her foot caught on something and she started to trip. I grabbed her before she could fall and carried her the last few steps of the way as a wall of infernal fire spat from the Mako Reactor. The explosion was so powerful it pushed Jessie and I into the steel hall with everyone else as well as barracking the door with rubble and steel.

_Well...that was awesome!  
_


	3. The Flower Girls

**Featured Author ocs: **

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick (Appears in Chapter 6  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma (Appears Chapter 4)  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan (Appears Chapter 15)  
More Ocs on the Way**

* * *

**Chapter 03: The Flower Girls**

_**Opening Theme: "UKF Dubstep Tutorial 2" Dubstep Beats**_

The explosion got bigger quickly from the Mako Reactor which had all of us stuck together in a steel hallway with both entrances blocked off by piles of rubble. The walls were still hot and the hall was like a sauna because of the flames outside. Despite the victory having blown up Reactor 01 of Midgar, there weren't any happy faces in the crowd.

Barret was tinkering with his gun arm, having pulled out a small tool kit on his right thigh as he sat and took the pieces out little by little and re-wiring the arm cannon. Biggs smoked a cigarette to where Wedge would scold him and tell him we were all forced to breath in fumes. The two of them argued for a bit until Biggs finally put the cigarette out.

Jessie was planting a bomb to blow up one of the walls so we could get out.

While everyone was sort of waiting on Jessie, Rally and I sat in a corner away from them.

"You seem like you're in your right mind now. So where are you from?" She asked as we both sat down against a stone, side by side.

I didn't know how to answer that question, I'd never seen Rally in the game Final Fantasy VII. Nor do I know her from Earth but then again I've never been around the world. The question left me puzzled for several seconds to where Rally got impatient. "Spit it out already...I know you're not from this world, ok?" She replied. "Your shoes, those are chuck taylors...and that hat...it has Angry Birds on it. Both a shoe line and online game created back on Earth."

My eyebrows jumped and with that Rally had confirmed to me who she really was. "So you're from earth too?" I said suddenly my heart started racing for some reason. This world of Gaia suddenly didn't seem so scary. "What?! How...you..." I couldn't get the right questions out, I couldn't even think straight.

"Yeah, I'm from Earth too. You have no idea how happy it made me to see you." She said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"When I saw your hat and shoes, and the way you dressed. It was so earth fashioned...nobody wears their cloths like that here. So to see another person from Earth made me really tear up." Rally seemed so hardcore, but even she has her soft moments I guess.

"So we're both from Earth. How did you get here?" I asked.

She shook her head with a smirk. "Well, I'd gotten ready to go to my college classes as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary...I got ready ahead of schedule and I had time to kill so I got ready to play my favorite PS2 game. Devil May Cry..."

Devil May Cry, definitely a game worth playing if you have time to kill. Can't wait for the new remake to...wait what the hell am I talking about I'm on GAIA now! Even if the game comes out it's not like I can go to GAMESTOP and pick it up.

"Well I went to grab a soda and when I came back, it was the weirdest thing. Devil May Cry wasn't on, it was this damn Final Fantasy game. I thought it was really weird." She'd sigh. "I'd heard from a lot of my friends about the game, they say it's really cool and stuff. So I decided to play it...completely ignoring how fucking crazy that whole game swap thing was. I grabbed the control, hit new game and next thing I knew...I was here."

I stopped to think about the story she told me, she's from earth alright. Not like I doubted it.

"Well how did you get here?" She asked.

I stopped to think, I clinched my eyes shut and tried my hardest to remember. The only thing I remembered was a green flash and suddenly my head started to ache. "I uhh..." I winced rubbing my forehead to sooth the pain. "I don't remember."

"C'mon, I told you how I got here." She nudged me with a hard elbow.

I shook my head. "No, I really don't remember anything."

She looked at me with a straight face as if she didn't believe me at first, but I persisted that I didn't know anything and then she broke. "Well you atleast remember your name and past right?"

"Yeah, the most recent thing I can remember is my birthday..." I looked down at my left palm seeing the yellow and orange wristbands that were given to me to commemorate the day. "I'd turned 24...and...I can't remember after that."

"OK! It's set, everyone get back!" Jessie announced and with that everyone rushed into the corner with me and Rally. Rally looked at me and nodded as if to tell me 'we will talk about it later'. The bomb Jessie planted exploded blasting a hole in the wall big enough for Barret to get through. We all hopped out of the opening, one after the other, Wedge being the last. He didn't avoid the fire and he dashed around fanning his own hide.

"All right, now let's get outta here. Rendezvous at the Sector 8 Station. Split up and get on the train." With that Jessie, Biggs and Wedge saluted Barret and scattered like rats into alleyways, manholes and even climbing ladders atop roves. Barret himself bolted off up a flight of stairs on a fire escape.

Before he ran off, he looked back at both me and Rally who remained standing near the blast sight. "Don't travel together, it'll look suspicious, you idiots."

"Roger that, Loudmouth McGrumpy." Rally fake saluted while sticking up her middle finger. I chuckled at her antics.

Despite what Barret said, Rally and I stuck together anyway. We past a few gates making it into Sector 8, we also happened to be in the Loveless District. The reactor exploding had thrown the calm city streets into chaos. Women and children were running for their lives, business men in suits were like neanderthals knocking over women and kicking children as they tried fleeing from the scene.

"IT'S AVALANCHE!"

"THEY BLEW UP THE REACTOR!"

"THE TERRORISTS AVALANCHE ARE HERE!"

Rally and I ran through the streets in a panic with everyone else screaming things to fit in with the people. "Holy crap it's AVALANCHE!" Rally yelled nonchalantly. I couldn't blend in because I was laughing so hard, she ran swinging her arms and screaming like a little girl. Grabbing people randomly and shaking them like Jim Carrey in a comedy scene. "We've all gotta get out!"

As I ran and laughed up a storm, I spotted to the far right near an alleyway, a man knocked over a woman in a pink dress. I stopped running as I noticed Aerith knocked down. She was beautiful, a brunette haired woman with a big pink bow holding her hair up in one big braided pony-tail.

It WAS Aerith.

**[BGM: "Aerith's Theme" Distant Worlds Version FFVII]**

I made a 'U' turn heading back towards her, she got up to her feet calmly brushing herself off. "Dumbass." I said tripping the guy that knocked her down. He fell down hitting his face first. With that, he stood up and turned to face me with a bleeding nose and skinned face. "You want some shit you little asshole?!" He shouted with that I drew one of my pistols and pointed it at his forehead.

"Keep it moving, fuckface." I threatened pushing the steel against his forehead.

With that he screamed then turned and ran off.

I shoved the gun back into my holster and made my way over to her. "Excuse me, but can you tell me what happened here?"

Dammit, this woman was exactly as beautiful as anyone would expect, no even more. Now that Cloud is dead maybe I can...wait what am I thinking? This woman is way outta my league, she's so nice and hot. And I'm...well...me. After I snapped back into my senses of Aerith never in a million years falling for me. I responded with; "Mako reactor exploded, AVALANCHE on the loose. It's best you get inside."

"Oh dear." She responded. "Then I think it's best I find, Carmina."

"Carmina?" I raised an eyebrow.

Aerith smiled and bowed her head to me. "Thank you." She walked past me and I watched her elegantly leave like an angel. She walked briskly to the end of the corner where she met up with a smaller girl with short pixie like black hair that was held back with a headband. I found myself walking closer to the two girls.

"Carmina! There you are! We've gotta go, a MAKO reactor exploded." Aerith said to the girl.

She was someone I didn't recognize again. She was a thick, light tanned girl with dark framed glasses. She donned a black v-neck shirt with khaki shorts and dogtag necklace hanging from her neck.

"I know, Cloud's gonna come through here any minute now." She said setting down a basket of flowers on the wet sidewalk beside her.

"Oh yeah, this Cloud boy I'm suppose to meet and fall in love with." Aerith rubbed her chin. "Maybe it's not today, we have to go now."

"Wait...hey, you...how do you know about Cloud?" I asked stepping forward.

With that, I startled them, the teenager gaped and gasped at me with wide eyes then took off running. Aerith dropped her basket of flowers and took off after her. "CARMINA! WAIT!" As I watched the both of them run off deeper into the Sector 8 District. I knew, that Carmina girl was definitely not from Gaia either.

How'd she know Cloud was coming? And the Reactor just blowing up? How did she know it blew? That explosion could of been anything, and AVALANCHE isn't such a big organization to have hidden undercover members.

"Kel!"

I turned around spotting Rally approaching. I turned again to see Aerith and Carmina but they were both gone already. "Idiot, we're gonna miss the train!" She pulled me by the arm and we both went running into a back alley above a tunnel where the Sector 8 train was sure to run, I remembered this alleyway, it's the one Cloud goes through before he jumps on the train to lose the ShinRa Guards.

I drew both of my pistols getting ready for the ambush as I ran beside Rally in the cold, stone paved alleyway. Since she's never played the game before she was still pretty new to the happenings in the game.

We got all the way to the overpass where Rally stopped to wait. She overlooked the train tracks awaiting the train on the banister. "We're gonna jump on the train from here." She instructed. I kept an eye out for the guards but, nothing was happening. The dark and moist back alley was lonely and silent. It didn't feel right, I had this unnerving feeling that we were being watched.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, I felt a racing in my heart as a loud scraping sound bounced and echoed off the walls. Blood ran from the alleyways and I could see, appearing from the alley was a dark figure wielding a katana. It was obviously a woman from her hourglass curves.

She wore an all black jumpsuit with short shorts that showed off her thighs, high black stiletto boots that went past her knees and long silver hair with two huge bangs in a style that looked very similar. She had a cute curved face much like Aerith's with glowing green eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Rally asked drawing her twin sabers.

I had a bad feeling about this woman and an even worse feeling that she looked like a female Sephiroth. There wasn't a female clone of Sephiroth made in the game. I don't remember seeing her, is she another human transported here like Rally and myself? No...something about this one is different.

I clinched the handles to my handguns and took a step back. "Rally we've gotta get outta here. Something tells me she's not exactly here to make friends."

"Oh really what gave you that idea? The big scary sword? The menacing look? Or that she hasn't said a word and just keeps grinning at us?" My companion replied getting into her twin bladed sword stance. "The Sector 8 train has already left its station and it's gonna be here in five minutes. We have to hold her off until then...atleast."

"Shit." I cursed.

_This isn't gonna end well. _


	4. Clone Issues

**Featured Author ocs: **

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick (Appears in Chapter 6)  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan (Appears Chapter 15)  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon (Appears Chapter 10)  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith (Appears Chapter 7)  
More Ocs on the Way**

* * *

**Chapter 04: Clone Issues**

_**Opening Theme: "Dark Impetus" Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep OST**_

The back alleys of Midgar's Sector 8 was silent enough to hear a pin drop. With Rally beside me, both she and I faced off against the beautiful silver-haired swords woman. She wielded a long nodachi with a crimson hilt, it looked similarly enough to Sephiroth's nodachi, Masamune. As well as her hair style.

"Those who rise against, shall be condemned to the blade of my mother." She subtly hinted, it was almost like a whisper but I could understand everything she said. Without warning she dashed towards us like a bat outta hell, I held up my hand guns and pulled the triggers. CLICK!

With that sound my body froze and my heart dropped. "Outta ammo." I grunted.

"That's why swords are better." Rally hopped in my path. "Come at me!"

The mysterious figure appeared at Rally as if by command, the speed was so fast a burst of wind came behind her. She forcefully swung her sword up knocking both the swords from Rally's hands and making my companion look like a complete amateur. The second swing came like the wind, I grabbed Rally's hips then spun her to the left which caused her to forcefully dodge the bladed tip of the long sword.

As Rally came back right side up she raised her hands and caught both her falling swords then engaged the clone in a series of sword swings. While they both went at each others throats and their swords sparked from brutal contact. I put my handguns back in their holsters then drew my shotgun, I pumped it once then pointed and fired. CLICK!

"Damn, outta shells too!?"

"Kel lookout!"

I looked up from my gun just in time to see her swinging her sword to try to behead me but I held up my shotgun horizontally blocking the blade. "The wrath brought by my mother will scorch the earth of your kind." Her voice sounded deep and womanly, almost sexual. I pushed back with my shot-gun then flipped it upside down using it as a club to try to whack her but she blocked it and hopped away as Rally came at her from behind.

She cartwheels over her then she came straight at me. We both bumped into each other than backed away.

"Damn she's kinda tough." Rally smirked.

"Who the hell are you? Are you with ShinRa?" I asked.

"If knowing my name will bring your death bliss, then I shall tell you. I am Sephiria." She hopped backwards then swung her sword releasing a cerulean blue air wave of some sort. Both Rally and I ducked it... the moment I put my face to the ground I could hear it. Our salvation, the train, it was coming and rumbling under our feet.

"Well looks like our ride is here. Time to go." Rally pulled me to my feet with one arm. She looked at Sephiria with a grin. "Sephiria you said your name was...from now on. You and I are rivals baby." As the train came from the tunnel beneath us, we both looked back at her then hopped off landing on one of the carts. After landing and nearly falling off, I stabilized myself quickly putting my body on all fours.

I looked back at the platform to see Sephiria simply watching our departure then relaxed after seeing that she wasn't pursuing us.

"Is she apart of the game?!" Rally spoke in a louder tone.

The loud sounds of the winds whipping past us and the train's rusty wheels rolling along the even dustier tracks had beat out a normal conversation's tone. "No!" I shook my head as we both laid on our stomachs looking ahead as the train passed under all sorts of glowing signs and residential areas.

"So she's like us?!"

"Dunno." I shook my head. "She doesn't seem like it!"

"Well whatever! I've got that bitch's number! I'll whack her ass good next time I see her!"

"Let's try to find the cart, Barret and the others are in."

"Fuck that, let's just get in the train!"

Rally crawled over to one side of the cart and pulled the side cargo door open, with that she axiomatically flipped in almost as stylish as Cloud did in the game. I grabbed the sides of the door and swung myself into the cart as well landing less elegantly. I stood up seeing a pair of eyes gazing down at me.

The faces were familiar, Wedge, Biggs and Jessie. Barret was in a corner sitting down on a box having made a makeshift throne of crates. I dusted myself off and fixed my red tie as Rally sheathed her blades.

"KEL! RALLY!" Everyone except Barret hopped to their feet.

"Looks like we're a little late." I said crossing my arms.

"Heroes never show up early." Rally shrugged.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT YOU TWO ARE LATE! COME WALTZIN' IN HERE MAKIN' A BIG SCENE!" Barret hopped up slamming both his huge fists into the crates around him, he shattered them to pieces. Both Rally and I caught a flying piece out of the air then tossed it over our shoulders like twins.

"It's no biggie, old man. It's what I always do. You know that." Rally shrugged.

"Shit havin' everyone worried like that! You don't care 'bout nobody but yer selves!" Barret stomped once making the entire cart shake.

"We were attacked by this crazy..." Before I could finish explaining Rally stepped up.

She slapped her forehead. "Whoa whoa whoa...HOLD THE PHONE! Mr Big and Nasty worried about us?"

Barret thrashed past all of us. "I'm takin' that outta yer pay Hot Stuff!" He grunted at Rally then turned to me. "You too wise-ass! Wake up! We're moving' out, follow me!" With that he punched open the door to the next cart then dashed in.

"Wait, why me too?" I shrugged. Hell I didn't even know I was getting paid.

Rally smiled at me and nodded. "Me and you are gonna stick together, we're Earth buddies after all." With that she cart-wheel flipped into the next cart. Wedge's stubby self jumped to his feet and ran up next to me.

"Kel, you were great back there." He held up a fist to me before jumping off into the next cart as well.

I felt a nudge to my right arm it, was Biggs. He walked up beside me puffing up some smoke from his cigarette. "Heh heh... Kel, we'll do even better next time." He said and with that he bolted off into the next room.

Only Jessie and I were left in the cart. "Be careful." She walked past me and shut the cargo door, Rally and I came through. She walked around me and fixed her hands together with a bow. "I didn't get to tell you before but...Kel, thank you. For helping me back there at the Reactor. If it weren't for you I'd probably be burned down to my bones." She pulled off her glasses and leaned in, kissing me softly on the cheek.

"Hmm..." She smiled then hopped off into the next cart.

I felt my cheek then looked down at the floor feeling a little light-headed. I sat down on the crate, figuring I wouldn't join the rest of AVALANCHE just yet. I still had to figure out what it was that I was doing? I'm out of the Reactor, out of the mission. So why am I still following them around? Is it because I secretly wanna see all of this through?

What? And fight Sephiroth in the center of the planet while a giant meteor hurdles towards the world threatening to wipe out all life? FUCK NO! I mean it's not certain everything is going to go according to how the game went, alot's changed so far. Like Cloud dying, Rally and me appearing in his place, in AVALANCHE. That girl who was with Aerith and this Sephiria girl who strangely looks a lot like Sephiroth appearing to try to kill us and Jessie kissing me. She didn't kiss Cloud in the game...yeah maybe by some freak accident Sephiroth won't send for Meteor.

Or maybe...he will summon meteor and the world actually destroyed instead of saved by Holy and the Lifestream.

Our appearance in this world and Cloud's death could mean a bright future for Gaia or a dark one.

I leaned my head back against the crate to rub my forehead. Thinking about all of this gave me a headache.

"Kel!"

I heard my name called.

**[BGM: "Train Graveyard" Final Fantasy VII OST]**

I came into a more fancy cart there were golden railings and poles with plush crimson red seats and steel floors. AVALANCHE made themselves at home. Biggs sat down on a bench by himself and fell asleep immediately, Barret scared off a man in a business suit then sat in his seat. Wedge stopped to talk with the homeless man in the corner who claimed the train cart was his home and that we should make ourselves 'at home'.

Rally was swinging from the hand rails like a monkey and Jessie was at a small moniter near the door. She was the one calling me, she wanted me to watch it with her. It was an entire blueprint of Midgar, she talked me through everything. That the city was actually fifty feet off the ground and she told me about the 8 sectors.

After Jessie explained it to me she giggled. "I like stuff like this. Explosives, monitors...flashy stuff. What do you like, Kel?"

I thought. 'A place without monsters or giant mechs that try to kill you.'

I simply laughed as I backed away from her to sit down, coincidentally next to Barret.

"Look you can see the surface now. This place ain't got no day or night. If it weren't for that plate up there, we could see the sky." Barret said and with that both he and I turned to look out the window. The train slowly descended on a spiral track heading down to Gaia's surface. I could see hundreds upon hundreds of slum houses put together with scraps of metal and heaps of trash.

You could tell the Slums where trash from the game but nothing was like seeing it in person. I felt sorry for these people, it makes you angry at ShinRa really. I can see why Barret's always so pissed. Despite how depressed and angry this old man was, sometimes he had the wisest things to say. It's actually pretty surprising coming from the big brute.

"Hmmm." I snorted.

Barret looked at me. "Hey, what's yer deal anyway Kel? Don't you care bout' nothin'? Always lookin' off into space like the real worlds not good enough for ya."

'I was suddenly teleported into a world like this. Compared to my world, this place is completely nuts and you want me to just sit here and take it? Hmmm...it's not his fault...he doesn't know. He doesn't know I'm from another world. Not like he can relate.' I thought to myself sitting back in the seat with my arms crossed.

"There it is again', too much thinkin' not enough talkin'. You never gonna get yo' point across boy." He said.

Next thing I know the doors to the train had opened and the train itself had already stopped, we got off of the train and instantly my nose filled with the smell of oil, musk and gas. "Arhh...that's nasty." I quipped. Barret gathered all of us together before I could take even two steps off into the town.

"This mission was a success. But don't get lazy now. The hard part's still to come. Don't yall be scared of that explosion! Cuz' the next one's gonna be bigger." He shook his fist at all of us like a father laying down the law.

"Meet back at the hideout, MOVE OUT!" He shouted and with that everyone scrambled. I followed everyone off into a small clearing where a few buildings surrounded a single steel tower.

To the right of the tower was a bar with burning blue lights "7th Heaven" above the door. Barret rushed into the bar, a few seconds later four to five people came rushing out of the bar in fear. As they exited, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge went in.

"C'mon Kel." Rally went into the bar with a sprint.

I simply walked into the building. Seeing a few round and wooden tables, the 7th Heaven bar was just like any other, a bar table with several bottles of liquor hanging on shelves in display. Multiple signs and decorum that suited the average male between the ages of 21 and 50. Swords, guns and newspaper clippings of AVALANCHE on the walls as well.

"PAPA!"

A small girl with a little beige dress came running up to me but once she realized I wasn't who she thought I was. She turned tail and dashed to the corner of the bar. "Well..hey to you too." I said under my breath while rubbing the back of my head. A woman in a white wife beater in a black mini-skirt came from around the bar and over to the little girl. "You don't wanna say hi to Kel, Marlene?" She asked.

This woman I could only recognize as Tifa, she wasn't as beautiful as Aerith but she was visually stunning. Her body features were amazing, not only was her breasts the hot topic of anyone who knows her, but her butt was also pretty smashing. She was hot from top to bottom, my legs almost buckled when she walked over to talk to me.

"Welcome home, Kel." She said with a nod. I almost couldn't believe she was talking to me. I was at a loss for words.

Before I could say anything, she looked down at her feet. " I wish...he could be here too..."

She must have talked about Cloud, just like with Aerith. I had to take a step back, I can't get too ahead of myself. I'm not suppose to be here, I'm a nobody who appeared here by accident and I couldn't forget that. "I'm sorry."

She nodded. "It's...It's ok..." She seemed, deflated. All of the excitement she had for seeing us all return alive had left her. She turned around and went behind the bar to continue cleaning glasses.

Everyone sat around at tables, Wedge, Biggs and Jessie sat at a table together enjoying a hot steaming meal. Rally sat at a table on the other side of the room, she signaled for me to come over. So I did and sat at the table with her, also sitting at the table was another girl.

"Hmmm Kel...Rally tells me you've come to your senses now." The girl looked as normal as anyone did. She was also a face in the Final Fantasy games that I couldn't recognize. With pale skin. Her eyes were a soft shade of green and her hair is dark brown and waist length; being tied back in a pony tail with a simple black ribbon with some sections of hair framing her face

"She's Rosetta Sonoma, Rose as I call her. She's been helping to take care of you since Tifa and I found you in the Train Graveyard. Not to mention she's from Earth too." Rally nudged me.

My eyes widened. "What?" I slapped my hand on the table.

"That's right." She shook her head. "I appeared near Wutai when I first got here. You seem so different from when Tifa and Rally found you."

"I know right? I dunno what happened we took him on the mission then suddenly he just started opening up and talking." Rally added.

"Wait what?" I said.

"Yeah, when Rally and Tifa first found you. You wouldn't talk, you had this really dead gaze in your eyes. You were really skilled in fighting, you took on Cloud head to head and almost beat him too." Rosetta explained.

I rubbed my chin. So I was physically here in this world, my conscience just hadn't awakened. It's a scary thought, my body was moving along this entire time without my mind being awake. As if possessed or something. "I almost beat Cloud?" I rubbed behind my head.

"Yeah, almost but he kicked your butt in the end." Rally said. "I thought it was weird that you were suddenly scared of everything, before you were fighting like a monster."

"How long ago was it that you found me?" I asked.

"About a week." Rosetta responded.

_No way, what the fuck is going on here? Did I really appear here in the Final Fantasy VII world a week ago? What's the deal with my body moving around subconsciously. The plot thickens... _


	5. The Next Mission

**Featured Author ocs: **

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick (Appears in Chapter 6)  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan (Appears Chapter 15)  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon (Appears Chapter 10)  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith (Appears Chapter 7)  
More Ocs on the Way**

* * *

**Chapter 05: The Next Mission!**

_**Opening theme: "Velveteen" Yoko Kanno**_

The massive plate above the Midgar slums made it impossible for one to see to starry, moonlit sky above. It was the middle of the night and mostly everyone was sleeping, except me. I couldn't sleep not after what I'd found out about myself. That I was just walking around, fighting on command like a zombie this entire time.

Why did I suddenly wake up now? How?

The more questions that appeared the more my head ached.

I rubbed my temples with my index fingers in a circular motion. "This is so annoying." I said to myself.

"Can't sleep?"

Suddenly the western style doors swung open as the beauty, Tifa came out. Her long slender legs parked beside mine as she sat down on the stoop of steps in front of the bar with me. I stopped to sniff my armpits to see if I didn't stink and checked my breath as well which also was OK.

"I know what you mean, I can't sleep either." She hugged her knees and looked up at the plate above. I was so nervous I could feel my body jumping and butterflies scrape the inside of my stomach with their wings of nervousness. After her first sentence there was an extremely long and uncomfortable silence. Though I could pretty much guess at what she was upset about.

Tifa said thinking aloud. "Why am I so hurt by his death? I mean I...we...barely knew each other. Stupid Cloud, can't even keep a promise."

She said everything with a hollowed look in her eye, as if she were dead already. Her amber-colored eyes were a dulled orange and her head seemed to droop as if held up by string. She smelled of peaches and flowers for some reason something that joined in my nostrils to make my toes curl.

"Well Tifa, Cloud was in SOLDIER so he was bound to have some enemies." I added with a pat on her shoulder. I ACTUALLY TOUCHED TIFA LOCKHART! I know a couple of fan boys who would kill to just have my severed right hand now. Dammit Kel focus, now isn't the time to think about that shit.

Tifa still looked down.

I shrugged and gave it another swing. "I know you miss your childhood friend...and even though he was a mercenary he fought for AVALANCHE with you as his reason. It wouldn't do him any justice if you sat around here moping and grieving all the time. Cloud is still alive but only if you keep the memory alive." With those words Tifa looked to me with a smile.

"Hehehe..." She giggled.

"What?"

"When did you become such a sweet talker?" She asked clearing afew bangs from her face.

"Wha-Whaddaya mean? I was just..." I started but she cut me off.

"I know, I know...Thanks Kel. You really helped me out here. For Cloud, Nibelheim and my Dad! I'm gonna crush ShinRa." She said grinding her fists together so hard it sounded like two metal bars colliding. I'd hate to be in the space between those powerful fists. She stood up and looked down at me. "And you'd better do your best too! I hear you and Rally are getting along really good lately."

I shook my hand off the subject. "Not what you think."

"Teehee...Or is it?" Tifa continued to tease. It was kind of annoying but if she weren't so hot. "You should be on your P's and Q's though."

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow and looking up at her.

"Because Lucas is joining us this time. He's another member of AVALANCHE that Barret recruited. He only joins us on the really tough missions." Tifa said. The mission tomorrow that she mentioned was the next mission in the game where the group moves to bomb the Sector 05 Reactor. But who is Lucas? His name's never come up before in the game, which means he had to be another from Earth. Which left me to ponder, exactly how many of us are out there?

"Since we blew the first reactor then I'm sure ShinRa is going to tighten their security. So we'll need all the help we can get." She responded. She yawned and stretched then told me not to stay up too late before leaving to go inside the bar for some rest. I stayed out a bit more before going in to sleep as well on the floor of the bar next to Rally who simply cozied up to me once my body heat became present.

* * *

**Into Dreams...**

"_Marvelous...Spectacular!" _

"_ !" _

"_Mako addiction, he's got it even worse than the blonde haired, Subject 02." _

"_Keep him here for further testing..." _

"_Yes sir." _

_Flashes of an underground lab surrounded by books blinked before my eyesight. I could see myself floating in a green tube of goo...Staring up at me from outside of the tank was an old man with a curved nose, circular glasses and a hunched over back. _

* * *

"HUH!?" I shouted leaning up feeling my heart kick start me awake. I felt my racing heart and wiped my forehead of cold sweat. I took a look on the floor around me, I was the only one left. Rally, Rosetta, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge were all gone. More importantly, what was that dream all about? Who was that old man with the glasses, I think I've seen him before. I stared down at my palms. "Mako addiction?"

"Are you ok, Kel? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Marlene the small angel said as she kneeled down next to me.

"A nightmare..." I rubbed my eyes. 'This whole situation is a nightmare.'

I pushed off of the floor and looked around no one was in sight. "Daddy and the others are getting ready, Rose told me to look after you and the Bar. Also I got a message from Rally." She handed me an old yellowing piece of paper and I unrolled it spotting Rally's surprisingly good penmanship.

_**Kel, **_

_**Once you're ready, get your butt down to the Train Station ASAP. Marlene was instructed to kick you in the face if you took too long to wake up, fool! Oh yeah, and the Weapon's Shop owner wanted to have a word with you. Don't worry you can trust him, it's where you got your guns from. **_

I folded the piece of paper and put it in my back pocket. "Guess I'm off then." I said looking back at little Marlene.

She smiled up at me. "My dad's gonna beat the ShinRa real good!"

I headed out of the 7th Heaven Bar and towards the Weapon's Shop which was a little further up the Sector 7 slums. The old shop made of wood looked almost as much like a saloon as the pub. The moment I popped my head into the building there was a shout, an older man with a white button up and a green apron was behind the counter.

"Yo kid! Looks like my message got through." He signaled me over.

I walked up to the front counter taking in a gaze at my surroundings. This weapon's shop had primarily guns, big rifles, small handguns, sub machine guns, small machine guns, sniper rifles, shotguns and even rocket launchers. So I was a little nervous to speak with him, but not so much seeing as he spoke to me with confidence like we were old friends.

"So how's the merchandise?" The old man asked as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it almost as cool as Biggs did.

By 'merchandise' I assume he meant the guns. I reached to the holster on my right thigh and under my left arm pit then put them both on the counter facing away from each other. I took off the riot assault shotgun as well and laid that on the table. "They handle pretty well, the handguns are spot on correct and hold their consistency for longer range. The shotgun definitely packs more of a punch...during our mission it helped me take out a Mech Guard with only a few shots. Though the recoil sort of hurts the shoulder even with proper handling."

What the hell was I talking about? I've never fired a gun a day in my life, how do I...Why am I?

The old man let out a puff of smoke. "Heh heh heh...It gets me fired up when you talk like that kid. With so many gunblades and swords out there, old guns like these are becoming relics. So it's good to see a fellow gunman out there." I thought me telling him of our mission would phase him but he laughed through it. "Anyway...Rally tells me you're in need of more ammo."

With that he reached down below his desk and pulled up a metallic backpack. "Check this out, it's my newest invention...I call it the Infantry Pack. It can hold up to seven guns and twice the amount of ammo as a standard duffle bag." The backpack looked like an iron box, not too big and clunky but just big enough to hold my weapons. "Here put it on."

I grabbed one of the leather straps then slid it on. "It has an automatic handler, once you place a gun on the rack it'll organize the gun for you as well as auto reload it." With that I grabbed the shot gun off of the counter and placed it to my back. With that two small electronic hands grabbed the gun and attached it to the backpack up-right like a sword.

It reminded me of Cloud's motorcycle that would handle his many swords, Fenrir from the Advent Children movie. Or in Mass Effect when Shepard would attach the guns to his back and they'd conveniently fit on his N7 Armor.

I took a few for my handguns as well and reloaded both of my pistols then stuck them in their holsters. "Thanks a lot old man."

"Heh you wish that was the end of my gift givin' punk...there's one last thing I gotta give you then I'll send you on yer way." The old man turned and left for a bit leaving me at the counter.

In about two minutes he came back with a steel suitcase, he threw it up on the counter then unlocked it revealing a crimson red assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment and a knife like bayonet at the top near the barrel of the gun.

It looked like a military issue, red-painted M4 assault rifle. "I call this baby the Behemoth Commander or BC for short. Semi-auto fire, with armor and magical barrier piercing settings. Grenade launcher with Materia compatibility for diverse combat. Light weight and indestructible Orichalcum frame. You can't go wrong with this baby..."

I picked up the BC and held it in my arms, it was surprisingly light weight like he'd said. The shotgun weighed even more than this thing. He told me all the specifics of the gun as well as how to handle it. "There's a red and blue button on the left side of the gun. Blue is for magic barrier piercing and red and is for armor-piercing. Be careful though, those settings will burn the gun out and once it's burned out it's useless for a few hours until it cools down again."

With that I held the BC up and my metal backpack took the gun and conveniently attached it to my back almost like a refrigerator magnet to the fridge door. "Thanks a lot...uh what do I owe ya."

He shook his head. "Just don't get it do ya punk? I told ya, I don't give a damn...I just want to see my weapons get some use. Friggin punks out there wielding giant swords and katana. I blame Sephiroth for the decline in gun sales. I guess the former hero made it COOL to use swords and what not."

"Thanks again. I'll definitely use these babies." With that I turned and waved to him before bolting off out of the Sector 07 slums. With that I followed the old trail we used to get to the slums. Here, everyone boarded the train, I was the last passenger behind a young couple seeking to have a night of fun in District 08 above the plate.

I made my way on the fancy car, and once again Barret managed to scare everyone off it.

"YO! Look it got empty alluva sudden!" He said looking around. Rose and Rally giggled and Tifa simply facepalmed with a disappointing head shake.

"Looks like Barret's at it again." I said walking up behind the two girls.

"Oh Kel, you made it huh? I thought we'd be leaving without you...took forever to stall Barret." Rally got into her usual cocky stance resting her palms on his hips. "You owe me big buster."

"Whatever." I nodded looking over to Rose. "You're joining this mission too?"

Rose smirked. "Heh, I may look sweet and innocent but I'm a born rebel too, ya know?"

"Heh heh...my bad. For not noticing." With that the three of us laughed together.

We also watched from the distance, Barret as he heckled a small man in a ShinRa suit. He was the cart manager and was trembling in his boots as Barret threaten to hit him. Tifa pulled the big brute away and we all laughed through the entire thing. With that Barret and Tifa joined us in the back. "The hell you bastards laughin' at!? Yer bustin' up my rhythm." He started air boxing.

"Annnnyyywaaaay...Madam Juggs, what do we do now?" Rally asked Tifa who glared at her.

She stomped once. "Rally, you know I hate it when you make fun of my breasts."

I mean it was hard to keep your eyes off of them, she wore a thin white tank top with a skimpy bra you could see right through the shirt. It wasn't helping that her nipples could be seen through the shirt either. Get yer head outta the gutter Kel, just like with Aerith. She's way outta yer league.

Suddenly the train began to shove off after a loud clinking sound. "Looks like they're finished connecting all the cars. We're leaving now." The train sounded off and began to push-off from the station.

I crossed my arms. "So what's our next target again?" I asked. I knew already, I just needed a recap. I felt the butterflies coming up and I was sure to throw up if somebody didn't start explaining.

"Awright...tell ya! I'm sure Jessie already told ya but there is a security checkpoint at the top of the plate. It's an ID scan system checking all of the trains."

Tifa added. "Which ShinRa is really proud of."

Rally shook her head. "Wait we can't use our fake ID anymore? Crud! I liked my photo in this one." She said holding up an ID card with her picture on it. She tucked it away in her cleavage. "I'm hangin' onto this one."

**GOOD MORNING AND WELCOME TO MIDGAR LINES, ARRIVAL TIME TO SECTOR 04 is 11:45am **

The intercom system went off then beeped out.

"That means we've got only three minutes until the ID check point." Tifa explained to me.

I nodded. "Hmm."

"Alright then, in three minutes we're jumping off this train. GOT IT?" Barret ordered looking back at me, Rally and Rose. With that Barret sat down casually. Tifa and Rally gathered around the monitor system that Jessie showed me the other day. Rose stood next to the door watching images flash her by on the train.

I made my way over to her and stood beside her. "Hi." She said.

"Yo." I raised a hand. "I wanted to talk to you about...well you know. How you got here."

"Ok." She stopped staring out the window to look at me.

"Well first I wanna ask if you remember anything about..." Before I could finish my sentence suddenly a crimson light flashed off painting everything in the car red.

**WEEEE-OOOO**

**WEEEE-OOOO!**

**TYPE A SECURITY ALERT! **

**UNIDENTIFIED PASSENGERS CONFIRMED! A SEARCH OF ALL CARS WILL BE CONDUCTED!**

**TYPE A SECURITY ALERT!**

**UNIDENTIFIED PASSENGERS CONFIRMED! A SEARCH OF ALL CARS WILL BE CONDUCTED!**

"What is that?!" I looked back at Tifa and Barret.

"Somebody blew it! That's what the fuck that is!"

Suddenly Jessie kicked through the door and screamed. "We're in trouble! Hurry get into the next car! I'll explain later!" With that she turned and we all ran in single file through the door way to the next car were more alarms were going off.

**CAR NO.1 LOCKED DOWN**

**UPGRADING TO LEVEL 2...WARNING..WARNING...**

At the end of the second car was Biggs his eyes were blood shot as he screamed. "HURRY UP!" We all dashed to the third car this time adding Biggs and Jessie to the party. We dashed into the next car where Wedge was waiting this time.

**CAR NO.2 LOCKED DOWN!**

**UPGRADING TO LEVEL 3...WARNING...WARNING...**

We continued to the fourth cart where the light had temporarily stopped flashing. We happened to bypass the first couple of ID checkpoints. But we couldn't go any further, we were at the foremost train and Barret decided we had to jump ship right away. He opened one of the doors and I stood at the opening looking out over the black gears and dark tunnel the train road through.

"Scary huh?" Tifa said looking over my shoulder.

"Too late for that now don't ya think?" I asked looking back at her.

Tifa shook her head and raised a fi st steeling herself. With that Jessie, Biggs and Wedge appeared running from a car room in disguises. Jessie dressed as ShinRa soldier, Biggs wore a suit with a fake goatee and Wedge was dressed as...one eyed pirate? What the hell? Who thought that was good disguise?

"Kel lookit me! Don't I look like a ShinRa soldier?" Jessie said posing.

"You look great." Rally, Rose and I said at the same time.

"ALRIGHT IDIOTS! JUMP WE DON'T GOT TIME!" Barret shouted.

With that Tifa grabbed my shoulder then leaped off of the train first. Rally dashed up second. "Here I go! Rally No.1 AVALANCHE rebel pressing forward!" With that she back flipped off of the train.

"Show off." Rose smirked cannon balling off.

I looked up at Barret. "Sure you don't wanna go first?"

"Whachya scared? Anyway no...the Leader always stays until the end. You go first."

"Alright." I braced myself then dodge rolled out of the train. I protected my head as my body hit the ground being tumbled and toiled through the grim of the train tracks. After I'd stopped and heard the train echo away, I pushed off of the floor and dusted myself off where I was joined by Barret, Tifa, Rally and Rose.

"Good, looks like everything's goin' as planned." Barret said dusting his hands off.

_Everything is going according plan I guess, until the ambush at the Reactor. I feel if I tell Barret about it we'll miss out a really important event. Maybe it's for the best...maybe not. Since Rally or Rose has never played Final Fantasy VII, they don't know either. Crap, Kel what are ya gonna do?_


	6. President ShinRA

**Featured Author ocs: **

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick (Appears in Chapter 6)  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan (Appears Chapter 15)  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon (Appears Chapter 10)  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith (Appears Chapter 7)  
More Ocs on the Way**

* * *

**Chapter 06: President ShinRA**

_**Opening Theme: "Sneaky Cait Sith" Dirge of Cerberus Theme**_

After exiting the train, all five of us dashed quickly to the end of the tunnel meeting a path blocked by security lasers. I picked up a random screw from the ground and tossed it at the lasers, in seconds the screw was incinerated. "Looks like that way is a no-go." Rally rested her hands on her hips. "Yeesh, what are we gonna do now?"

Remembering the canal that Cloud opened at this point, I turned to the left of the lasers and saw a small latch, I pulled it up unlocking a ventilation duct. "Damn that's one tiny hole. You tellin' me I gotta squeeze into that to get under the plate? No way."

"Shishishishi...that's what HE said." Rally giggled.

Rose simply glared at Rally. "Will you grow up?"

"I don't get the joke." Tifa said crossing her arms under her huge breasts. Rally squeezed Tifa's right nipple causing Tifa to squeal and slap Rally over the face.

"Enough fooling around, let's go." I said being the first to slide down into the Ventilation Duct. I went sliding along some cold metal tube until I reached an opening where there was a platform leading off into several other ducts. We worked our way deeper into this facility of tall pipes, platforms and cargo vehicles.

This was obviously some sort of port for the Reactor's maintenance division. Along the way we met up with Jessie, Biggs and Wedge. They were hiding out in the maintenance division near a ladder that led straight up over a steaming hot furnace. That must have been the reactor.

"Kel, this way. The Reactor's just up this latter." Wedge said waving to me.

I nodded to him then grabbed the yellow painted ladder and began to take it up. I looked back at my crew, apparently I'd run a little faster than I thought. Rally, Rose, Barret and Tifa were still catching up. Why was I hurrying so much? All to get to an ambush? Maybe I had faith that I could somehow turn this thing around. I owed them that much I guess.

I nodded to Wedge and looked up the latter, suddenly I saw a black blur come down from the latter. As the black blur got closer to the bottom of the ladder I jumped backwards seeing a sharp blade come down after it. WHAM! It landed down then stood up revealing a person, he was way taller than me standing at a hiking 6'2.

This guy was built like a mountain, not as much mass as Barret but still pretty ripped. He had tanned skin, short crew cut brunette hair cut in the same fashion as mine. The weird thing about him was what he was wearing a black shihakusho with a sleeveless ripped white haori over his back. He looked like Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach. Wooden geta slippers were on his feet and he wielded a katana in reverse grip in his right hand and a tomahawk battle-axe in his left.

"Whoa...never seen you before! I'm guessing by the tie...you're TURK." He said before I could explain he charged at me swinging his katana up trying to slash me in half.

I quickly side-stepped his swing then tried a round house kick to his face but he blocked it with his elbow and spun around slamming his right foot into my chest causing me to slide back on the metal platform. Wedge waved his hands screaming at us to 'STOP' but the brute came at me twice as hard.

"Alright, you wanna fight?!" I said drawing both my pistols and opening fire at him. POW POW POW POW! My bullets did nothing as he leaped from the side wall into a spinning twist. I reached forward grabbing him out of mid-air then pulling him backwards for a body slam but he landed on his feet then with equal strength, lifted me off of the floor to try to slam me.

He pulled me back for a slam but I landed on my feet and tried lifting him again to try to slam him.

WHAP!

He landed on his feet.

We continued trying to slam each other but we kept landing on our feet instinctively, until I broke the chain by throwing him. He flipped in mid-air catching himself then threw his tomahawk at me. I quickly juked backwards missing the blade by a hair. Then looked back at him drawing my pistol and putting it to his temple. At the same time he got in close putting the blade of his katana to my throat.

We both panted, exhaled and inhaled, wheezed and more as sweat covered our foreheads.

(O.o)-Rally "That...was...awesome."

I didn't take my eyes off of this guy and he didn't take his off of me until Tifa got to the middle of us. "Easy you guys! Easy..." Tifa placed her hand on the guy's shoulder. "Kel...this is Lucas. He's on our side." Tifa introduced us and with that both he and I saw each other in a different light. He slowly lowered his blade first and I sheathed my handgun. Lucas seemed to mellowed way faster than I did, he offered a hand.

"Sorry bout that, Lucas Fedrick" I took his hand and shook.

"Kelvis Fredericks." I shook.

"Wait? You're a Fedrick?" Lucas asked.

"No, my last name is Fredericks...with an added E-S." I explained as we shook some more. He drew his hand back nodding, he looked me up and down for abit.

"Got some pretty good moves. You ex-military?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No. Just really good at fighting."

"Anyway...nuff with yer man-crush. Lucas what's the status of the Reactor?" Barret asked as he looked up the ladder.

Lucas sheathed his katana at his hip and his tomahawk which Rose brought him. "Silent as a mouse...there's next to no activity. It's almost kinda creepy."

Without asking Tifa turned to me and started to explain. "We send Lucas out to the target for recon. Despite how he looks and dresses he's pretty good at sneaking around."

Lucas crossed his arms. "How I dress?! Whaddya mean!?"

"Exactly what she said Sasquatch. You dress weird." Rally pointed at Lucas' shinigami like hakama.

With Lucas as a new addition to the team of Reactor Bombers. We continued up the ladder to the Reactor, it wasn't as unstable and fuming as the First Reactor. The 05 Reactor seemed more calm...atleast it was gonna be calm until we blew the damn thing up. We came up through the ladder at the Reactor's front doors, we continued up the giant furnace entrance and came out at the security gates.

Exactly like the ones Biggs and Jessie deciphered back at Reactor 01.

There was a panel there that we all had to press at the same time to unlock the other doors. Rally, Rose and Tifa were in perfect Sync. After unlocking the doors we continued through the walkway. "Not further now." Lucas said leading the party as we all continued down the walkway. He turned a right towards the Reactor Core but suddenly he began backing up.

As he backed away barrels of guns followed him, ShinRa soldiers.

The AMBUSH!

I felt my stomach churn.

ShinRa soldiers completely covered the walkway there were more than we can handle along with a few mech guards as well. I turned back to look at the way we just came and the sound and echo of expensive leather shoes tapping against metal filled the air. "President ShinRa" Barret said pushing past me and Rose.

**[BGM: "ShinRa Theme" FFVII OST]**

"Why is the President here?" Tifa asked in a low voice so that only we could hear her.

That question got me too, I had no idea why he was here in the game either.

The President since he was just afew polygons in the game I could barely make him out. But here in person I saw who he was, he looked like an old man in his mid forties with yellow-white hair and a matching goatee. He wore a crimson suit with golden rings on every finger with a cane, that wasn't in the game.

"Hmm...so you all must be that...what was it?" He asked rubbing his glorious goatee.

"AVALANCHE! And don't you forget it! And you're President Shinra." Barret roared stomping down once.

The President's mercury colored eyes gazed at me and he grinned showing a gold tooth. "You...wait...shouldn't you be...Hojo you sly bastard." He chuckled as he pointed his cane directly at me.

"Kel?" Tifa looked to me along with everyone else.

I shrugged. "I don't know what he's talking about."

Barret couldn't wait to rub this in my face as he turned around and grabbed my tie with his strong left arm. "Bastard! You ARE working with the ShinRa! Did you set this up?!"

"No!" I said behind a strained voice because my tie was choking me.

The President yawned loudly. "You're all beginning to bore me."

"Us bore you, Pimp Daddy Small Penis?" Rally could hold her silence no more. She hopped in front of all of us. "You're the President of ShinRa right. What would happen if I cut your fucking throat now!" Rally drew her twin sabers and dashed towards the President who didn't move a muscle.

Just as she got close a bullet flew from a random area in the air and shot her through the chest.

"Hugfff..." Rally's feet dragged along behind her as she slammed down to the floor of the walkway.

"RALLY!" Everyone screamed at once.

I looked up to see where the bullet came from. I could see a person in a suit standing on a high pipe covered by steam, he dove away as I drew one of my handguns. Rose dashed over to Rally who was beginning to bleed out.

The President sighed. "All bark no bite, this is why I hate terrorists. Well if you'll excuse me there is a dinner I must attend." He said.

"Dinner?! You..." Barret started to shout again.

But just as Barret was about to charge him, the President snapped his fingers and suddenly a loud buzzing sound filled the air. Appearing from one of the dark tunnels of the Reactor was a massive floating mech with guns on its arms and shoulders. It hovered towards Rose and Rally whom were down. Tifa and Lucas jumped in its path and Barret came over from behind.

I was in between the President and back of the mech was to me. I glared at him. "President ShinRa what did you mean about what you said about me? What do you know about me?!" I asked aloud. I didn't care about the plot of Final Fantasy anymore, I didn't care what was happening now all I cared about was what I was?! Obviously this guy knows something about me!

"What happened to me?!"

The President chuckled as a chopper came down to his side and he boarded it. "President Shinra! WAIT!" I screamed out suddenly feeling my head ache with more pain. I dropped down to my knees feeling the pain throb from my head and through my entire body for some reason. I was burning up and I didn't know why!

"Kel! What are you doing give us a hand with this thing!" Lucas shouted.

"Kel help!" Tifa screamed.

I gripped my head as the pain only got progressively worse. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly the sounds of explosions, magic spells and screams drowned out by a loud siren like noise in my head. "AHHHHHHHHH! Something...something's happening to me!" I placed my palms down in front of my and saw my right hand beginning to morph.

"HUFFF! HUFF! I can't breathe." My voice sounded different, like a demon's rasp as I scratched at my chin and clawed at my chest. I couldn't breath...I dropped down blacking out completely.

_The planet is in trouble, when the planet's life is endangered the WEAPONS are awakened. Ultima, Ruby and Emerald are still sleeping. Epsilon...awaken and destroy._


	7. Epsilon

**Featured Author ocs: **

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan (Appears Chapter 15)  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon (Appears Chapter 10)  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
More Ocs on the Way**

* * *

**Chapter 07: Epsilon **

_**Opening Theme: "Indestructible" Disturbed (Rally's Theme)**_

**(Rally POV)**

_I didn't know how magic and materia worked, it was always something Tifa and Rose tried to show me but I didn't have the patience for. But I am glad that Rose was really good at using her healing Materia because I was slipping into the light. _

A breath of life vaccinated my lungs as I leaned up breathing and gasping for air like I was drowning. I felt my chest where I thought the bullet had gone through but my flesh only patched up.

"Oh man I thought I was a goner." I exhaled as Rose held me by my shoulders to keep me from falling back and hitting my head.

After I stood up however it was a whole-other ballgame. I remember when I was shot and lying on the floor the President called a giant mech in to kill us. I could hear it's motorized hover jet even now.

But the threat now wasn't the mech, it had stopped to look in the same direction as everyone else. It was Kel, the coffee skinned guy who became my buddy awhile ago. He was down on his knees and screaming for some reason.

Maybe he'd gone nuts, or maybe he's constipated...

"Kel! The fuck is wrong with you! You're freakin' us out!" I pointed comically but he didn't respond to my comedy. Nobody did for some reason. It was almost maddening.

But everything went from a joke to serious in moments as his skin turned from that chocolate-brown to a pitch onyx black. His skin looked like it was of stone or marble, his eyes were flaming green and his hat flew off of his head revealing a flaming green torch for hair. Rose began to back away.

"Rally...we have to get out of here."

Rose had a knack for sensing danger, it wasn't that she was a coward more like she knew when it was time to run away from a fight. Even I was feeling a little scared now. Big Daddy Barret was completely stunned as well as Tifa, they had this dumbfounded look on their faces that made them look like they were hit in the face with a shovel. The only one who seemed to have some sense left was Lucas. The Robosoldier, Air Buster scanned and confirmed that Kel now was the biggest threat.

**MOVING TO TERMINATE LARGE MAKO SIGNATURE...THREAT LEVEL:MASSIVE**

The mech's internal com went off as it slowly hovered past me towards this mutated Kel. Kel or rather this onyx colored beast which looked like a green version of Naruto's four tailed kyuubi transformation, had stood up on it's two feet releasing a massive green flaming tail that lengthen three times his own body length.

As Air Buster hovered over me and Rose we rejoined with Lucas, Tifa and Barret on the otherside of the walkway. "RAAAAAAA!" The sound Kel made sounded like the rattling hiss of a dinosaur or a dragon. It was a sound that chilled my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

"We've gotta get outta here now." Lucas said grabbing my arm.

Mesmerized by this development, I wanted to get out like Lucas said but at the same time I wanted to see what was going to happen next. In all my years of living on Earth, I've never seen anything like this. You'd always see it in anime or games, but never in life. There's no telling when I'll go back to living my boring life on Earth, this may be the last time.

I pulled my arm away from Lucas. "Shut up, kimono boy! I wanna see this!"

My words spoke up for everyone else.

Air Buster and Beast Kel stood off like juggernauts on the walkway which was wide enough to sustain them both. **ACTIVATING LASERS! ** Air Buster's shoulder armor raised revealing six salvo cannons which took aim at the green beast Kel who opened his mouth slightly letting out an emerald-green gas.

A shockwave of air released causing all of us on the sidelines to take a step back as Air Buster released it's shoulder lasers. The lasers streamed through the air on a predetermined path hitting the demon and causing a colorful explosion. I held up an arm to shield from the debris and roaring winds. "Whoa...shit just got real!" I said.

"It's not over." Lucas narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly the dark monster appeared in a flash behind Air Buster. **"COMBAT LEVEL IMMEASURABLE...ADJUSTING...ADJUS..." **With Air Buster's automated voice saying that followed the scariest thing I'd ever seen.

Suddenly the giant mech began to get cave in on itself, like gravity was molding it into a metal ball. The sound of the metal crunching caused me to tremble, I was terribly close to pissing on myself. Then the monster Kel turned to face the clump of metal and snapped his own jaw opening it wide.

With that Kel, chopped down on the metal ball devouring it bit by bit.

"Ok...it's time to leave!" I turned around pushing Rose and Lucas and we all bolted.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The sound of Kel's roar echoed through the Reactor hallways shaking me to my bones. "Damn I didn't know he was a monster! All of you keep goin' I'll take care of him." Barret said setting his gun arm into overdrive mode. With that it glen with an orange flame releasing a massive blast that collided with the walkway in front of Kel causing the monster to fall through the platform and below the plate beneath.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHH! It roared as it fell below until it's roar could be heard no more.

I covered my ears while I ran away. Ha...can you believe it? Me? Rally running like a coward?

* * *

**(Kel POV)**

"Oh he moved!"

"Hello!"

"Heeeeellooooo!"

My eyesight fades to white as I woke up lying on a patch of cooled, soft flowers. My body, it felt like it had been completely drained and every corner was in pain. Despite my lack of energy I leaned up on my butt seeing three figures standing before me. A woman in a pink dress...wait no...it was. Her beautiful brunette hair came down in bangs before her face. It was...Aerith.

Behind her was the teenaged girl in glasses, Carmina. I remember her...she ran off from me when I asked about Cloud.

And finally another girl I had yet seen, she looked like Aerith with light brown hair that went past her shoulders a bit. She wore a strange clothing a white sundress like blouse with a black corset over it, an orange sash wrapping her waist and knee high boots. She looked like a thief or an adventure class in a random RPG.

Aerith approached me kneeling down beside me. "Are you ok? This is a church in Sector 5 slums...you came falling out of the sky...you really gave me a scare."

"Yeah it was really weird...wait asecond. (GASP) He's that Turk, Aerith!" Carmina jumped back.

"Turk? I don't think he's one of them Carmina." Aerith said standing up to face her.

For a second it took awhile for me to adjust, I rubbed the back of my head and looked up at the ceiling where there was a giant hole. "I came falling from the sky? The hell..." I rubbed my chin. "Wasn't I in the Sector 5 reactor?" I tried to remember the last couple of hours but it only gave me a shocking headache. Great more memories deleted...

"Can you stand up?" The adventurer girl asked offering a hand.

"Yeah, thanks." I took her hand and she surprisingly pulled me to my feet.

"Who are you anyway?" Carmina asked rudely, this little girl didn't like me so much.

I looked down at her. "I wish I knew." I said under my breath then gave her a real response. "My name's Kel."

"Kel, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Aerith, this is Carmina and that's Isabelle."

Carmina? Isabelle? Both names I don't recognize, I wonder if they're just like me, Rose, Rally and Lucas?

_What happened to me? Why am I suddenly here? What happened back at that Reactor...none of this shit is adding up and it's beginning to piss me off. _


	8. The Battle in the Church

**Featured Author ocs: **

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan (Appears Chapter 15)  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon (Appears Chapter 10)  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
More Ocs on the Way**

* * *

**Chapter 08: The Battle in the Church**

_**Opening Theme: "Aerith's Theme" Final Fantasy VII OST**_

Somehow I'd landed in this church after a strange black out in the Sector 05 Reactor. I'm not sure what happened to me, all I remember was getting to this long walkway and watching the President of ShinRa fly off on a helicopter while my comrades fought a giant mech guard called Air Buster. Had this been the game, and I were Cloud then we would have defeated Air Buster and I would have fallen down here to meet Aerith for the second time.

But why can't I remember falling? And what's with the President ShinRa, he spoke as if he knew me personally. It's like when I find one answer, a thousand more come at me full throttle. Man I wish I knew what was going on.

"Kel..."

I was rubbing my forehead profusely, a ritual I'd always do when I was over thinking. I remembered where I was and tried to keep my eyes on Carmina, Aerith and Isabelle.

"Well?" Carmina asked resting her fists on her hips.

Apparently they asked me a question, I looked around at the décor of the old church. There were about six columns, three on each side leading to the altar beyond the bed of flowers. Stain glass windows and marble walls surrounded me like any other traditional church. Carmina sighed. "Are you even listening to me? This guy's a real airhead."

Isabelle rubbed her chin. "Maybe he hit his head too hard and he's just weird now."

"That's really rude you guys." Aerith scolded the two whom were obviously younger. She softly bonked both of them over then head with a closed fist. They both grabbed the nobs on their heads in pain.

"Say, do you have any materia with you?" Aerith asked taking a step towards me. She smiled and my feet almost buckled, this woman was so beautiful. She's never like somebody like me. Maybe I should stop looking at her as someone I could be with because it's never gonna happen.

"Uhh...Materia...no...I don't know even know how to use the stuff." I shrugged.

Carmina waved to me. "Don't worry, neither do I."

"Or...me..." Isabelle muttered.

"Nowadays you can find Materia anywhere."  
"Maybe I should take some time out to learn how to use it." I said rubbing my chin. Though I didn't have any materia on me then. Maybe I can find some lying around somewhere.

"Well I have one, it's really special. It's good for absolutely nothing." Aerith added.

"Why are you still trying to talk to this guy Aerith? We don't even know him." Isabelle shook her head.

Carmina looked at me raising an eyebrow as well. Almost as if to say 'Yeah, why are you still talking to him?'. Hell even I didn't know, I was waiting for her to send me away or something. But amazingly Aerith kept engaging conversation with me. But all the noise and fuss cut short when the doors of the church opened near.

The wooden dusty doors slid open and in came a man in a black suit with spiky red hair and a pair of goggles strapped to his forehead. It was Reno of the Turks. Seeing his skinny and lanky face and body set off a few alarms in my head. Carmina turned and gasped, she hopped back behind Aerith. "Aiiie-yaaa! It's the Turks again!"

"Crap, I thought we ditched them." Izzy said clenching her fists.

The three girls suddenly got anxious all of a sudden and jumpy, they all backed away suddenly towards the opposite door leading out of the church. "Say Kel, have you ever been a bodyguard before?" Aerith asked placing a palm on my shoulder.

'Nope...' I shook my head. "Yeah." What the hell is wrong with me?

"Then can you get us out of here, take us home." Aerith pleaded to me clapping her hands together in prayer.

"Urhm...Uhh...Ok I'll do it." I shrugged.

Aerith placed a finger on her chin cutely snapping at my reply. "Well I can't let you go unpaid so how about I go out with you once?"

"Wha-wha...li-like a date?" I asked feeling my entire body tingle. Aerith Gainsborough of Final Fantasy VII wants to go out with me? No way, my eyes widened and suddenly I felt like I could fight an entire army. I turned towards Reno and started walking towards him.

Carmina called. "Kel! Be careful."

Hearing her concern sounded like it was out of place. I shrugged and continued to the hall of the church standing across from Reno. There were two ShinRa soldiers with him and as I approached they readied their rifles tightening their grips on the neck of the rifle. "And whaddayou want?"

"Listen pal, it'd be nice if you turned around and left. These girls don't want your company here." I replied respectfully.

Reno and the two soldiers all remained silent, one of the soldiers turned to Reno with no attempt to whisper. "Reno, you want him taken out?" Suddenly I was pissed off. I showed them the utmost respect, my stomach began to churn but unlike the first when we fought the Guard Scorpion there wasn't a hint of fear in me.

"I haven't decided yet." Reno replied shoving his palms casually into his pockets.

I chuckled sarcastically abet then reached to my right thigh pulling one of my pistols from its holster then pointing it directly at the Turk causing the two soldiers to raise their rifles. "Well you'd better make up your mind pal because my trigger finger's a little itchy."

"Pulling a gun on a TURK, you've got some balls." Reno quickly drew his metal rod and swung it down once like a blade. The tension went from zero to one thousand in seconds as I heard Carmina and Isabelle jet to the back entrance of the church.

"Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers."

"We've helped Aerith grow them for like a month now! Don't ruin em please!" Carmina followed.

I kept my gun pointing at Reno as I backed up slowly, stepping over the flowers as carefully as I could until I hit the backdoor. With that I turned a 180 and started running behind the three girls. We ran to the back of the church meeting the bell tower, or rather where the bell tower would be. There was a flight of old wooden steps leading up to the attic where there was an open door.

"There! We can get out through the roof." Isabelle announced pointing to the ceiling. With that there was an open ledge where we had to jump across, the wooden walkway busted open with a hole. Isabelle hopped across second then Carmina, Aerith tried jumping over as well and barely making it. Izzy and Carmina had to grab her hands and pull her over.

At that moment the ShinRa soldiers had hit the door and came through with their rifles shooting at me, I took cover behind a wooden beam and signaled to the girls to keep moving forward.

Bullets flew through the air pelting the beam I was standing behind, I could see standing behind the two soldiers was Reno giving orders. I waited for the fire to stop and for them to reload then quickly spooned around the beam and open fired with my pistol shooting both soldiers each with two shots.

They dropped like cold stones in front of Reno. "Eyagh!" they wailed.

"Well if you want a job done right, do it yourself!" Reno held up his right palm creating a ball of fire then launching it at me like a meteor.

"Magic?" I said diving from behind the beam. Unlike the bullets the fireball struck the beam and exploded sending splinter shards flying everyone like porcupine needles. I fell off of the wooden platform and down to the level Reno was one the bottom level of the back tower in the church.

**[Reno vs Kel Theme: "Chateau" Matrix Reloaded OST]**

He came at me like a red blur swinging his rod to try to whack me but I ducked and dodged as his rod whistled through the air. I ducked the first horizontal strike then uppercut counter into the Turk's rib cage. He grunted then shoved his knee into my chin causing me to slightly step back and hit back against the wall.

Reno bolted at me while I was against the wall, I pointed my handgun at him and just seconds before firing. Reno kicked it out of my hand and the gun went skiddering across the dusty floor as the Turk came around with a round house kick. I ducked it then blocked Reno's swing with his rod with my forearm then jabbed forward and Reno blocked it.

He grabbed my fist then threw me over his shoulder and I went flipping until I hit a wooden beam. I hit my head then quickly scrambled to my feet seeing Reno run at me then jump into the air.

* * *

**-Slow Motion Sequence-**

Reno bolted then leaped up with a jumping cross kick to me, I took afew steps back bending backwards as his kick and his body flew past me colliding with a wooden beam that shattered, the wooden beam split up the middle all the way to the top floor causing Isabelle to lose her foot and fall over the edge. "Ayyyyyyahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Isabelle!" Carmina and Aerith screamed as they tried reaching for her.

Isabelle fell trying to grab onto anything but it was of no use, I quickly forgot about Reno and bolted up a flight of stairs then ran vertically up one of the wooden spires, flipping off of that I dove at her. At the same time Reno was flying towards us as well with his rod raised to strike. In mid air I scooped Isabelle up like a newly wedded bride and kicked Reno square in the face.

**-Slow Mo Ended-**

* * *

With that I flipped down and landed on one of the wooden platforms, I put Isabelle down and pushed her back lightly. "GO!" It took her a minute to adjust to everything that just happened. Though it looked as though it took forever, all of that happened in an instant. But she snapped back into her senses and started running again.

I turned back to Reno seeing a fire spell shatter into my chest bursting me through the old wooden wall and sending me flying back into the church altar. I went hitting a row of seats sliding backwards all the way to the front door. It felt like a flaming cinderblock hit my chest, I leaned forward gasping for air as Reno landed down tapping his rod on his shoulder with a grin. "Oi oi oi...I know we were here for Aerith and everything but this is pretty fun."

I stood up spitting a wad of blood then cracking my neck left and right to stretch it. Despite how bad I was hurting and what was on the line, he was right. This was pretty fun. "I don't have all day and neither do you...let's rap this up." I reached to my back grabbing the shotgun and drawing it from my metal pack.

"Heh..." Reno smirked.

With that I quickly drew on some shotgun shells about five of them from my metal pack, without Reno noticing. He gathered flames in his left palm again and just as he the spell left his palm I threw the shotgun shells causing them to ignite right in front of Reno like miniature explosions. "Gaaahhhh!" Reno winced being shot by one of the shells.

I quickly ran in with my shotgun in reverse grip like a baseball back. I stomped down in front of Reno then batted him over the head sending him flying out of the church window WHAM! He went flipping out of the stain glass window and to the slums outside. "Good reddens asshole." I said and with that I made my escape.

I grabbed my jettisoned gun from the floor of the bell tower then ran up the backside of the building joining Aerith, Carmina and Isabelle on the roof.

_That was pretty awesome of a fight, I think I'm starting to get better at scrapping in this fantasy world. _


	9. In the Bathhouse

**Featured Author ocs: **

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan (Appears Chapter 15)  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 09: In the Bathhouse **

Now is the time to relax Kel, forget everything. The origins, the ShinRa, the self insert, everything just forget about it all and let the hot water and soap wash away your fucking problems. Yes...that's it! I'm feeling it. The only thing that would make this moment perfect would be a beautiful woman who would open herself fully to me. Hey, I'm a man...I have needs. This isn't some kid on a self insert journey I am 24 after all...I want some sex, full on womanly screaming me to do her harder sex.

"I wonder how Aerith sounds in the bed." I said to myself with a film of drool running down from my chin.

"I wonder too. Probably hot..."

A familiar voice rang in my ear. I nodded agreeing with the voice but not questioning who it was or how they even knew Aerith. "I wonder about Tifa...wooo...I wish I had the confidence to grab one of those huge breasts." It would be worth the shattered jaw and busted teeth.

"You and me both brother." A different voice spoke.

I looked down near the surface of the steaming water, I could see nothing but steam. I waved my hands to blow the steam away and to my surprise, on the other side of the artificial hot spring was Reno and Rude. Even in the spring he wore his shades. What's with that guy and those shades?

Reno had a few bandages over his face, probably from the fight we had. "Oh check it out Rude, that's bastard I told you about."

"The one that beat you?" Rude asked rubbing his chin.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A TIE! TELL EM IT WAS A TIE YOU!" Reno pointed at me.

"No I beat you." I replied with a straight face. With that I stood up with clenched fists. "So what you want revenge now?"

My display came off as annoying to the two of them, they simply looked away as my 'junk' swing down low. "Idiot does it look like we wanna fight now. Sit down...please, your dick size is pissing me." Reno smirked. I sat down in the water feeling that relaxing hot water on my backside again.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"A bath..." Reno shrugged.

"Duh." Rude added making me feel like an idiot.

"I assume you took Aerith home then?" Reno asked.

'Actually no, her naked body is on the other side of this wall separating the two sides.' I thought. "Yeah."

"Anyway screw work for now, let's get back to the pervy shit you were saying before." Reno pointed at me. "You may act like the hero but deep down you're a freakin' pervert aren't ya?"

I shrugged. "I never claimed to be a hero, or even act like one. I'm a man with desires."

"Tell me, do you prefer the slutty looking types like Tifa or the wife looking types like Aerith...Mr big bad gunman. Rude here says Tifa, he's into sluts." Reno pointed at Rude.

WHAM! Rude punched Reno so far over his head it dunked into the water.

"Tifa is not a slut. Say it again Reno and I'll kill you." Rude protected the woman he secretly loved with honor.

I think it was time for me to clear something up. "It's not like I prefer sluts over wife types and vise versa. I mean I am a proper man, I just have the thoughts. I don't act on them, I know that would be wrong. I have a little bit more respect for them than that."

Reno looked at me rubbing the bump on his head. "Duh...idiot. A real man never actually acts on those urges, he resists then goes to them properly. But now we're not in the realm of REAL MEN. We're in the realm of PERVS! So which do you prefer!? WIVES?! OR SLUTS?!"

"Well let's see, Tifa's body and face are really spectacular but personality wise she's a little dull. Aerith on the other hand though with inferior breasts, she has a stylish, mysterious and adventuring personality that I really love. Hmmmm...it's pretty tough." I rubbed my chin and even closed my eyes to picture it. It only ended up depressing me. "Nah...it really doesn't matter, it's not like I got a chance with either of them anyway."

Reno sighed. "Took the train straight to loserville huh?"

Rude shook his head. "You should give yourself a little more credit than that...you beat this idiot and saved Aerith...kinda right?" Rude pointed to Reno who shoved him back.

"HE DIDN'T BEAT ME! IT WAS A TIE!"

"Ok without you depressing yourself and ruining this whole mode who would you choose though? Aerith...or Tifa?" Reno asked.

"Hmmm...Aerith has personality, Tifa has body...like I said it's not easy." I shrugged.

"Make a choice, I'm curious to know." A feminine voice spoke and with that my spine had frozen, even in the hot steaming bath. I turned around slowly to see Aerith standing there with a big smile on her face, she had a towel wrapped around her body.

"Aerith, what are you doing here this is the men's bath?" I shouted.

She smiled like an ignoramus. "I came to check on you, more importantly who're you talking to?"

I pointed into the steam. "I'm talking to...huh?" When I looked in their direction Reno and Rude were gone. For a second I was wondering if they were just a hallucination. That conversation certainly felt real."Did you hear everything?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately." She said with the same dumb smile on her face. It was killing me and I think she knew that.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" I pointed at her. "I'M SORRY ALRIGHT I DIDN'T...I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

I jumped up quickly grabbing my towel then running into the hall, I remember there being a sauna in this establishment when I walked past to go to the bath. I opened the door to the sauna and sitting inside was a woman with red hair and glasses. She was sitting down with a small white cloth covering her breasts and her lower region.

"Uhhh...sorry about that." I closed the door. Ok...I've had it with this place I wanna go now!

_I guess it was too much to ask that nothing goes wrong, Aerith heard me say vulgar things to myself and I walk in on some innocent...cute red head. _


	10. Hikari Angel and AWESOMEAUSSIEGURL

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan (Appears Chapter 15)  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hikari Angel and AWESOMEAUSSIEGURL?**

_**Opening Theme: "Wish" Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST**_

_After the incident in the bathhouse we'd all returned home, I felt pretty bad because I ruined it for everyone. Carmina and Isabelle gave me a scolding the walk back. We all got home to Elmyra's cooking of stew and rice. After the hearty meal the old lady pulled me to the side and asked me to leave tonight instead of having Aerith, Carmina and Isabelle show me the way. She didn't have to tell me her reasons, I already knew. _

_She didn't want her girls falling into any trouble. Understood..._

I waited a few hours in the guest room they set me up in, a featureless cabin room with a grandfather clock in the corner, a white comfy bed and a window that had view of the their backyard. It felt good lying on the bed, too bad I couldn't sleep. I was resting for a while, waiting for everyone to go to sleep.

I felt the top of my head, the fuzzy black hair that swayed backwards coming down in side burns. Across from me was a full body mirror and I could see myself sitting down staring at the dark brown eyes of mine. I got up and got ready, buttoning up my black dress shirt, fastening on my red tie and strapping on my iron back pack with my shotgun and assault rifle attached to it.

It wasn't until I'd put on all my cloths did I realize I no longer had my red and black, ANGRY BIRDS snap back hat. I really hated the shape of my head, which was why I'd always wear hats. I'm such an ugly guy.

I strapped on my holsters on my right and left thighs then shoved my pistols in. "Time to go." I whispered to myself.

Just as I was sure to move, my door creaked open. Sneaking in, in a pair of matching blue and white pajamas was Carmina and Isabelle. They came in looking at me seriously, Izzy closed the door behind her and they both stood in front of me. "What do you guys want?" I asked.

Carmina knew the story of Final Fantasy VII. Izzy didn't, she knew final fantasy...just not the seventh installment.

They had a good thing going here in Midgar with Elmyra though I knew their life with her and Aerith wouldn't last long, I still wanted them to be happy. They deserve that much don't they?

"What is it?" I asked again keeping my eyes on the mirror in front of me. Gawd why am I so ugly?

"Izzy and I were both talking and we both thought..." Carmina sat down on the bed beside me on my right while Izzy sat on my left. I tried not to panic, why would I panic? "You look really familiar to us...but we're both from different parts of the world. Sooo..."

"This actually might be a trifle embarrassing. But...did you used to write fanfiction? I mean before you came here that is?" Izzy asked.

I didn't say anything for a while, I just looked at my reflection. After I didn't say anything for a good twenty seconds, both of the girls stood up nervously away from me. Probably believing they'd touched a nerve. It's not that, it's just that I'm not exactly proud to be a geek. But for what? It's not like I'm this handsome cool guy either.

"Just forget it. You see Izzy and I as we got to know eachother...we figured out we both had accounts on the site, Fanfiction dot net. And I was Hikari-Angel143 and..." Carmina explained.

"I was AWESOME AUSSIE GURL." Izzy sort of held up two fingers in a peace sign.

"Hmmm..." I smiled. "Well whaddaya know."

The girls stopped and stared at me silently like I was going to explode or something. "Yeah, I used to write fanfiction dot net. My name was K Entertainment and I wrote a lot of fics." I laughed and with that Izzy and Carmina looked at each other then looked back at me. They both squealed like fan girls and hopped into the air landing ontop of me in a miniature dog pile.

"Ohhh! Hey...get off!" I struggled.

"Noway! Clan Infamous!" Carmina pointed at me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Rival Schools?!" Izzy poked me on the cheak.

"Yup that was me." I nodded again.

They both crawled off of me and balled up in front of me like two girls in front of a campfire with their older brother. I leaned up sitting on the bed while they sat on the floor in front of me. "Noway...this is so crazy." Izzy chuckled.

"I know...who knew you two were..." I laughed I couldn't even finish my sentence. The three of us sat there in the dark room talking about fanfiction, muses and the 'secret' to my writing styles. I answered every one of their questions as honestly as I could. Hikari Angel and AWESOME AUSSIE GURLS were faithful readers and reviewers of my stories.

In life I was a pretty depressed guy, I wrote things like stories and fanfiction to get away from my depressing suicidal thoughts and life. It's because of that sick deficiency of wanting to kill myself that even drives me to write. But I didn't tell them that.

Our conversation switched from writing fanfiction, back to the current events of the game. We'd both explained Final Fantasy Seven to Izzy as best we could. About everything from Materia to the main plot and the characters. "So with Cloud dead...what does that mean?" Carmina asked, she shivered thinking of what could happen to the world. Watching her in her nervousness made me nervous.

Izzy was the only one unscathed by the talk. She stared at me confidently and pointed. "Well then I guess that means, Kel you'll have to take up the mantle of those main characters you come up with in your stories...and save the day. Just like in that fic Kel Party! Remember when you beat Caius?"

I smiled and nodded then looked at the floor boards.

_Me? Become the Hero? Yeah right, I barely got a grasp on my sanity. There wasn't a single confident bone in my body, I wasn't going to beat Sephiroth and I wasn't going to save the world. I'm just as useless here as I was on Earth, that's right Kel. You're useless, the only thing you can do is sit behind a computer and type out your frustration._

"Hell yeah, Kel please beat Sephiroth! And since we know the story and what's gonna happen! We can stop Aerith from dying...and AVALANCHE! And so much more! We can prevent a lot of tragedies." Carmina said punching into her palm. "If we believe in ourselves and stick together...we can do it."

Heh, that's funny. I can't do any of those things.

"So...Kel we're going with ya." Carmina said with a nod.

Izzy nodded as well.

"Well that's no surprise." I scratched the back of my head. "But can ya do it? You guys don't know how to fight yet do you?"

Carmina looked down as she hugged her knees, rocking back and forth gently. "No...but I'll try. I'll do my best I swear! And I won't slow you down."

"Likewise. Give us a chance and I don't mean standing on the sidelines casting healing spells!" Izzy pointed at me furiously.

"You? AUSSIEGURL? Whenever I looked at your reviews I'd always imagined you were doing something awesome while writing it." I pointed back at her and with that we both laughed like pirates.

"Ooooh what about when I reviewed?!" Carmina asked raising a hand.

I patted her head. "I dunno, you're just a kid." She jokingly tried to punch me and I dodged it. "Well then...you guys should get ready. I'm gonna leave now."

"Oh ok!" They both hurried off.

I snuck out of the cottage and waiting for the two of them by the door, I sat on an old wooden fence. They came out after about twenty minutes. Carmina wore a pair of beige khaki short shorts with a v-neck white t shirt and black leather boots with dog tags hanging from her around her neck.

Izzy wore her adventurer's cloths. The white sundress like blouse with the corset over it with black shorts and an orange sash wrapped around her waist. Another orange cloth wrapped around her right bicep, black finger cut gloves, knee-high boots and black elbow guards. She really looked like a female pirate.

"Ok, we're ready." Carmina whispered as they came to me.

"Alright, let's roll." I hopped off of the fence and we started through Sector 06. Carmina, Izzy and I walked through the dregs of Sector 6. Destroyed homes, pavements and piles of trash this place was as depressing as my attitude. I felt right at home. How Aerith manages to shine so brightly in a place like this is nothing less than astounding.

"We're almost to Sector 7." Carmina said running ahead, she got a few feet away then suddenly tripped in the middle of the road over a pink ball with purple spikes on it's back. "Ow!" She rolled on her butt and hugged her scraped knee.

"That's why you should watch your step..." Izzy added as we went over to see her.

I turned around to see the ball she tripped over, it wasn't a ball at all. Hopping on its hind legs was a Hedgehog Pie monster. Along with it were was another Hedgehog pie. I quickly reached into my right thigh grabbing my pistol and quick shooting the first Hedgehog Pie. POW! The bullet hit him square between the eyes but didn't break it's skin, it simply punched the monster backwards causing him to do a back roll.

"Whaaa! Kel!" Carmina called out.

**[BGM: "Last Hunter" Final Fantasy XIII-2 Carmina and Izzy's first battle] **

Suddenly I felt a powerful brick hit my back and I went flying forward into a pile of metal beams. I pulled myself together then turned around looking to see a third Hedgehog Pie. Three of them!? The monsters started to slowly closing in on the two girls. Carmina was cowering a natural human thing to do but Izzy were determined to fight, she had her little fists up as if to box the monsters away.

"Bring it on you shitty knockoffs!" Izzy cursed.

I noticed in the pile of trash I was lying in there were two things shining beneath the crud of old posters and metal scraps. I grabbed the two glimmering items and once I pulled them to light I noticed one of them was a silver cutlass and the other was a couple of long metal fans. "Weapons!" I said and quickly tossed them into the air. "HEY YOU GUYS CATCH!"

The cutlass and two fans went spinning like disks and Izzy managed to catch them all. She took the cutlass for herself and held it up like Jack Sparrow ready for a duel with the monsters. Carmina after grabbing both the fans pulled together a bit of courage as well, she stood to her feet and spread the fans out. The fans were huge, they were about as tall as she was and wide like peacock feathers.

Two of the hedgehogs bounced towards them turning into spiked morning stars. "Hiyaaa!" Izzy swung her sword but it was too early and the hedgehog slammed into her chest sending her flying backwards hitting a graffiti covered wall. "Eguh..." She grunted trying to push herself to her feet. Carmina chickened out at the last second and dove out-of-the-way, the Hedgehog went spinning over her head.

I ran over and helped her up. "You can't be scared. When you're in a battle, forget about fear...the only thing you should worry about... is taking your opponent down!" I put away my pistol then grabbed my shotgun from the back reloaded, cocked then fired blasting one of the Hedgehog's backwards.

"Hiyaaaaaaaa!" Izzy ran past us two with her cutlass high in the air.

"She gets an A for effort. What about you?" I asked looking down at Carmina while cocking my shotgun. CHA-CHANK!

Carmina gazed at the ground where her two metal fans were. She picked them up then bolted into battle. "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" I yelled! From there it came together like art.

Izzy got the hang of swinging the cutlass, the Hedgehog jumped at her again and this time with perfect timing she slashed the Hedgehog Pie in half. Carmina's fans were really weird, when she'd swing them a gust of wind would follow. WASHAAAA! The second Hedgehog sent flying by Carmina's fan. I leaped into the air flying up then coming down shoving my shotgun into the mouth of the third Hedgehog while forcing the beast to the ground.

"Adios." I said before pulling the trigger and blasting the Hedgehog's brains out of it's skull. With that the battle was over. "Way to go ladies, you just survived your first battle."

"YEAH!" They both cheered.

"Phew...that takes more outta me than I thought." Izzy kneeled down.

"Yeah, all that screaming plus you're constantly moving around. You don't really feel it til the adrenaline rush is over and the battle ends." I said walking over and helping her to her feet. It wasn't just Izzy but Carmina was also exhausted from the first fight. "You guys wanna rest?"

"No..." Izzy mopped the sweat off her forehead. "Lets fight more monsters. I wanna get used to fighting!"

"Me too...Me too...I don't wanna slow you down Kel." Carmina raised her fist lazily.

"Hmm.." I nodded. " Wow you guys are determined. Fine."

_Wow, that's so cute they wanna keep fighting and get stronger as to not slow me down. But slow me down from what? I'm not the hero, I tell myself this yet I continue to move forward with all of this. What the hell is wrong with me? _


	11. Sephiria strikes Back!

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan (Appears Chapter 15)  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sephiria strikes back**

_**Opening Theme: "Sullya Springs" Final Fantasy XIII Ost**_

_We'd stayed out in the fields of the Slums all night until sunrise. Izzy and Carmina practicing on Hedgehog Pie and Whole Eater monsters even a few rogue machines created by ShinRa and discarded. Slowly but surely they were getting better, Izzy's swings became a lot more fluent and she was able to slice through monsters completely. Carmina learned to use her materia, something I didn't even know and combine spells with her fan swings. She could swing her fan and release a gust of wind, a glacier of ice or a ball of fire. _

_I sat back mostly to see and not waste ammo, watching them fight I always thought my style would be swords or fists. But I like using guns a lot more, I don't have to get so close to the target. _

_They're practicing had sparked small crowds, the scum of the Slums would gamble on who would take out the most monsters, who killed the quickest or whose body could you see more while fighting. After swinging my gun around a bit, I got some of the profit. _

I stood up with a sack of gil, which in this world were gold coins and green dollars, anything above 100 gil was in dollars while anything below were gold coins with a G engraved in them like tokens or doubloons. The girls had just dispatched about group of Hedgehog, five of them to be exact.

"Alright that's enough, I think you guys got the hang of fighting." I made my way over to them raising the sack. "How's about we get something to eat."

"Oh my god, yes! I'm soooo hungry." Carmina sighed then held both of her fans up on her shoulders. She mopped her forehead of the

"Food sounds good." Izzy sheathed her cutlass into the small holster on her side. With that we made our way over to a fried rice stand where an asian looking man had his grill out on display. I gave him about three thousand gil which landed us each a deep-fried pork rice special with barbeque ribs. We all tore through it with some sweet gold tea and left a tip for the guy.

"Thaaaat was heavenly!" Carmina raised a hand as if to fake cry.

I shrugged and nodded. "Yeah it was ok."

"Kel you should be arrested and beaten. That was more than OK!" Izzy nudged me.

We continued walking towards Sector 06 until we met a huge crack in the wall, it was an unofficial opening into Sector 06 from Sector 05. I remembered this area, this is where the player thinks they snuck out of the house only to see Aerith standing... I heard Carmina suddenly gasp then I looked down at her to see her pointing ahead.

Aerith was standing atop an old refrigerator next to the crack in the wall. She hopped down from it and cutely fixed her hands behind her waist. "Naughty! Naughty Kel, where do you think you're going with my little sisters?" She cooed.

Just as I was about to speak up the two stepped up in front of me. "Aerith, these past three months you've been like an older sister to us. You and Mom took good care of us and we thank you for that. But I think it's time we moved on." Carmina nodded.

Izzy shook her head. "Yeah, birds have gotta fly the coop ya know?"

Aerith sort of gave us all a blank stare, it was almost as though she was possessed for a second. "I...I know...I knew the moment you guys told me everything about your pasts that you'd leave us to follow him." As the girls had their tender moment, I folded my arms to try to focus on my task.

_I had to reunite with AVALANCHE, but then what? What'll I do next? Do I quit? Can't do that Izzy and Carmina are with me now, I feel like they're my responsibility now. _

Suddenly I'd gotten a really bad sinking feeling, my heart pounded and my eyes widened seeing behind Aerith. Sneaking up from behind was a blur...I didn't know how to describe it. It was a blur or bending of images that looked as if someone was wearing something of a stealth suit. Whoever or whatever it was, it was closing in on Aerith's back.

While she, Carmina and Izzy spoke they didn't seem to notice.

I immediately reached to my back grabbing my BC M4 assault rifle. With that I shouldered, aimed and open fired shooting a three round burst at the figure. PACHINK! PACHAA! POW! A sharp and glimmering blade chopped the three rounds away as the stealth suited figured slid backwards.

The camouflage dropped and rising from the dust was the silver-haired beauty, Sephiria. She raised to her feet as her silver hair dangled to her shoulders and chest. Aerith, Izzy and Carmina were dumbfounded. They couldn't form the words to speak. I simply walked past them knowing full well what this woman was capable of.

"Kel what is..."

I raised a hand to them. "I'm gonna push her back, you guys get through Sector 06."

"Who is..."

"No time to explain." I said shouldering the assault rifle and pointing it at her.

Sephiria rose to her feet correctly holding up her long katana in a Sephiroth like style.

I open fired shooting off another three rounds at her, she blocked all three of the rounds with her sword but the force of the bullets managed to push her back. With that I fired off rapid fire rounds at her, she began batting them away then retreated into Sector 06. I bolted in after her meeting the demolished highway with the old yellow crane and the caved in street side.

I remembered this area from the game, it's the area you get through right before the Playground Ai.

Sephiria was standing atop the crane house.

I pointed my rifle up at her as Aerith, Carmina and Izzy darted past me immediately working their way through the demolished highway labyrinth.

"What do you want?! Why the hell are you trying to kill us?" I asked.

She smirked looking down at me. "To use this planet as a vessel and sail the cosmos, certain nuisances must be eliminated. One has already been taken." She said raising her katana.

"Wait what?" I said with wide eyes.

_To use this planet, as a vessel and...certain nuisances. _

"You're...you're working for Sephiroth." I pointed the tip of my gun up to her. Of course, she looks exactly like him. "You're the one who killed Cloud!"

"Maybe." She smirked then flipped off of the crane coming down at me like a meteor. I loaded the grenade launcher of my rifle up then pulled the trigger sending a grenade blast bullet flying straight at her. She raised her katana and swung down at it, the moment it collided there was an explosion in mid-air that sent her flipping backwards.

She slid along the street away from me then looked back to see Aerith, Carmina and Izzy running up the board to the high ledge. With that she took off running towards them. "The last ancient must fall! Without her prayers there will be nothing to stop meteor!"

"Shit!" I cursed running after her, I hopped over a ledge landing on the same platform as Sephiria but she was like a wild cat, fast as all hell. She caught up to the girls in seconds and hopped up to try to impale Aerith as epically as Sephiroth did in the game from behind. The images of Aerith dying like she did the game flashed in my head.

"NO!" I screamed reaching my right hand towards her and in that instant everything flashed white for a second. Suddenly my right hand was no longer human. It looked like a massive green demon's claw. My entire body was outlined by an emerald green aura as I dashed forward my speed was doubled.

I hopped into the air beside Sephiria and slammed my fist into her cheek sending her flying off and crashing into a wall. I landed down and suddenly I felt the rage well up inside of me, my hair burned like it was on fire...Hell my entire body burned. Both my arms were beginning to morph and I felt innards shifting and changing around.

It hurt like hell, blood pooled out of my mouth as I gazed at Sephiria whom was still trying to get to her feet, dazed from the punch.

_This is what happened in the Reactor, I can remember now...what's happening to my body...it's transforming. I'm...I'm becoming a monster. _

I growled like a beast and let out a shockingly loud roar that caused the crane to shatter apart and a shockwave to disperse from my body.

"When the Black Materia is activated the WEAPONS of the world will awaken to destroy what ails the planet. You WEAPON, will be condemned to the wrath of my blade." She spoke in riddles like she did before. With that she took a few steps back then leaped up high-flying through the air like a black blur and disappearing beyond the folds of garbage and mountains of metal in the slums.

I dropped to my knees feeling my sanity being torn to shreds.

My lungs stopped working, it was like it was before. I couldn't breath...then...

Just when I was about to slip into the black, I felt a pair of cool soft arms wrap around my neck from behind. "It's ok...It's alright, calm down now. Stop crying, you're going to be ok." I heard Aerith. Her soft words went into my ears and my body began to calm down as per her words. My body began to cool off from it's rising temperatures.

My lungs began to work again and I inhaled a lot of air. "Huuuff...Hufff...(cough) (cough)" I dropped down onto my stomach folding my arms over my face to take in a breath of fresh air.

_That's exactly what happened in Reactor 05, I turned into a monster. What am I exactly? Am I even still human? Sephiria called me a WEAPON. The President knew of my origin and referred to Professor Hojo. The twisted scientist of Final Fantasy VII there is always a twisted madman in the FF games. I have to get to the bottom of this...They did something to me and I can't control it. It's only a matter of time before I destroy everything. _


	12. Kel in the Wall Market

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan (Appears Chapter 15)  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Kel in Wall Market!**

_**Opening Theme: "Nightboast" The Nightbeast**_

"Sephiria?" Carmina repeated her name.

Carmina, Aerith and Izzy sat on the big Moogle shaped slide just infront of the gates of Sector 07. We stopped to rest and talk abit about what had just happened. I rested my back against the side of the slide with my arms folded to thing. "And what does she wanna do again?" Izzy asked. I'd forgotten that Izzy wasn't quite up to par with the storyline of Final Fantasy VII.

"Well the first class SOLDIER, Sephiroth wants to destroy the world using Meteor right?" I asked.

Aerith simply plugged her ears using her index fingers.

"Yeah." Carmina nodded.

Izzy shrugged.

"Well Sephiria is just another clone of Sephiroth probably constructed with Jenova Cells. She's trying to eliminate every intrusion that would hinder Sephiroth's plans from popping off." I explained. "I don't know how but somehow she knows exactly whose involved in saving the world."

Carmina gasped. "If that's the case then we need to get to the FF characters fast."

I unfolded my arms and looked at the giant darkened plate above us, in the night it looked like a massive black disk that blocked out all light. The only light provided were the oil street lamps, drum fires of hobos and the rail lights of the spiral train tracks going up to the central tower of the plate.

"All of this is theory right?" Aerith suddenly said in a sadden voice.

I'd forgotten she was even here, we all looked to her and she had a plain gaze on her face. Aerith was always a mysterious person to me, in the game and the spin off Crisis Core. She was always a weird girl who would could never truly figure out. Much like her blonde haired boytoy Cloud...you could never tell what they were thinking by just looking at them. They belonged together. _Too bad he's dead though..._

"Let me see if I got this right, the world is suppose to come to an end at the hands of the great hero, Sephiroth?" She asked. "And that woman who just attacked us now is suppose to be...working for him? Of course, I mean you don't really know that do you?"

I looked down and shook my head.

"Meeep! Uhh...You didn't hear it from us!" Carmina waved her hands around like an anime girlie then hopped off of the moogle shaped slide. "So uh...urm..."

_Fuck this, she deserves to know! We're here in this world and we know it's fate, why not atleast try to help? Because it'd be meddling...maybe she's meant to die...who knows. But so much of this world has changed already, Sephiroth having a femme clone running around offing FF characters, Cloud's dead and not to mention us showing up. Maybe she's meant to learn now. _

I stepped forward and opened my mouth and just as I did I had a dark foreboding feeling. Aerith looked at me as if she already knew everything that was suppose to happen, only she wanted to hear if from me. But the words didn't come, I still couldn't. _I'm so worthless..._

Izzy looked at all of us in ignorance, her eyes were wide at the words 'world is suppose to come to an end'. Hey the world ending is an eye opener for anybody."Can you guys skip back to the World coming to an end here?" Izzy asked in a shaken voice.

"No offense you guys, but can we not talk about it at all. It ends here ok?" Aerith asked hugging her knees. "Even though this world isn't much...it's still my world and my home. So can we not talk about it ending just because it was something you experienced as entertainment back in your world?"

I never took into account Aerith's feelings about all of this, us talking about things over her head like the future and the fate of everyone's lives. It must have been crushing for her. "Sorry Aerith." Carmina squeaked and an apology followed from me as well. But after our apologies there was a long terrible silence.

To break the silence, the sound of old rusty gates opening and chocobo's 'KEWK!' sounded like an audio explosion. I spun around quickly to see a tall yellow bird with a bright orange beak drag a crimson red carriage from the confines of the seventh sector. It was the first time I've seen a chocobo in person, those things are much taller than they look to humans in the game and scarier looking.

"A chocobo!" Carmina pointed like a child.

Izzy hopped onto her feet, even with her little knowledge of Final Fantasy 7 she knew what a Chocobo was from the general experience of having played some of the other games. As the chocobo dragged the carriage my eyes flashed as I spotted Tifa, Rally and Rose on the back of it. The three of them were garbed in peculiar dresses and dolled up.

They all stood on the back of the carriage, I noticed Tifa's eyes flash and stare at me for a second before breaking the gaze and pretending that she didn't see me.

"It's Tifa, Rally and Rose." I said starting a short run but stopping short of the road they took out of Sector 7.

"Oh so those are you friends?" Aerith hopped off of the moogle slide then dashed off behind the carriage to try and catch up. Carmina and Izzy bolted off behind her with giggles.

"Aerith is so awesome."

"She's got guts."

"Hey wait..." I started but they wouldn't listen. I sighed, shrugged then followed.

_**BGM: "Oppressed People" Wall Market OST FFVII **_

I made my way into what looked like a Jamaican/Chinese festival. There were bright lights, booths, stores and waaay more people than there was in the game. It was crowded with people in suits, trashy hippy cloths and several other pedestrians and children traversing back and forth between booths that sold fried noodles or fish as well as screaming salesmen standing at their doors making pitches to passersby.  
There were also other forms of entertainment like strip clubs, bars and pedestrians bidding and gambling while two warriors faced off in the street. The smell of prostitute's fishy vagina's and fried deserts mixed in the air which made me almost throw up but it was something I quickly got used to.

The slums always smelled of garbage and musk so it was an improvement believe it or not.

_Wow, this place is way more exciting than the game made it look. That much is to be expected I guess. _

The only problem was that I had no idea where Aerith, Carmina and Izzy went. Of course they followed the Chocobo Carriage which leads to the Don's Mansion, that much I knew from the gaming experience. But real world, I had no fucking clue where to go. I made my way into the crowds bumping my arm against various crotches, elbows and chests.

"Sorry!"

"Woops!"

"My bad!"

"Is that your kid?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to touch your coochie."

"Hey who just touched my ass?"

"Oh gawd."

I got myself out of horde and found myself standing beside the old gym, inside were abunch of men in speedos working out and boxing in a small makeshift ring. _Maybe this is the ring where Cloud did the squats to get that wig. If that's true then the Don's place must be up ahead.._

My stomach rumbled with butterflies as I looked at the dirt road infront of me and dashed off, the smell of rice and old whores disappeared being replaced with perfume and booze. As I left the grand strip of the Wall Market I happened upon Don Corneo's place which was fashioned like a massive japanese castle.

It was waaaaay bigger than the game portrayed it, it looked like a fucking fortress. I can see now why Cloud didn't wanna just bust in. I noticed near the outside gate there was parked the carriage and the chocobo eating some greens. _This is the place alright..._

I walked up to the front gate noticing Aerith, Carmina and Izzy talking to the guard wearing a suit and a red tie. He was a tall husky man with afew days growth on his face and scars on his forehead.

As I made my way over the man glared at me and grunted. "The Don doesn't like men, sorry ladies but yer friend there can't come in."

"Didn't wanna go in anyway." I shrugged glaring at the big brute. Somehow he pisses me off.

Carmina and Izzy turned around to see me. "Finally you get here." Carmina rested her fists on her sides. "What if we were being attacked! Our fearless body guard is off taking a stroll."

"HEY!" I snapped pointing at her like an annoying little sister. Carmina hopped back alittle from my sudden outburst. "You guys ran off!"

"Take it easy, DAD! She was joking." Izzy chuckled.

"Oh uh...sorry."

Carmina laughed. "S'ok, you only got mad cuz you were worried about us right daddy?"

I shook off their teases then we all stepped away from Don's goon to talk. "This guy said that Don Corneo runs the Wall Market. And he checks out all of the new girls before they're sent to the Honey Bee Inn and other...lofty joints." Aerith said and I sort of smiled at her as she tried not to say 'Strip Club' or 'Nudey Bar'.

"Problem is only girls can get in." Izzy nudged me.

_Why is Rose and Rally here though? They don't really strike me as the type to partake in a mission like this. _

As I stood to think I noticed Aerith, Carmina and Izzy silently staring at me with anticipating faces. "What?" I asked.

"I just like to see you think, it's so cute." Aerith imitated me placing her hand on her forehead. "You know you do this a lot when you're thinking."

"So fearless leader? How do you suppose we get in there." Izzy asked pointing at the castle.

"What? Whaddaya mean we? You guys do know what kinda place this is right?" I asked looking at their faces. "You DO know WHY the Don wants to see every girl before they're sent off to the nude bars right?"

The girls all had blank faces. _Well Kel, time to give em yer nuggets of wisdom. _

"Don Corneo runs this block, so he's kind of like a pimp. He likes to break in his merchandise first before anyone else gets a chance to." I said and immediately they understood, all of their little faces turned red as they hopped back away from me.

"Nasty, don't talk like that ever again Kel or I'll spank you." Carmina pointed at me.

"Well the life of a pimp ain't an easy one I suppose." Izzy sighed being more adult about it than I figured.

Aerith all of a sudden started giggling.

"You guys acted like you didn't know." I shrugged with abit of a laugh.

We all stopped and looked at Aerith who just kept giggling uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" We all asked at once.

"Kel, they say they only let girls in. Why don't we dress you up as a girl?" Aerith laughed it off. With that Carmina and Izzy went along with the whole gag laughing as well.

"Oh yeah! I'll do your hair!" Izzy cried laughing.

Carmina fell on the ground. "I'll...I'll get some really good lipstick!"

"And I'll find a dress." Aerith laughed.

"Har har har...laugh it up, laugh it up...I ain't doin it." I shook my head.

It took them about four minutes to stop laughing and get serious. "But Kel..." Carmina jumped up to say.

_Yeah I know what she's gonna say, BUT CLOUD DID IT! I'm not Cloud, I am not that spiky headed, shameless asshole. Besides I'm hideous as a boy, only gawd knows what I'll look like in drag. _

"Yeah yeah yeah...but I'm not doing it though." I shook it off.

"Awwwww." They pouted.

"But isn't it to save your friends?" Aerith asked.

I nodded. "I'll save them another way."

Aerith looked down. "Ok, well how about this. Carmina, Izzy and I will go in and see if your friends are ok."

I paused then looked up at the castle. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they won't let you leave once you've gone inside. You guys infiltrate...if Don has a lot of ladies on his hands I'm sure he and his men will be too distracted to worry about security." I rubbed my forehead to think. "But how much of a piece of shit am I to send two 15 year old girls into a place like this?"

"Hey I'm not 15, I'm 17." Izzy placed her hands on her hips and puffed up her chest like it was an impressive sight.

"Still feel pretty shitty." I shook my head.

"You don't feel bad at all about me going?" Aerith asked pointing at herself.

"Oh no...I mean yeah, of course I do. I don't like the idea of you guys going in there at all..."

"Teehee, I'm kidding Kel. Relax, don't worry. We'll be fine, they know how to protect themselves plus they have me." Aerith assured me and I felt alittle better about it.

"Ok...you guys go. I'll try to find an entry point from the outside." With that the three girls talked to the bodyguard then he nodded to them and they ran off back into Wall Market. _Probably to find something nice to wear. _

I placed my hands in my pockets and causally cased the place walking around it on all sides. There were two doors, one in front and one in back. There were guards at each and two guards that constantly circled the whole facility with swords like clockwork. _It's locked up pretty tight... _

But after circling the whole facility I noticed on the eastern wall there was a metal ventilation duct, it looked just big enough for me to squeeze into. _That's my entry point..._

I waited for the Guard to pass then bolted for the vent and pulled the cover off. Just as I was about to crawl in like Solid Snake.

"In the vents there are security lasers, the moment you touch theme they'll raise from zero to a thousand and you'll be sliced to ribbons."

I felt someone behind me and my eyebrows jumped, I hopped to my feet and spun around to see a woman in a wheelchair looking up at me. She had shoulder length deep crimson red hair that came down and curtained onside of her face, though I could see her blue eyes through the stands of hair. She had cerulean blue eyes and donned a thin feminine black trenchcoat adorned with lots of patches and metals. She had brown leather pants that showed off the definition of her curves.

She was scalding hot.

Before I could respond back. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE!"

One of the Don's goons immediately dashed over to us and I felt a gun's click to the back of my head. I held my hands up. "That sure is a lot of heat you're packin' kid! You plannin' to kill the Don? You a hitman! Turn around so I can see yer face!" The guard completely ignored the girl in the wheelchair. And she ignored him, she was only staring up at me in anticipation...as if she was waiting for me to impress her.

I spun around slapping the barrel of the handgun away with my left then punching the guard across the jaw his body swaggered abit to the left then I hooked him in the ribs with my left fist and he doubled over. With the I slammed my knee into his face two times and rammed his head into the side of the wall knocking him, everything happened in a flash.

His body fell over like a cold stone. "Ok, time to get outta here before the other guards see this."

"I concur." The red head nodded. She spun her wheelchair around and began pushing the wheels forward with her own hands. She moved in the wheelchair almost as fast as I could run.

_This might sound weird but...I think I know this woman._


	13. Woman in the Wheelchair

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan (Appears Chapter 15)  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Woman in the Wheelchair**

_**Opening Theme: "After" Macross Plus OST**_

We both bolted into the crowds of the Wall Market and finally stopped near an old well where a couple of beggars were out making rounds asking for gil. I took in a deep breath then looked down at the girl in the wheel chair, she was staring at me again. Her gaze made Aerith's look almost normal.

"Hey uh...thanks for the uhh...security vent thing. But once they see that knocked out guard, they'll tighten the security even more. Just my luck." I rubbed the back of my head then looked at her, she was completely still and silent like a statue. "Not to say that's any of your fault or anything..."

"How did you escape the ShinRa building?" She asked.

And somehow when she asked me that one question, THAT ONE QUESTION. My mind went into a haze, my head throbbed with pain and I saw images...disturbing images. Of me, being on a metal platter while doctors in white lab coats looked over me. Images of me being contained in a glass tube where I hovered in liquid mako. Also, there was an image of her...She was there standing beside Professor Hojo...

My head throbbed so bad I dropped down to one knee holding my head as if to stop a shit ton of information from blowing my head off. And suddenly it all stopped, I dropped down breathing in hard. The beggars stared at me like wild dogs, they were waiting for me to pass out so they could raid my pockets or take my weapons to sell them.

"Are you alright?" She wheeled up to me.

I looked up at her then quickly grabbed my right pistol, I hopped to my feet and pointed it square between her eyes. "You...wh-who are you?! You were with Hojo! You're with ShinRa!" It took a few seconds to balance myself, I was still a little dazed and weary from the head trauma.

"Not anymore." She calmly tipped her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Don't give me any of that shit. You know ShinRa has more secrets than money...what the hell did you people do to me?!" I shouted.

She calmly said; "I could tell you, but it's better if I showed you. Please, let's go to my home." I narrowed my eyes and despite every voice in my head telling me to pull the trigger, I lowered the gun. She wheeled past me and I once again put my gun away in its sheath. I turned and followed her as she wheeled through the crowds.

I followed her through the Wall Market and past the HoneyBee Inn. A few unfaithful married men and gangsters were raving about not being able to get in. As we passed by the Honey Bee Inn we came across a small cottage that looked like Aerith's house hidden beneath two massive mako pipes. It was carefully tucked away under the huge pipes, the space pocket allowed.

She wheeled up the small wooden handmade ramp then opened her door and wheeled into the darkness, I didn't step in until she turned the lights on. Once inside, I sort of stepped in carefully, smelling the sweet smell of honey and pine as I came in. The house was a little bland, there weren't any pictures on the wall, a single sofa and a fireplace. There were several tables all over the place with tools and random pieces of machinery sprawled across them.

The house had no upstairs, it was all on one level. There was a bed near the back of the house and the kitchen was in a different room apart from the livingroom. "Ok...I'm here, who are you and how do you know me?" I asked pointing at her. She didn't respond right away, she wheeled over to a small black office drawer and pulled out a beige portfolio.

She sat it in her lap then wheeled over to me and handed it over.

"My name is Cynthia Gordon and I was a researcher and weapons developer for ShinRa..." She answered. "And I know about you because I'm the one that found you."

I opened the portfolio with the red letters CLASSIFIED printed over the cover. Inside were a few photos of my face and men in white suits with ShinRa Soldiers around them wheeling me up on a cart from a Crater. I looked at the report, filed by Cynthia Gordon.

**Subject: 0  
Blood Type: B  
Date: XX-XX-XXX  
**

**REPORT:**

_**Subject shows signs of severe Mako Addiction,**_** while still maintaining a human pulse. He is very much alive, not even SOLDIER candidates survive from this level of mako fusion without some form of mutation. From here on out, Professor Hojo will be overseeing Subject Zero's development.**

I sat down and went through more files and reports.

"You were found in the North Crater, a devastated part of the Northern Continent. I was there with a research team to find more material for a weapon I was developing at the time. And we...found you...lying in a geyser of pure mako energy." She explained. But I couldn't recall any memory of it.

"I was found in North Crater..." I repeated rubbing my forehead. "So that's where I ended up after coming here."

"You were infused with so much Mako energy that you wouldn't wake up. Trapped in this coma-like state. At first I was overseeing your condition. But I was removed from the project and assigned back to development of weapons while Hojo oversaw your development. I'm not sure what happened to you after that." She explained tipping her glasses up. "You're a very rare subject, so I doubt they just let you walk out on your own. So how did you escape?"

I shrugged and flapped the folder down beside me, I ran my hands through my hair. "I don't know...I don't remember...Rally and Tifa told me they found me in the Train Graveyard in the slums."

"Memory loss, could it be a side effect of Hojo's experiments?" She asked herself rubbing her chin. Talking to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but what I do know is...this all has pissed me off enough to ask the damn questions myself." I stood to my feet clenching my fists. "Fuck fear! Fuck doubt! I'm kickin' it to ShinRa for locking me up like some lab rat."

She bowed her head to me. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean for all of this to happen to you. I only wanted to..."

"No need to apologize, what happened has happened and there's no changing it. But I can't just move on from this, there are chunks of time that I'm missing." I looked back at Cynthia. "Do you know anything about my transformations?"

"Transformations?" She asked.

From the look on her face I could tell she knew nothing but I felt I had to explain it to her. "Well, it happened twice already...I'm sure of it. I-I transformed into this monster..." I placed a hand of my chest. "I can feel something dark inside of me, this monster that I transform into. It's still there. I can feel it and I can't control it. I just blank out and when I wake up...huge chunks of time are lost. And I'm told by the people around me of the shit I messed up."

"No, it's the first I've heard of it. But it wouldn't surprise me if Hojo knew." She added.

"Right." I shook my head. "Ok, I'm goin' to ShinRa and I'm gonna...wait..."

_I completely forgot about Aerith and them. Oooh man! _

"Wait, I guess I'm gonna have to put that operation on hold." I said folding my arms.

"You're worried about your comrades?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that comes first. Thanks for telling me all of this." With that I made my way to the door, the moment I grabbed the door knob, I heard her.

"Hey..."

I turned around to see her. "I feel kind of silly, here I don't even know your name. I only know you as Subject Zero."

"It's Kelvis, but just call me Kel." I replied.

"Do you mind taking me along as well?"

The question suddenly floored me, but she was pretty hot...I didn't mind the wheelchair. She was cute in the face and I'm sure if she didn't have to sit and slouch in that wheelchair her body would be rocking. "Yeah, I'd love to have you come along?" I replied back quickly and she just stared at me.

"Ok?" She found my invitation a little too sudden.

"If you don't mind me asking though, this is gonna be pretty dangerous. Why exactly..."

"I don't work for them anymore, they took my experiments and weapons from me and used them for full-scale wars and torturing innocent people. I created the weapons for them to protect Midgar, not spread fear and terror through Gaia." She slammed her fists on the handles of her chair. "The weapons used in the war against Wutai... I developed them. They killed many people and all of that blood is on my hands. Had you still been with them you too would be used in those brutal experiments to make all who oppose ShinRa to submit. I've always wanted revenge...to be redeemed for all the pain I caused by destroying that damned company! But seeing you, hearing your voice and feeling your determination...I feel like I can make my dream of tarnishing ShinRa a reality."

I walked up to her and kneeled down to meet her at eye level. "You developed those weapons and mechs with the intent to protect this city and it's people. What they decided to use it for is on them."

"I don't need a lecture." She glared at me then looked away.

I stood to my feet. "Right, well your reasons for fighting ShinRa are your own and I won't pry. Besides AVALANCHE could use someone with your technical expertise. Relying on only Jessie for tech support is kinda stretching it."

"AVALANCHE?! You're working with AVALANCHE?!" She asked.

"Yeah? Oh man what now?" I asked.

"I just...AVALANCHE's leader Barret. We had a bit of a falling out...I refuse to work for that buffoon. Let's get this straight now, you and I are working together. AVALANCHE can do as they please." She angrily glared at me.

I nodded. "Ok. It's a deal, you won't answer to anyone."

With that Cynthia grabbed a black box off of her dresser then sat it in her lap and wheeled out of the door. I walked along side her as we both went back into the Wall Market. "Here..." She handed me the black box and I opened it, inside was a silver revolver with a long neck and a hick handle, there were three triangular barrels. It looked like a silver revolver version of Vincent's Cerberus gun.

"Awesome. What's this?" I asked holding the gun it, it was pretty heavy.

"It's called the Blitz Magnum. It's the very last weapon I created before I left ShinRa. It's a gun that's powerful enough to knock a Behemoth on its ass." She said tipping her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. She was boasting a little.

It came with a brown holster which I tied around my waist letting the gun hang on my lower back.

_Cynthia Gordon joins the party...I guess. And I got a NEW WEAPON! This baby looks sweet! And what is it with me and all these girls anyway? The only guys as allies are Biggs, Wedge, Barret and Lucas. Well it's not like I'm complaining. _


	14. Corneo's Girls

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Corneo's Girls**

_**Opening Theme: "Make a Toast" Dolla**_

_So I was found in North Crater in a pool of pure concentrated Mako energy. Found by Cynthia who was working for ShinRa at the time and brought back to Midgar. So that's what happened to me, but Cynthia was removed from the project so she doesn't know much about what happened to me afterwards. _

_You'd think after finding all of this out, I'd just be content with the information that was given? Nope...Hojo had something to do with why I keep transforming into this monster. I know it! And now that sick sonuvabitch has all the answers. But before that, we first have to figure out what's going on with Tifa, Rally and Rose. Why'd they come to Don Corneo's place? _

Behind Don Corneo's place, Cynthia and I hid behind an old rusty car with the engine removed. With my back against the metal I had one of my pistols drawn and ready to fire. I peaked around the corner to the guards while my wheelchair companion sat there, waiting for my intel. "Just like before, there's two guys guarding the back."

With that Cynthia wheeled as close as she could to the side of the corner and looked over the hood with a pair of binoculars. "Looks like the back door has a touch panel lock. I can hack it, but you're going to have to do something about those two guards."

I felt butterflies well up the moment she said 'do something about the two guards.' I sighed. "Hokay." I hopped out of the car's way walking towards the two guards, both of them wielded swords. The SOLDIER edition broadswords with the cerulean handle and the golden guard. I went straight for them.

One of them noticed me. "What do you..."

POW! POW!

I shot both of them square in their foreheads and they dropped like cold stones. It was amazing how I felt little to no remorse for dispatching these guys like that. I looked down at their corpses then back at the car signaling to Cynthia to come along. She wheeled along behind me and immediately pulled out a small black cloth, after unfolding it she had a row of mini tools, from mini-screw drivers to small grip pliers and wrenches.

Using those tiny tools, she dug into the wiring of the small touch panel then cut a few wires and reattached others. It was a bunch of machinery work that I'd glance at every few seconds when I wasn't watching out for guards. With that, there was a bing bong sound and the back door slid open revealing a white marble floor leading down a crimson red hallway. With my weapon still drawn I carefully stepped down the hallway, Cynthia stayed behind me.

We carefully came down the hall to the main foyer, no guards, it was all clear. "They must all be up in their rooms." I whispered.

Suddenly I heard a few echoes were coming from the western most wall, there was a black door with a flight of stairs leading down into a basement. The echoes sounded familiar, it was THEM! I could hear Rally's dominating tone, Rose's nurturing one and a mash of other femme voices.

"I'm goin' down." I said.

"What and leave me here?"

I looked back at Cynthia and remembered she was in a wheelchair then looked down at the stairs. _Duh, Kel. _

I put my handgun in its thigh holster then walked over and lifted Cynthia up, her arms wrapped around my neck and suddenly I got excited. _What the hell is wrong with me? She's a crippled. _I lifted her up and her breasts pressed against my chest. The problem with this was that I didn't know how to pick a crippled person up out of a wheelchair.

So I grabbed random body parts. I grabbed her butt and pushed her up on my chest and she moaned for some reason. _Why would she moan?! Why is she moaning!? Why am I excited by this? At least I'm not shallow right? Am I a piece of shit for being turned on by a woman in a wheelchair or...I dunno...STOP THINKING!_

"Ughhh...ermm...ahem." I sounded as I cradled her into a bridal place in my arms.

After that embarrassing little toss around, I made my way carefully down the basement steps. "This is gonna sound weird, but I feel like I've seen you somewhere before Cynthia. Not in the ShinRa building though."

"You have, in the Bathhouse in Sector 05. You came into the sauna."

"WAIT THAT WAS YOU!?" I shouted and paused remembering we were suppose to be sneaking. I slipped down one of the steps almost falling over then frantically caught my footing.

"Yeah, and don't fall. You have a lot of muscle mass, you'd crush me." She said plainly.

"Ugh..right."

We finally reached the basement which looked like something of a sexual torture chamber, there were dildos and sexual ointments on the walls surrounding a metal sleight where I'm sure someone would be strapped and sexually stimulated. With that I saw all six of them, Rose, Rally, Tifa, Aerith, Izzy and Carmina.

All of them dressed in skirts like they were going to the prom, their hair dolled up and they all had lipstick or make up of some sort. Rose wore an auburn dress that stopped a little short of her thighs with a white band around her waist and her hair was up in a bun. Rally wore an emerald dress with her hair done in a curly fashion hanging around her shoulders and back. Tifa had a powder blue dress with high heels and her hair done in a series of curls.

Aerith had a dark red dress with her hair held up in a high pony tail.

Carmina had her hair braided back into a single pony tail and wore a white dress with angel wings plastered on the back.

And finally Izzy wore an orange dress that came down covering her feet completely with spaghetti straps and a white flower strapped to her right hand. Her hair straightened.

"KEL!" Rose, Tifa and Rally said as they came over to me.

They seemed to completely ignore the fact that I was carrying Cynthia. "Well well if it ain't the Four Tails Kyuubi! I knew you were still alive!" Rally pointed at me.

"Four tails Kyuubi?" I asked. _Is that what I look like when I transform? If so that's fucking scary. _

"It certainly was a surprise, I didn't know you could do something like that." Rose asked. "I'm just glad to see you're still alive!"

"FUCKIN' RIGHT I KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE!" Rally was just about to punch me when she finally noticed I was holding someone. "Whose this?"

"Cynthia Gordon." She introduced herself tipping up her glasses.

I walked over to the table and sat Cynthia down. "You all look nice." I said and as soon as I sat her down like a baby, Rally dashed over to me grabbing me by my tie and yanked me close.

"Shut up! I hate dressing like this!" She hissed.

"Well you should dress like a woman more often, I sometimes forget you have a vagina." I said and with that she socked me one in the stomach. OW! I held my stomach. I noticed that Rally, despite wearing this girly get up, beautiful hair style and make up. She still had her twin katana sabers strapped to her waists by a leather belt.

"Don't talk about her in the dress, you've no idea how long it took us to get her like that." Tifa said.

"Tell me about it, she kept screaming at us. The make up was the hardest part." Rose chuckled elegantly covering her mouth.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YA!" Rally drew her twin sabers.

Tifa ignored Rally and made her way over to me. "I'm so glad you're still alive Kel. I don't wanna lose anyone else."

_I see, losing Cloud has really brought out Tifa's sensitive side. But having her worry about me does make things feel a lot better. _

"So you guys, explain...what are you doing here?" I asked.

Rally snorted and crossed her arms. "You explain first! What happened to you after the fall?"

"This and that, I met Aerith, Carmina and Izzy over there and they got me back to Sector 07. I was gonna go to your Bar when I saw the three of you being carted off here. So I followed you." I explained and with that they all looked at each other.

"Oh playing the knight and shining armor role?" Rally cooed slapping me hard over the back. _Why the hell is this girl so abusive? _

"Knock it off, I'm not in the mood. I thought you guys were in trouble." I slapped her hand away.

Rose shook her head. "Well we appreciate it, Kel. Now it's our turn to explain, after the explosion and your fall we went back to the Reactor 05 and there was this strange man there. Barret squeezed some information out of him."

Tifa added. "That's when the Don's name popped up. Barret told me to leave the old Lech alone but something's been bothering me. I have to talk to him."

_You have to talk to him so badly that you'd dress up like a prostitute? And why did Rally and Rose show up? _

"That's why I'm here. I asked Rally and Rose to come with me because well...you see the Don is looking for a bride. Everyday he chooses three girls, one of which he takes up to his room and well..you get the picture." Tifa finished explaining. "Since it's the three of us, we win no matter who he chooses."

"Sorry I overheard. So it's alright then, if any one of us gets chosen we'll be able to back you guys up." Aerith, Carmina and Izzy came over.

"Wait no...this is our operation. You guys should get to safety." I said.

"Okay, and why is it that they are allowed to stay IN DANGER?" Izzy pointed at Rally.

Rally smirked back at Izzy. "Because we're professionals little girl."

Izzy puffed up her cheeks. "Professionals? Don't you mean idiots?"

Rally's eyes blackened as she marched up to Izzy, they were almost the same height. Rally pressed her chest against Izzy making her step back abit. "Shut the fuck up kid and get to safety like the man said! Why the hell are you dweebs even here?"

"Hey you're not very nice!" Carmina stepped up.

Rally turned to Carmina now. "Of course I am...but little turds like you who don't know what you're dealing with prancing around here just because it seems cool...is too dangerous. You should definitely listen to Kel and get the hell outta here, while the gettin's good!"

Rose walked up and pressed a hand on Rally's shoulder. "Sorry she's waaaay to vague. If you girls think you can handle it, we'll be happy to have you."

_That's Rose for you, she's so much more nurturing and nice compared to Rally's tough and macho exterior. I can see why Barret likes to pair them in operations, they balance each other out. _

"Thanks a lot." Aerith bowed her head. "It won't be a problem for us."

"Ok, this is all none of my business but. Now that you've figured out what you wanted to do...where does that leave us?" Cynthia asked. Everyone looked baffled at this girl. They didn't know where she came from suddenly and it had them all either shocked to the point where they couldn't ask, or just simply confused on how she got here.

"Cynthia Gordon, Kel and I have agreed to work closely together." She said smartly tipping her glasses up.

"Work...closely...I'm confused is this your hooker or a business partner...or?" Rally turned to me with a shrug.

"Do you always have to be so damn blunt all the time! GEEZUS WOMAN LEARN SOME DISGRESSION. And no she's not my hooker or anything like that!" I replied back. _Rally can be such a pain in my ass. _

The sound of footsteps echoing down into the basement banged against the walls like stones, I quickly dove behind the table as one of Don Corneo's goons came down in a black suit. "I told ya not to wander off! Heeeeey...there's an extra girl here. Well whatever...lets go, all of ya." The goon said as he turned his back.

"I can't move." Cynthia replied.

"What? Why not? Nervous?"

"No, I just can't. My legs are useless...the wheelchair upstairs is mine." She pointed at the stairs.

"The hell? The Don is even after cripples now? I'll never understand that old man."

With that the sound of rustling filled my ears and I turned my head around the table to see that everyone was gone. _Great...they took Cynthia too. _

I climbed up the stairs carefully and stopped just short of the lobby floor, I kneeled down on the steps lying prone position and looking on as the Don came down. He was a fat man with a cheesy mustache and almost no hair. He wore a kings robe with white fur around the neck and gold rings on every one of his fingers much like a pimp.

The girls simply stood up in a single line not saying a word. I could hear his fat voice echo through the entire palace. "Hmmm GOOD! GOOD!" He drooled looking at all the girls as he walked down the row. "Seven of them hmmm? You boys have spoiled me this time...oooh look at the disabled. She's hot but she's crippled...oh well I guess she could pleasure me with her mouth."

Suddenly I let out a breath of hot air as I clinched a fist. _This was pissing me off already. _

"Oooh look at this one, she's definitely underage! Maybe I'll pop a cherry tonight." He said referring to Carmina.

I drew my pistol suddenly my right arm was fueled by rage. I was ready to shoot the fat man through his head but I remembered that Tifa needed him alive. I safely and quietly put the gun away. _Just hurry up and choose a girl you bastard! _

"OK I'VE MADE UP MY MIND! I'LL CHOOOOSE! THIS ONE!" The Don turned and chose Rally.

My eyes almost popped out of my skull, a part of me wanted to burst out laughing but I had to stay hidden. "YOU BOYS CAN HAVE THE REST!"

"Hey get yer hands off me you sack of shit. As if I'd ever touch your old wrinkly balls." Rally protested jumping away.

"Oh I love it when they play hard to get! YEOWZA!" The Don marched off upstairs while two men carried Rally off up to the same room.

With that the other body guards scrambled picking off girls to join them in separate rooms, even Cynthia was taken. In seconds the lobby was empty again. "Heh...time to get moving." I said drawing both of my pistols.

_I know the girls can take care of themselves but...fuck this I'm rescuing them! _


	15. Kel vs Chao

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Kel vs Chao**

_**Opening Theme: "Sweet Soul Brother" Jet Set Radio Future OST**_

The sound of japanese string instruments filled the air as I creeped down the eastern decorated hallway of Don's Mansion. There were several halls, doors and eastern statutes like lions and dragons. I had no idea where the girls were taken but I was counting on someone screaming in pain.

I had both of my side arm pistols drawn, with the red laser pointers on. My steps were careful, light and ready to pounce at the slightest change in scenery or faces. "Come on baby!"

"NO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Carmina!" I said running to the first door on the right, a red door with golden lining and a gold dragon shaped handle. I kicked the door open and it exploded off its hinges. I found Carmina running around a small dark room table with two men in suits running after her. They both stopped and looked to me.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Suddenly the air around me got tight and time itself seemed to stop, my eyes flashed and I could see targets on both of the men's foreheads like a video game. POW POW! I quick shot the two of them and bullets went through both their skulls before they even had a chance to draw their weapons. They fell back like cold stones one after another. PLOW PLOW...

I sheathed my guns and made my way over to Carmina who was curled up in the corner, trembling, crying. "Hey...Hey are you alright?" I asked trying to pick her up but she wouldn't move. She just kept sobbing.

"I...I wanna go home." She cried.

Suddenly I felt a little guilty...like I'd brought her to this world myself. "Carmina, I know you're scared but you have to remember...even if this world was just a game. It's real to us now, the evils of man isn't just on Earth. Rape, porn, drugs, crime, murder...all of that shit happens in this world too. Where there is man, there is always evil. And you have to be grown up enough to handle it."

Somehow that made her cry even more. She curled up into a tighter ball and sobbed.

"Hey." I put my finger gently on her chin forcing her head to look at me. "Look, you won't have to handle it all alone...I'll be here with you. I'll protect you...from motherfuckers like that. And I'll never leave your side, ok kid?"

She shook her head and dove into embrace me for a hug. "Thank you." She sobbed again.

I pat her back. "Alright now...c'mon. Let's go and find the others."

"Can you hold my hand?" She squeaked.

I looked back at her and nodded. "Al-Alright c'mon though, we have to hurry." I took her by the left hand and pulled her along with my right hand holding a handgun. We moved out of the broken door and out into the hallway. Carmina was still sniffling and crying, we didn't take two steps away from the door before I heard the thumping of footsteps behind us.

I turned around quick to see a man in a white and black Bruce Lee like Kung Fu suits, he had long jet black hair in a braided pony tail and he looked asian. He spun around with a back kick as I pointed my gun at him but he whipped the gun out of my hand and it smacked against the left wall.

"WUTAH!" He screamed like Bruce Lee then tried kicking at me, I turned around and wrapped my arms around Carmina. POW! His kick hit my back with the speed of a bullet and the power of a speeding truck. I felt my back snap in three different places, I clenched my teeth in pain.

We went sliding forward. "Kel! Are you alright." Carmina frantically felt on my shoulders for some reason.

"Yup...fine." I said behind strained teeth. "Step back..step back..." I repeated pushing her to the side gently. I spun around seeing the china man dash at me, he leaped into the air with his foot setting ablaze like flaming torch.

**"Jumping Dragon Kick!" **He screamed as his flaming foot struck me square in the face sending me flipping back five or six times through the air. POW! I hit the floor and went rolling backwards until I hit the end of a hall.

"Ohh...oooh shit..." I rolled over feeling my face. "Damn that...fucking hurt and burns!"

After writhing in pain for a few seconds, I forced myself to my feet. "Fucking kung fu...motherfucker...wasn't in the game. Where the fuck does he come from?" I cursed to myself standing up to face the bastard. Carmina was backed against the wall and this kung fu maniac walked past her as if she weren't even there.

He had his hands folded in front of him with the sleeves meeting together like an old monk.

"The fuck are you?" I asked wiping blood from my nose.

"Chao Shuyan...the Don's most powerful bodyguard and you are?" He asked bowing his head.

"Just a pissed off black guy." I replied drawing my shotgun from the holster on my back and cocking it.

With that Chao raised on foot hoot and for a split second I could see his heels shine with a bright light. He had Materia equipped to his feet. And there was one also lounged into his throat.

"Listen, I'm sure you're a fun guy but I'm in a hurry. I don't have time for an epic battle to the death now." I said.

"This won't be an epic battle, it'll be an epic defeat. Your modern weaponry can't hope to stand up against my Dragon Style." He smirked.

**[BGM: "Supporting Me" Sonic Adventure 2 OST]**

This guy seemed powerful enough to cause a ruckus. I can't have Carmina just standing around watching. "Carmina, listen..." I said. She turned towards me and nodded. "I'm gonna need you to get to someplace safe...go back into that room we came out of where those two dead guys are."

"No! No I don't wanna go in there!" She cried. "Please...I don't wanna-"

"CARMINA! PLEASE! JUST GO NOW!" I screamed angrily.

With that Chao began snapping his neck left and right as he began to approach slowly. Carmina clinched her eyes shut and ran back into the room, the moment she passed the frame of the door I open fired on Chao. **"Haste" **He snapped his fingers revealing that he had more materia equipped to his arms and shoulders.

Like a blur of white he phased out and appeared in front of me having dodged my first shot from the Shotgun. I tried to aim down but it was no use, he kicked the gun into the air and it went flipping up and stabbing into the ceiling like a sword. I tried to punch him but he raised an elbow knocking my wrist back and at high-speed he punched me probably fifty times. With the Haste materia boosting his speed, it ended in a second.

I spat up blood as I began swaggering back in pain, it was suddenly hard to breath. His punches slowed down my heart beat almost to a stop. **"Dragon Twister! WAAA!" **He shouted as his foot let up with flames again and roundhouse kicking me in the jaw sending me crashing through a door. I flew in and hit a table in the dark empty room.

_Damn, I'm getting my ass kicked...when this is over, be sure to ask ANYONE how to fucking use materia! _

I pushed myself to my feet in the midst of the debris and smoke from the collapsed door and destroyed furniture. I spun around drawing my second handgun and pointed it at the door. When Chao appeared I open fired, POW POW POW POW! I fired one shot after the other and he simply walked forward dancing out of the way of the bullets like it was nothing.

He juked right and left dodging leaving behind speedy after images.

It was like something out of the matrix.

_Holy shit! _

He phased out and appeared grabbing my gun hand then slid forward slamming his right elbow into my chest causing the energy to syphon through me like a ghostly spirit. **"Dragon Execution" **With that I felt my heart completely stop beating. I dropped to my knees slowly, everything around me was losing it's color.

Fading to black.

_This guy just stopped my heart, I'm dying. _

* * *

**(Third POV) **

Kel lied still on the floor like a corpse as Chao stood over him, gazing down at him to see if he would rise again. After a few seconds the martial artist spun around and began walking towards the door his hands trembling in pain. _'What is he made of? His body is as tough as iron...Should he learn some form of martial art I suspect he would have been a strong opponent...oh well.' _With that Chao stepped out into the hall and made his way towards the room where Carmina was hiding.

He stepped into the dark room, she was sitting in the corner of the room beside a white vase. Her eyes widened seeing Chao and not Kel. "Where is.." Before she could finish Chao cut her off.

"He's dead. Now...the Don instructed that you girls be used by the men...I'll find you a user." He said referring to the girl as if she were some cheap item.

With that Carmina stood up drawing from underneath her dress her twin metal fans. "St-Stay away from me!" Carmina refused as she swung her twin fans releasing two twin Blizzard arrows. Chao karate chopped them out of the air with high-speed slicing the stalagmites of ice into ice cubes.

Grrrrr...

Suddenly the sound of a grumbling crocodile or rather...demon. Had come from the doorway of the room. Chao's eyes cut backwards as he spun around seeing a tall silhouette standing in the doorway, he recognized the red tie as Kel but he couldn't see the figure's face. "You're suppose to be dead."

Grrrrrr...

The growling sound which sent a chill up the martial artist's spine had once again bellowed. Chao took a few steps forward. "I am not sure how you survived my Dragon Execution. But it would do you best to lie among the rubble from whence you came." Kel didn't move, he just stood there like a zombie.

Chao phased out using Haste again and appeared just a few feet in front of Kel as Chao flew through the air he saw as the light cast on Kel that his face looked different. His skin was a dark onyx black, eyes burning with green flames and his mouth widened with large fangs like a shark. He looked like a demon.

"RAHHHHH!" The monster roared grabbing Chao's foot with his teeth than slinging him over his shoulder like a mere nothing. It was Chao's turn this time to go flying, he crashed into a wall then landed on his back. He quickly hopped to his feet and turned to his right to see the demon standing right in front of him, he snorted releasing a hot steam on Chao's shoulder.

_'What is this...' _Chao started he tried hopping away but Kel reached out and grabbed him by his neck and pulled him close. _"How is he able to catch me when I have Haste cast?" _

"**DRAGON DRIVER!" **Chao shouted thrusting both of his fists into the demon's chest. POW! A loud shockwave carried through the hall rumbling the floor as flames burst from his fists. After the blast the demon looked up as if he wasn't effected. _"MY STRONGEST STRIKE?" _

The Mako Demon's mouth opened wide, wide enough to swallow all of Chao's head. In the back of his throat the martial artist could see a small black ball forming. Chao quickly with all of his might shoved his elbow into the Mako Demon's head causing his head to turn as he launched a gigantic emerald-green beam that tore through the entire first level of Don Corneo's mansion.

Chao slammed his elbow into the Mako Demon's chest getting him to step away. "This...thing it's too powerful."

The Don's Men came rushing through the halls down to the destroyed lower level where Chao and the Mako Demon faced off. "What the fuck is that thing?! SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" The men beckoned but before anyone could pull a trigger, men went flying through the air as Tifa, Rally, Aerith, Izzy and Rose came in a stampede crushing and slapping aside Don Corneo's men until they reached the Demon and Chao.

Chao simply gazed into the demon's eyes frozen. "My martial arts...are of no use...I'm going to die."

"Holy cow! It's the NINE TAILS DEMON AGAIN! AWESOME!" Rally raised a fist. "Destroy this whole filthy mansion Kel! I command you as your MASTUH!"

Rose slapped Rally across the head. "Shut up!"

"Wha-What do we do?" Tifa asked raising her fists. "Do we fight or..."

"I doubt if we engaged him in a battle we'd survive." Rose said stepping back. "Kel! Don't you remember us?"

The Mako Demon raised his right hand which morphed into a massive demonic gun shaped like a Behemoth's head. With that he pointed it at Chao along with the rest of the girls.

(O.o)-Rally "I think that's a NO!"

Before the demon could fire his mako cannon, Carmina jumped from behind wrapping her arms around the demon. "Kel! That's enough stop it! You're going to hurt our friends! DON'T SHOOT PLEASE! YOU SAID YOU'D PROTECT US...DOOON'T." The demon's eyes widened as the darkness covering his body began to burn away into black smog. Kel's body returned...The Demon's roaring slowly turned into Kel's scream as his demonic transformed Mako Arm cannon morphed back into a regular handgun.

* * *

**Kel's POV**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh craaaap...that fucking kills!" I said holding my forehead. My head was throbbing, my jaw hurt and my eyes were burning like someone had just shoved two lemons into them. "My whole face hurst...my gawd."

"Kel you're back." Carmina cried.

I looked around seeing the girls standing behind Chao, both he and I were standing across from eachother and Carmina was hugging me from behind. "The hell just happened?" I asked looking down at her as she squeezed me from behind. "Did I win?"

Chao bowed his head. "I concede to my defeat...you Master Kel, are the strongest man I've ever seen."

I rubbed the side of my head. "Right. Well you better uhhh...recognize bitch. I kicked his ass so bad not even I remember it."

Chao with that dropped to his hands and knees. "Please, allow me to follow you for the rest of my life."

"Wait what?" I said with wide eyes.

"I've never see a man who can take such a beating then stand and fight so fiercely that the humanity in you seemed lost. Teach me the purity of your style sir Kel!" Chao bowed his head with his forehead pounding into the floor.

"Style...? I uhh...I didn't know getting my ass kicked was a style bro." I scratched the side of my head with the tip of my gun.

Chao stood to his feet. "I will remain loyal to you SIR!"

"After flipflopping on Don Corneo, how do we know you won't turn on us for another strong guy?" Rally asked.

Chao turned to Rally. "I will work only under Kel, not under the likes of you women."

Rally fumed. "Why you homo motherfu-"

I stepped forward pointing at him. "Fine, we could always use more help and you've got some pretty sick moves man." With that I held up my left hand and he slapped it.

"From this day forth, I Chao Shuyan will be your underling, Lord Kel-sama." He bowed his head.

"Well I wouldn't say all that." I shrugged looking up to see my shotgun. "Ahh crap."

Chao looked up as well. "Your weapon, Lord Kel I SHALL FETCH IT FOR YOU! WAAAAA!" He leaped into the air with a back kick knocking the gun loose and catching it then flipping backwards landing elegantly in front of me. He then presented the gun to me over his head like a sword.

"Um...thanks pal." I said placing the gun in the holster on my back.

"This is gonna be weird isn't it?" Tifa said looking at Aerith who simply nodded.

"Yup." Aerith replied.

"Awwww I want an ass kicking servant." Rally cried.

"Hey what happened to Cynthia?" Carmina asked.

_HOLY SHIT CYNTHIA! _


	16. Interrogation

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Interrogation**

_**Opening Theme: "Symphonies" by Dan Black**_

BAM!

"Not! There!"

BAM!

"Not there either!"

BAM!

"Cynthia!"

I was kicking down doors frantically like a maniac, I needed to find her! She's crippled, can't use her legs and I don't think she has any combat experience so it's not like she can ward off anyone whose coming to her seriously. The doors, the halls of this mansion all looked the same. I even thought I was doubling back through the same halls.

"This is fucking impossible!" I said grabbing my head. Thinking of all the things they've probably done to her by now. All of the other girls as well as Chao were helping me search, Corneo's guards were nearly depleted which left the house open for our investigation. As I began to panic and my eyes began to water for her, it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. There is a place we haven't checked yet.

I doubled back to the Lobby of the mansion then cut to the basement leading downstairs into the sexual torture chamber. About halfway down the stairs I heard the faint echoes of a grown man giggling in ecstasy. "Ooooh this gonna be great! I want you to scream really loud for me."

"I've never raised my voice for a man I won't start now." It was her, it was Cynthia. I hopped down the remaining three stairs to see a lanky looking man completely nude while Cynthia was strapped to the iron table in the center of the basement, fortunately she wasn't stripped. The guard noticed me the moment my feet pressed down and he scrambled quickly to his cloths to retrieve his weapon.

I beat him to it, slamming my knee into his face. While he swagger back, I grabbed him by his forehead and rammed the back of his head into a wall knocking him out completely. He fell forward on his face and his head made a splitting sound. With that I spun around and started unshackling Cynthia,

The moment both of her arms were free she jabbed me in the crotch.

POW!

"Ooooh my..gaw..." I doubled over on the floor immediately holding my junk. I writhed in pain for afew seconds rolling around and squealing at a high pitched voice.

"That's for leaving me to get captured by those pedophiles. Now get me out of here." She ordered.

"HELLO! Just punched me in the balls you asshole." I clenched my teeth. "Ok...granted I do deserve it."

I got up to my feet wagging off the stinging pain to my genitals then picked Cynthia up. I threw her over my shoulder. "Ok let's go." I slapped her butt and she elbowed me in the back one good time. "Ow...I was just playin'!" I climbed the stairs and made it back into the lobby where apparently everyone was waiting. I also noticed everyone was back in their original cloths, when did they have time to change back?

Rally was back wearing her black t-shirt, with the purple framed heart on the front, faded blue jeans and chocolate brown combat boots. Her hair was still in a series of curls and semi long. Worn up in a ponytail.

Rose was back in her denim short jean jack, black tanktop and plaid skirt.

Tifa and Aerith were back in their default costumes from the game, that I adored.

And Carmina and Izzy were also back in their adventurist attire. And it's a good thing too, they didn't make good prostitutes. Atleast they didn't look the part very well.

Rally, Rose, Tifa, Aerith, Chao, Carmina and Izzy.

"I just remembered we didn't check back here." Carmina said.

I nodded. "Yeah, well she was here." With that I looked at Rally. "Hey weren't you suppose to be with Don Corneo!?" With that everyone turned to Rally who simply shrugged. In the heat of the moment I'm sure everyone forgot that she was the one originally selected by the old perv.

"What did you do?! Did you get the information out of him?" Tifa asked suddenly getting back on track and shaking her by her shoulders.

"I just told the old man to piss off and I ran for it." Rally shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said at once.

Rose slapped Rally over the back of the head. Tifa sighed and looked down her own tank top in shame. Aerith sort of giggled, Carmina and Izzy looked at each other. "Incompetent woman." Chao smirked as he looked away from her.

Rally snapped quick. "Shut up, lap dog."

"Shit how are we gonna find that intel now? I put on expensive underwear for nothing?" Tifa said and for some reason I'm the only one that blushed hearing that. I sat Cynthia back into her wheel chair which Carmina helped me with, then stood to ponder with the rest of them.

"After all the ruckus we made, theirs no doubt that the Don has probably made a run for it." Aerith added.

"Finding a single person in the slums is like a needle in a haystack." Carmina scratched her head.

With that, as if he were on Que. The Don came frolicking, that's right frolicking down the hall completely nude. His fat belly bouncing as his tool slapped against the underside of his belly making a disgusting squishy noise. "EWWWWW!" Carmina immediately dashed behind me.

"Ohhhh Rally-pooo! Rally-pooo your Donny Wonny is here!" The Don cooed as he skipped and danced.

He seemed confused, Rally bolted straight at the old man and slammed her fist square into his face. His nose spewed blood and the sound of a cracked nose echoed through the entire mansion as he flipped backwards two times before hitting his head on the floor first. "OWWWW!" He squealed trying to get up. But by then I had my right foot pressing down on his chest. "Wha-wha...whaaa?!" He struggled to say choking on the blood.

"Shut up! We're asking the questions now fatty." Rally said boxing the air.

With that everyone gathered around the old man. "Chao Shuyan! How dare you betray me! The money I've paid you..." He started.

Chao looked at me and I looked back at him. "Here...take it back, I've found a new purpose now." He dropped a bag of gil beside him.

"Now...Don Corneo, TALK! What did your assistants find out? If you don't spill it..." Tifa nodded to Rally who stepped forward. Drawing her twin sabers.

"I'll chop your balls off." She said and I tried my hardest to keep from laughing.

"NO! NOT THAT! I'LL TALK! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING!" He panicked immediately trembling under my foot. I forced him back to the floor as he struggled.

"So...talk." Tifa folded her arms.

"I made them find where the man with the gun-arm was. But that's what I was ordered to do." The Don raised his palms in submission.

"Ordered? But you're the Don of the Slums. Who would order you to do anything?" Cynthia asked rolling up beside me and adjusting her glasses.

"No-No IF I TOLD YOU THAT I'LL BE KILLED!" The Don's eyes filled with fear as tears rolled down his eyes. Whoever had him spooked had to be someone powerful, though I've played the game and already knew who it was. It was sometimes nice to act oblivious.

"Talk Corneo! If you don't..." Tifa snapped her fingers.

With that Aerith stepped up spinning her white staff. "I'll rip them off."

"Whooa Aerith, naaaughty." Izzy nudged,

"WAAAAA!" He screamed trying to back away but I kicked him in the chest to make him lie flat on the floor. I was starting to feel sorry for this old faggot. "It was Heidegger of ShinRa. The Head of the Public Safety Maintenance."

Cynthia rubbed her chin. "The Head of Public Safety Maintenance..."

"Somebody you know?" I asked.

Cynthia nodded. "It was when I used to work for ShinRa. Heidegger is a real tool, he was known for physically abusing the public safety officers randomly. He really is an awful man."

"Wait you're ShinRa?" Rally pointed one of her swords at Cynthia.

I slapped the blade out of my companion's face. "She's ex-ShinRa."

"That aside for now guys." Tifa said to hush us both up then turned back to Corneo. "You said the ShinRa! What are they up to? TALK!? If you don't tell us...I'll crush your balls." Tifa motioned towards him and raised her foot into the air just seconds before she was going to stomp on them the old man screamed.

I almost screamed just watching, that would have devastated to watch as a man.

"OK! OK! ShinRa's trying to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE and want to infiltrate their hideout. And their really going to crush them literally...by breaking the support holding up the plate above them." Corneo spilled it and with that everyone gasped. Even Cynthia was caught off guard.

"What is going on?" Cynthia placed her palm over her mouth. "What has ShinRa become? To crush one rebel force they're going to bring down an entire sector?!"

"The support..." Tifa's eyes were wide and lifeless. She was completely frozen.

"You know what's gonna happen? The Tower will go PING! And the Slums will go Boom..." The Don started and with that I kicked him in his face to shut him up. With that he was out cold.

"THIS IS REALLY BAD!" Rally, Carmina and Izzy screamed all at the same time out of nowhere. Maybe the stress got to them suddenly.

"This certainly does not bode well." Chao crossed his arms.

"Tifa...what do we do?" Rose turned to her.

With that the spotlight was on Tifa and she kept stuttering for some reason. I stepped up. "I'll tell ya what we're gonna do...head to Sector 7 and stop the plate from falling. C'mon people..." With that I reached to my back grabbing the assault Shotgun and cocked it with the pump-action gauge. "...Let's roll."

I turned and dashed through the front doors of the Don's Mansion. Now that I thought about it, this was supposed to be the part where Don Corneo gave us those whack ass questions then sent us falling into the Sewers. But I guess afew things have changed. HELL, alot's changed about the plot of the game so far.

We ran through Wall Market and cut through the road leading in a circular motion heading straight into Sector 07. Once we'd passed the large gates leading in, I held up a hand to stop my team. I could see in the distance the support tower keeping up Sector 07's plate. There were flickers of light and gunshots coming from the tower.

It must be Barret, Wedge, Biggs, Jessie and Lucas.

"Alright listen up people...fan out! Evacuate as much people as possible, pack them into Sector 05 it's much safer. " I ordered.

"What about you?" Aerith asked.

I looked back at her and smiled. "Ain't it obvious? I'm going up there." I started to run.

"Wait Kel! We're coming with you!" Rally said raising a sword.

"NO! You have your orders...get these people out of HERE! If this thing falls the destruction is gonna be catastrophic. I'm gonna need as many people leading the e-vac as possible." With that she nodded and saluted like a soldier. "Oh yeah...before I forget! I'm gonna need one of you to come with me to help get Jessie, Biggs and Wedge out of here. They'll be badly hurt."

Chao stepped forward. "I can help you with that, My Lord."

"OK! Knock off the my lord stuff though."

With that I faced the Tower and took off running towards it, with Chao at my side.

_Okay, the people are being evacuated...that's avoided! Next I'm going to have to save Jessie, Biggs and Wedge...because they also die in the game. My stomach is fluttering with butterflies, I think I'm gonna be sick. I'm nervous...Oh well...let's do this! _


	17. Defending Sector 07

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Defending Sector 07**

_**Opening Theme: "On Verge of Asault" Crisis Core**_

_Well to recap the whole story, my name is Kelvis and I've been more or less teleported to the Final Fantasy 07 world where everything is FUCKED UP! Cloud's dead, some Sephiroth femme clone is running around lopping people's heads off and to top it all off. I'm not the only one from Earth on this what I thought was a game world. _

_I recently learned that I am a mutated mako freak and that some of the people on this world I knew back on Earth. Well right now I'm working with AVALANCHE and we've just discovered ShinRa's plot to drop the whole damn sector 07 plate on the slums below. We all know what happens in this scene...we part ways with Jessie, Biggs and Wedge and all of Sector 07 falls and a lot of people die. _

_But now that I'm here, and I know the plot...let's see if I can't change afew things. I've already sent my friends out to evacuate the sector. _

The tower was pretty fucking tall and it gave me goosebumps just thinking about going up there. I HATE HEIGHTS! Both me and my comrade Chao dashed through the front gates of the support tower which looked like a massive flight of stairs leading up to the final platform above where Barret was.

I kicked the fence to the first flight of stairs open and both me and Chao bolted up the stairs. "My Lord...huff huff...if you don't mind me asking...huff huff... What kind of girls do you like?" Chao asked as we both climbed the stairs.

I wasn't thinking too much, my eyes were peeled on the soldiers flying around on jetpacks and firing at the stairs above. That's probably where Biggs, Wedge and Jessie are. "What'd you say?!" I shouted as I cleared another flight of stairs.

"I said..."

Before he could finish we'd made it to Wedge first. He was leaning against the railing of a tier and covered in blood and bruises. "Chao take him down." I ordered.

"Ke-Kel! You...ARE...alive...Biggs owes me." Wedge tried to speak. Chao took his arm and fixed it over his shoulder then hurried him along down the stairs.

With that I turned to see two ShinRa soldiers with hover packs land down infront of me pointing their rifles. POW! POW! I unleashed two shots from my powerful assault shotgun blasting the both of them over the railing and sending them falling to their deaths below. After Chao had laid Wedge to rest with a party of escaping citizens. He came back up to my side.

"C'mon." I ordered beginning to move again.

"So anyway...as I was saying, what type of girls do you like. Master?" He asked.

I'd finally heard him. "What the hell do you wanna know that for?" I turned back to look at him and his face turned red. "Please don't tell me you're a homo don't come out of the closet at a time like this man."

"Man? Homo? But...I'm a girl." Chao said pointing at him...wait...what?

"You're a...YOU'RE A GIRL!?" I shouted.

Chao's face was straight as she pulled open her kung fu suit top to reveal a pair of breasts and a black bra. "WHAT?!" As I screamed that out Chao's eyes widened as she hopped over my shoulder performing a round house kick, knocking away two more hovering ShinRa soldiers. With that she flipped backwards and landed like spiderman on the railing.

We both darted up the stairs...Seriously I did not see that coming?! Chao was a girl this whole time? But she's so skinny she barely had a figure at all. That's probably why I couldn't tell the difference. Up another flight of stairs we met Jessie who was lying on her stomach, standing over her were three ShinRa soldiers.

I open fired on two of them and Chao drop kicked the last, all three soldiers went flying over the edge of the tier.

"Take her." I ordered second.

"Hai!" Chao started to gather Jessie up.

"Kel...looks like...you...finally...decided to show up...I'm...I'm glad I...could see...you one...last..time." She struggled to say, choking on her own blood.

"You'll be ok." I signaled for Chao to leave. "Chao, I'm gonna continue up...come back once you've gotten Jessie out to get another guy with a red bandanna. His name's Biggs!"

I continued up and the ShinRa soldiers began to get thicker in numbers. POW! POW! Soldiers fell one after another. Two soldiers came at me with swords while four fired with rifles from the back. I held up the shotgun and pulled the trigger but no bullets came. "Uh oh..." Just as the two soldiers were closing in, a black blur came down from the sky above followed by a white hakama.

I'd recognized that cosplay anywhere.

It was Lucas!

He flipped down slashing the back line of soldiers leaving the two swordsman to me. I ducked two swings then used the end of my shotgun like a club and knocked both of the soldiers off the tier. With the coast clear Lucas and I came together and did a fist pound. "Yooo if it isn't Monster Boy. How you been?" He grinned.

I placed my Shotgun on my back allowing my storage pack to reload it automatically. Then grabbed my Assault Rifle from the back and cupped it in my arms. "As much as I'd like to catch up...We've got a sector save." With that Lucas smirked and we both ran up the tower, I fired on soldiers who tried to shoot us from a distance while Lucas wiped out the ground troops.

Slashing, stabbing and axing with his tomahawk and katana.

About midway up the tower we came across Biggs who was smoking a cigeratte while bleeding out from his shoulder. "Well if it isn't the deadly duo..." Biggs laughed alittle then winced in pain. "Barret's up ahead...you guys better hurry."

"Roger that. Someone's coming to get you, just sit tight." I said cocking back the slide of my rifle.

"Man I'm glad you're on our side, Kel. I heard about what happened in Sector 05 Reactor. Who knew you had it in ya..." He laughed again.

Lucas and I fought and wrathed our way to the top of the tower where we spotted Barret shooting down airborne soldiers with jetpacks using his gun arm. I joined him in shooting down the soldiers, they were like gnats at a barbaque! I changed directions every two seconds to shoot down a soldier, both Barret and I were back to back. Bullet's cascaded down from our guns and tapped on the platform below.

"How you been?" Barret asked.

"Not bad." I shrugged as we both stood back to back.

"You seem alil' more confident." Barret added.

"And you're still tall." I replied and he smirked alittle.

With that the three of us dashed over to the console device after taking out a majority of soldiers. Standing by the console was Reno. "You're too late...once I press this button." With that he pressed the big red button on the console which made a loud clicking noise. "That's all folks! Mission Accomplished!"

"We've gotta do something about that!" Lucas said raising his katana in reverse position.

"Reno, still haven't had enough huh?" I said pointing my rifle square at his head.

Reno grinned. "Well if it isn't my old sparring buddy, what are you doing here? Ah well it doesn't matter...this whole fucking sector is going down. How's about we fight one last time for old time's sake huh?" With that Reno reached into his coat and drew his baton.

With that my eyes shifted to Barret and Lucas. "You guys see if you can disable it. I'll handle this chump."

"Chump? Now there's no need for name calling." Reno bolted towards me and leaped into the air towards me. I raised my rifle and open fired with a series of high speed machine gun like shots. Reno held up his left palm creating a Protect Barrier spell which deflected my bullets ricocheting them away.

Reno landed down just infront of me then swung his baton over head, I used the butt end of my rifle to block it then we both raised a knee and our knees clashed. We both stepped back at the same time and I tried a round house kick but he quickly ducked it and slammed his baton into my left jaw causing my head to whip back. As I got my footing I pulled the trigger on the grenade launcher attachment firing off an explosive round at Reno.

He raised his Protect Barrior again but the explosion from the shot cause him to go flying back and hitting his back on the railing. "Any luck?" I asked turning to them. Barret was scratching his head and Lucas looked just as confused with his fingers just hovering above the console afraid to make the situation even worse.

Reno hopped into the air the moment I took my eyes off him and attempted to whack me again but I blocked using my rifle horizontally then pushed him back. He flipped backward placing his baton back into his coat. "It's time." He said as he let his body fall over the railing. As Reno fell I tried to look to see where he was falling but instead I got a bright spotlight flash in my face as a Helicopter hovered over to the tier.

Out from the side door of the chopper appeared Tseng.

He stood with his hands in his pockets hanging onto the side of the chopper as he looked down over us. "You'll have a hard time disarming that one. It's set to blow the second some stupid jerk touches it."

"Stop it right now!" I said holding up my rifle and pointing it at him.

"Hahahaha, only a ShinRa Executive can set or shut down the Emergency Plate Release system." He laughed.

"Shut yer hole!" Barret raised his gunarm and started firing at the chopper. The moment his bullet struck one side of the chopper Tseng pulled Aerith up from a hidden compartment in the flying vehicle to his side.

"Barret! BARRET STOP!" I shouted.

"Aerith!" I called out to her.

"Oh you know eachother? How nice you could see eachother one last time. You should thank me." Tseng said in a smug attitude. Seeing how calm and cool he was in Crisis Core then seeing him now is a serious upset I must say. With that she leaned out of the helicopter as if to jump and Tseng slapped her back into the chopper, hard.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that you sonuvabitch." Lucas shouted pointing his sword at him.

"I'd like to see you try, old fashioned samurai man." Tseng smirked as he looked up. "Well...it should be starting right about now, think you can get away in time?"

With that said the chopper flew off and the sounds of grinding metal filled the air as the top of the plate began to tremor and rip apart. The pillar began to explode from the top sending chunks and heeps of flaming metal and broken concrete falling around us in gigantic loads. I was looking at the exploding spire, though it was scary as all hell. That didn't stop it from being awesome!

Barret immediately starting looking around until he spotted a cable. "WE CAN USE THIS WIRE!" He shouted signaling the two of us over.

Lucas and I both bolted over quickly. I put my Assault Rifle on my back then jumped onto Barret's shoulders grabbing a piece of the cable. Lucas climbed up the wire alittle above us holding on for dear life. "Here goes, somethin'!" He said.

"Yeah no kidding." I added.

"You wussies ready?" Barret asked and we both nodded at the same time. With that he let go and the three of us went swinging as the pillar behind us came down. Had we let go even a second later we would have been crushed. We sung for afew hundred feet then let go as we flipped just afew yards out of the Sector 07 slums and back into sector 06 in the playground.

I landed in the sandbox while Lucas hit the slide and Barret crashed into a fence.

The sound of the plate coming down was loud, ear shattering and just plaid scary.

I laid there in the sand box until the crunching, the explosions and the crackling stopped. Barret didn't pay it the destruction any respect, he jumped up quickly firing his gun arm at the ruins. "MARLENE! MAAAARLEEEENEEEE! BIGGS! WEDGE! JESSIE! MARLENE!" Barret dropped to his knees.

Lucas and I slowly got up feeling our backs like old men then looking at eachother. "That was badass." Lucas said as we both double over taking in huge breaths of air.

"Damn right..." I stood up and walked off towards Barret placing my hand on his shoulder as he sobbed. "Yo...Barret, everyone's ok."

"What?" He sniffled looking up at me. Seeing such a big guy cry is priceless.

I nodded. "Don't worry Marlene, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge are all alive...Before all of this broke out, I had all the girls evacuate the sector. Everything's cool."

He jumped up to his feet. "ARE...YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yeah, I had them all moved to Sector 05." I said crossing my arms proudly. "Marlene is most likely at Aerith's house. Along with the others."

"Pretty smooth move." Lucas said walking up.

I nodded to him. "C'mon you guys. Everyone's waiting."

"Errr...what about that woman in pink? You knew her right? What are you gonna do bout that?" Barret asked.

I turned away from the two and started to leave the playground towards the Sector 06 highway. "I'm gonna get her back. But before that let's regroup with everyone."

_That's right, I've done something Cloud wasn't able to do. Make sure everyone got out alive...wait asecond. Why am I so confident, it's not like I ACTUALLY KNOW THEY GOT OUT ALIVE. I just trust they did it and evacuated everyone in time. _


	18. Stand and Fight!

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Stand and Fight!**

_**Opening Theme: "Diamond" Rihanna **_

_Aerith is gone, taken by the ShinRa and now Elmyra, Aerith's fauster mother of sorts is telling everyone the story. The same story of how she came across Aerith, lost her husband and the TURKS showing up to take her. I didn't need to hear it, I've already heard it several times._

I felt the warmth of the mako falls behind their cottage in the tall flower fields. I had a lot on my mind, I helped save Sector 07. _I wasn't much of a boaster but it felt pretty damn good to do something like that. Maybe I could do this...maybe I have what it takes to be a hero. Nah..._

"Hey."

I turned to see Cynthia, the red-haired little hottie in glasses rolling forward in her wheelchair to be next to me. I folded my arms to my chest and we both watched the mako falls together.

"What's up?" I asked breaking the silence.

She tipped her glasses up. "A little crowded in there, besides I could care less about some Ancient. I'm in this to destroy ShinRa and put the weapons I've developed to rest. So what is your plan?"

_I knew the next set of events that's suppose to follow. Bust into ShinRA HQ, take Aerith back and basically declare ourselves enemies of ShinRa to his face. Sephiroth shows up kills everyone and takes the remaining pieces of Jenova's body._

But I'm tired of all of this, already.

When I was young I saw so many flaws, so many things that could have been done right and so many things that I could change. I always thought that if I were ever in the Final Fantasy world any of them...I'd change this or that.

_Now I'm in that place and I'm crying like a little bitch about where I was, how I got here and what I am exactly...YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK THAT! It doesn't matter how I got here or even what's inside of me. _

_The only thing that matters is that I do something about all this, I was raised believing that nothing happens by chance. Everything happens for a reason. And maybe the reason I'm here is to fill in for that spiky headed emo. _

"Our next move is..." I said bringing my hand up to rub my chin. I thought about the people of Midgar, their oppression and President ShinRa's shitty taxes. "We declare war." I said.

"War?" Cynthia looked up at me from her chair.

I nodded. "Yeah..." I turned and began jogging through the backyard and into the cottage where I swung the door open. Everyone was sitting in the living room of the cottage gathered around Elmyra like an old woman reading a bedtime story to her children.

"You guys get up." I ordered.

"The hell's gotten intuh' you! She's tryin' to tell us a story!" Barret shouted pointing at me with his gun arm. Little Marlene perched on his shoulder.

"Aerith is a special girl, she predicted your husband dead. You felt bad about, but she helped you move on." I said cutting the story short as I approached her.

Elmyra's eyes widened. "I..."

"I understand how you feel about Aerith. And I promise you I won't stop fighting until she walks through those doors and into your arms again. Ms. Elmyra." I pointed at the doors. "But I'm gonna need the floor for a second."

With that I stood in front of her and faced the crew. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie, still alive up to this point. They were covered in bandages but they still stood breathing. Everyone's eyes fixated on me and I quickly ignored the stairs and nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

Izzy, Carmina,Lucas ,Rally, Chao, Rose and Tifa all lined up along the wall with their backs leaning against it looking at me. Barret and Marlene gave me their full attention and when Cynthia rolled my audience was complete.

"Enough is Enough you guys...The ShinRa has taken and destroyed too much. Enough with this blowing up Reactors bullshit. I propose we wipe out the fucking establishment wholesale." I said.

Rally immediately grinned. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

"How do you propose we do that? ShinRa has advanced technology not to mention an entire army backing them." Jessie added in dreary voice.

Without saying a word I walked past all of them and out of the door. I began marching away from Aerith's house and I could hear everyone scurry behind me. "Kel! Kel! Where are you going?!"

"What's wrong with him?!"

"YO! GET YER ASS BACK HERE!"

_Everything that happens with METEOR, everything that's happened in Crisis Core, Before Crisis, Dirge of Cerberus. ALL OF IT! Was because of ShinRa. ShinRa pushed Lucrecia to screw Hojo and pop out Sephiroth who was convinced from birth BY SHINRA that he was a product of Jenova. It was ShinRa that performed experiments on Genesis and Angeal driving them apart as friends, it was because of ShinRa that Zack grew up idealizing a corrupt company's hero._

ShinRa must fall...

Sector 05 held all the refugees from Sector 07, people flooded the streets in crowds gathering around drums of fire to keep warm from the cold of the night. I took a dirt road with everyone, even Elmyra following me.

After I got to an adequate spot atop a pile of scrap metal I screamed out. "LOOK AT YOU!"

The moment I screamed that out the citizens stopped their bickering, stopped their trembling and despair then looked up at me. Standing on the pile like a pedestal. "Look are you..." I said in a much softer voice. "You're all looking like shit...your sector has been destroyed...you've been thrown into an even deeper pool of poverty and oppression. You're all just toys to be played with by the ShinRa. At any moment who knows...maybe they'll drop the plate on this sector as well and kill us all."

"Kel! Get down from there!" Barret held his gun at my back.

"Haven't they suffered enough!" Tifa yelled at my back.

"Shut up, both of you. Let him speak." Cynthia rolled up.

I turned back towards the people their many eyes and heads looking up at me. "I don't know about you...but I'm sick of it. Our lives aren't toys, your childrens, your parents lives ARE NOT TOYS. This land you all have had for centuries...taken by these assholes then have the right to TAX...YOU for it. I don't know about you...but I'm sick of it."

I slid down from the pile of trash and began to walk among the people while speaking, no preaching. "You're all forced to live in this hell hole just because you don't wanna conform and use mako energy. There are other alternative sources and you know this. And ShinRa wants to punish you for your creativity...among you are authors, poets, artists, scholars...you can make this world better, you can change it for the better. Make a better place for your children and families...but are you given the chance? No and why? Because these assholes are so arrogant that they believe their method of electricity is the only way. I don't know about you...but I'm sick of it."

"I'm sick of it."

"I'm sick of it too!"

"SCREW SHINRA!"

Afew people began to step forward filtering their frustrations.

"We can do it." I began again. "We can save this city...save your land and take back what is rightfully ours. Our dignity and respect."

"How?!"

Women, children, the elderly and even the old booze hounds stood to their feet. As if it were a secret this whole time. "We must fight, we must show ShinRa that we...the people. The life blood of this city...aren't to be trifled with. Our lives are not pawns in their game. We will fight our way into the heart of ShinRa and TAKE CONTROL OF THIS CITY!"

"But ShinRa has trained soldiers and weapons."

"It is a risk, but which would you prefer? Do you wanna lie down and die with your children looking at you in shame? Do you want your lives to be in the hands of a madman whose drunk on power? Or do you wanna stand up and take back your fates people?! This hell will continue so long as you stay silent." I said pointing at a man who hardened up and glared at me. "Your ancestors would look down at you from heaven in shame...Do not disgrace them?"

"He's right."

"I will fight."

"Me too!"

Before long the entire crowd began to raise their fists in anger, in protest, in vengeance, in honor. I raised a fist as well. "I'll fight with you my friends! This is the last time ShinRa will get away with this...this moment! ShinRa will regret EVER dropping Sector 07! ARE YOU WITH ME!?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"PUT YOUR GUNS ON!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

With the people cheering and standing to my cause, I walked off towards the Wall Market with the people following me like I was Jesus Christ. It felt good to rally these people up, it felt good to be their savior.

As I made my way towards the Wall Market my gang dashed in front of the crowd and up to you.

"Wow! This is amazing, the people of Sector 07 and Sector 05 are following you!" Rose added.

"Damn man, you started a fucking revolution!" Lucas nudged me.

I nodded. "Thing is...this is the easy part."

"Where are we going?" Rally asked.

"To the Wall Market. To see Don Corneo."

_To destroy ShinRa...the heart of all this madness is my goal. And I won't stop fighting until the very foundation of that fucking company is broken. _


	19. Lucas vs Rally

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Lucas vs Rally  
**

**Opening Theme: "Merry Christmas Mr Lawrence" Utada Hikaru**

**(POV: Lucas Fedrick)**

_ I've been up on my toes for the past month, first I'm teleported to the Final Fantasy VII world via summon from a deranged split personality of myself who wanted to take over my body. Weird stuff I'll tell you about that later but right now, I must say I'm really impressed with this Kel guy lately. _

_It's been about four weeks since I joined AVALANCHE, doing recon and retrieving weapons, items, intel etc for the group. Weeks before the story of final fantasy seven began. I got to meet Cloud before he died, and somehow out of nowhere Rose and Rally appeared. Then a little while later...Kel had popped up but I hadn't met him until the operation in Sector 05 which botched._

_What the hell is going on exactly?_

_Why is Cloud dead? Who is Rose, Rally and Kel? And all these other girls that's following him around all of a sudden? That's right, I've played the game. I've beat it several times, played ALL the spinoffs and I've never seen any of them. So it's safe to say they are most likely from Earth like me. Or some other planet maybe...I don't know, I've never had the time to ask any of them. And the off chances I'm wrong about this, I'll only end up looking like a psycho._

_Right now the slums of sector 05 and 06 have all band together, unified under Kel. A single man...how? I don't know, he was this guy that Barret put on all of a sudden who I met only briefly at Sector 05 Reactor, he seemed unsure of himself back then. Afterwards I see him again when I was fighting to defend Sector 07. He showed up with a fire in his eyes._

_I thought he was Cloud's replacement, after all he did all the things Cloud did up to this point...but I see in him there's is something more. He gathered the people under him, meaning to strike down ShinRa. Not just save the kidnapped Aerith, he really wishes to liberate the world from ShinRa._

_I don't know this Kel, but he reminds me a lot of Primo. A fictional character from a writer I used to follow back on Earth. This fanfic writer used to write the most amazing things and Clan INFAMOUS was my favorite. Primo, the main character was this strong willed guy who led an entire clan of monster hunters. It was a Final Fantasy XII fanfic and an awesome one. Kel is like my Primo, just like how I'd often read that fanfic and imagined myself under the command of Primo. I consider myself now...a subordinate of this strong willed man, Kel. Anybody with the balls to revolutionize the slums and stand up to ShinRa, gets my respect._

_Everyone is following Kel to the Wall Market for some reason, he is going to meet with Don Corneo. I dunno why, he didn't say but he looks pretty determined. I have a little mission of my own to carry out._

_Cloud's Buster Sword._

_I'm after it, I believe Kel should have it. It's the greatest symbol of leadership and I already consider him the new leader of AVALANCHE. Barret has ridden back seat ever since the Sector fell. I'm going above the plate to find Cloud's sword for him. I know no one will consider this a priority mission but to me it is...we're still in the Final Fantasy world and we must honor the fates that were in place before we outsiders disturbed it._

I adjusted my 2.5-3 foot katana at my hip above my sash as I slowed down the pace of my walk. I parted ways with the main crowd taking the separate back road beyond some artificial gradation to see a massive graffiti covered wall with a single power line dancing in the air before me. This was the same line Cloud, Tifa and Barret used in the original timeline to take up above the plate without being detected by ShinRa.

It was also my way up.

I bent my knees preparing for the jump, using my Fire materia. I spread my magical force to my feet to boost my jump. The wind and heat picked up swirling around me in a spiral creating a small gust which rattled my shihakushou and white haori. Damn, I look cool in a Bleach Captain's hakama.

Just as I was going to launch myself up. "YO! What are you doing?!"

I quickly canceled my build up of MP which caused a shockwave of dirt and wind to burst from my body and travel through the ground. I turned seeing Rally, the loud mouthed girl with a temper to match. To me she was a pretty useless girl, her combat skills were decent at best but her lack of patience to learn how to wield materia only limits her combat skills making her almost as good as cannon fodder.

"What're you up to man in dress?" She asked with snide attitude. She hid behind her name calling and jokes, they were a good thing. They let us know exactly how comfortable she is with us.

"On a mission." I replied.

"Huh OH! PLEASE! LUCAS CAN I COME WITH YOU?!" She immediately dropped to her knees and cupped her hands together in prayer before me. "LUCAS PLEASE! I don't wanna go back to Don Corneo's place it sucks there! Did you know that fat bastard was after my goodies?"

"You'll only slow me down." I meant every word.

"Slow you down?" Rally's eyes widened like that of a lost puppy. But they harden with resolve in a second as she stood up. "ME? Slow you down? Don't get full of yourself just because I begged you to tag along, jerk."

"I'm not full of myself, Rally. I know the limits of my capabilities but do you?" I replied. Finally the time to put this overzealous woman in her place is at hand.

"What?" She fumed.

I shrugged. "You blindly rush into battle at the drop of a hat, you hardly assess the situations you're in. You just go head first into any battle like a psycho." Information that I learned from Rose on how reckless and carefree this Rally is.

I could tell my comments were getting to her, she lowered her head so that her bangs curtained over her forehead and eyes. She began shivering with anger and grabbed her twin sabers and drew them from their scabbards. "Bastard! Whadda you think you know me!? Or something? How about this...if I beat you, you shut the hell up and we go on your little mission. If I lose..."

"If you lose, you turn back."

Rally lifted her left sword and swung it in an up swipe releasing a dark purple wave of energy that traveled along the ground like Inuyasha's Windscar. **"Demon Fang!" **She screamed the familiar of her attack.

"Predictable." I said and it was. This old-fashioned shonen anime like move is just like her. I performed a simple front flip over the wave and darted at her getting in close and fusing my fire materia with my palms causing them both to turn ablaze. I pressed my right palm against her chest using my right foot to sweep her from behind and force her to the ground.

While on the ground she tried a break dance kick to try to sweep me but I hopped back as she spun to her feet like a top. "As long as you remain ignorant of Materia. You'll always be weak." I lectured her.

"Moron." She insulted me then bolted at me flipping into the air in a ball then coming down with both her sword. **"Rolling Tiger Strike!" **I filled my right palm with wind magic from my Aero Materia then pressed the air creating a vacuüm beam that blasted her out of the air like a duck and she hit the ground head first.

With that I held up two fingers now summoning my Gravity materia which covered her in a black dome then pressed her into the ground deeper, creating a crater.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed from inside the sphere of gravity magic.

"I've equipped over twenty different Materia to my body." I said stepping up to the side of the crater and looking down at her covered in bruises and dirt. She laid sprawled out in the crater glaring up at me. "There's no way I could lose to an amateur like you."

Despite looking defeat in the face, this girl smirked. She cracked a smile at me. "Still a moron." With that she phased out like a blur and appeared in front of me in a flash grabbing me by the neck with one hand. I quickly reversed her grip, grabbing her by the wrist, twisting it then slinging her over my shoulder. Slamming her on the ground. POW!

She looked up at me. "I...don't need materia..." She struggled to say as her eyes were beginning to dilate. "Because...I have skills..." She turned on her stomach then weakly staggered to her feet.

"Skills?"

She nodded. "Yeah...skills..."

"Do you mean those bonehead techniques you were using before with all the openings?" I asked. That's the thing about flashy techniques like that, so many wasted moves. You come to learn these things when you learn real martial arts. Before I came to this world I was pretty adept at wrestling, boxing and various other martial arts...including military styles.

"No idiot...I mean skills skills...Lemme tell you alittle something about me. Shishishishi..." She began to giggle as I saw the blood from the back of her throat, color her teeth. "Kel and I aren't too different...he can transform into a monster of awesomeness. And I found out I have a really special abiliy myself."

I stayed silent.

In the blink of an eye Rally was beside me, my eyes widened. She'd disappeared as naturally from my gaze as a bird flying into the distance. I didn't see her body move, nor did I even feel the wind shift. She just appeared beside me like a ghost. I took a step back and raised my fists to defend myself but it was too late, she jabbed me in the side and I went sliding backwards.

"I figured out I have the ability to create skills." She said shoving her hands into her pockets.

"What?"

The ability to create skills? What does that mean?

"Double HP, Triple HP, Double Attack Power, Move twice as fast, walk vertically up walls, take no damage from physical attacks..." She explained with a grin.

At that moment I jumped to my feet and exploded firing five balls of fire which flew at her and collided with her body causing a fiery explosion. When the smoke cleared she was standing there unharmed looking at me with a smile. **"[SKILL: Anti-Mage] Allows the user to be impervious to magic for five seconds" **

"There's noway?"

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome but it has a draw back. I can only use skills I've created more than once a day." She explained raising her twin sabers.

"When? How did you get this power?" I asked.

Rally shrugged. "I dunno...after I saw Kel transform I wondered if we could all transform too. Like Jinchuuriki from Naruto...instead of finding a sealed demon inside of me I found this ability to create skills. It's pretty useful...now with this, I don't even need Materia."

I smiled then lowered my fighting stance. "That's enough, you can come with me."

Rally's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You no longer have to prove your usefulnes...come...we don't have much time." I said walking past her.

_That certainly surprised me, who knew Rally had such an ability. And if what Rally said was true...does everyone who came here from Earth have some type of special ability or power? _


	20. Lecter R Purgatory

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Lecter R Purgatory**

**Opening Theme: "UKF Dubstep Tutorial" Dubstep**

**(POV: Lucas Fedrick)**

_Well I didn't expect to have company but after fighting Rally I got to see another side of her. A more useful side, but fighting her also opened afew doors for me as well. Apparently those who came here from Earth have received a special ability. Either that or it's just Kel and Rally that are special...anyway...best not to dwell on this. I must focus on my task. _

After our little sparring match, I healed Rally up well and the both of us made our way up to the upper level above the plate in Sector 08. We were both walking through the brick and brownstone residential neighborhoods of the Loveless Disrict. A district that's close to broadway with multiple theaters and clothing boutiques.

Despite me wearing a shihakushou, I still blend with the crowds. There were some ShinRa soldiers on the streets keeping the public in order and I had to keep an eye on Rally who smirked and murmured to take them out. Once we reached the mid alleyway right next to the Loveless Theater we turned and started walking down the alleyway past the Mako furnace, Aerith was at the beginning of this thing.

"So hey Lucas, where ya from?" Rally asked.

From our battle before I already ascertained that Rally was from Earth. She spoke of Naruto, a japanese animation originating from Japan. A land from Earth.

"Earth." I replied.

"Oh really wow? Small world...so like do you have a special abilty too?" She asked and I could tell she was pondering the same thing as I. Does everyone from Earth have a special power?

"No. Special powers and all that this is actually the first time I've heard of it." I stopped walking and began to think back on it all now. "How did you discover your ability?"

I looked back at her and she rubbed her cheek as if to calm an itch. "I uhh...it's actually alittle embarrassing." She rubbed behind her head as her cheeks turned red. "I was kinda alone...and I tried to turn into a monster like how Kel did. Screaming and letting out all my energy...then suddenly I discovered it. It was like...I dunno like I forgot it but then remembered it again."

"So your ability just...came to you?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded.

"Peculiar." I rubbed my chin. "Very peculiar."

Rally made her way past me as I thought. "Check it out...looks like his body was moved." Rally brought me back into reality as I gazed down at a bloody smudge left on the concrete. There was no Buster Sword in sight. I examined the smudge even longer noticing the blood marking had creases in it.

Obvious signs that his body dragged. "Hmmm..."

"Did you get somethin' Holmes?" Rally said sarcastically.

"Yeah, this body was dragged." I looked further up the alley then back from the way we came. There were tire marks that seemed to speed off to the right. "Cloud was taken...Buster Sword and all."

"HELLO! I just said that." Rally punched me in the arm. "Anyway whada we do now Sherlock?"

"The tire marks are still pretty fresh. Watch the street and I'll-"

Before I could finish I turned my entire body to face the darkness of the alleyway. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find out I was here." The sliding slick shoes across the wet concrete echoed through the hall as a man in a crimson red coat appeared. He wore a red fedora hat, matching crimson shades and a long crimson jacket with a black dresshirt and matching tie that resembled Kel's tie.

His man had pale skin and long wavy dark hair, strapped to his back by a metal chain was a massive coffin. "Hello, Lecter R Purgatory is my name. Pleasure to finally meet the two of you formally."

"Meet us formally? Wait who're you?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Another strange person I've never seen. He grinned showing a smile that reminded me of the chesire cat. From ear to ear I could see every one of his teeth. The grin sent chills down MY spine. For once I could see some genuine fear in Rally's eyes as she stood beside me.

"I just told you my name. I do so hate repeating things..." He said. Suddenly after saying that I could feel an overwhelming killing intent from this man. The fact that he wanted us both dead was so overwhelming that it filled my eardrums and blocked my senses like a loud noise like I was suddenly thrown into a pit of water. It weighed me down somehow. "I'm in ShinRa's SOLDIER unit. To put it simply I know about your plans to revolutionize the Slums below...I know about Kel. Back on Earth he was a dear friend of mine...he doesn't know about me yet but when he finds me he'll be really surprised. So I trust you both not to ruin that."

"If you're an acquaintance of Kel then why fight for ShinRa?" Rally asked. "You'll be fighting your friend."

"Our friendship wasn't something so easily measured or talked about lightly like some shonen characters in a manga. We had a mutual respect for eachother...Kel was the Hero type...he wanted tranquility and harmony. Me...I just wanted Chaos. CHAOS! GLORIOUS CHAOS! Kel you NEVER disappoint! Coming to this world, keeping Jessie, Wedge and Biggs alive...starting an army to attack ShinRa! Ahahahhaahahhaa! Most amusing." Lecter screamed like a maniac as slob trolled down the side of his chin.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Screw how he knows all this, this guy is an enemy! With friends like you who needs enemies?" Rally drew both of her sabers and one second later. POW POW! Lecter drew two silver pistols and shot Rally's swords out of her hands. Then went twirling in the air and he shot both of them again to send them flying away behind us.

I placed my hand on Rally's shoulders. "Don't provoke him any further...he's strong enough to end us both in a matter of miliseconds." It was all about knowing thine enemy and knowing myself. Just from this man's overflowing aura alone he was strong enough to kill us without any trouble at all.

"We've come up here for..." I started.

"Cloud's Buster Sword correct?" He said before me.

What can he see into the future or something? Can he read minds? How does he know all of this, this was an objective I decided on only afew hours ago. There is noway ShinRa's intelligence network is that good. Lecter reached to the coffin on his back and it opened revealing a crimson hilt. He grabbed it and spun it upside down stabbing it into the concrete.

"Heh...the mayhem begins here. Following the plot of Final Fantasy VII that's boring. Mix things up, it's what we have souls for." Lecter grinned again then took afew steps back into the shadows, his body began to melt and merge with the darkness "Darkness is omnipotent...I've been with you all watching from the shadows from the very beginning and I must say this is turning out to be quite the fiesta."

_This man is in ShinRa's SOLDIER program? We're really gonna have to bring it when we start off this war. _


	21. The Spy Hunt

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Spy Hunt**

**Opening Theme: "Please don't Judge Me" Chris Brown**

**(POV: Carmina)**

_Hoooboy, here I was thinking everything would go exactly like the Game! Kel would be the next Cloud, save Aerith and we all move to stop Sephiroth. But so much has changed I don't know what to think anymore! But maybe this is for the best, I've decided to follow my friends so what was supposed to happen in the game and what's happening now doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is, that I have to protect my friends._

_It's all I have in this world.. _

I refused to set foot in that old lech Don Corneo's place, I was sitting outside on an old generator with Rose and Izzy. Tifa, Kel and Barret were inside talking about God knows what with the Don. We all stayed outside along with the new revolutionary Army AVALANCHE. There were old drunks and bums gathering together military camo suits and weapons in the Wall Market. Even merchants began to stand up and take up arms.

I stood baffled by how many people stood up because of Kel's words. It reminded me of the fics he used to write and all the protagonists he'd come up with. He was just like them in that instant, his words had even me fired up. I was happy to have a friend like him watching my back, he made me feel so safe.

"Where's Rally?" Rose asked suddenly breaking my chain of thought. Now that I thought about it that fire cracker Rally, really wasn't here! And that was a cause for alarm.

"Ummm..I dunno." Izzy replied as she sat on the roof of an old truck, she had her silver rapier out on her lap and wiping the blade with one of her orange cloths.

I hopped on my feet and took a look around, inspecting the area in front of Don Corneo's fortress. There were a lot of heads but I couldn't spot Rally. She was very good at gathering people's attentions so it wouldn't be hard to spot her. "Uh-oh...she's not here." I gasped. Rose hopped on her feet as well and looked with me.

Rose, although I've only just met her back in Don Corneo's mansion. I feel like I've known her for years, shes the overly protective big sister and mothering type. She watches out for everyone both physically and emotionally, she's always willing to talk about stuff and sort things out. Like when Rally would say a word or two too far, Rose would immediately put her in check. It was kinda funny.

But right now Rose was in a panic, her eyes shifted around. "Oh no...who knows what kinda trouble she can get into by herself." Rose sighed and facepalmed. I felt her concern, Rally wasn't the type of girl you could let roam around unsupervised.

"Don't worry, let's find Biggs, Wedge and Jessie. Then we'll all search for the trouble maker together." I rubbed behind my head.

We all raced out of Don Corneo's domain and took the main road past the old body builder's gym to the Wall Market below. All while keeping an eye out for Rally, but there was a feeling I couldn't shake ever since we'd left the Don's. The moment we left the domain I had this feeling we were being watched. I couldn't shake it.

Without watching where I was walking I'd gotten a mouthful of Rose's hair. My face smacked the back of her head and I was left refreshed and disoriented at the same time. Her hair smelled great. "What is it?" I looked around Rose's head to see a man in a black suit with a skinny black tie. He had really curly blonde hair and held a video camera in his hands.

"Hmmm...underground resistance army huh? This'll get me a promotion in no time." He grinned.

My eyes suddenly widened a pothole opened in my gut and me and Rose said it at the same time. "TURK!" As if that was his que, he turned and bolted. Running at an abnormal speed. I'd forgotten about finding Rally in a second as I took off running after him hopping and moving through the crowds, Rose and Izzy were both with me as we exited the Wall Market and back into the playground Ai outside of the destroyed Sector 07.

He was cutting through Sector 06 most likely to get to the station in Sector 05. This turk was really fast, he took long strides and looked as though he was toying around with us. Rose and Izzy were both ahead of me, I'd left them but they we both ultimately faster and more in-shape. I was huffing and wheezing, lagging behind until we'd reached the destroyed highway where the old crane stood.

The Turk simply stood there looking around, it was obvious he'd never actually been to this sector before. He had no idea where the exit to the old highway was. The three of us landed down on the concrete hopping from the up-heaved upper level of the street.

"Uh-oh, where's the exit again?" The Turk asked rubbing behind his head.

"STOP!" Rose ordered as the three of us slid to a stop behind him.

He turned around raising his camera. "Howdy, it's been like what? Acouple of seconds ago...how have you guys been?"

Rose wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm, though that was alittle funny. "The camera, give us that tape now!"

"Whaaaaat? Noway...I was sent down here by HQ to case Sector 07 for any survivors. Imagine my surprise when everyone survives and even build an army. Man the President is gonna be pissed, we crushed an entire sector for nothing. millions of gil gone down the drain." He cackled like a moron. Though he was right, I could picture the President of ShinRa ripping what little hair he had left out after seeing the huge bill for nothing. "But with this footage, we can call in an airstrike on your cowboy asses and sweep all of this under the rug."

The 'quiet til now' Izzy stood forward drawing her rapier and pointing it at the TURK. "Yeah too bad the footage won't get to your HQ. We'll be taking that back by force."

"You do realize I am a member of the TURKS right? Which means basically you can't win." He said reaching into his back suit coat and drawing out a pair of Nunchaku or rather Nunchucks. I knew this guy was gonna be trouble and I'd rather Kel here but we can't afford to run and get help now.

And if he gets away everything Kel worked to carry out will be ruined. I don't want that on my conscience! I'll fight until I die to get that freakin' tape!

With that I was with Izzy, I drew from my back my twin iron fans which looked like daggers when they were folded. I unfolded them and they spread like peacock feathers in my hands. With that Rose bent her knees, and pulled from the bottom of her plaid schoolgirl like skirt a pair of twin curving blades.

She rammed them together creating a huge ring, like a hula-hoop. It was definitely an odd weapon but I couldn't point and stare now. "Before we start...who are you?" Rose asked.

The Turk smirked. "Wanna know my name? You're so old fashion...Heh...It's Tsurubami, but you women can just call me Bami."

"Fighting for any reason is a stupid idea, but if we must fight. I'd like to know the name of the person I'm fighting... whether it be good or bad. From this experience...we form a bond." Rose said and after thinking about it for a second, she was right. How deep can this girl be?

"You're right. But bonds forged through combat are easily broken." He threw up the camera and abnormally it soared high. With that Izzy forgot about the TURK and launched straight up towards the camera. Bami grinned and I screamed to Izzy. "IZZY LOOK OUT!" He leaped into the air while Izzy's eyes were on the camera he slapped one end of his nunchucks against her face. POW!

The sound of one of the clubs smacking her face sent a chill down my spine, I saw a trail of blood splatter from her face as she fell back. "Forget the camera, we're fighting the TURK." Rose ordered like a general, suddenly I felt like I was fighting beside a war goddess as she leaped off flying towards Bami.

Rose spun like a bullet in the air gracefully while Bami spun his nunchucks in mid air like Bruce Lee. Their weapons clashed creating an explosion of air that swept across the entire highway in a shock wave. My hair fluttered behind me like a flag and I was suddenly thrown off as I realized I was on the wrong battle field.

Rose and Bami looked like two anime characters, flying around and jumping through the air like the Earth under them was nothing. Like they were gods.

Rose's aura came in the form of pink flower peddles which danced through the air while Bami's aura appeared as a violent green flame. The two of them landed down across from each other, Bami held out his foot and caught the camera on the side of it in a Bruce Lee like kicking pose. "Oi Oi Oi, you're pretty good."

"HIYAAAAAAAAAH!" Izzy came from behind attempting to impale Bami but he quickly spun around and round house kicked her sending Izzy spinning to the ground. With that he tossed the Camera up again and caught it in his right hand while spinning and juggling the nunchucks in his left hand.

"Ergghhh...eee..." Izzy struggled to get back up.

I was completely frozen, again frozen just like how I was in Don Corneo's mansion when Kel fought Chao. These fights are frightening, yet Izzy...Izzy stood up. Despite being weaker, despite losing and despite the opponent threatening to kill her. Izzy would always stand up, time after time. She was amazing.

Without warning Rose and Bami went at each other again, he seemed to only be serious when fighting Rose but brushed me and Izzy off like we were nothing. Rose wielded her hula-hoop blade like a feather swinging it left and right while Bami countered with fast juggling of his nunchucks swinging it across his shoulders and in between his thighs all while clashing with Rose's ring blade. With every clash of their weapons, sparks would shoot off and dance like flaming beads.

Izzy stood up and I jogged over to her not for a second taking my eyes off the battle between Rose and Bami which seemed to be equal at this point.

"Izzy...stay down, this guy is too much for us." I cowered.

Izzy stood up and despite my words, her face covered in blood and bruised. Her right cheek was even swollen alittle. "No...Carmina...I'm not gonna stop."

"Why? He's beating the crap out of you!" I got angry and grabbed her arm.

She yanked her arm away from me. "Don't you see that?" She pointed at the battle between the two super powers that were Bami and Rose. "How many battles did Rose have to fight...how many times did she get smacked around...to fight like that? Did you see how high she jumped in the air? Did you see how when they tried to hit each other the air just exploded like in an anime?! How many times...How many battles did Rose fight!? I wanna be that strong! Only the strong have the luxury of going on adventures...and and I wanna go on an adventure!"

With that Izzy ran towards Bami from behind. "I want to be strong! I want to go on adventures too!"

Bami and Rose broke apart and he spun around just in time to jab her, Izzy in the chest. She went back flying towards me while throwing up blood, we both went flying back til we hit a steel beam which was sticking out of the concrete. I coughed a little too and held Izzy. "You're a psycho." I whispered.

"I don't want to be protected by him." Izzy rolled off of me. "I want to fight beside him, not from behind him...Kel is talking about fighting the company this jerk comes from! There will be stronger dudes than this...much much stronger. I have to hurry up and learn how to..." With that Izzy dropped down passing out.

I leaned over to her and felt her neck, still breathing. "Izzy..."

BOOM!

I turned towards the highway where Rose and Bami were fighting. A massive magical fire explosion was filtering into the sky, I looked into the air to see Bami and Rose flying around like Goku and Frieza. Bami was firing from his palm, fire spells while Rose countered with wind based spells. Jets of wind and balls of fire crossed and even collided in mid air.

As I continued to watch Rose in her glory, I thought about what Izzy was saying. I stroked her hair the entire time while watching them. "How many battles did Rose fight? To fight like that? She's even stronger than Rally..."

BOOM!

My gaze blurred a bit as I saw one of Bami's fire spells strike Rose, he followed up with three more blasts which landed as the black smoke cleared Rose was falling like a shot duck out of the air. She wasn't moving and if she lands on her head from that height. I rested Rose' head and ran off towards Rose.

I hopped over old drums, pipes and underneath destroyed overpasses. Without knowing I'd already broken human speed with running, I held my hands out and grabbed Rose out of the air and both of us went sliding through the concrete. I right arm skinned and scraped along the concrete stinging as the air and dust pressed in. But I was more worried about Rose.

She was resting against my bosom. "Rose!"

She struggled to open her eyes, she was covered in bruises and black burn marks. "Carmina." She looked up at me and I felt my eyes water. "Is Izzy alright?" She asked. Silly, even when she's this hurt she's worried about others. When she asked the question however I burst into tears.

"Wh-What am I gonna do?! He's gonna get away...he's gonna get away and they'll kill everyone." I cried.

Rose groaned in agony. "Err...Carmina...nobody's asking the world of you."

"Huh?"

She smiled up at me. "Everyone will understand, all you have to do is try...You don't have to beat him. All you have to do is try your best..."

"Guh..." I held her and hugged her. When I pulled back from my hug, she was unconscious.

"Ok...I'll...I'll try. For you Rose." I mopped my cheeks of the tears and laid her down beside me. I stood up slowly feeling a fire in my chest, suddenly my fear of dying and losing everything, turned into my motivation. I looked up at the overturned yellow crane seeing Bami standing there watching the video on the camcorder he had.

"Such a scoop." He nodded with a smile.

"You're gonna give me that camcorder you fucking asshole!" I cursed.

He looked away from the camcorder and stared at me. "Oh...so the crybaby wants to finally fight huh? Okay...this should be quick."

I reached to my back drawing my metal fans again as I felt and noticed my body covered by a bright yellow aura.

_Ok I'm gonna give it my best shot! Here goes!_


	22. What She's Made of

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Chao Shuyan  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 22: What She's Made of! **

**Opening Theme: "Fly High" Ayumi Hamasaki**

_Once a long time ago when Izzy and I first appeared in the Final Fantasy Seven world, we appeared. I remember waking up first and we were both surrounded by Hedgehog Pie monsters. I remember something happening, right when they were about to devour us. I used some kind of power and made them all fly away from me._

_I've always known about this power but I've never used it, I never told Izzy, Aerith or anyone for that matter. I didn't think it was something that could be used for combat. But right now it's my only hope._

Bami, the Nunchaku wielding TURK across from me stood silently staring at me, his Nunchucks were thrown across the back of his neck with the two batons hanging on his chest. His palms casually in his pockets, he obviously didn't think much of me as an opponent. The more I spotted him in this relaxed mood the more it frustrated me.

I closed my eyes taking in a relaxing deep breath then grabbed the fame of my glasses and pulled them off. The moment my glasses were removed my hair began to slowly dance flicker in the air. The leftside of my hair had turned completely white and I could feel the tip of my tongue tingle.

This is it, that power I used...

Whenever I take off my glasses my hair changes to this half white, half black fashion from the grain of my head to the tips of my hair. There is also a japanese kanji that appears on the tip of my tongue like a black tattoo. The sudden changed didn't shock the TURK much, he simply looked at me and saw this as his cue to get into his fighting stance.

He pulled the nunchucks from his neck and whipped them to his side grabbing both batons with a single hand. "Don't know what hair dye is suppose to do for you but...well here I come." He said and was no where near as relaxed while going on the offensive, He appeared moving faster than I thought.

"**He's attacking me, therefore I need a shield." **I said and as I spoke my tongue tingled and suddenly there was this metal like taste in my mouth. Following this foul taste and the uncomfortable tingle of my tongue. Suddenly the scenery began to shift, manipulated to my words. A massive strip of the concrete below peeled upward forming a huge shield of stone.

"What?!" I heard Bami screamed suddenly confused. He slammed a foot into the concrete breaking through it to get to me. But I had both of my iron fans up and ready to strike, he'd placed all of his energy into kicking through the concrete wall so I whipped my fans in a downward strike blasting him way with a gust of wind.

My iron fans had the natural ability to incur a gust of wind when they are fanned. That same gust sent Bami flipping backwards, he gained his balance in mid air and landed on his feet sliding away. **"My opponent is far away from me, therefore, I need to be closer." **With that my tongue tingled and with that the street below us shrunk crunching together pulling me and Bami closer to eachother.

The street we were in crunched together like a child smashing two stones together.

With that I was only afew feet away from him, this time his eyes were wide. "What the hell are you doing?! How are you..."

"**Fire!" **Before he could finish his sentence I fanned both of my iron fans downward with speed releasing a fire magic spell which appeared as six arrows of flame, three from each flame and flying like guided missiles to Bami. The TURK masterfully slapped each of the arrows away using his nunchucks then held up a palm blasting back at me with fire spells.

"**Firaga!" **He casted releasing three massive fireballs from his palm which came down at me making my fire spell look like child's play. As the air warmed up and my forehead began to sweat, my heart raced as I took afew steps back raising one of my fans and pointing at the barrage of meteor sized fireballs.

"**agariF" **I shouted and in an instant the three flaming orbs of fire disappeared leaving behind only of cloak of dust.

This time Bami was completely surprised, his mouth hung open and I could see the back of his tongue even. "What the hell?"

"This is my special ability...I call it Contradictory-Conjuncture. A play on words that allows me to bend reality and physics through language." I said. I've practiced the power many times on my own and I've come to the conclusion that this power can bend time, space and even defy the laws of physics. But the only problem with this 'style' is that I can only manipulated the reality around me within a ten foot radius. So it works like a sort of domain.

I can reverse and cancel magic spells by saying the name of the spell backwards. Which explains why the Firaga Spell suddenly went 'poof'. I don't think this style can be used to attack though. So I should attack him on my own.

I stomped down once and burst towards Bami running at full speed with my hands spread out like a bird, as I got close I uttered. **"My opponent is faster, therefore, I should perceive his movements." **I uttered getting in close to Bami and swinging one of my fans like ab blade at his throat.

He leaned backwards and whipped me across the right cheek, I felt the pain sting my jaw and my brain raddle in my skull. He hopped into the air and roundhouse kicked me the chest sending me sliding backwards. My chest felt like it had been caved in and I crashed into a beam.

"I'll figure out how you're able to do all of that! Some sort of materia based ability right?"

I was able to see Bami strike me thanks to my ability but my body wasn't fast enough to catch it, dodge or block it. I spat up abit of blood and stood up trying to glare at Bami. It looks like I need alittle more practice with this 'style'. I should focus it more on defense, I'm better at using it for that then offense anyway.

The Turk bolted at me turning into a blur as he phased out and appeared suddenly to my side, I couldn't speak fast enough he appeared so suddenly and descended slamming his shin into my face causing y head to whip backwards. "Guuuuhh!" I saw red and my vision flashed white for a moment as my head bobbled back into position.

He followed up coming at me again. Just afew seconds before he got close I swung my fan upwards and his foot collided with one of my fans creating a gust of wind that blew everything around the two us away from eachother. **"The concrete is hard, therefore I want it to be quicksand! **

With that Bami's feet sank into a pool of orange quicksand, his body began to sink but stopped at his knees. I hopped backwards and just as I was summoning my magical power to cast a big attack on him. A bolt of lightning shot down and struck my back causing me to scream out in agony. "YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed out as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

I dropped to my knees and looked at Bami, his palm was open and his body was glowing with a green magical aura. My body felt weak and my hair slowly began transforming back to normal. I felt my body fall forward. "I'm sorry guys...I couldn't...beat him." Even with my style I'd lost. I still hadn't the full grasp of using it in combat.

I blacked out.

* * *

**(Chao POV) **

Just as Carmina was falling to land on her face. I caught her by the back of her collar and eased her down on the concrete. "Hmm...I don't really know the situation but I do know that you are an enemy." I said picking up Carmina correctly as not to injure her spine then carried her over to where I'd safely laid the unconscious Izzy and Rose.

"And who the hell're you?!" The Turk pulled himself from the entrapment that Carmina had stuck him in using magic to boost himself out.

I fixed my hands calmly behind me and bowed my head appropriately. "I am Chao Shuyan, loyal vassal of Lord Kel." I was here because Jessie, Wedge and Biggs had stormed into Don Corneo's mansion alerting us that these three girls Rose, Izzy and Carmina were chasing after a Turks Member.

"Vassal? Heh...you AVALANCHE are all weirdos. A crybaby with fans, a wannabe adventurer and a strong woman with a giant ring...and now some martial arts looking woman. My day just gets better and better." He chuckled.

I reached up to my back and rolled my braided ponytail into a bun. "Can you tell me, exactly why they were pursuing you?" I asked.

"Yup." He raised some sort of electrical device with a lens on it. "This camcorder has footage of your little rise to power down here...soon as HQ gets their hands on th..." In an instant I moved, I phased in before this Turk and grabbed what he called the 'camcorder' and crushed it in an instant. With that I spun around with a roundhouse kick to his face sending him flying and slamming through two separate steel pipes until he crashed into an old crane.

His body remained still.

"Oh no...The Turks are sending spies. I must inform my lord." I said.

"Mmmmmuuuuu..." Carmina started to come to, her eyes slowly opened and she struggled to stand up. "Di-Di-Did I...win?"

I looked down at her, she gazed up at me with tears in her eyes and I couldn't fight it. "Yes, you defeated him. Well done Carmina, I will report your victory to my master."

"Ahhh...haaaaa." Carmina laughed alittle then dropped down unconscious again.

_If all three girls can't defeat a single opponent we're in trouble._


	23. The Alliance

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Alliance**

**Opening Theme: "Desert Butterfly" Monaca**

**(Kel POV)  
**

_I'd come to Don Corneo for two reasons, one his fortress and two his contacts. Don Corneo's men have high end military weaponry and materia. Two things I need desperately for the AVALANCHE forces. Don Corneo's mansion can serve as an excellent base of operations for the resistance. _

I felt my spine tingle as I walked through the halls of the pervert's mansion once again. The doors were swung open for some reason and the guards were nowhere in sight. "Hey where's everybody?" Tifa asked as she, me, Cynthia and Barret made our way through the halls.

By everybody she was referring to the guards, this place was once guarded on every corner but now guards are as hard to find as Waldo. Could we have driven them away the first time we came here? "Pretty nice duds for a snitch...this ain't a good idea. The lech spies on people for ShinRa we'll be figured out in a second."

"It's those connections that we're betting on. Going head first at the enemy as you would always suggest it'll either take years to cripple ShinRa or it'll get us killed." Cynthia added with a hint of frustration. Cynthia and Barret had a history, at some point waaay before the game, Cynthia joined AVALANCHE and had a falling out with Barret because of his extreme methods. So reuniting with him now didn't stir up any good emotions.

Everytime Barret had somewhat of an objection to my plans, Cynthia would spar no time in shutting him down and comparing what I'm doing versus what Barret would have done. And no matter how insane, she'd make my plans seem the most efficient. She really didn't like the man and he was nowhere near apologetic towards her either. It was kind of annoying.

Tifa and I just kept our mouths shut until they finished and waited it out before they started again.

As we advanced upstairs to the Don's Chambers I noticed afew guards lying down on the floor upstairs. There was some thumping from Don Corneo's room and I could hear him screaming, not out of ecstasy but out of pain. With that I lowered my stance and drew both my 9mm pistols with the flashlight and laser attachments.

Tifa and Barret also lowered their stances. "I can sense a really strong presence from that room."

As Barret's right arm transformed from a robotic prosthetic to a Gatling Gun he began to muse. "We goin' in hot." He reluctantly wrapped one of his heavy arms around Cynthia's wheelchair and lifted her up with one hand. With that we cleared the stairs and both me and Tifa stood next to the door Marine Style.

Tifa silently signaled with her fingers. One, Two...THREE!

With that we both hooked around the edges of the door and went straight into the Don's Chambers. A massive portrait of him on the wall with a large mahogany desk and the floor covered in a shaggy crimson carpet. There was a man cloaked in black there and he was holding the Don up against a wall.

I couldn't see who this guy was, all I could see was an armored yet skeletal fist holding up the fat man from behind a black cloak. The Don was panicking even moreso than when we threaten to chop his balls off. Barret and Cynthia came in after wards and we all looked in abit of confusion and silence at this cloaked figure towering over us.

He looked back for just as second and despite him looking in this direction I still couldn't see his face. "Finn." Cynthia rolled forward. She knows this guy? "What are you doing here?"

"Oracle...or rather, Cynthia now." He said this hood seemed to point in our direction. "Is this now the company you keep?"

This guy's voice was rhaspy and strained it sounded similar to Bane's voice from the Dark Knight Rises movie. My mind trailed off for asecond on how awesome that movie was.

"You didn't answer my question. What's your business with this man?" Cynthia's eyes narrowed and I could see seriousness in her eyes that I'd yet to see. Her bangs came down over her face making her look like an adult Kairi from Kingdom Hearts.

"To interrogate and kill this man, we the Four Horsemen seek the answers behind the Plate Dropping." He responded after hearing Cynthia's serious tone. Hell I'd spill the beans too if she looked at me like that. "Amongst other things but I'd rather not share this information before a man that was once a target."

"Four Horseman?" I stepped up keeping a grip on my pistols. "ShinRa dropped the plate to kill the resistance and infiltrate their base. That's the reason behind it...Now let him go, there is something I need from this man as well."

The entire time the Don was stunned silent, his eyes were wide and his body was trembling uncontrollably. "Hmmmmm..." The cloaked man sounded like he was thinking about it

"We need to know how the Don is porting in his weapons and materia." Tifa added and with that he became a lot more helpful. Anyone would if Tifa asked.

"The Don gets his weapons from a shipment every few days that come in front Junon Harbor. He pays a middle man to deliver the goods for his bodyguards." The cloaked man slammed the Don on the floor knocking him out completely.

"Good now that's all we needed, you can do whatever ya want with the lech." Barret spoke in his naturally loud voice.

He gruesomely dragged the Don along the floor to the door and we all made way for this weird guy. "I'm going to be here awhile to until I get the information I need from hm." He said stopping his walk.

I simply shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me just don't get in the way."

"No you don't get in our way." He said continuing to drag the Don out of the room.

When he was completely gone I wiggled my body abit. "That guy is creepy." Tifa rubbed her own arms as if she were cold.

"Tell me about me." Barret shook his head. "Fool even had me nervous."

I looked down at Cynthia who simply adjusted her glasses. She could sense I was looking at her, I know because just started to explain who that guy was. "In the early stages of the Jenova Project, lots of SOLDIER candidates had undergone testing far beyond a simple mako infusion surgery. He's a product of Professor Hojo's advanced treatment procedures. William Finn."

"And who are the Four Horsemen? I've never heard of them before?" Tifa asked.

Cynthia simply looked down. "It's best that you don't know."

"And we spose' tuh jus leave it like that?! Who are they? Answer the question!" Barret said air boxing.

"Barret knock it off, she doesn't have to explain if she doesn't want to." Tifa snapped.

While the three of them went at it I circled around Don Corneo's desk and went through the papers and ledgers sprawled over his desk in a mess of papers and portfolios. There were afew receipts for a shipment of high octane SOLDIER class swords, a mech and afew military grade rifles. "Hmmm..." I murmured sitting down in the Don's seat overlooking the papers again. He ordered enough weapons for a small army here...

Looks like he was arming himself up pretty good after we broke in that first time.

"What's all that say?" Tifa asked picking up a piece of paper after calming Cynthia and Barret down from another argument.

"It's the weapons we'll need for this war. Judging by the dates on the receipts it looks like the shipment is coming in tomorrow. It'll be dropped in the wastelands on the outskirts of Midgar." I replied resting the papers down. "We can't afford wait that long, Aerith is trapped in that ShinRa building."

"There's no telling what kind of experiments Hojo's planning. She's the last of the Ancients so I'm sure he's so anxious on working on her he'll begin whatever procedures he has cooked up as soon as possible." Cynthia added.

At that moment we were joined by Jessie, Biggs and Wedge. "We'll pick up the shipment of weapons." Jessie said. Biggs burned a cigarette.

"And we'll get the army ready to strike." Wedge added.

Seeing Wedge, Jessie and Biggs reminded me of their plight earlier about Rose, Izzy and Carmina. "Are the girls alright?" I asked.

"Yeah Chao helped them out, they were alittle scuffed up but they're recovering." Jessie added.

"If you don't mind my intrusion." Suddenly a new voice had entered the room. The face this time was familiar but the feeling I got from seeing is face wasn't a good one. He had short brunette hair and a burgundy coat with a first class SOLDIER's belt at his waste. Genesis Rhapsodos, he stood there in the flesh holding his Loveless Book.

"Genesis." I said standing up out of the Don's Desk.

"Genesis? You mean one of the three great hero SOLDIERs." Tifa gasped. "I'd heard you disappeared."

Barret held up his gun arm pointing it at Genesis' head. "Stay back ShinRa punk."

Genesis bowed. "I assure you I'm no longer apart of that organization."

Seeing Genesis reminded me of when I saw him for that brief second before we destroyed the Sector 01 Reactor. I thought I imagined it but apparently not, Genesis is here infront of me. Come to think of it, where the hell is this guy during all of Final Fantasy VII? At never knew but having played Crisis Core. Genesis is one badass motherfucker.

"I cut my ties with that organization years ago." Genesis added.

Cynthia nodded and adjusted her glasses. "He's telling the truth, afew years ago during the Wutai War. Genesis went missing with a group of second and third class SOLDIER units. He later returned launching a full attack on Junon Harbor using his Copy Abilities gained through his Mako Procedures and Project G."

"The infamous Cynthia Gordon. It seems quitting the ShinRa Electric Company is all the rage these days." He walked towards the Don's desk past Tifa who was baffled and even alittle antsy about his presence. Barret who still aimed for his head and Biggs, Wedge and Jessie who seemed too shocked for words.

He stood directly across from me over the desk. "Hmmm I remember you, you were once a big point of interest for the research department. To see you up and walking around is quite something." He explained and with that my eyes widened.

"Wait what?" I said. The files that Cynthia showed me... I didn't exactly see a time range on when I was found. So I was locked up in ShinRa building during the events of Crisis Core as well? What the hell?

Genesis immediately jumped to the next topic."I've come to lend my services in destroying ShinRa. You need more than an army of oppressed men with no combat experience. Your current force wouldn't last two minutes on the battlefield with even ShinRa's standard soldiers. Let alone SOLDIER candidates."

"Oh?" I asked.

Genesis looked down at his palm. "Yes, allow me to lend you my copy ability. I've already a force of ten thousand copies of myself. Ready to march at my command. I've already procured enough weaponry from Junon Harbor as well as Fort Condor for this attack."

"Te-Te-Ten Thousand?!" Barret repeated.

"With those numbers we'll be able to commence an attack immediately." Cynthia said even she was stunned.

This sounded all well and good but what the hell is Genesis after? He was a bad guy in Crisis Core and he appeared in the ending Cinematic of Dirge of Cerberus. He didn't seem to have the best intent in his eyes then either.

"What are you really after?" I asked.

"Just the utter destruction of ShinRa a virus plaguing this world. It is the will of the Goddess" He responded.

After ShinRa's destroyed most of the shit that goes down in the world can't transpire especially now that Cloud is dead so Sephiroth manipulate him. "Ok..." I nodded. How much harm can this actually do? He's willing to help and Genesis being on our side would be a huge moral booster for us.

"Get everyone ready, we're going to commence this thing in an hour." I slapped my palm on the desk.

_Don't worry Aerith, we're coming to save you. _


	24. One to Zero

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 24: One to Zero**

**Opening Theme: "Hemisphere" RahXephon OST**

_Too much of this seems so unreal, I can't believe this all happened in under afew day. There are still so many things I don't know about myself yet, still so many questions that need answering. I've met so many people who weren't in the original game of Final Fantasy VII. I guess this world has stopped being Final Fantasy VII._

Was it I that changed everything?

Sephiria, Genesis, that William Finn guy...Chao Shuyan and Cynthia. Is their appearance some kind of paradox created from me suddenly being transported here? And what's with Carmina and Izzy showing up as fans of mine from back when I was a fanfic writer on Earth?

_I can't help but think that all of this is connected somehow. And I also can't help to think that...all of the answers to ALL of this lies inside the brilliant yet psychotic and deranged mind of ShinRa's finest scientist. Professor Hojo. Aerith, I'm coming to rescue you but...I also need these answers. _

We had one hour to prepare for war against ShinRa. The Wall Market had become a battlefront for our troops as they loaded up their rifles and cannons taking the ammo from the pawn shops and materia stores. I was currently sitting on a crate outside of the Don's Mansion our new HQ building loading my BC Assault Rifle.

"Hey Kel!" I heard the innocent high pitched squeaky voice of Marlene. I looked down from the crate seeing her holding up my red and black Angry Birds hat. I'd completely forgotten about it. It sometime during the mission to blow up the 5th Reactor. I grabbed the hat by the bill and sat it on my head. "Hey thanks kid."

"Rose gave it to me and told me to give it to you when I saw you again. I forgot 's house I was just really happy to see my dad." She bowed her head in apology.

"No problem...but are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at Elmyra's?"

"Uh-oh...I well I wanted to bring you your hat. Ms Jessie brought me along but please don't tell my dad. I wanted to see you all off." She cried.

I waved my hand off the subject. "Ok...just stay near Jessie."

"Kay." She said before scampering off.

_So Rose told her to keep my hat safe? Speaking of Rose, I wonder how they're doing. I heard their conditions were pretty mild from the battle with that TURK. _

I hopped off of the crate and jogged to the clothing shop where Cloud had his dress made. This right now was serving as an infirmary to the troops. I made my way into the tent like building seeing the three girls were now awake. The were covered in afew bandages but still alive and kicking. The moment she saw me Carmina jumped. "Hey! I heard that the army is gonna get moving? Are we going to war now?"

"Yeah, in about an hour we'll be moving out according to Cynthia's plan. She says she has an idea on how we can attack." I replied all words that were true. She said she knew of the perfect way to assault ShinRa and save Aerith, don't have much choice but to trust her on this. "Anyway I wanted to ask you guys why were you chasing after a Turk?"

Rose leaned up in her bed, white sheets covering her and white bandages wrapped around her forehead with afew strips covering the bruises on her cheeks and one under her left eye. "The Turks unit was sent out on a recon mission to Sector 07 ruins to find survivors but instead they found us all conspiring to move against them. That one turk had enough evidence for ShinRa to send in an entire army to crush us."

"Dammit...didn't see that one coming. Did you guys stop him?" I asked feeling my chest sink.

"Yes they did." A voice came from the dressing room behind the beds. Coming out in a red dragon like dress with a short skirt was Chao, she had her black shiny hair held up in two buns with chopsticks in cross holding them up. She looked really pretty.

"You look nice."

"Thank you master."

"I told you to cut out all that master stuff...anyway I'm glad to see you guys are doing alright. I'll be going then." I turned and started towards the exit.

"Kel are we gonna be able to fight?" Carmina's voice squeaked and I paused at the exit.

I turned to face them. "Ummm I mean you're all pretty banged up."

"Our injuries aren't much of a problem." Rose said raising one finger, with that her body began to glow with an emerald aura. Carmina and Izzy also began to glow. "This is a Cure Spell I'm casting in acouple of minutes we'll be back to our old selves." Rose said. It really wasn't about their conditions it was more about it being a WAR. And Carmina and Izzy were going, two inexperienced girls.

_Hell I was pretty inexperienced myself at fighting and all this war stuff but atleast I had this demon like thing sealed inside of me. If things ever go south I can just transform and destroy everything. Not like I got control over myself in that form, but hey it's better than nothing. _

I guess Carmina saw the look of worry on my face. "Don't worry about us, we'll be able to handle ourselves." It was the first time I'd seen Carmina look so confident in herself.

"Hmm..." Her face suddenly me believe they could pull this off. "Ok then..."

"I'll keep an eye out for them as well, My Master." Chao stepped forth.

"I SAID I'M NOT YOUR MASTER GAWDDAMMIT!" I screamed gritting my teeth but Rose, Izzy and Carmina found it funny.

"Sounds like you guys are having fun."

A familiar voice sounded, I turned towards the exit to see Lucas and Rally making their way in. "Where the hell have you two been?" I asked.

"RALLY!" Rose, Carmina and Izzy said at the same time pointing at her.

(T.T) Rally "Whoa...what happened to you guys? Ya look like shit."

"We were looking for you." Izzy argued back.

Lucas bowed his head. "Sorry if we worried you. She was with me, we'd gone above the plate."

"Above the plate? Whatever for?! You two could have gotten captured or worse!" Rose's eyes began to well up with tears as she clenched her fists near her mouth. "How dare the two you worry me like this...waaaaaaaaa!"

O.o-Everyone in the room.

"Uhhh...Rose." Rally started.

"Shut up Rally, just...shut up." Rose covered her eyes sniffling and wheezing.

"Uhh ok...so what did you go above the plate for?" I asked looking at Lucas, he looked down at me with a shrug then reached to his back pulling the Buster Sword. My eyes almost popped out of my skull seeing that sword in person actually, it was much longer and the blade was way thicker than it looked in the games.

"I went to get this for you." Lucas responded facing the hilt towards me.

"For me? Why?" I took the hilt of the sword and let the weight of it fall into my hands. The blade was much heavier than it looked I actually bent my knees alittle until I adjusted the weight abit. I held it with both my hands and it seemed lighter. "I'm not much a blade person..."

"Because I figured you'd need it. The Buster Sword is a symbol of power and leadership within the world of Final Fantasy VII. I think it'd suit you best what with all you've gone through and accomplished. We are all just avatars moving along as fate so puts us. But you defied the rules and fate of the game and created your own journey. Your own Final Fantasy." Lucas announced and with that everyone just silently looked at me.

I shrugged. "What? I did that?"

"Yeah, I was prepared to go along with everything. The plot of the world I'd say...and fight Sephiroth to the bloody end in the center of the world later. But you appeared...turned the game on it's head and started making things happen for yourself." Lucas said and suddnely Lucas was the voice of everyone.

Rally folded her arms. "Personally I've never played final fantasy seven so I don't know what's what. But I can say you are pretty cool for started a revolution and everything. If that sword means you be leader, then you'd best take it. Because you're waaay better leader than Barret."

"Well...alright." I said resting the buster sword on my right shoulder. "We'll be moving out in like thirty minutes. Before then we'll all have to regroup in HQ."

"Yessir!" Everyone said at once.

"You guys are ridiculous." I laughed stepping outside and walking off towards the Mansion leaving them all in the clothing store. I noticed now in the Wall Market were the Genesis Copies. Some of them were identical Genesis clones, others were the masked soldiers with the daggers, the Genesis Clone with the giant gunblade and more. I wondered if he used humans or did he use the monsters to make his copies.

Genesis' copy ability from Crisis Core could only be performed if there was a host to be copied. I know it seemed heartless of me but I couldn't care less, I wasn't a hero. I'm just fighting to get the answers I want out of ShinRa and to save a friend.

"Hey Kel! Wait up." Lucas looked alittle confused as he caught up with me. The two of us walked side by side up towards the mansion all the while we spoke.

"Hey there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"You're from Earth like I am right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're familiar with a...site called fanfiction dot net?"

"Yeah I used to write stories on that site. Final Fantasy stories mostly though."

"Are you familiar with..."

"A member called K Entertainment, yeah. That's me and you're Lucas Bane right?" I asked looking towards him and we both stopped walking. He paused and stared at me abit, not shocked or wide eyed like the girls were. He looked more like he'd guessed it along time ago and celebrating to himself mentally for being right.

"Yeah, how did you know I was..." He asked.  
"Ehh... Just a guess." I shrugged. "Thanks for the sword man."

With that he held up his palm. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances. It's good to finally meet you face to face."

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you too." I shook his hand and we both nodded.

"Soooooo..." He slapped a palm on my shoulder. "Now that we're finally together like this I can tell you face to face...you're an idiot for deleting the original Clan INFAMOUS. I liked that one sooooo much better than the others. I can give you 10 reasons why!"

Lecter was referring to a story I'd written in the Final Fantasy XII genre. A story about a boy rising to power becoming one of the best Mark Hunters in the world.

"Heh...oh alright. If we survive this, I'll repost it."

"YOU MEAN IT?! NO REMAKES JUST THE ORIGINAL?"

"Sure why not. And I'll even make a story about all this shit we're going through right now too."

"AWESOME AM I GONNA BE IN IT?"

"..."

"Oh right...sorry, stupid question. This is gonna be so sweet."

_Fate is a bitch sometimes. _


	25. Operation Begin

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Operation Begin**

**Opening Theme: "I don't wanna care right now" Lupe Fiasco**

We all stood around in the darkness of the Don's Chamber which was now Cynthia's base of operation. Laid out over the foreign desk was a massive map of Midgar from a birds eye view looking down. Also there were flip open PHS phones sitting on the table one for everyone. In the commander center was everyone.

Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, Barret, Tifa, Rally, Rose, Carmina, Chao, Izzy, Lucas, Genesis , Cynthia and myself of course. The fourteen of us were the main generals of the GenesisxAVALANCHE resistance army. "Preparations to commence attack are complete. Now what is this plan the brilliant Cynthia Gordon wishes to grace us with?" Genesis remarked. It almost sounded like sarcasm which sort of pissed me off.

"This better be good." Barret snorted.

Rally stomped. "Will you guys shut up already she's about to tell us."

"Such fire, is she single?" Genesis asked leaning over to me.

I just shrugged. "Who knows."

"Ok...to start with ShinRa's defense system heavily relies on the 8 mako reactors that surround the main building. So by taking out the reactors their defenses will be heavily weakened." Cynthia added.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, but like I'd reported before. Theirs a SOLDIER who is aware of our forces but isn't going to inform the government."

I looked at Lucas and Rally, their eyes shifted towards me for a second then quickly looked back at Cynthia. They refuse to tell me who this mystery SOLDIER is? Like they were sworn to secrecy or something.

"Yes, so theirs a possibility that they already know about the Reactors. Which is why we'll split our forces up into two groups...one the WAR FRONT group which will hit ShinRa's Headquarters as well as their Reactors head on. And the INFILTRATION group which will invade the headquarters and destroy it's foundation from the inside." Cynthia moved the pieces on the desk.

There were red pawns and blue pawns, the red pawns were the WAR FRONT forces which would move from the end of the sectors near the reactors and move towards the ShinRa building from the outside. While the Blue pawns the INFILTRATION forces would move in during the red pawns assault.

"So you mean to use the main forces as a diversion." Genesis rubbed his chin stepping closer to the desk to see the map.

"The best way to kill a beast is beheading it. While the WAR FRONT is just a distraction, the INFILTRATION team will be the main ones doing all the fighting. If we attack the Reactors and launch assaults on the building itself, it'll throw them into a mass of confusion for about five to ten minutes. During that time, the INFILTRATION team will head in. Rescue the Ancient girl as well as kill the President, Hojo, the Directors and every department head in the building. With their leaders destroyed...ShinRa will be no more. Each one of you take a PHS, it's how we'll stay in contact with eachother during the mission."

"So the real battle is fought inside the building huh? Wow that's pretty tricky." Rally said with a shrug.

Carmina sat in a corner curled up like a child, she raised her hand and everyone looked to her. "Whose gonna be on the INFILTRATION team and whose gonna be in the WAR FRONT team?"

Cynthia drooped her head abit then adjusted her glasses looking directly at me. "I was hoping maybe our leader could decide that."

I just stood there for afew seconds wondering who that was. When I noticed everyone was looking at me. "Wait what? ME?! I'm the leader of the whole army TOO?"

"Duh idiot, what did you think LEADER meant?!" Rally laughed sticking her tongue out at me.

"THE HELL?! WHEN DID HE BECOME THE LEADER?!"

"Ummm when he rallied together the entire slums to become a single fighting force with just one speech." Tifa said nudging Barret. "You've been preaching to the people for years about the evils of ShinRa but you've never been able to get people to stand up and fight."

"Bu-Bu-But!" Barret mumbled.

"Yeah, shut up Barret. The new leader's gonna give us our orders." Biggs now unafraid of Barret because his position was dropped said as he jumped forward. Barret still hopped up to him and cold cut him across the face flooring him in a second.

"YOAAAAWWW!" Biggs hit the ground hard and everyone sort of winced for him. It looked painful.

"Do what ya want then!" Barret crossed his arms and began tapping his foot impatiently.

I sighed and walked over to the desk looking down at the map that Cynthia made. "Ok...since the INFILTRATION team will be the heavy hitters, I'm gonna need the WAR FRONT to be fighters who can last long in a battle. Genesis, Tifa, Barret, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie. All of you will be on the WAR FRONT. Whiled me, Rally, Rose, Izzy, Carmina, Lucas and Chao will be the INFILTRATION team.

"Very well." Genesis flicked his hair backwards.

Jessie almost wet herself looking at Genesis as she giggled at him. For that matter every girl in the room glanced at Genesis longingly, he was a pretty good looking guy, no homo.

"Haaaaa. Well..." I clapped my hands once. "Alright everyone, let's get out there kick some corporate ass."

"YEAAAAAAH!"

With that everyone moved as one huge horde out of the door towards the waiting army outside after taking a PHS. I stood in the room alone with Cynthia after everyone left. She was looking down at the desk and hadn't yet noticed I was still in the room. "Cynthia." I said walking towards the desk.

"What is it? Why're you still here?"

I shrugged and rubbed the back of my head. Cynthia was a beautiful woman, she looked a lot like an older version of Kairi from Kingdom Hearts only a lot meaner. I don't know why but ever since I've met her I couldn't get her safety and well being out of my head. I'd always get this fluttering feeling from her that I never got from any other girl before.

Was it because she was so mysterious and that I didn't know much about her but wanted to.

Or was it because something else?

"Oh right...I want to give you something." She reached into a small side box on her wheelchair then pulled out a topaz colored materia stone. "It's a Materia I developed back when I was in ShinRa. It's called the STORAGE Materia, first of it's kind." She reached across the desk and sat it in my waiting hand.

"Storage Materia? What does it do?" I asked.

"I noticed you carry a lot of guns not to mention that big sword that Lucas has burdened you with. This Materia stores all of your weapons into a form of subspace where you'll be able to summon them back if you need them." She said grabbed my left hand and taking the materia from my right and inserting it into my left palm. "To use it, all you have to do is wish for your weapons to be stored and it will store them."

"Hmmmm...Ok." I closed my eyes and imagined my Shotgun, Blitz Magnum and BC Assault Rifle being stored into a closet or hanger. With that I felt the weight of my back get lighter, and next thing I knew the only thing resting on my back was the Buster Sword.

"Why don't you store that sword? It seems like a burden." She said.

I shook my head. "Lucas said it's to show leadership."

"Men and your stupid pride. Well whatever..."

"Thanks for the Materia." I nodded rubbing behind my head.

"Sure...hey you should get going. You do have a war to fight you know."

"Uhhh yeah but I kinda just wanted to talk to you first." I found myself blushing.

She gazed up at me raising an eyebrow. "What about?"

"Uhhhhhh well I was kinda thinking. After this war and everything maybe you'd like to uhhh...I dunno...go out with me...to...somewhere?" I asked biting my bottom lip with a shrug. She didn't say anything at first, she just looked up at me with the darnest look like she trying to solve a puzzle or unravel what I'd just said.

"Go out with you somewhere? Why?" She asked, her voice suddenly got softer.

My eyes sort of jumped, she didn't know what the hell I was talking about. She doesn't understand when a man is asking her out? Weird...Weirder is why am I asking her out? I barely know this chick? Because I like her of course, ever since I'd met her I felt a softness in my chest for her.

She shook her head. "Kel, just go. I'm not what you want...I don't know what's wrong with you but can't you see me? I'm disabled...even if you and I were to be in some kind of relationship. It would only end in sorrow for both of us."

"..." I was silent. "What do yo..."

"Don't." She wheeled out from behind the desk. "I can't walk, what kind of happiness can you find in the future with a woman like this? I appreciate your affection but I've decided I'm going to dedicate all I am to destroying ShinRa that includes my heart."

I rested my hands on my waist and sighed. "That's why I asked you if it would be cool AFTER we defeated ShinRa."

Her eyes widened then suddenly her face turned red and she looked away from me. "Err...you're annoying. Something is seriously wrong with you."

"What can I say? I'm not a shallow guy." I shrugged. I turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Erm...can we go to Costa De so?" She asked.

Now it was my turn to look surprised. I turned around and she blushed angrily while glaring at me. "Uh...I mean...well you...you asked didn't you? I...I wanna go to Costa De So...I heard the beaches are really beautiful...and I've never...never been."

"Uh sure, we can go wherever you want. Well I'll see ya after this is all over." I said and with that I walked out of the door. The moment the door closed behind me I ran down the hall hopping into the air and clicking my heels together. "Yabadabadoooo!" I didn't watch my footing then fell down the stairs landing on the last floor but I didn't care! I was so damn happy!

I got up and bolted out of the door.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Night had fallen on Midgar and the President of ShinRa, a stubby blonde haired man with a matching goatee stood in his cozy office overlooking all of Midgar. As his butler brought him a sterling silver tray with a glass of wine he reminisced of the plate dropping in Sector 07. His mind went over the numbers and calculated the funding to rebuild, it was the President's strangest ability. He knew how to punch numbers and rule with money, it was what he was most known for. Every man has his price.

As he glared into the destroyed black of Sector 07 he noticed something shining in the distance. The light began to grow brighter and brighter as he began to back away, his face turned blue noticing that the sparkling light was a projectile. A missile.

Not only one but several were flying from the streets and alleyways of random sectors all of them flying for the ShinRa building. "What?!" His eyes widened .

BOOM!

Before he could give a command explosives went off rumbling the building and causing the old fat man to fall over along with his butler. Soldiers hurried up to the President's office. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He shouted.

"It's the Resistance sir! They're attacking!" One of the soldiers screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile outside hordes of Genesis copies as well as afew AVALANCHE former slum refugees ran for the ShinRa building firing rifles and blasting rocket launchers and cannons. ShinRa went on the offensive as well sending out Infantry Soldiers and robotic guards like Guard Scorpions and Spiders.

Attack choppers and Mako cannons.

The streets of midgar had become a death trap in a matter of seconds as guns fired off, cannons let loose and spells were launched. Men and women went flying everyone on either sides, the chorus of screams and the rise of flames combined creating an orchestra of death. And standing above it all atop the very highest tower of the ShinRa building was a single man in a crimson cloak with a matching crimson fedora.

Lecter.

His eyes gazed to a lonely freeway which lead directly to the ShinRa building from Sector 8 and riding down that free way were three motorcycles guiding a massive six wheeled buggy. Riding on the bikes was Rally, Lucas and Rose. And driving the Buggy was Chao, Izzy and Carmina.

Standing ontop of the Buggy with the Buster sword on his back and both of his handguns drawn was Kel. His red tie swaying in the wind.

Lecter grinned. "Well we can't make it that easy can we?" With that Lecter raised his left palm as his wrist glen with a bright red aura. He fired a beam towards the road which shot into the high way creating a massive summoned seal. Rising from the seal of fire was Ifrit the summoned fire beast.

As it pulled itself up in the way of the moving force, it roared. "WHOA WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Rally screamed.

"Not good!" Lucas said as they were driving straight for Ifrit.

Lecter grinned from ontop of the building then leaped off, he fired off another summoning beam to the sky this time a beast with wings came soaring down from the skies. Bahamut Sin, it flew down and swept Lecter out of the air as it went soaring over to the group above the highway it roared causing the highway to rattle.

As the group drove around Ifrit the fire beast turned and began running along the street as a flaming fireball behind them while roaring. Bahamut Sin hovered over their heads while Lecter road on it's head.

"What the hell? Ifrit and Bahamut Sin?" Kel said looking up at the man riding Bahamut but they were too far away for him to make out the SOLDIER's face.

"KEL! WHAT DO WE DO?! THIS THING DOESN'T HAVE ANY WEAPONS!" Carmina's voice came up on intercom from the Six Wheel Buggy.

Kel held up his two pistols. "Just keep driving. Punch it straight into the ShinRa building." Lucas leaped off of his bike letting it fall back and crash into Ifrit, but Ifirit didn't stop running the minor explosion did nothing to him. Lucas then landed down beside Kel on the buggy.

"Need a hand?" Lucas said drawing his Tomahawk and Katana.

Kel simply nodded and pointed both of his pistols up at Bahamut. "I got the big ugly one."

"Which ones the big ugly one?" Lucas laughed.

_So far this infiltration mission isn't going as planned! Dammit...hey it's my first war! Nobody's perfect!_


	26. Down with ShinRa PT1

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Down with ShinRa PT1**

**Opening Theme: "The Summoned" Crisis Core OST**

Wind whipped sent my tie fluttering like a flag infront of me as my back faced the direction of the buggy's trajectory. I glared up at the heart stoppingly epic and gruesome Bahamut Sin, it soared through the air like a jet keeping a steady flight beside the buggy while it's rider stood triumphantly posing on it's head pointing a massive sword down at us.

Behind us on the highway was Ifrit chasing us down like a rabid wolf, it's body was blurring with orange flames and it knocked cars, bikes, street signs and other road works out of it's way as it charged behind us. "I'll deal with Bahamut you take Ifrit." I said to my companion Lucas, with his haori fluttering he glared at me and gave me a nod.

"Got it. We don't have to beat them...we only have to wait it out until we get to the ShinRa building. Carmina! Chao! Izzy! How long til we reach the building?" Lucas called out.

"It's about 800 feet ahead so maybe 4 or 5 minutes?" Carmina responded through loud speaker.

"Dammit that's entirely too long." I remarked.

But it didn't change the predicament we were in right now, if this buggy doesn't hold out until we infiltrate then we're as good as dead. There's no way we'll be able to take Bahamut AND Ifrit. "WATCH OUT!" Lucas shouted. I looked to the right of the buggy seeing Bahamut thrust it's huge arms forward releasing wind blades that curved in the air towards us like giant frisbees.

Just when I thought I'd be sliced up like diced tomatos Rose's giant ring blade went flying infront of me then stood suspended in the aiir infront of us forming a giant blue dome magical barrier around the buggy. POW! The air blades shattered the barrier but deflected the attack.

"Thanks Rose!" I didn't want to squander the time she gave me. I shoved my handguns into the holsters on my thighs then used the Storage Materia to summon a black Revolver M203 Grenade Launcher. It appeared from golden particles like some form of alchemy. With that I open fired shooting off a shell which curved in the air and hit Bahamut Sin square in his side with an explosion. POW! The demon dragon roared in pain and wobbled in the air abit before straightening up.

Lucas beside me was contending with Ifrit, Ifrit would get in close enough to ram the back of the buggy but Lucas would pelt him with Blizzard Spells causing the fire summoned beast to lag behind. I cranked the grenade launcher and open fired shooting several more grenades which struck the monster in it's neck.

This time Bahamut Sin went spinning around before stopping in mid air and flying up close to the side of the buggy. He rammed his forearm against the buggy causing us to role diagonally on it's left three wheels. "WHOAA!" Lucas and I went sliding off the top of the buggy, before we could completely fall off I grabbed the railing of the ceiling. Lucas fell and grabbed onto my left leg.

"EYYYYYYYYAGGGH!" Carmina screamed inside the buggy.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaawwwwwwww !" Izzy sounding like a cowgirl screamed as the buggy tilted back on all six wheels throwing me and Lucas back on the ceiling again.

"DO NOT LET HIM DO THAT AGAIN!" Lucas pointed at me.

I jumped up to my feet seeing Bahamut Sin gathering magical energy to fire those wind blades again. I pointed my grenade launcher at him and just as I was about to fire. I heard Chao scream out. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Suddenly the buggy hit a ramp and we went flying through the air over the front fountain of the ShinRa building.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucas and I screamed hanging onto the railing of the buggy's roof. The buggy rammed through the glass and crashed into the lobby crushing the front desk. Lucas and I fell behind the buggy slamming down onto the marble floor. A trail of blood filmed down the right side of my face but I ignored the pain, and swaggered to my feet.

My vision was blurry at first but once I regained my senses I noticed we were right infront of the Buggy which was rammed into a wall. "Carmina, Izzy...Chao..." I tried pulling the doors open but they were pinched shut from the impact.

"Uhhh...Kel!" Lucas said.

"What?!" I said trying to pry the doors open with my bare hands.

Rally came running downstairs from the upperlevel, her motorbike had landed and stopped upstairs from us. I noticed her running down the escalators towards us. "GUYS!" She screamed.

"KEL JUST TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" Lucas grabbed my shoulder. With that he spun me around and I looked up seeing the flaming hooves and horns of Ifrit. The summoned stood before us exhaling flames and steam from it's nostrils. "Dammit..." Winced in pain as me, Lucas and Rally faced off against Ifrit.

I'm glad it's just Ifrit, apparently the lobby is too small for Bahamut Sin to fit so the dragon and it's rider flew off into the night's sky. Something tells me that won't be the last of them.

**IFRIT BOSS BATTLE  
**

**BATTLE THEME: Last Hunters (FFXIII-2 OST)**

Now I'm not sure how things turned out like this but everything seemed so surreal for the first moment. Lucas, Rally and I all stood in a line against Ifrit, it was as if we were in the game and being controlled by some unknown user. We were all taking turns like some real time turn based RPG.

I felt like we were playing FFVII with the battle system of FFXIII, only in real life. It was weird but I was also enjoying myself. THIS WAS FUN!

**-IFRIT TURN-**

**Ifrit uses Flamewave! **

The hulking demon of fire exploded releasing a shockwave of fire that turned the but not tinging our clothing it was almost as if the attacks were in turn meant to deal damage to our souls. ShinRa lobby's plants and furniture to ash. It struck us all sending me, Lucas and Rally sliding backwards with flames engulfing our bodies

**Ifrit uses Firaga**

As if that first attack wasn't enough, while we were recovering from the last attack, Ifrit raised both of his brutal arms creating a giant orb of flaming energy, he released the orb and it slowly flew down colliding with the ground and sending all three of us flying up in a flaming hurricane of limbo.

We dropped down like three bricks as we were surrounded by the dust and waves.

**-PARTY TURN-**

**Lucas uses Blizzard Combo, Rally uses Ice Touch Skill and Kel uses Blizzard Ammo Grenade Launcher**

It was now our turn to go on the offensive, Lucas reminded me a lot of Noel Kreiss from Final Fantasy XIII-2. He gripped his blade and made no attempt to resheath them as he fired off one spell after another. He shot off a barrage of blizzard spells which appeared like explosive ice crystals on Ifrit's chest and body.

The Beast screamed and roared as it backed away, the ice crystals damping it's flames and weakening it. Rally using her CREATE ability, had created a skill which allowed her to strike her opponents with Ice Attribute weapons. Her twin sabers morphed into two icicle swords as she went at him striking randomly at the beasts body.

I simply attached some Blizzard Materia to my Grenade Launcher and the ice element was applied to my grenades as I fired them off, shooting and reloading, shooting and reloading. My ice grenades exploded with a bigger mass of ice that seemed to eat away at Ifrit's flames.

**-IFRIT STAGGERED-**

**Rally and Lucas uses Launch.**

Kel uses Gun Shift to Twin Machine Guns – Blizzard Ammo

Ifrit dropped his guard and lowered his brute arms, with that Rally and Lucas bolted in on him and at the same time then bent their swords upward slashing Ifrit sending him soaring into the air. With that I made my Grenade Launcher return to my Storage Materia then with that I summoned two P90 Machine guns, each appeared in my palms from explosive golden particles of light.

While Rally and Lucas bounced off of the walls to strike at Ifrit in the air, I kept him floating and kept him from recovering his flames by pelting him with a barrage of high speed Blizzard Attribute bullets. I kept building the chain guage while they struck at him for more amounts of damage.

Ifrit screamed in rage and pain as it eventually began to plummet back towards the ground. Before it hit however it disappeared, burning away into particles of flaming energy.

**CONFLICT RESOLVED**

After the battle had ended I made my two P90 Machine guns disappear. With that I ran back over to the buggy, but the door was already breached open and climbing out was the three girls with alittle messy hair but they seemed fine. My panicking heart had calmed. "Phew..." I sighed out of relief.

Suddenly my pocket began to rumble, I reached in and grabbed the cell then opened it. "Kel here."

"I see you've made it inside." Cynthia's voice said almost mechanically.

"Yeah not as quiet as we'd hoped but we're in." I nodded.

"Good, began ascension. I've hacked most of the security cameras and afew radio waves and you guys are in for a real mess. First off, the President has a chopper coming to pick him up and escort him to Junon Harbor and it should be there to pick him up from the roof in twenty minutes! Sephiroth as well as Sephiria are both in the building and the Turks, the last of the Roboguards and Infantrymen are trying to hold them off."

My eyes widened. "Oh no...We have to get to Jenova's body and destroy it before Sephiroth and Sephiria get to it. Which floor are they on?"

"They're on the twentieth floor. The research lab is on the 66th floor so you still have time to catch up to them." Cynthia responded.

"Copy that, keep me posted on any changes." I said and with that I closed the cellphone and looked around at my comrades. "Guys...shit just got real."

_So much is going on in this building at once?! Sephiroth is here?! Oh man I just got a really bad feeling I my stomach. _


	27. Down with ShinRa PT2

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Down with ShinRa PT2 **

**Opening Theme: "ShinRa Theme" Final Fantasy VII OST**

_I couldn't help but think this was the final battle, like we were in Meteor heading down to face Sephiroth right now. Truth is, even after ShinRa is destroyed, we still have much to do in this world. Like destroy the Black Materia to make sure that Meteor isn't summoned and to completely destroy Sephiroth. One step at a time Kel... _

After closing my cellphone, I informed my party on the situation. There were afew wide eyes and gasps among them but they swallowed their doubts and fears and simply complied. They knew the risks of this mission so it would come to no surprise. "So we're going up to the labs. Before we start I just wanna tell you guys that this has been the most fun I've ever had in my life." I said and I meant every word of it. With that Carmina and Rose teared up then jumped me for a hug.

"Lucky..." Lucas murmured.

"Oh come here you!" Carmina hugged Lucas as well so he wouldn't feel left out.

Chao stepped up and bowed her head to me. "It has been a pleasure following you this entire time. And you're every bit as much a warrior as I thought you were." With that suddenly I felt a sharp pain to my chest. My eyes widened and I looked down seeing Chao's palm stabbing through my chest.

I heard Carmina suddenly scream then Rally drew her twin sabers attempting to slash at Chao but she flipped backward dodging the strike and sliding away to the stairs. There she spun around pulling the Chinese like kung fu dress off revealing that she was wearing a TURK's suit underneath.

I felt my conscience slowly slipping away, from one second I was in the room and the next it was like I was in a tunnel of darkness. Rose grabbed onto my shoulder and both she and Izzy eased me down to the floor. I kept coughing and my body kept twitching uncontrollably as blood rushed out of my mouth like vomit.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE A TURK!" Carmina screamed out.

"How dare you Chao, you..." I heard Lucas' voice as well.

"Don't blame me, blame yourselves. How the hell does someone accept another so easily with questioning their origin. I was an undercover Turks agent keeping an eye on Don Corneo. There has been word he's been aiding AVALANCHE and I was sent to find out if that was true. During my mission however HQ sent out a missing persons report...Subject Zero. Or this one that you call Kel." I heard Chao's voice with a more devious tone to it.

"So you were playing us this whole time?" Izzy asked.

I couldn't see any of them, I could only hear their voices. Rose's cure magic was beginning to seal up the massive hole Chao left in my chest and I felt my conscientiousness coming back to me. My muscles and arms had lost power but I was gaining energy back slowly but sure, the cure magic was revitalizing me.

"Call it what you will, but you did all the work for me." She snapped her fingers and with that I heard the thunder of over a thousand footsteps. When I'd gotten the strength to atleast lean up, I noticed we were completely surrounded by ShinRa soldiers. Rifles and swords drawn, mechs and robo-guards standing at the ready to blast us to smithereens.

Rally, Carmina and Lucas instead drew their weapons. "Give it up...you're surrounded. Theirs no way you'll be able to get out of this alive." She beckoned.

Rose helped me up to my feet. The room began rumbling and rattling from the thunderous explosion of the war going on outside of the building. "Take them alive, they'll be our bargaining chip to end this war." Chao said pointing at us. She looked completely different from how she did before, her hair was lying down on her back and her skin was paler than usual. She looked like a female Tseng.

"What are we gonna do?" Carmina asked.

Rally grinned. "I'm all over this...I've already created a skill that'll get us outta here."

As the soldiers approached us in a circle with handcuffs and guns pointing at our heads, Rally suddenly stomped on the ground creating a white shockwave that passed through the entire room. When the shockwave touched the soldiers and Chao, everyone seemed to stop. "COME ON GUYS WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Rally said immediately running upstairs passed the seemingly frozen soldiers.

I held the spot where my wound once was, it was still aching. And we all jogged upstairs passed the frozen soldiers and into the elevator where Carmina pressed a random button the console. I rested against the wall of the elevator feeling it move up. Everyone took a gasp of fresh air then we al looked at Rally at once.

"What was that?" Lucas spoke everyone's mind.

"A skill I created before we left. If we were ever to get surrounded I used my Time Step skill. It freezes our captors for acouple of seconds giving us some time to escape." Rally winked at us.

"Good work." I said resting a palm on my chest and exhaling accordingly.

"I can't believe Chao was working for ShinRa this whole time." Carmina lowered herself down to curl up into a ball.

Lucas nodded. "Such things are to be expected on the battlefield. It's our own fault for trusting her."

"NO! That's stupid! It's her fault for betraying us and being a bad friend. She faked like she was soooo into Kel to get in good graces with the rest of us. She's a fucking skank, I should have lopped her head off when I had the chance." Rally slapped her fist into the wall.

"Well let's focus on the more important issues here." I stood up rubbing the pain out of my chest. "Thanks for the help Rose." I patted her shoulder and she nodded silently. I could tell the initial betrayal was too much for Rose, a very friendly and loving person. She couldn't cope so she was just silent for awhile. "We're out of that situation for now...let's ignore Chao and keep heading up. If we come into contact with her again we shoot first."

I wasn't going to act like I wasn't unscathed by her betrayal but it didn't really matter all that much. There is still a lot at stake here.

"Of course." Lucas nodded.

The elevator suddenly stopped at the 50th floor. On the button console flashed the ID restriction combination. "We need an ID card to get above the 50th floor." I said. Carmina pressed the door open button and we stepped out onto a red carpet hallway with bright white lights flashing down over a high tech mechanical hall.

Even up here you could still feel the explosions and war going on outside of the building. As we cleared the elevator area and turned a the first corner on the right there were two crimson robo guards with chainguns for arms. With that we immediately sprang into action, Carmina, Rose and I sat on the back line firing spells and bullets off at the guards disorienting them and their weapons while Lucas, Izzy and Rally went in for the finishing physical strikes.

It was the perfect combination and helped us through the first couple of floors.

Instead of taking the elevator we simply took the stairs and kept blasting our way through the doors. BOOM! The door to the 60th floor blew off of it's hinges when Carmina casted blizzard on it and both me and Lucas kicked it in. The decorum changed from the crimson lofty look to the more mechanical with bright flashing lights and steel floors.

We were getting closer to Hojo's labs. I remember seeing a hall like this in Crisis Core.

The set up of each floor was the same, there was this huge circumference hall that curved from the door leading to the previous floor to the door leading to the next floor. The stairs weren't in the position. So when we got out of the stairs leading to the 59th floor we would run around the floor corner to next door leading to the 61st floor.

As we circled around the hall suddenly a massive hole opened in the floor.

Two black blurs flew out through the hall and gained form as they both slowed down revealing Sephiroth and Sephiria standing back to back with their alternate black wings keeping them suspended in the air infront of us. Sephiroth landed down away from us and began walking down the hall towards the 61st floor.

Sephiria stayed glaring at us raising her masamunre sword.

"Well if it isn't my rival." Rally said stepping forward.

At that moment the unexpected happened. Lucas pushed Rally into the wall and stepped forward completely stunned. His eyes were wide and his hands which gripped his tomahawk and katana began to tremble. "Oh...my...gawd..." He said. Now that I think about, Lucas has never seen Sephiria yet.

Sephiria was the smaller female version of Sephiroth. She had a cute doll like face, glowing mako green eyes and that long silver platinum blonde hair with the infamous Sephiroth bangs. Only her hair was braided in a single ponytail in the back like Cammy from Streetfighter or Edward Elric from Fma. She was certainly hot.

"I..." Lucas face turned red and he placed a palm on his chest dropping one of Tomahawk. I could tell her wasn't in his right mind, with all of his military experience that he claimed to have, he knew that losing the grip on your weapon could lead to death. Lucas don't say it... "I think I'm in love..."

The moment Lucas said that as if it pissed her off, Sephira marched forward at the speed of sound. She appeared like a blur and there was a silence as she drew her sword at high speed swinging to Lucas' neck to lop his head off. I couldn't react fast enough but Carmina did. She took her glasses off and I watched in awe as half of her hair suddenly turned white.

"**Lucas is standing infront of me, Therefore I want him to stand behind me!" **She screamed out as quickly as she could and with that Lucas' body disappeared warping behind Carmina in a split second the blade almost chopped his neck. Sephiria looked confused for a second but only a second as she changed her target to Rally the swinging her masamune downward.

WHAMM!

Rally held up her twin sabers in an X like cross as both she and Sephiria remained deadlocked trying to struggle against eachother.

"Errrgyaaa! Guys...go on ahead!" Rally said under a strained voice.

"Wait what?" Carmina started.

"Go! I can take her alone! She's my rival after all!" Rally struggled.

Rally was a girl from Earth wielding around two swords and Sephiria was a trained clone of Sephiroth with a masamune. I don't really consider them rivals and there was a high probability even with her CREATE ability that she will get killed. But at the same time Sephiroth just cut us off and he's headed up to Hojo's lab to claim Jenova's body.

To save the world, sacrifices must be made. "C'mon everyone!" I turned and hopped over the hole Sephiroth and Sephiria opened.

"But! We can't just leave her!" Rose shouted.

"I know we can't leave her...not with...such a..." Lucas couldn't take her eyes off of Sephiria's voluminous body.

Rose was worried about Rally's well being and Lucas was puppy smitten with Sephiria. It pissed me off. "YOU TWO GET YER ASSES OVER HERE!" I screamed and they both looked at me like they couldn't believe it. "BOTH OF YOU ARE ACTING FUCKING STUPID! RALLY IS GIVING US A WINDOW! WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH IT NOW! AND LUCAS YOU FUCKING MORON SHE JUST TRIED TO KILL YOU! GET YER HEAD IN THE GAME YOUR HEAD WOULD BE ROLLING ON THE FUCKING FLOOR RIGHT NOW IF IT WEREN'T FOR CARMINA! NOW COME ON AND LETS GO!"

In the background Rally and Sephiria were struggling against eachother. It took them acouple of seconds but Rose and Lucas joined me Izzy and Carmina and with that the four of us advanced upstairs to the next floor. Sephiroth left behind him a devastate hallway of blood and destroyed mech parts.

Sephiroth had cleared four more floors and we were left following after him and his tyranny up until we made it to the 66th floor. The first part of Hojo's Lab. It was a large room filled with specimens floating in massive glass green tubes. One in particular was Jenova's body and Sephiroth stood before it with glaring green eyes he held out his hands. "Mother...your body, held captive by these humans and their machines...let us take you away from here. To the promised land."

"Hold it right there asshole." I said holding up my BC Assault Rifle pointing it directly at Sephiroth's back.

"I can't believe we're standing infront the badass of all badasses." Lucas said with abit of a grin.

"Scared?" I asked.

"Not even." He raised his sword.

Carmina kept her glasses off and I could see one hint of fear on her face it was as if she were ready to die. Rose was still with us, she held up her ring blade with a more determined face on just like Carmina. Izzy didn't know the severity of Sephiroth's presence so she was alittle aloof, infact she was this whole time.

She was focused on having fun for some reason.

"My mother landed on this planet planning to use it as an arc to sail the cosmos. To defend itself the planet created Seven WEAPONS of increasing power to strike down my mother." Sephiroth preached as he turned around slowly holding his masamune lightly in his hand. This wasn't Sephiroth, it was a mass of Jenova cells brought together and manipulated by the real Sephiroth whose in North Crater right now cocooned in crystal.

"Wait...that's wrong." Carmina said.

With that Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at her, even I looked back at Carmina. "Didn't the world create only five weapons? WEAPON, DIAMOND WEAPON, ULTIMA WEAPON, RUBY WEAPON AND EMERALD WEAPON."

"Seven were created...two of which were removed from history due to their connections with humanity. They moved amongst the humans to fool my mother and the cetra...who knew a supposedly pure planet such as this would use such a devious tactic." Sephiroth held up his masamune pointing it at me. "Are you satisfied Epsilon WEAPON? Hear me now you repulsive filth...I will strike back at this planet and wipe you and the rest of your kind off the face of this shell and use it as my Mother did before me."

"What's he talking about?" Lucas asked looking back at me.

I shrugged. "I..."

"You, Subject Zero...or rather Epsilon WEAPON. Was created by the planet to defend it and it's people from the calamity from the skies. Jenova." Walking down the steel steps leading to the next level of the laboratory was a man in a crimson coat with a matching fedora. He looked exactly like Alucard from Hellsing. What the hell is Alucard doing here? "Yo Kel, it's been awhile bro."

The sound of the voice sounded familiar, and when I looked in closer to the man's face I remembered him. "Lecter?"

"Heeeey you remember me. That's great." He said.

Lecter R Purgatory, he was a good friend of mine back on Earth. I've known him for well over 4 years. He was an online friend of mine who lived in New Zealand. He was alittle nuts and he'd always talk about killing nuns and large masses of people. While I was stunned from seeing my old friend, Sephiroth took the opportunity. He slashed open Jenova's tube and yanked her body out...with that he slashed a hole in the wall and flew out with his one black wing leaving behind nothing but a trail of black feathers.

"WAIT! DAMMIT!" I cursed as the four of us ran over to the hole seeing Sephiroth fly off into the moonlit skies.

"Shoot! He got away with Jenova..." Carmina punched the wall.

"It's only a minor thing, we still have to save Aerith." Rose reminded me of my mission.

I turned around facing the stairs Lecter still stood on, he had a wide Chesire grin. The same grin I'd always see when we used to skype eachother back on Earth. "Lecter...the hell is going on here?! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He reached to his back drawing from it an amazingly awesome greatsword. It was a Replica of Rebellion from Devil May Cry 3. He pointed the blade down towards us. "I'm in SOLDIER and you all are rebels trying to bust up the place. I've been watching this whole time and I gotta say your way of doing this up to this point aren't the most efficient."

My eyes widened as I pointed my rifle up at him. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack. I'll kill each and every last one of you right here...right now...but before all of that. Kel would you like to know about your...well our past?" He said and with that my eyes widened. "When you try to remember it gives you a really bad headache right? Can't seem to recall how you got from your apartment in Smyrna, Georgia in the United States. To the Final Fantasy VII world? You've heard broken stories, read reports here and there...but you don't have the full story do you?"

With his left hand drew from his coat a Desert Eagle looking handgun and fired off a shot to a tube which was covered with a metal viel. The viel unlatched and fell apart revealing another tube. And floating inside...was me?

"What the hell?" Lucas called out.

Carmina gasped covering her mouth and Rose took a step back like she was horrified.

Even I was at a loss for words. I raised an eyebrow seeing myself floating in the tube, fully dressed with my black long sleeved dress shirt rolled up to my elbows. My red tie, blue jeans and red basketball sneakers. The only thing different between me and him was that I wore the ANGRY birds hat.

No...No...I have to keep a handle on my sanity. "You guys..." I whispered to Rose, Carmina, Izzy and Lucas. "I'm going to fire afew shots off at him to get him to move from the stairs. When their clear go through...you have to save Aerith."

They didn't put up a fight like they did before with Rally but Rose couldn't take it. Her eyes watered and she began to cry. "I can't do this...I can't do it...I can't keep sacrificing friends." She dropped her ring blade bringing her hands up to her face.

"I appreciate your friendship and I thank you Rose." I said walking up to her and hugging her. "But right now...we're on a mission and this holds priority over everything. We have to stop ShinRa and save Aerith. I didn't exactly expect this to end happily."

Rose's crying suddenly made Carmina cry. "What about Rally?"

"Rally knew what she had to do. Now stop crying guys, we can't afford this right now. You have to go..."

I walked around them holding up the BC and opening fire on Lecter, he knew what we were doing and he intentionally hopped out of the way letting them pass. I watched in slow motion as Carmina, Rose, Izzy led by Lucas all charged upstairs. As they disappeared beyond the door upstairs I looked back towards Lecter, both of us standing on the same level in the middle of all of these floating specimen.

"Awesome, is that the Buster Sword on your back? This fight between us should be epic...if it were a story this chapter would score the most reviews." He laughed.

I turned towards him completely. "This isn't a game...tell me, what's going on with me? What is that in that tank?"

Lecter lowered Rebellion then stabbed it into the ground infront of his feet then leaned against it like a cane. "It's the answer to everything."

_The answer to everything, finally I'm going to know everything that happened to me. How I got here to the Final Fantasy world and why I can't seem to remember how! I do want to destroy ShinRa, I do want to save Aerith...but I have to admit. Nothing stacks up to how much I've been wanting to find this out! _


	28. Rally vs Sephiria

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

**Chapter 28: Rally vs Sephiria **

**Opening Theme: "O" Sengoku Basara LAST PARTY OST**

The battle outside of the ShinRa building raged on as Infantrymen and the men of the slums fought in and killed one another in cold blood. The violence seemed almost senseless yet both sides fought with all their might, their pride, lives and future at stake.

Though the raging storm continued outside of the building, inside, another storm was taking place. In the middle of the luxuries hall filled with furnishings like ruby red carpets, banzai trees and miniature fountains with stone chimera statues.

Two girls stood in the midst of the this suite, one the right. Rally Nightshade, a girl with creamy peach skin with a mid sized body and semi-long brown hair which was tied up into a single ponytail. She held two pirate style sabers with hand grip shields.

Standing across from her was the vixen Sephiria, everything about this goddess made Rally seem smaller and smaller. She was tall, had a busty G-cup sized chest. A strong jawline and long thighs. Her platnium silverish hair like a braided scorpion tail swinging readily at her back. In her right hand held the sheath and blade of her Masamune, an extra long katana that scaled her entire body. Yet she swung and wielded it with ease.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this." Rally said as she spread her legs raising her blades alittle above her shoulders.

Sephiria simply raised her right hand keeping her left palm hovering above the hilt of her blade. "For the crime of even attempting to dispatch my mother...I will behead you and your lot."

"Nope. Sorry bitch but you won't be making it past me." Rally said with a grin. "Right now as we speak my friends are probably chopping yer poor MAMIE into pieces. I almost feel sorry for the musty old hag."

The one winged goddess' eyes widened with disbelief and utter surprise, for she knew no one would insult her mother Jenova. And she wasn't going to stand for it. She gritted her teeth, her eyebrows arched and her green eyes lost it's sparkle into a dim haze of fury. "I'll have you not speak of my mother in that manner...I'll make you recant every last word of what you said."

In a blur like a black bolt of lightning Sephiria appeared sliding along the floor towards Rally. Rally's eyebrows jumped but she didn't lose sight of Sephiria. CACHIN! CHANG! POW! PANG! PANG! Sephiria drew her masamune in a quick Iai Strike which Rally parried with an overhand and downward slash! After the first strike's failure, Sephiria began hacking wildly like a rabid beast.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The slashes came one after another in several directions but Rally kept her cool. She elegantly like art in motion, using Sephiria's rage against her. Every blow that the Goddess landed blocked but there was no counter, for Sephiria had no blind or weak spots. She was as much a genius with a blade as Sephiroth.

Sephiria took a half step away from Rally and sheathed her katana away in it's scabbard. "Fall to ruin!" She screamed before unsheathing her blade unleashing hundreds of lavender energy blades which cycled in the air like crescent moon boomerangs.

"You first bitch!" Rally screamed diving into the array of projectiles and slashing them out of her path, her quick slashes surprised even Sephiria as she cut through every blade in her path then unleashed two slashes of her own which traveled along the ground like shark fins. "Double Demon Fang!"

The one winged goddess, slashed through both Rally's attacks easily keeping the glare of vengeance on her face. "YOOOOU!" She screamed bolting towards Rally again. In return the earth girl charged, she screamed aloud with her blades raised above her shoulders like wings. Just as they would meet Sephiria drew her blade from her scabbard early which caught Rally by surprise slashing her right should causing blood to shoot into air and spray along the ceiling like wet paint.

Sephiria grinned then came back attempting to slash her head clean off but Rally leaped back while bending her head to the right alittle feeling the tip of Sephiria's Masamune scrap her face leaving a long cut from the point of her cheek to her left ear. As both girls backed away from one another Rally winced in pain.

"You tarnished my Mother's name. Not only did the Cetra speak ill of her, talking about her as if she were some danger to this world. She traveled the world to perfect the imperfections of the Cetra. This world, those WEAPONS and even you humans even now...you try and take the only light in my life away!" Sephiria sheathed her katana then bolted at Rally again like a speeding bullet as she performed another iai strike at Rally.

She drew her blade swinging it horizontally as if to lop her head off but Rally was quick, she raised one of her sabers blocking the strike. "PAVE YOUR HEAD BEFORE MY MOTHER!" Sephiria screamed in a roller-coaster of emotions and anger. With greater force Sephiria spun like a ballet then tried chopping Rally again but Rally blocked another diagonal slash using her left saber. "BEG AND PLEAD FOR FORGIVENESS!" Sephiria screamed releasing a dark surge of aura which blasted Rally away sending her flipping backwards and crashing through two columns and landing on the floor.

Through the rising dust Rally came dashing out at Sephiria screaming at the top of her lungs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her semi long brown hair a mess and covering her face like a wild woman. Rally swung upward attempting to slash her in two but Sephiria slapped her blade aside causing the young girl to slide away. "AS I'VE SAID BEFORE I'LL HAVE YOU RECANT EVERY LAST WORD YOU'VE EVER SPOKEN ABOUT HER!" Sephiria screamed slashing Rally across her right thigh and left waist.

"Guhh...ahhhhhh!" Rally clenched her teeth in pain as she looked up see Sephiria flipping in the air before her.

"ONCE YOU'VE KNOWN TRUE DESPAIR! YOU'LL FEEL MY BLADE AT YOUR THROAT!" She slashed downward with such furosity that the entire floor shook and Rally's twin blades shattered like glass as she went flying back and crashing into a wall.

Rally lied there motionless for several seconds, she placed a palm on her sliced left shoulder then slowly pushed off of the floor with her feet to the floor and her back to the wall. Inhaling and exhaling heavily, this being the only time during the entire fight she could take a moment to breath. Despite losing her weapons, despite bleeding out, she still grinned. She still stood strong and she was still willing to talk smack.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING YOUR STANK, MUTATED, UNFIT, UGLY, SHITTY, BITCH ASS, NASTY, SLUTTY PIECE OF SHIT OF A MOTHER! NOW IF YOU'RE DONE THEN BRING IT! EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! OPEN YOUR LEGS WHORE THIS IS YOUR CLIMAX!" Rally screamed out loud.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sephiria screamed releasing a black aura as her one wing appeared. She blazed towards Rally leaving behind a trail of flames as she appeared infront of Rally in a flash she swung threw away her scabbard and swung downward to chop Rally in half.

GASH! SPLAT...

Blood sprayed over the floor and gathered in puddles.

Sephiria grinned down at Rally then noticed Rally was grinning as well. She looked to see Rally having blocked Sephiria's blade with her forearm. Not only that but Rally's left arm as an onyx black color, it was blackened yet as hard as steel. "Hard Body..." Rally said looking up at Sephiria. "It's an skill I just created. A skill that protects me from all blade attacks..."

The blood that splattered wasn't Rally's blood but Sephiria's. Rally had her right palm stabbing it into Sephiria's stomach blood dripped from Rally's elbow and filtered to the floor in a series of drips. Sephiria pulled back holding her stomach as Rally held both of her palms up as if she were holding something flat in her palms.

"Oh yeah, no to mention the second ability I just made up. Dull Blade..it makes my palms sharper than any blade. These babies are even sharper and stronger than the blades I just had." Rally explained holding her palms up which glen with an emerald green aura.

Blood pooled below Sephiria whom winced in pain. "Impossible...This...This isn't over." Sephiria slashed through a wall then used her one wing to fly her out of the scene.

Rally tried running after her but only ended up falling on her face. "No...she's getting away...uh...I...I lost alotta blood." She started before her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

As blood began to pool out and fill the hall, a pair of dark boots marched onto the scene. A man with fair skin and a silver colored regent hairstyle stood over Rally looking down over her. Her wore a black 1st class SOLDIER uniform. Her stroked his trimmed goatee before reaching down to pick her up.


	29. Redemption

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Redemption **

**Opening Theme: "Raise your Weapon" Deadmau5 **

_**(Lucas POV)**_

_What happened back there? I fell head over heels like some amateur insecure teenage girl meeting a shitty emo singer back stage at an alternative concert. For someone like me to make such a mistake, despite how beautiful that goddess was. She was still an enemy, I'd endangered the my life and the life of my comrades with that...the only way I see I can make up for that mistake is completing this mission. _

We posted up together in a small cylinder shaped elevator riding from the 67th Lab floor to the 68th Lab floor where Professor Hojo was sure to be. According to my knowledge of the Final Fantasy VII world, Hojo's actions create serious problems for the here after. So it's best to kill him right now, I'm 100 percent sure he has not injected himself with Jenova Cells just yet. Which would make killing him that much easier.

As we road the elevator up to the 68th floor there was a brief silence, everyone had grim looks on their faces. Carmina looked like her soul had left her body, Izzy was alittle disturbed by the images she saw as well and Rose was seemingly falling to pieces. Not that I'm sexist but that's why I'd much rather prefer men when it comes to the battlefield.

Women especially if they weren't bred on the battlefield like these three, aren't emotionally stable enough to handle stuff of this magnitude. We'd arrived at the 67th floor to find Lecter, the estranged Alucard-esque SOLDIER who claimed to know Kel in his past life on Earth. Not only did he reunite with her, he also saw a clone of himself floating in a test tube. Fucked up stuff, but he still kept himself together enough to tell us to press on.

Above all else, the mission is priority. We must rescue Aerith and kill ShinRa's department heads, though I haven't seen any. I was assuming that Heidegger and Scarlet had both evacuated. They don't matter in the long run, the only ones that actually impact this world at large is President ShinRa and Professor Hojo.

Neither of which were to escape this building alive.

The doors to the elevators opened with a pressure release of steam as we boiled out into a more advanced lab filled with computers, flashing walls and many lab tables holding hundreds of beacons. Before us was a massive clear tank with Aerith striking at the glass constantly.

"Aerith!" I called out to the pretty flower girl.

"Aerith? Oh is that her name? What do you want?" Hojo the old wrinkled man in a white coat with a witch-like face and bent nose. He pressed away at the console infront of him speaking to us like we were a mere nothing.

Carmina surprised me with her fast movement, she leaped into the air and sent her knee crashing into Hojo's face causing him to spit up blood and his body to lean backwards and slid across the floor like a limp noodle. "I've about had it with the bad guys getting their WAY! Let's cut the gawddamn chatter! GET AERITH OUT NOW!"

Hojo laid on the floor. "Wait...What are you going to do? Kill me? Heh...heh..." He tried to speak between gasps of air. "This equipment is extremely sensitive and only I can operate it." He gasped bleeding from his nose, the gushes of blood splattered onto his lab coat in a red inky mess.

WHAM!

Izzy struck Hojo over the side of the head then grabbed him by his bloody lab coat. "Who cares about working the tech, all we need to do is bang it up abit and Aerith's free. Like presto!"

Rose marched up to the glass tube and raised her large ring blade. "Aerith step away from the glass." She ordered and Aerith hopped to the opposite side covering her head and bending down into a ball. In the very center of the ring formed a ball of ice, she fired it like a missile and it shattered the glass without making too much of a mess to damage Aerith.

And like that our flower girl was free.

"Rose, Carmina, Izzy!" Aerith came out and with that the four hugged.

I was left dumbfounded, here I was judging them before as being too emotionally weak yet they managed to bust Aerith out while I stood here like an idiot. But there was something I could do, during the girls reunion hug I marched towards Hojo whom was trying to crawl towards the console to release what was Specimen H0512. Before he could reach it however I drew my katana from it's scabbard with both hands.

"Decades of suffering, ended with one swoop." I said.

Hojo stopped crawling then looked up at me as I swung my blade from right to left, slitting his throat and splattering his blood across the floor of the lab. Hojo, the very pinnacle of this world's future suffering...his life ended in only afew seconds. It was nowhere near satisfying, I wanted him to suffer more than that...he of all people didn't deserve a quick death. But I was running low on time.

In 5 minutes the President's Chopper was gonna be here and he was going to get away.

I turned towards the girls noticing there was a pepper red wolf like creature with a flame at the end of it's tail. The monster had indian like feathers in it's head and one of it's eyes seemingly gouged out. Red XIII, I'd completely forgot about him. I was abit weary at first but I knuckled down and approached them and the talking dog-lion creature.

"We have Aerith now, phase one of the mission is complete. You guys are gonna have to get outta here now." I ordered. "I'm going after the President."

"Let us go with you, Lucas. I'm tired of leaving friends behind." Carmina placed a palm on her chest squeezing the silver dogtags hanging from her neck.

"Carmina don't. We're on a mission here and we're given our orders." Izzy said placing a hand on the sullen Carmina.

It gave me somewhat of a fulfilling feeling inside having these girls care about my life like this. It made me want to come home safe to them, it gave me drive, motivation. I kind of see why Kel keeps them around. "Is Kel here?" Aerith asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but he's fighting his own battle right now. He sent us to get you...but now we're parting ways." I walked over to Hojo's corpse and dug into the lab coat pulling out an all access ShinRa ID card then tossed it to Rose. "Use this to get out of here. Find the basement level and steal a car then get going back to the Slums."

Aerith murmured. "So he did come for me."

"You got it." Rose nodded.

Aerith bowed her head. "Thank you so much for saving us."

"I am also in your debt." RedXIII bowed his head which was totally weird. I don't care what I've been through up til now...having a dog talk to you is one of the most game-changing, bone chilling, eye popping experiences ever.

"Pay me back by keeping these ladies safe." I said to the dog.

He nodded and with that they were off taking a different elevator down. I inhaled then left Hojo's lab advancing upstairs from the lab and into an alternate hallway where I could see afew gazebos. From there I took the filtered stairs upward until I'd finally reached the golden level which was where the top level executives of ShinRa conducted their business.

I bolted through the massive office of the executives who watched the war from the windows in horror. Then made a turn into the President's Office where I kicked in the double doors seeing the all marble office. The President had his back turned to me staring out the window with his cane to the floor.

Standing at his side was Tseng who was ready to defend the Prez at all costs. The moment I'd appeared Tseng started to unfasten his tie alittle as he walked around the President's massive circular desk.

"Well if it isn't the outdated samurai." Tseng said keeping his hands safely tucked away into his pocket.

"Tseng...heh fate is a silly girl sometimes. Ever since you made your cheap shots at the plate dropping kicking your ass has been all I could ever think about." I lied.

"Who're you?" The President asked turning to face me. "And where did you come from?"

"Heh...I'm Lucas Fedrick. And I came from hell...to tell you we've got room for two more assholes." I said pointing at both him and Tseng. The President then began to panic, he began to limp from using his cane to get to the patio outside. I gathered a fire spell into my left palm and blasted the ceiling above the patio door shutting it off with rubble. "Nobody leaves you fat fuck..."

POW!

Before I knew it Tseng had shoved his elbow into my face sending me flipping backwards I went flying out of the door I just kicked out. I flipped back in mid air and went sliding backwards on one knee. Tseng walked to the mouth of the door leading to the President's office as he took his tie off he tossed it into the air behind him.

"That's as far as you go samurai. I'll give you two choices because I am such a forgiving man. You can choose to either lie amongst the rubble of Sector 07 from whence you came... or you can die a miserable and slow death by my hand here." Tseng raised a fist then slowly clenched it and I could hear his knuckles and bones snap and pop.

With that I smirked, stood to my feet and took off my Bleach Shinigami Haori, I undone the upper part of my shihakushou and tied it around my waist leaving my chest bare revealing my washboard abs and pecks. With that I drew my katana and tomahawk and bent my knees. "I like the third option where I hack your sorry ass us and scatter you across the city then lop off your President's Head and shove it up his ass."

"Then I'll show you no mercy." Tseng replied.

"I'll have it no other way." I grinned.

_Time for alittle payback! _


	30. Genesis Plan and the Destruct Code

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Genesis Plan and the Destruct Code**

**Opening Theme: "In Silence" Hatsune Miku**

Infinite in wisdom, is the Gift of the Goddess.

The echos of an insane man rang through the underbelly of Midgar's farce on the surface. Genesis found himself traveling underneath the mako pipes and steam punk engines of Midgar's core.

_Deepground, an underground organization created through alchemical and satanic experiments on the human mind and body._

_Only few know of Deepground existence, before I was taken in by them even me. Becoming the first class soldier, did not know of Deepground existence._

_It was a special existence that only the President and Professor Hojo knew. _

_We are all children of the Goddess, no matter how broken or twisted. _

After his battle with Zack, Genesis was taken in by Deepground. Became a brother of the Tsviets and had his genes spliced amongst them, Wiess, Nero, Azul, Shelke and Rosso. Given great power, Wiess invited Genesis along to take back Deepground from the Restricters. Powerful soldiers whom control Deepground from within.

Though he refused, feeling overwhelming guilt and responsibility for the crimes he'd committed against man. After leaving them and walking the world, he'd finally obtained the blessing of the Goddess the ultimate Materia. He'd returned to the confounds of Deepground the underground city below, guarding the gate was the one eyed Tsviet soldier and great inventor Argento.

She was as beautiful as she was deadly, she held in her hands the First Tsurugi before her like a stiff gate keeper. "Genesis." She said as her remaining left eye narrowed to take in his full form. He approached her and bowed his head politely.

"Ah, still as lovely as ever Argento."

Argento was the inventor and triple S class SOLDIER. She created most of the weapons that Deepground uses today, Wiess' katana gunblades. Azul's triple threat chain gun, Shelke's light batons, Rosso's bow blade and Nero's pistols as well as his mechanical wings. She was an important icon of Deepground.

"Has Genesis reconsidered the offer thine lord Wiess has proposed to thee." Argento had an old fashioned way of speaking.

Genesis bowed his head. "I am under the employ of the Goddess and the Goddess only. The Goddess has willed that I set these forces free to roam the surface with the rest of their brothers. To feel the rays of the sun on their faces."

"To set free these many lost souls, because of the experiments many cannot survive on the surface. You'd be silencing them."

"Rather silence them then have them live a life of confinement and torture." Genesis replied. Genesis held out his hand revealing a golden materia that sparkled as brilliant as any nugget or gem. "Behold, Argento...the Gift of the Goddess." With that the golden rays shot from the materia striking Argento but not harming her.

The chip implanted into her by the Restricters was destroyed, the beams of light scattered into millions as it ripped apart the massive confining door of Deepground. Soldiers as if waiting for this day had flooded out like wild animals running for the surface as the golden lights all relieved them of their confining restricter chips.

Argento watched in awe as Deepground's soldiers like herds of sheep dashed out free of their bonds. Appearing before them was a man cloaked in black with a dark helmet, the Restricter. He held a machine gunblade pistol. "What is the meaning of this?!" Raising his hand to stop the hordes from leaving, it was impossible. The chips had been removed.

Argento took the time impaling the Restricter and watching him die a slow and horrid death.

With that Genesis began a slow walk as he used his duplicate abilities to clone the Gold Materia, he handed it the fake off to Argento who took control of it releasing more soldiers from their bonds. "Where are you going?" Argento asked.

Genesis smiled as he looked back one last time. "To free the Tsviets...my brothers."

Genesis' plan the entire was not to overthrow ShinRa with Kel and the Resistance but to use it as a distraction so that he could sneak into Deepground and unleash Wiess.


	31. Rise of Deepground

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Rise of Deepground**

**Opening Theme: "Hurry" Final Fantasy X BGM**

**(Carmina POV) **

_The war so far hadn't gone exactly according to plan, what with everything that's happened recently. Kel suddenly meeting his clone, Lucas falling in love with the enemy and jeopardizing everything in a single moment. But atleast we were able to save Aerith. I feel so useless, what have I really done this entire time that I've been on this mission? _

_Just tag along like the sweet little sister, never getting my hands dirty, when do I stand on my own?_

_When do I stay to fight a really gruesome battle while I scream at my comrades to carry on without me? I don't wanna die uselessly but I don't wanna be saved either. I'm a warrior, my mind was made up when I came along that I'd fight. Not be rescued or looked after like some kind of burden! _

"Ahhhhh!" We ran through the crimson office hall of the ShinRa building feeling the building shake we screamed as we were thrown in limbo back and forth. It felt like the entire ShinRa building itself was tilting. It made me feel alittle sick, my stomach bubbled at the very thought of this building coming down and crushing us all.

"This place isn't going to last much longer, we have to get out of here." Izzy said hopping infront of the group and stating the obvious. The building is falling to pieces and we're trying to escape? Is this even right? What about Lucas and Kel? And when we were taking the elevator back downstairs I didn't see Rally nor Sephiria.

Aerith approached us from the back of the group. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"No they told us to go along ahead, they'll catch up later." Izzy waved her hand off the idea.

At that moment my PHS vibrated in my back pocket, I pulled it out and opened it up to answer. "Oi, Carmina!" I heard Tifa's strained voice from the other end.

I felt relieved to hear her voice, she was on the distraction squad with Barret. Which means she was fighting the good fight outside this whole time. "TIFA! Are you ok? How's Barret and the others?" I asked, my concern and voice pulled the other girls into my conversation. They all silently looked to me.

"Everyone's fine, but we have to leave Midgar NOW!" Tifa snapped.

"Leave now? What are you talking about?" I said and by the sound of her voice I felt my heart sink of the thought of our dooms being sealed. Suddenly her voice was cut and the sound of rustling filled the stereo of the cellphone. I could hear her heavy breathing and someone panting in the background behind her.

"Did we lose em?"  
"Seems like it! "

"Hello, Tifa?!" I continued to speak.

Tifa came back on line. "Hello? Carmina...where is Kel?"

"He's not with us."

' What?"

"He, Lucas and Rally are fighting right now. We managed to save Aerith and we're escorting her out now." I gave them a full status report.

"Ah...no...well listen! Something's wrong, a new force of soldiers have appeared. Genesis' clones have betrayed us and their all fighting against the ShinRa and the Resistance along with these new guys. We've lots of casualties. We're drawing back now...where are you exactly?" Tifa asked and as she explained every single word hurt me. Genesis betrayed us? And who is this new force joining the battle?

"We're a floor above the lobby." I replied taking a look around to see a massive golden Floor 02 plaqued on the wall.

"Ok Barret and I will be there in about two minutes to scoop you guys up. Just hang on."

I closed the PHS and shoved it back in my back pocket.

"What happened?" RedXIII asked in a soft voice befitting of the news I'd soon deliver.

"We have to leave Midgar." I said and with that afew gasps followed. "Some new force has taken the helm of the war. They're fighting against ShinRa and the Resistance. And it also seems we don't have Genesis as an ally anymore."

"What? Damn that sexy adonis!" Izzy said punching into her palm.

Damn him indeed. "We have to get down to the lobby floor, from here. Our ride's gonna be here soon."

"Our ride?" Rose questioned but there wasn't much time to explain. We all bolted down to the destroyed lobby where our crashed buggy was still embedded into the left side wall of the ShinRa lobby. It took only afew seconds for a green truck with six wheels to come speeding infront of the Lobby with Tifa holding onto a railing in the back like a fireman.

As the steam punk side hatch opened Jessie's head poked out of the darkness of the truck. "C'mon you guys we gotta go quick!" I didn't know what was going on but we complied quietly entering the tanker and letting the door close behind us. The interior of this truck was dark with lots of glowing monitors with a separate room for the driver that's where Barret was.

Biggs and Wedge were in the tanker as well and those two along with Jessie jumped seeing RedXIII for the first time. It was pretty shocking to see a talking dog-beast thing. Even I was still getting used to it. "So what's so important that we have to evacuate the entire city?" Rose asked.

"Well we found out that ShinRa has been secretly harboring an underground unit of super soldiers. Deepground. And Genesis' true intention was to unleash these guys." Jessie explained tipping her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose. "We found this out from a Genesis copy we captured and tortured."

"Damn Genesis and his flippin' copies! This is all jacked up!" Barret screamed from the driver's seat. "We getting' outta here now."

"What about the other forces?" Rose asked.

"We've already sent out the order to retreat. We also had the slums below the plate evac-ed as well." Biggs answered. "Those guys are friggin powerful, theirs no way we can beat em."

As the tanker rolled onto a busy street crowded not with cars and heavy traffic but the corpses and destroyed bodies of ShinRa and Resistance Troops and their mechs and roboguards. This was the first I've seen the outside since we'd gone into the building and Midgar looked like a destroyed death trap.

Buildings were toppled over, the Sector walls were torn down, it was nearly pitch black for the Reactors had all fallen. It truly looked like the end of the world, the ShinRa soldiers left over fought for their lives as Deepground soldiers took their place wielding giant swords and bazookas blasting ShinRa soldiers to kingdom come and slashing down Resistance soldiers left behind from the evac.

It was by far the most gruesome thing I'd ever seen in my life. Worse than any horror movie ever. Not only I but Aerith and Rose too, we all wept for them. For the ShinRa as well, soldiers on both sides as well as innocent civilians all being impaled, slashed, broken or beaten by the Deepground.

As much as I wanted to charge out there and fight for what I believed in, Barret advised against it.

We drove out of the city above using a tunnel that led to the dirt roads of the slums below. From here we drove out through Sector 5 slums and past Aerith's house. My mind flashed of all the memories we shared as we left the city. "What about Marlene and my Mom?" Aerith asked.

"We evacuated the Slums and had em moved to Kalm." Barret replied. "Which is where we're goin. So sit tight!"

We drove right through the gates of the Sector 05 slums and out onto the wastelands surrounding the city.

"So we're just going to leave Kel, Lucas and Rally?" Rose asked.

"Don't have a choice." Barret replied.

"THERE'S ALWAYS A CHOICE! TURN THIS THING AROUND!" Rose screamed pushing Wedge aside and going straight at Barret but Biggs held her back.

I immediately reached into my back pocket and pulled out my PHS I tried calling Lucas first. The phone rang several times before going to voice mail. I tried three more times and all no answer, then I tried contacting Kel. Same as with Lucas no answer, then Rally...no answer! Where are they?

"They're not answering." I said looking down at my phone as everyone watched in silence.

_Once again, I'm just the helpless little girl getting saved...I haven't changed at all...Kel, Lucas, Rally...Please God, if you're up there! Please don't let them die! I beg of you.  
_


	32. What's Real?

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 32: What's Real?**

**Opening Theme: "The Spirit King" Dark Cloud BGM**

**(Kel POV) **

_Finally I'm here at the center of everything, my answers rest within this man that I used to know back on Earth. An online friend I met some time ago. Lecter R Purgatory. _

As the building shook with ferocity both me and Lecter didn't budge an inch, the floating specimen trembled in their tubes but we kept our eyes on each other. Lecter looked as sadistic and loony as the real Alucard with his wide chesire grin that split from ear to ear. "I have a few ques..." I said.

The lab we both stood in was dark the only light provided were the glowing green liquid tubes holding the mutated SOLDIER specimen and the clone of me which was in the tube behind me.

"I assume you would." He replied quickly after me allowing me no time even finish my sentence. "But the fact of the matter is I'll be wasting my time on answering your questions...seeing as you are..." With that he simply rubbed his chin not finishing his sentence.

I narrowed my eyes. " I am what?"

"Hmmm...forget it, I usually take pity on existences like yours so I'll enlighten you with your truth at the very end." Lecter chuckled as his shoulders jiggled in the process.

I didn't know what he meant by that but I assume he was talking about that clone floating in that tube behind me. "First question, do you know why we were all brought here?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied and his answer made my heart nearly skip a beat. The question that not just me but Rally, Rose, Izzy, Carmina and Lucas all searched for. This man so casually answered like it was common knowledge. Lecter was like that, he had a casual way of speaking that would piss you off if you weren't careful.

"Well why were we all assembled here?" I asked almost lowering my rifle.

He stayed silent staring at me, the anticipation almost caused me to scream. Just when I was sure to ask him what the hell he was waiting for he started explaining."Hmmm...the answer is actually quite simple really." He turned away from me and started walking to one of the specimen tubes looking up at a floating head infected with Jenova Cells. "Good and evil, light and dark, discord and harmony, peace...and war. These things all coincide with one another in an endless conflict of death and eternal suffering."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"In this endless babylon, we've both signed over our souls to them. The gods of Harmony and Discord. This world, the many worlds beyond it are all illusions...kindred spirits fighting for their place in time to be solidified." He explained with a simple shrug.

"I don't...what are you talking about?! This world isn't real? What conflict are you talking about? Start making sense dammit! AM I DREAMING OR AM I REALLY HERE?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Lecter stayed silent for a moment again. "No...this world isn't a dream. Allow me to finish the explanation before you start ranting you miserable peon. At any rate...hmmm..where was I? Oh yes, the gods and the endless conflict. You see the Goddess of Harmony and the God of Discord come forth in many forms, Satan and God, Loki and Thor...the conflict continues in many forms, shapes and colors. And now it is our turn to represent them in the war of ages across this constellation of worlds, solidified and made real by the Gods. Their power is so great that they could bring forth the end of time should they actually collide form for form. So they need avatars to represent them. We are those avatars...well atleast I am."

I stopped to actually listen to what he was saying, as he said blurting things out wouldn't get me anywhere. It all made my head ache but I continued to listen.

"The very idea of it all has pushed me to greater heights of anticipation." He said pointing at me.

With that Lecter walked right past me towards the tube holding my floating clone. "So you're saying we were chosen by the Gods to fight for harmony and discord? Like in DISSIDIA?"

"Yes, Kel and me were chosen." Lecter explained.

Why was he talking about me like I wasn't even here? It pissed me off a little. "Why do you keep doing that? Why do you keep making fun of me? I'm standing here in front of you. Even if you're right and this world is fake created by the gods. This isn't a laughing matter people are dying!"

"Hmhmhm you're amusing. Death, Fear, Love, Sex...all pleasures created by the Gods for us. This is our playground and our battlefield." Lecter grinned again. "This was a special quality that I like in the game as well."

"Whatever, why is Lucas and the others here as well?" I shrugged. "Ok, you and I were brought to this world to fight. But what about Carmina, Rally, Rose and Lucas? Why are they here?"

Lecter shook his head loosely. " Because Cosmos' chosen lied resting. Having not yet awakened, while Chaos' chosen...yours truly. Began walking the world. In a panic, she summoned a few warriors of light to keep me at bay. But it was useless, I mean...ahahaha look how they turned out?!

I took it all in and dropped down to my knees. "You haven't yet explained why did Cosmos choose me?! Why was I chosen for this? And why...why can't I remember any of it but YOU can?"

"Kel, was chosen because on one night in particular his birthday. His power over wishes and dreams had increased. Did you know that on your day of birth, what ever you wish for has a 70 percent chance of coming true? It is a day that is most favored by the Gods for human beings. On that day, the day of his 24th birthday before he began his life as a man. He wished to experience a true adventure as a child once more...seeing into his heart and drive. Harmony had chose it's warrior. When he was chosen being the person he is, the nice guy. Kel invited me along for the journey unknowing the true intent of the Gods. Together we were spirited away and given our purpose, but the Goddess did not favor me. Within me held the malice and destruction of worlds, the spirit of a true devil. The kind of spirit that attracted the God of Discord's attention. And so I was labeled the God of Discord's minion while Kel a warrior of light. Moving forward in time."

He started to move from one spot to another walking around circles as he spoke. "The worlds of our dreams were created in real time by the Gods. Final Fantasy, Mass Effect, Legend of Dragoon, Tales of worlds...these were created as our stage. And our conflict began...which brings us here. Before our first cycle...Kel remains sleeping. I couldn't wait for him to appear. So I caused a little bit of chaos of my own...how have you liked my work so far? All that happened, seemingly coincidence?"

"Damn you, so you're behind all of this?" I asked standing back.

Lecter grinned. "That's right. Chao is a special TURK agent that works for me...Genesis was a lost cause wandering the deserts regretting his mistake until I found him and gave him a new purpose...The Gift of the Goddess. A simple materia I created here in the Materia Synthesis Lab..." With that Lecter pulled out an empty syringe and tossed it on the floor. "Did you know that Weiss the Immaculate was infected with a deadly virus, even if he were to escape Deepground he'd die in minutes from the poison. Guess who gave him the vaccine? Sephiria, a clone developed by Hojo and myself. Created the deal with that annoying Cloud and the rest of the Final Fantasy crew. For you see Cloud was Sephiroth's greatest pawn and his greatest undoing as well. I created Sephiria to simplify all that. Just kill everyone ahahahaha!"

"You worked with Hojo to..." Before I could finish my sentence.

Lecter laughed. "Everyone hated Hojo accept me, I loved him. Like a strange older brother...I bet he's dead now. Maybe your friends dispatched him...ah it doesn't matter. There is another clone of him that I created as a back up in the underwater research facility in Junon. He's set to awaken when the original Hojo actually dies. Heh heh heh..."

"YOU!" I held up my gun and pointed it at Lecter's back. "Do you know what the hell you're doing!? You're unleashing Deepground, Reviving Hojo and his plans, you're manipulating Genesis. And without the FF characters...what if Sephiroth actually summons meteor?!"

"Without ShinRa around to use the Sister Ray, the barrier around North Crater won't fall. Thus stopping anyone from getting to Sephiroth and releasing Holy. Meteor will hit and the world will tumble into glorious Chaos." Lecter explained. "Thus insuring my victory over Harmony and this first cycle going to the legion of Discord."

"I'll stop you!" I shouted but before I could finish Lecter spun around so fast slashing my rifle in half and sending a massive gash across my left shoulder which caused me to go flying back and hitting the door entrance to the lab.

"Getting ahead of yourself aren't you...you stupid copy." He replied.

"Copy?" I winced in pain feeling my shoulder.

"That's right a copy. You're a copy created by Hojo and myself to gather data." Lecter said. "Ever wonder why it is you only have a selective memory? Because those are the memories I implanted."

My eyes widened and my heart sank. "No...that's not true." I suddenly felt my chest in pain. "I'm Kelvis...I'm not a copy I'm the real thing. You're just messing with me." I spoke in between gasps of air. My chest felt tight for some reason and in pain, I couldn't stop it.

"No you're a fake. Tell me copy, what is the name of your parents?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Who're your parents? I only put afew memories into you that I knew...I never knew Kel's parents or family. I've never seen the house he lived in as a child, nor his apartment. We were online buddies so there was but so much I could implant." He shrugged. I pulled myself up to my feet then dropped again to my knees watching the hot blood from my should leak down and pool on the floor.

"I...I am..." I started trying to remember but all I got in turn was headaches. I couldn't see the faces of my mother, my father, my brothers and sisters. All I knew was that I had family, I didn't know who they were. I remember turning 24 but I don't remember a birthday party or a cake at all. I don't...why don't I remember?! I felt hot tears soak my face as I covered it sniffling and crying in pain. "Why can't I remember?! Why? What..what's going on?"

"You're a fake, there is no way the real Kel would be floored by one attack. You aren't real..." Lecter turned towards the tube pointing at the floating other 'me'. "He...is the real Kel. Your looks, combat ability and powers were all graphed from him. He's taking his sweet time waking up from the world jump thing. I wanted to wait until he woke up to start causing havoc but the storyline of this world was progressing rapidly. So I created you...threw you into the world and decided to play my cards. But it's a decision I really regret...because at the end of the day. You're just a clone."

I placed a palm over my chest and cried more. I couldn't stop myself. "What am I suppose to do now? I'm just...a...a...a copy?"

"Your tears and emotions are all programmed. They're fake just like you."

"I'll rip you to shreds." I angrily gritted my teeth.

"With what? The demon beast power within...another thing that was programmed. You see Kel has an extraordinary amount of Mako energy in his body. 10 times the normal amount of a regular SOLDIER. I tried duplicating that which only led to you transforming into a monster...when Chao stabbed you in the chest earlier. She turned on the limiter in your body...so you won't be transforming rapidly again. Only on my command." Lecter said holding up a remote control.

I smiled alittle. "Heh so now I have a remote control?" Despite finding all of this out, I was alittle relieved.

"That's right, you'll be listening to me from now on you shitty copy."

_This is my purpose, though it wasn't the purpose I wanted. I am relieved to have found one at all, the weight of the world is no longer on my shoulders. I can stop fighting a losing battle...am I the Kel Copy, just a clone. Despite learning all of this, despite being a copy and being used as a tool...I am happy. _

I stood to my feet suddenly the pain from my shoulder didn't hurt anymore. I felt it heal up as I stood to my Master Lecter's side. "Yes, I'm at your disposal."

_Now everything made sense. I am just a tool, a clone of Kel. Lecter's enemy. _

With that Lecter pulled from his pocket a private PHS. "Lecter here...ahh Chao...so where did those girls run off to? Oh yeah, everything's taken care of on my side. To Kalm huh? Ok...I'll be sending our little soldier there asap." He threw the phone behind him then glared at me. "Your friends...I want you to annihilate them."

I nodded. "Yeah. I think I'll be able to kill them pretty easy."

_Now that I had my purpose, nothing else mattered. I felt infinite bliss in knowing my true reason for being that all the endeavors I'd gone through up til this point no longer mattered. Carmina, Rose, Rally, Lucas, Izzy, Tifa, Barret, Aerith and the rest...I'll kill all of you and keep our memories of friendship buried within while I tear this world asunder at Lecter's command. _


	33. Dammit am I Late?

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Dammit am I late? **

**Opening Theme: "Dearly Beloved Orchestral (Radiant Remix)" by entheoriginal(Youtube)**

_I remember it like it was yesterday, it was the day after my 24__th__ Birthday. I'd contacted all of my online friends, let my fans on Fanfiction dot net know that there was gonna be no updates for the week. I was gonna get wasted, sex and pig out on food! For the week. The first night of my birthday...SHE APPEARED! _

_What better gift can a devoted Square Enix fan get than the Goddess of Harmony coming into your dreams and inviting you on a journey of a lifetime? _

_I decided I'd go under one condition, that I bring my friend Lecter along. I didn't have any close friends who live around me that likes final fantasy so I decided upon my best online friend. Lecter, I've known him for like 4 years and he's as big a fan of the series as I was._

_But it wasn't the self insert adventure you see and read about in fanfiction. No, I was tricked by the Goddess and brought forth to the realm of final fantasy being her chosen warrior in a conflict that has gone on since the beginning of time. Lecter, my friend, abandoned by the Goddess and he was then tainted and picked up by the God of Discord, who took him under his ranks._

_Lecter now a warrior of chaos and discord, my long time friend of 4 years now turned to the forces of destruction. At first I was ready to give up and go back home, but when I found out about Lecter now becoming a part of Chaos. I accepted, I joined the conflict against him. Not only to stop him but to get him out of this conflict._

_Our first battlefield in the very first cycle of our War across the Constellations. The Final Fantasy VII world, Gaia. Upon landing on this world I was solidified into a crystal of mako energy. And frozen for many years awaiting the appointed time...Since then I've been frozen in crystal...but I feel that my time is finally at hand._

_Lecter's corruption has spread through the world of Gaia and it's my job now, to put it at rest._

* * *

**(The Real Kel POV)**

_"Your friends, I want you to annihilate them."_

_"Yeah, I think I'll be able to kill them pretty easy."_

Suddenly I felt my heart skip a beat and a jolt jump starting me and cranking my entire body up like the kick start of a car engine. My eyes widened as I surveyed my surroundings. I was floating in a tube of green liquid goop, kinda like the stuff you see in weird alien sci-fi movies. Speaking of, Aliens was an ok series.

I had to get out of this fish tank as soon as possible, floating around in this thing isn't my style. I jacked my right fist backward and thrust it forward smashing the glass causing the green ooze to explode out sending me on a water slide out of the tube and filtering out to the cold metal floor of this weird lab.

As I landed down on one knee on the metal floor, I slowly stood up to see there were two men standing before me. One of them being a handsome devil with a black button up, crimson red tie and wearing my signature red and black Angry Birds Hat.

The other was a pale skinned chump in an Alucard/Hellsing get up. He had the crimson red fedora, black suit underneath with the matching bowstring tie. Upon seeing me, the Alucard cosplayer whom I recognized as Lecter. Because of his shoulder length curly hair, red eyes and pale skin. Started to grin. "Yes, Yes, Yes! FINALLY!"

"Lecter..." I said looking around trying to get a grasp on my surroundings, when I'd landed here from Cosmos' transport. I was in North Crater having been frozen by the mako crystals. But I obviously wasn't here now, it looked like I was in that Mako Reactor in Nibelheim where all the failed experiments laid to rest in those pods.

There were glass pillars of mutated freaks floating in green ooze just like I was recently. The lab was black and the tubes were the only source of light.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Kel."

I couldn't describe what I was feeling, in my gut and mind. I could sense things, I could feel Lecter and that impersonation of me breathe. I could see everything around me in a 360 degree angle. It was weird, I knew from this feeling that I wasn't just a normal human. The feeling was so surreal, it was enough to spaz out even the most mentally stable.

I could feel other things as well, things beyond this room. Beyond this building, people were dying, people were fighting?

"Can you feel it? Can you feel the power that the Gods have blessed us with? Can you feel them, can you feel the souls of this world being returned to the life stream as they're cut down one by one?" Lecter laughed like a mad harlequin.

I canceled out all the noise then simply stared ahead at him, focusing on my former best friend's form as he slipped into madness. Overly excited of my awakening. My eyes then gazed to the impersonator, he looked exactly like me. He stood staring at me like I was an alien with wide eyes, just as I also gazed.

"Well say something? I've waited all this time for a worthy enough opponent. An eternal life is not worth living without conflict with one whose as great as yourself." Lecter reached to his back stripping from it, a long sword with a skull for a base and rib cage like feature that mimicked Dante's Rebellion sword from Devil May Cry. Lecter was always a fan of Dante and the game, this is typical of him.

"Lecter. Before this conflict persists any further, let's get out of this. I don't want to fight you." I said with a shrug and it was true. I valued friendship over some selfish wish any day. It's just the type of guy I am.

He grinned again then looked down so that his bangs covered his eyes. "This is just like you...don't you get it? We're here in the Final Fantasy world. A place we never dreamed actually existed...we're here. More than mortal men, with the powers of fucking GODS and you wanna tell me some bullshit like...'lets get out of this?'...Typical Kel...this is typical YOU! No, I won't have this. You WILL fight me and we will continue this conflict!"

With his Rebellion in hand Lecter bolted at me at the speed of sound. I sighed then snapped my right finger, the moment my fingers rubbed together a white spark appeared which relinquished unto me my weapon. A metallic tube about 15 inches long with a power switch on it. It was an exact replica of Travis Touchdown's Beam Katana.

I pressed the power button causing an azure blue beam blade to seem like a light saber. Lecter's Rebellion collided with my Beam Katana and the both of us stood pressing against one another as bolts of red, blue and yellow lightning struck random spots in the lab, shattering glass tubes and dropping many mutants to the floor causing them squirm like fish.

I kicked Lecter back and he slid across the moist floors, leaving behind ripples of green ooze. "If this is what you want." I pointed the Beam Katana at him.

"It is." He responded raising his blade to shoulder height.

"Master Lecter, would you like help?" The strange clone of myself raised an assault rifle aiming it at me.

Lecter snapped at the clone. "Does it look like I need help? Go to the fucking task I sent you on, you damn copy!"

"Yessir." The clone of myself rushed off to the flight of stairs behind us, leaving only me and Lecter alone in this lab.

We stood in darkness but we could both see each other clearly, due in part to our supernatural nature of being chosen by the Gods of Discord and Harmony. Though I didn't want to fight him in mind, my body was anxious. It cried out to me to engage in battle with him, as I'm sure his body was beckoning to him to lop my head off too.

I didn't wanna give into this wish, but it looks like I have no choice.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Lecter and I screamed our battle cries and just as we would meet in the center of the lab to battle. Suddenly the building began to shake. Boom! Boom! Boom! I could feel someone or rather something, approaching from below and it was ramming through the floors like a super elevator.

The metallic floor bent open as a man in immaculate white came flipping up to the lab's floor sporting twin katana gunblades. With spiky white hair and eyes of blazing green he descended on both me and Lecter like a mad man. He swung down with his twin katana causing both of us to jump back from him and dodge the slashes.

Standing up like a zombie, it was Weiss the Immaculate.

"Weiss? We're this far in the Final Fantasy VII plot?" I asked myself. From the battle that was going on outside, it's probably the WRO battling Deepground.

"Heh...no, we're still in the Final Fantasy VII game plot line." Lecter explained.

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't get it, does he mean post game and movie? Because otherwise it wouldn't make any sense for Weiss to be here. He should be trapped in Deepground being held by the Restrictors during the time of Final Fantasy VII.

"You two seem the strongest ones in this little skirmish. Allow me a chance to test these blades." The leader of the Tsviets came at us like a bolt of white lightning. He appeared flipping in mid-air with his twin blades descending down on us again like a hawk.

Both me and Lecter teamed up, we both swung up and Weiss countered with a series of lightning fast slashes to keep us both at bay. We both slashed, parried and probed with our swords but it wasn't enough for Weiss' awesome skill.

While suspended in air he was forcing us back with a series of high-speed slashes while we, forced on the defensive attempted to block and parry his moves. He performed a back flip with his feet split kicking both of us in our chins causing the both of us once again to go flipping backwards and crashing into a wall.

Weiss landed down from his kick then open fired with his twin gunblades spinning and shooting like a cowboy with spinning colt revolvers. I quickly dashed to the left side of the room using my beam katana to slash the flying bullets from my path, I hopped to the left wall then took four steps off of it before diving at Weiss again.

I performed a front flip coming down with my light saber with a double-handed vertical swing. WHAM! My blade clashed against Weiss twin gunblades as he used a cross block parry. He pushed me back and performed a round house kick, striking me in my left side sending me flying through an iron wall and falling out the side of the ShinRa building.

"AHHHH!" I screamed falling out over a night's sky off the side of a huge building looking down at millions of flashing lights. While falling I used my Beam Katana to stab into the side of the building until I came to a stop.

I looked down as I hung from the side of the building glaring down at the full-scale war going on in the streets of Midgar. SOLDIER and ShinRa Infantry were fighting against Deepground soldiers. "What the...?" I looked around for some footing.

I was right beside the Elevators which were on the outside of the building. I waited for one to move up then hopped on it and road it up as high as it would go. Once it did I grabbed the edges of the Elevator and crashed through the window landing down inside the elevator where a tall man in a black suit stood staring at me with wide eyes.

"YOU!"

I looked past him to see, a man with spiky red hair with goggles strapped to his forehead. Wait is that Reno?

_Damn I don't know what the hell is going on! Deepground on the loose and fighting ShinRa? What's happening now? While Lecter has Weiss busy, I have to gather some intel. And find out exactly what's going on! Maybe these Turks know what's up!?  
_


	34. The Story so Far

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Story so Far  
**

**Opening Theme: "Raise your Weapon" deadmau5 **

Trapped in an elevator with three Turks. Sounds like a bad bar joke starting up huh? Dead set to my task of finding out what's going on. The elevator doors opened revealing a crimson floor hallway, Elena quickly dug into her suit coat to draw her Rekka chakram wheel. I kicked her in the butt sending her flying out of the elevator first and hitting the wall in the hallway.

Rude the tall bald brute who surprisingly looked like Dwayne Johnson 'the Rock', stepped to try to punch me but I blocked it with an elbow and shoved that same elbow into his side sending him flying into the hallway second. Reno simply hopped backwards allowing me room to run in.

The floor we were on was completely vacant and ruined, papers scattered all over the floors. Windows stained with blood and not to mention the sprawled corpses. The three Turks seemed like they were already worn out, their suits damaged with blood and fresh cuts.

"Look, can we skip this? As you can plainly see we're not exactly in fighting condition." Reno sighed rubbing behind his head.

"That's fine, I don't wanna fight you guys anyway." I said but I didn't lower my blade, not for an instant. I kept my guard at its peak.

"Then what do you want?" Elena asked.

"What's happening here?" I asked. "I mean with Deepground and this war? What exactly is happening here?"

Rude smirked then tipped up his shades. "Shouldn't you know? You're the one that started this war." Reno reached into his coat pocket and tossed what looked like a small smart phone at my feet, it slid over and hit the toe of my shoes. It was playing a video of me standing in a crowd of people raising fists like a black Hitler.

"You raised an army in the slums with AVALANCHE and launched a full-scale invasion. I'm not sure how, but your lot also managed to unleash Deepground." Elena explained. "I'll admit we are not in the condition to fight you but it's our job to make sure the President is safe and secure."

"If you're going to stop us from going to his side. Then we'll have no choice." Rude raised his fist.

I stepped to one side of the hallway, they peered at me carefully as if to not double cross them. Then they darted past. I stood there going over it in my head a bit. I somehow managed to raise an army with AVALANCHE, launched an attack on ShinRa and seemingly unleashing Deepground?

Suddenly I got it, that clone of me I saw earlier.

I'll put it on everything that, that clone is the one that did all of this in my image. But why? Maybe being manipulated by Lecter. Knowing him, he's just the type that would set such motions in place only to see the outcome. Either way the only way for me to find out what really happened is to find this clone and search his mind.

**[~:BGM: "Free Fall" Afro Samurai Game OST:~]**

I closed my eyes to recall my memory, Lecter sent him off to do something.

_"Your friends, I want you to annihilate them."_

_"Yeah, I think I can kill them pretty easy."_

He was affiliated with AVALANCHE so by friends he probably means them. With that fresh in mind, I darted to the broken elevator again and pressed the lobby button. The doors closed and the pulley allowed me an easy descent down.

While resting up abit through the elevator ride, a massive black blur like a hawk was soaring through the air towards me. My heart beat started to hasten and I tightened the grip on my beam katana as the blur got closer and bigger.

Appearing before me was a giant dragon with a face only a wyrm could love. It was Bahamut SIN, seeing this gigantic dragon from the Advent Children movie in person almost made me wet my pants. But man was this exciting, I couldn't allow myself to be afraid. There was no time for fear!

"All right, bring it on." I said slashing down my Beam Katana.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bahamut SIN roared in return to my guts talk. From the back of its throat fumed a glowing cerulean ball of fire. He unleashed it, huffing it up like a big loogie. I bent my knees then jumped as high as I could off of the elevator and was surprised to see myself fly like twenty feet to the air.

"SLICE!" I yelled slashing the dragon emperor's left eye down releasing it's lavender colored plasma. It roared in pain trying to swat me away like a horse fly but I simply let my body fall. I was now sky diving down the side of the ShinRa building. My cloths puffing and flapping in the winds as I fell.

Bahamut SIN soared down beside me, its wings crooked and bent in to allow his speedy descent beside me. I waved at him cocky-like and it roared then flew down below spreading it's wings below me as if to try to catch me.

Instead it released more cerulean energy balls from its mouth at me, I twisted in mid-air spinning and dodging the balls of energy then got closer to Bahamut SIN. "One More!" I slashed down cutting through Bahamut SIN's left-wing.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screeched as its purple blood splattered, raining down over the front doorsteps of the ShinRa building. I performed a mid-air front flip landing down on the concrete of the front doors of the ShinRa building here with Bahamut SIN's body slamming down behind me.

Falling down as well like a gentle snow flake, was a glowing red materia. No bigger than a marble, I caught it in my left palm and stared down at it. "A summon Materia." I remembered they were always red in Final Fantasy 7. There was a chain that hang from the end of my Beam Katana, I attached it to the first chain link.

With that Bahamut SIN's remains dematerialized into crimson particles then returned to the sphere in a whirling red vortex. I shrugged then walked through the destroyed entrance of the ShinRa Building, the main lobby, torn to shit. There was a massive tanker like buggy rammed into the front desk. The stairs were destroyed and impossible to scale and the remaining staircase had a bunch of dead ShinRa soldiers lying on it.

In here the sounds of the war going on outside were muffled.

DING!

The elevator bell set off letting all passengers know that they have reached their destination. Walking out of that elevator was the clone, he appeared walking out with his assault rifle thrown over his shoulder. He spotted me the moment he stepped out and I looked up at him in turn.

"Yo, I don't think we had time to talk bro." I pointed my light saber up at him.

"You..." He said. This version of me, I didn't really like him. He looked like a dead, depressed version of me. Why in the hell would Lecter make such a loser in my image? I felt insulted. "So you decided to run from Lecter?"

"Run? Hardly, I just wanted to know what's going on around here. The only person who can tell me the story...is you." I held up my beam katana and suddenly I got it. "I see why Lecter created you now. It was all for me, so that you can be a recording device for all the events that happened up til now."

"Whether that's true or not. I've been given a purpose already so it doesn't matter...I have a reason for being. And that reason is to help Lecter, spread discord across this world." The delusional prick held up his rifle and pointed it directly at me. "Stand aside."

"You must be joking right? You think after waking up to this hell hole of a destroyed fan boy's dream. I'm just gonna roll over and let some poser take the leading role." I shook my head. "Well in the end you are just a fake anyway."

"FAKE! FAKE! I'M SICK OF HEARING THAT WORD!" He shouted opening fire on me.

I quickly side-stepped the line of bullets then dashed for the steps. He switched his guns from rifle to shot-gun. I was halfway up the stairs when I saw his shotgun. He open fired and a scatter shot sprayed the floor destroying the step before me, I cart-wheel flipped over the shot then got closer to him.

He switched his shotgun with the huge Buster Sword on his back swinging it down to try to slash me in half. I used my Beam Katana holding it up to block the slash. "Awesome blade, I always loved the Buster Sword."

"So do I."

"Oh really? How bout this?" I grinned with a left fist to his chin in an upper cut. His head bobbled back as he swaggered away from me, balancing himself quick. He quickly threw the Buster Sword at me like a boomerang and I quickly ducked it. "Holy shit!" I said quickly.

By the time I looked up I spotted my clone holding up two twin 9mm pistols. He open fired like a cowboy and I countered using my Beam Katana to slash the bullets one after another. But the bullets moved at mach 3 speed so I could only do the Bankai-Ichigo-Slash-Senbonzakura thing for a couple of seconds.

I dodge rolled to the side from the bullets then ran at him getting in close but suddenly he sheathed one of his guns and drew a three barrel revolver. "Blitz Magnum!" He said shooting with the powerful shockwave that couldn't be dodged. The bullet struck me like a grenade and I went flying back downstairs and landing on the glass outside.

"Oh fuck...that hurts." I cried with that I break dance spun to my feet. "Safe to say I lost a lot of HP with that one!"

I spotted my clone running out of the building at me, he switched his guns from the Magnum Revolver to a pair of P90 Machine Guns. He open fired at me and I quickly dodge rolled from right to left as he fired in beams, high and low to try to clip my feet or make head shots.

Once I got through the melee of bullets I went in for my combo strikes. As he stopped to reload I dashed at him. First thrusting my right knee into his chest causing him to take a few steps away. Then with that I went in slashing him across his chest in a big X causing blood to splatter from his chest.

"Guns are great weapons, they get he job done quick. But the thing about them that sucks is..." I spun my Beam Katana right and left like a baton then spun around stabbing it through his chest. "...Once ya run out of bullets, that's yer ass."

With that I kicked him from off of my light saber and he dropped like a sack of shit on the pavement, blood spewing from his mouth. "Ufwaaaa..." He coughed. "My purpose..."

"Yeah, Yeah, My purpose this and that...ahh shaddap." I walked over to him and placed my palm on his forehead. I closed my eyes and tried to see everything he saw. I don't know what the hell I'm doing for the record. I just hope it works. "Show me what you've been through..."

_Like an information super highway, everything uploaded to my brain in only a few seconds. In moments I'd learned everything that the clone had done up to this point. All the way up to the fight with me. There's no way this information came this easy...unless Lecter planned all of this.  
_

_So my clone had apparently awaken at the beginning of Final Fantasy VII, joined AVALANCHE out of fear. Attracted a few friends and met some other self inserted people on this planet that I know, reviewers and readers from my story. Hikari-Angel, Lucas Bane, AWESOME AUSSIE GURL and two other girls._

_The war that's going on now is a result of my Clone's uprising against ShinRa to find his origin. He rallied the slums and started a revolution resulting in all this._

_But that doesn't explain how Deepground got involved. I doubt even my clone would be stupid enough to unleash those psychos. There must be more behind this, but I don't really care. Right now, I have to help Lucas. He's on his way up to deal with the President, he doesn't know anything about Deepground now.  
_


	35. Fly Away!

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Fly Away!  
**

**Opening Theme: "Battle Theme" Final Fantasy IX**

_After recovering my clone's memories and absorbing them, I got a pretty __good idea what was going on and who the main players of this game really were. _**  
**

I snatched the PHS phone from my Clone's back pocket then opened the phone. It looked like one of those ultra thin motorola cells that you could flip open. Any way I turned the phone on and scrolled through the contacts list seeing everyone's names.

I pressed the button on Lucas' name then pressed Send to call him. I wasn't nervous in the least, the memories of me being familiar with Lucas passed on as well. So I didn't have any trouble speaking to him for the first time. The call had caught and Lucas answered. "Kel?"

"Yeah, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm one floor below the President." He replied with a whisper.

"Stay there. Don't move, I'm coming to get ya." I replied clapping the phone closed. I had to get up the building fast and hopefully this summon materia I just acquired works. Not like I knew how to fucking use materia anyway. I turned on my Beam Katana watching as the blue beam came out, with that I pointed it to the sky. "Uhhh...ARISE...uh...mighty... dragon? This...Yup, this bites. I look like an idiot."

I lowered my beam saber and just as I did, the saber produced a swirling vortex from the cavity in the saber and climbing out of the swirling vortex of crimson red particles was Bahamut SIN. It flew out roaring and performing a quick spin before dropping down before me like an obedient dog.

Gotta admit, that shit is pretty damn scary.

But it showed that it meant no harm to me by lowering its head, It was almost as if the beast understood my feelings and where I wanted it to go. I climbed its head and grabbed its face scales. Just as Bahamut SIN was ready to take off. I heard a loud ear-splitting scream, looking down I spotted my clone...the clone I thought was dead.

It stood up covered in mako energy with flaming green eyes. "Oh crap, I forgot it transforms. BAHAMUT LET'S ROLL!" I pointed my light saber to the sky and Bahamut roared before taking to the skies. My body was thrust back as I held to Bahamut's face scales.

"WOOOOO HOOO! ROCK ON!" I screamed flying up the side of the ShinRa building. Just when I thought we'd pick Lucas up in seconds, I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. I turned to see my mako infused clone crawling up the side of the Bahamut's body.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I slashed off the clone's arm but it simply grew another one in a split second. Bahamut couldn't fly properly with the tainted mako clone on it's back so it flew faster and higher, completely missing the ShinRa building floor where Lucas was on and splitting into the night's sky.

Bahamut stabilized in the high up skies miles from the ground, Midgar that huge city looked like a pastry bowl from here. He laid flat as he soared in the air so me and my clone could stand, but I was nervous as shit. My stomach churned and my legs wouldn't stop waddling. Oh so you could fight from this height huh?

"Clingy much? Asshole?!" I shouted at gun as he crawled like a demon towards me. I tried to slash him but he dove into me knocking me off of Bahamut and the both of us came falling down through the sky. "GREAT, ANOTHER MID AIR BATTLE!" I screamed sarcastically.

The wind was whipping past my ears and throwing my tie around like a flag. I spotted my clone coming at me flapping his arms like he was huge bat. As he approached I tried a horizontal slash but he blocked it with his arm and grabbed me by the tie, he opened his mouth wider than any human could and at the back of his throat I could see a ball of emerald light forming.

I slammed my elbow into the side of his head causing him to look right and blast his energy beam to the right across the horizon. With that I used my feet and kangaroo kicked him away to break his grip. "BAHAMUT!" I screamed and with that my dragon, Bahamut SIN shrieked as he flew down scooping me out of the air leaving my clone to free fall.

As my clone fell, I watched from a distance as me and Bahamut began to fly away leaving him to fall to his death. Right when I thought it was over. I spotted my clone suddenly mutating, it sprouted six black wings from it's back like a dark seraph.

"No way." He flew towards me and Bahamut releasing mako energy orbs, and sending them flying at us like cannonballs.

"You're shitting me!" I screamed before the energy orbs struck Bahamut. POW! POW! POW! Bahamut roared in pain as he rumbled in the air like a struck battleship. "Bahamut hit him back with something, anything dammit!" I screamed at him like he was a pokemon.

Bahamut heed my command and released a few Flare orbs from its mouth blasting them at rapid speed at the clone. It dodged the first four but struck by the last twelve and went falling like a black crow to the ground. "SWEET!" I raised a fist.

The Clone recovered in mid-air then came back at our sides. "SHIT!" I yelled.

With that the Clone released a massive emerald beam from its mouth at us. "I got this!" I hopped to my feet and raised a blade. Slashing at the Beam with a right to left slash, the tip of the beam struck my beam katana and like sunlight hitting a mirror. The beam reflected from my strike flying back at the Clone and striking him sending him flipping back in limbo.

I took a look over Bahamut SIN's head to see that we were closer to the ground now, we'd descended to the ShinRA building during the entire battle. Bahamut flew in a circle around the building and I kept my eyes on the windows peering through it to see if I could see Lucas.

I could see through the window into the lobby a floor below the top floor which was the President's office. In that lobby I could see Lucas standing near a water cooler. "Got em!" I screamed hopping from Bahamut and flying straight for that window.

I held my entire body spread out, arms and legs to glide. Just before I smacked into the window, my clone came back. It grabbed me and slammed in through the window crashing me through the floor. "Ahhhhh!" I winced in pain feeling it's fist driving me into the floor.

I looked up at the clone which was almost unrecognizable now. He had glowing emerald-green eyes and black skin with large demonic fangs, six black seraph wings on it's back and a slouched over body. It looked nothing like me now.

"LUCAS DON'T JUST FUCKING STAND THERE!" I screamed.

Lucas stood stunned for a second, probably confused but that lasted only for a few seconds. He charged at the clone and swung his katana trying lope its head off but the clone quickly blocked it with an elbow. In that moment of weakness I used my beam katana to stab it through its abdomen.

Lucas took that time to finish stabbing it through it's back. The monster roared then jumped off me, trying to fly but the two stab wounds wouldn't allow. It dropped down holding the marks on its chest and waist then slowly dragged it's feet over to the window where it turned dramatically and fell over the edge.

O.o-Lucas

T.T-Me "Phew..."

O.o-Lucas "What the hell was that?"

T.T-Me "Long story...let's get outta here though."

Lucas turned to me seriously now. "What do you mean, leave?"

"What do you mean 'What do I mean'?! We have to fucking get out of here. The President is as good as dead anyway."

"Wait you just ordered me to come up here and kill him now..." He started but I cut him off.

"Now I'm telling you to forget it, dude. We gotta go man! Deepground is on the loose, Weiss showed up and almost hacked me up into Kelly cubes. We gotta cheese it." I turned to the shattered window and whistled with my two fingers making a loud shriek. Bahamut SIN flew up to the side of the building looking in than lowering it's back.

"What the hell...is that Bahamut?!" Lucas hopped back.

"Luke, dude. Long story, can't explain now...right now we have to..." Before I could finish my sentence the doors to this cozy red floor with the many cubicles and office desks swung open with malice. Stomping in with his massive chain gun was Azul.

This guy made Shaq look like a midget, his head hit the ceiling when he came in and his feet created dents in the floor. "Let's go now!" I pushed him forward then we both dashed to the window hopping out and on Bahamut SIN's back. Azul quickly rushed over to the window but stopped short of the cliff side and he watched as we flew off with Bahamut SIN into the clouds.

"Sonuvabitch...wooooo...yer heart beating like mine is now dude?" I asked nudging Lucas. It was his first time riding on a giant dragon, he was hanging on Bahamut for dear life, clinging like a monkey. I almost died laughing.

"Yeah that was fun...I think I'm gonna hurl." He coughed.

"Heeeey, no throwing up on my fucking dragon man!"

Bahamut SIN flew over the battlefield of Midgar which seemed to die down as the ShinRa Infantry and SOLDIER began to draw back while Deepground Soldiers and their mechs began to claim Midgar as their territory. I flipped open my cellphone and pressed the button to call Tifa.

Now despite the memories I had I was still pretty nervous to call her. "Hello? KEL?! IS THAT YOU?" I heard a womanly voice phase through in a panic.

"Yup...me and Lucas here." I said. "Where are you guys, we gotta get out of the city now...Deepground is..."

"We're already out of Midgar, we'd withdrawn our soldiers already and we're positioned in Kalm now." Tifa replied.

"What?" I pulled the phone away and looked at it. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

Lucas overheard the conversation, the speaker was pretty loud. "They withdrew without us?"

"Sorry about that you guys, when those new forces attacked we didn't have a choice." Tifa pleaded.

"Uhh...It's ok. As long as everyone's alright...is Rally there with you?" I asked.

"Yeah but..." Tifa started.

"But what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What now?" Lucas asked looking over at me, I raised a hand to him as if to hush him for a second.

"Some guy brought her here. And he wants to see you. His name is Shuyan Chao, do you know him?" Tifa asked.

"Shuyan Chao...don't you mean?" I started but Tifa cut me off again.

"No it's not the TURK girl who betrayed us. It's a guy, he actually wants to see just you now for some reason." She answered.

"We're on the way there. So uh...hold tight I guess." With that I closed the cell and I commanded Bahamut SIN to make for Kalm.

_A guy named Shuyan Chao wants to see me? Oh well, I'm glad we're saved. Things are alittle out of control here, Deepground awakening, Genesis and his clones are back from Crisis Core hell. And Lecter is the cause of all of this, him and his schemes with clones and fake promises. I wonder if he's still alive, I kind of did leave him to fight Weiss on his own. _

_No, he's alive. He's alive I'm sure, I don't know how but I can just feel it. This story book is nowhere near close to ending.  
_


	36. Shuyan Chao

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Shuyan Chao  
**

"**Birthday Song" 2 Chainz**

_I had all of my Clones memories which means his acquaintances are now mine as well. All I have to do is not make it weird and it'll be cool. If I play my cards right maybe they won't be able to tell I'm the real Kel and not the copy they've rolled around with this entire time._

Bahamut SIN let us off in the wasteland outside of Kalm. It'd use up enough of his summon time so he has to take a rest inside of his materia before I can summon him again. So Lucas and I had to huff it through the wastelands for about four or five miles.

"So, where'd you get the materia to summon Bahamut SIN?" He asked with his hands resting in a cross inside of his shikahakusho. "And the light saber too?"

The Beam Katana which he referred to as a light saber, I did too sometimes. Was hanging from one of my belt loops from the keychain at the end of the saber hilt. It hung from my belt loop near my lower right back so it was easy for me to grab.

"I found em." I shrugged. I had to keep it simple, if I came up with some long complex story on how I discovered em. He'd know I was lying.

Lucas let it go without prying he simply shrugged, content with his own weapons and materia I'll bet. As we traversed the wastelands we came across Custom Sweepers, Death Machines and many other ShinRa mechs that were forgotten in the wastelands. Putting them to rest was a pretty easy task.

The wastelands outside of Midgar, it was like the grand canyon if you'd ever seen it. A wide open plain of desert and nothingness for miles. Afew dead plants, tumble weeds here and there and tall rock formations. Anyone whose ever seen an old western movie has seen this place.

"So what are we gonna now? What's our next move?" He suddenly asked. I knew exactly what to do, combat the chaos and calamities that Lecter have already unleashed. Which means stomping Deepground, ShinRa and Sephiroth and eventually Lecter himself.

I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Well...truth be told the reason we're here in this world. Is to stop a certain man."

Lucas' eyes widen. He looked to me suddenly like a starving child. "What do you mean? You mean we were brought here for a reason?"

"Yeah, to stop a certain man. You know the guy in the red fedora?"

"The Hellsing guy?"

"Heh...yeah. Him, you see we were all brought here to this world to stop him. Representing the forces of Harmony and the Goddess who sides with it. And Lecter, the guy we're chasing. Is sided with the opposing forces of Chaos. He's been sent here to swallow the world in chaos and discord. We were sent here to prevent that in a war across the constellations. Orchestrated by the Gods." I explained and Lucas took it all in. It wasn't like he was in a place to tell me any different.

"So I take it you remember how you got here now?"

"Yeah I remembered in that battle. I'll never forget again though." I lied.

"Yeah well, if you don't mind I'd like to get a drink first and a woman or two before we discuss this any further. Because this sounds like it's going to be a hassle." He sighed.

"I think it's gonna be fun." I laughed.

"Fun? Yeah maybe. But you gotta remember Kel, we're traveling with a bunch of sensitive ladies. Well except Rally she ain't no girl." Lucas laughed and with that I laughed right along with him. Yeah, Rally is a shemale. We laughed our way all the way to Kalm.

The town came up on the edge of the Wasteland where it met with a grassy valley, on that very line sat Kalm. A medieval english looking town with several blue roves and buildings that mashed together. Untouched by the modern life of ShinRa. We approached it at sunrise.

Waiting by the town entrance where the big KALM sign stood was Tifa. I had to admit I was a little sad to see that she was wearing a black leather jacket over her white tank top. So her breasts weren't as visible. "GUYS!" She ran over to greet us.

"Yo." I raised two fingers with a grin.

Lucas gave him the ol' player's head nod. "Sup."

"You two are a sight for sore eyes. Everyone's been so worried. Come with me." She continued walking a little into town and turned left immediately into a two story Inn. I noticed in the center of town near the Kalm Chapel were lots of trucks and tankers from the AVALANCHE forces. There were lots of resistance fighters in the streets. Hard to believe these hardened soldiers used to be booze hounds, thieves and debt collectors in the Slums.

We entered the cozy old Inn, to see in the small wooden lobby near the fireplace lying sprawled out on the floor was Carmina, Rose and Izzy. All of them snoozing with their shoes off in personal sleeping bags. "Oooh they're still sleeping. If you guys are tired you can rest too."

Lucas yawned raising his fists. "I think I'll take you up on that. We've walked all night."

"The entire Inn is ours now, the people of Kalm are letting us use it for as long as we stay. They're nice people out here." Tifa said with a nod. "If you guys wanna take a bath, I'll take your close and see to it that they get properly, cleaned."

"That sounds awesome." I said rubbing my neck.

Lucas and I took Tifa up on her offers, we took a bath, got our cloths cleaned and even got a bite to eat. Afterwards we returned to the Inn in our cleaned cloths to see that the girls were still snoozing. Which was a good thing because if they were to wake up, they'd never let us get to sleep.

Upstairs in the Inn was Rally, she was sleeping in one of the beds covered in bandages. So she survived the battle against Sephiria huh?

Also in the attic like room with lots of shared beds was Aerith who watched over Rally. Barret was fast asleep on the corner bed, RedXIII was sleeping on the floor near the window but he raised his head as we made our way to the top room.

Aerith spotted us and she raised up covering her mouth, she dare speak to disturb the sleepers in the room so she simply walked over and hugged the both of us. "I'm glad you're safe." She whispered.

"Piece a cake." Lucas yawned again. "Now I'm gonna hit the sack."

He plopped down on an open white bed near the door of the shared room and fell fast asleep the moment his face hit the pillow. "So how have you been?" I whispered to Aerith. My clone had a real crush on her but he thought of himself as too insignificant to talk to her. NOT ME BITCH!

Aerith smiled at me. "I'm better now that I'm not trapped in a cage."

"Don't worry, you won't see a cage anymore as long as I'm around." I pointed at myself.

Aerith giggled. "Very reassuring."

I yawned then stretched. "Well I'm gonna get some sleep, you're welcome to join me...if you want."

"Not yet, Shuyan really wants to see you." Aerith reminded me of that guy.

I shook my head. "That douche's gonna have to wait man, I'm fucking tired." I whispered back. "Been fighting off all kinds of evil yesterday night." With that I plopped down on an empty bed next to Rally. Man, I see why Lucas fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. These Inn beds are really comfy.

My eyelids grew heavy and just as I was about to basically expire in bed, Aerith pulled the hair bow from her head letting her brunette curly hair drop to her back. She slid into my bed and arched her back into my stomach and chest. With that she grabbed my right arm and fixated it around her chest. "Good night...or rather...good morning hehe." She laughed.

I fell asleep to the sweet smell of lilies in Aerith's hair.

* * *

_**Later that day...  
**_

"Zzzzzzzz (snort)...huh?!" My head popped up in the dark shared Inn room. I woke up suddenly feeling the space in front of me. Aerith was gone, for that matter...everyone in the shared room was gone. I leaned up out of bed and looked down at myself. My black button up was unbutton showing my white tank top underneath and my shoes were off. I looked down at my white plain socks.

I yawned looking over at a small lamp table seeing my hat, tie and my two rubber wrists. I put on everything and buttoned up my shirt, fastening my tie up as I descended the steps into the lobby. In the Inn lobby near the stone fireplace was a table set up and everyone sat down for a plate of lunch which was just a few sandwiches.

Aerith, her mother Elmyra, Marlene, Tifa, Barret, Jessie, Biggs, Wedge, Carmina, Lucas, Rally and Izzy. All of them sat around the squared table talking and chattering, mostly Rally. "And that's basically how I ended up beating her." Rally explained crossing her arms triumphantly. Rally was also the only one covered in bandages from her battle, she was so covered she looked almost like a female mummy. Her usual cloths of a black t-shirt and jeans switched with a crimson red button up and black slacks with suspenders.

"Beating who? Sephiria?" I yawned and with that everyone greeted me with a wave or a thumbs up.

"KEL!" Carmina was the only one to actually jump out of her seat to come and hug me. She pulled me by hand over to the table to an empty chair. I grabbed it and sat against the chair in reverse leaning forward.

"What you guys got the for the big hero?" I asked playfully.

"Big hero, look whose suddenly full of himself!" Barret raised a fist.

"Oh shaddap ya big lummox, you're always full of yourself." Rally nudged Barret.

"So are you!" Barret roared and both he and Rally got face to face.

"Uh oh, battle of the cocky ones." Lucas said and with that everyone broke out into laughter. Marlene jumped up and hugged Barret from behind.

"Please don't fight Daddy!" She cried.

"You lucky, Marlene here or else I'd punch you three feet deep ya lil..." Barret wagged his metal arm.

Rally smirked. "You're nowhere near my level, old man."

The laughter cut short when the door to the Inn opened and in came a man in a first class SOLDIER uniform with shoulder length silver hair tied back into a single ponytail with a bushy silver goatee. He marked in with heavy foot steps to the wooden floor boards.

"Shuyan! Where ya been? Lunch started five minutes ago!" Rose pointed him out.

Shuyan shrugged. "Sorry about that. Got a little caught up in something."

So this is Shuyan Chao, the guy who wanted to talk to me so bad? He didn't look like anyone I knew from the game so he had to be a self insert or some random anomaly unforeseen from the game. "Something like what? A woman perhaps?" Rose cooed and with that the girls giggled.

"Heh, nah. Watch detail...seems like the war in Midgar has come to a halt. ShinRa is pulling back to the northeast. They're probably securing Junon Harbor." Shuyan explained.

"Is Deepground really that powerful to move ShinRa out of their own HQ?" Tifa asked.

"Nah, let's not forget it was us who softened ShinRa up before Deepground showed. So..." Rally started but she was cut off by Shuyan.

"Actually...ShinRa was holding back against you guys. They hadn't even brought out their main mech force against you guys. They were using mostly Infantry divisions against you. Right when they were getting ready to end the rebellion that's when Deepground showed up and took over." Shuyan said which was a slap to the face for all of us.

"Are we still safe here?" Elmyra asked.

"I don't think so...Deepground is an organization that has been hidden away in that underground for years. It'll come to no surprise that they'll spread their forces out not that they aren't busy fighting ShinRa. We may have to e-vac this entire town." Shuyan sat at the table and grabbed a cup of tea that Aerith poured him. "Which is what I wanted to talk to you about..."

Shuyan turned to look at me. "Oh wait...I'm still leader of AVALANCHE now?"

"What say you to the evacuation?" Shuyan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmmmmm" I rubbed my chin.

_This is pretty serious, but there is a way to get Deepground off of us without having to fight them. _


	37. The Seige Breaker

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 37: The Seige Breaker **

**Opening Theme: "Words I Never Said" Lupe Fiasco**

_Man, I couldn't believe I was still the leader of this thing. I know from the memories I swiped from my clone, I was made leader of AVALANCHE because of the revolution but I thought all of that was over. Despite not exactly winning, the people of the slums ARE liberated and they ARE living good lives here in Kalm. _

At any rate, worrying about who the leader is isn't exactly important now. The main goal now is protecting Kalm from Deepground. We all stood out at the entrance to the town, everyone was who was sitting at Dinner all remained standing with me.

"So what's the plan?" Shuyan pushed me. It was almost as if he were jealous or rather overly expectant of me to come up with some brilliant plan. He'd always ask me every three minutes and not only I was getting annoyed but everyone else too.

In the original game of Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus it was Hojo who controlled Weiss thus the reason for the Omega and Chaos thing. So without Hojo controlling Weiss, what the hell is Weiss going to do? One can only guess he's going to go mad and destroy everything in sight do to his new freedom.

If only that really were his only goal, then this would be a lot more manageable.

"How about we evacuate, Kalm?" Rally asked throwing an idea up in the silence.

"We can't we don't have enough fuel in the tankers to make a trip anywhere. We won't get within ten of the town's limits before those rigs shut down on us." Biggs added taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I say we fight, we gots more than enough men to protect Kalm." Barret pat his chest with one of his big gorilla fists.

"And turn Kalm into a battlefield? Think about Marlene, Barret." Aerith added.

RedXIII stepped forward with his flaming tail swaying in the wind. "I would not like to see these innocent people thrown into a war."

I rubbed my chin and stepped up looking at the canyons of the wasteland. Massive stone formations that fought for the skies like a city of stone. The winds carrying the dust into a smokescreen of orange between the rocks and canals.

"Barret has the right idea, but he has the wrong setting." I said stepping forward beside RedXIII. The talking wolf hound.

"What do you mean?" Carmina asked.

"Guys, I have an idea. Deepground is just a bunch of SOLDIERS most likely all of them are biting at the chance to test their skills against strong opponents." I said. "Mix that in with a little ShinRa vengeance then we'll control them."

"Well we'd best make haste. It would seem Shuyan's predictions are coming true." RedXIII stared ahead. I looked to the distant sands seeing nothing but a huge flock of dust. Carmina held up a pair of binoculars she had hanging from her neck.

"Red is right, we gotta do this fast. Deepground is on their way."

My heart dropped because I hadn't worked out the basics of my plan in my head yet. Oh well, this outta be a treat. "Jessie can you get one of those tankers?" I pointed at the metal colored six wheeled armored truck parked in the town Square of Kalm. There were about six of them parked in the center of town.

"Just one?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we don't need that many forces. If we bring everybody, they'll know we're stationed here." I said quickly pulling my Beam Katana hilt from my belt and flipping the switch making the particle light saber beam. "BAHAMUT!" I screamed pointing my beam katana forward. Bahamut SIN exploded from a seal created by the beam and appeared sliding along the ground and roaring.

O.o-Carmina, Izzy, Rose and Rally

"Wow!" Izzy immediately ran at me. "I WANNA RIDE! I WANNA RIDE! I WANNA RIDE! PLEASE!"

"Not this time kiddo." I poked her back by her forehead. "Shuyan, Barret, Lucas. You guys take the tanker...we really gotta sell this. You ride around the canyon and come at them from the east...we gotta make it seem like we're with ShinRa."

"Roger that." Lucas said running off being the last to catch up with Shuyan and Barret. I hopped on Bahamut SIN's head and he took off immediately. I loved that I didn't really have to give any order to the summon, he always knew what I was thinking and my intent.

Bahamut took to the skies above the gray clouds, from here I could see the forces Deepground was sending to Kalm. They looked like three armored tankers and an attacker mech with a cannon strapped to its back. My will was Bahamut's hands as the dragon opened it's mouth firing a flare blast down at the platoon. The cerulean blue ball of energy collided with the mech causing it to explode.

The three tankers began to turn and cut speed.

Almost immediately after the explosion and the tankers began to cut in speed, did I notice a crimson blur flying up at me like fireball. Bahamut and I were hidden in the clouds, how could they see us? As the blur got closer, so to did it gain form into a beautiful vixen with fire-red hair.

"Uh-oh." I said under my breath. "Rosso!"

And it was her, she flew through the air like a shinigami from Bleach at me. I performed a back flip from Bahamut's head and came down with a down slash at her but she used her twin blade to collide with my beam katana creating a gale force wind to disperse from us.

"Rosso! What brings you here baby?" I asked with a grin.

"I do not know you." She grinned in return. "Are you a dog of ShinRa."

"You know what? I am..."

With that we broke apart in mid-air, beginning to plummet towards the planet from high up in my third mid-air battle. By now I was used to the whipping winds and I was able to control my body more freely. Rosso came at me like a meteor, her body covered in her crimson aura of destruction.

I slashed down attempting to cut her in two but she parried the slash then kicked me in the chest performing a backflip off of it, as if I were a stepping stone. As she flipped away while I was off guard she came at me again soaring like a hawk and slashing past me cutting my right shoulder.

"AH! Fuck!" I cursed. "Bahamut!"

The dragon scooped me out of the air then we both descended to ground level near the Deepground forces. I was let down by Bahamut, my shoulder bleeding like hell. From the east came the tanker that Jessie drove with Shuyan, Lucas and Barret on board.

From the side window, Barret stuck his arm out and open fired. He pelted one of the tankers with bullets only to get their attention. Deepground SOLDIERs unloaded by the hand full from the tankers, the Commanders, Soldiers and Heavily Armored Soldiers with the cannons on their shoulders.

Because of the cut on my shoulder I couldn't react fast enough, so Bahamut used his wing to shield me from the enemy fire. Bahamut casted Cure on me which repaired my shoulder, it was a shock because I didn't know he could use magic. My shoulder repaired itself in a mere few seconds.

My comrades appeared pulling up to my side with Bahamut SIN. "What now? There is too many of them." Lucas shouted over the gunfire which rained on us from the Deepground offensive. Rosso landed on one of her troop's tankers looking over us like a predator.

"That's the plan." I whispered to myself. "THERE TOO MANY IN NUMBERS! WE HAVE TO RETREAT!"

Barret seemed confused but Lucas and Shuyan got the idea right away."LET'S GET BACK TO JUNON!" Shuyan roared over the gun fire.

"The hell is you guys fucking talking about?!" The old man Barret raged. Shuyan simply pushed him back into the tanker, Lucas and him also joined in. I climbed on Bahamut's head under fire and took to the skies while Lucas and the others took the Tanker driving it east towards the swamps. We left the Deepground forces to gather themselves.

Once we'd crossed the horizon and out of their view we spun around heading back to Kalm. From there we watched the Deepground forces gather themselves then head east towards the Swamps where the Midgar Zolom and the cavern leading to Junon Harbor.

_Like that, conflict avoided. With their minds on destroying ShinRa, Kalm should be in the clear. But how long will this town but under this veil? Once Deepground finishes ShinRa what's stopping them from exploring this region? This little haven we have here, can't last forever.  
_


	38. The Crusaders!

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 38: The Crusaders!  
**

**Opening Theme: "Atonement" Final Fantasy XIII OST**

_Twas midday in Kalm, the warm spring's wind-swept through the town lightning the sweaty faces of children who played in the streets, parents shopping in the square and the soldiers who stood guard as the new AVALANCHE alliance force._

_Hours had passed since our little operation of redirecting Deepground to ShinRa's site in Junon Harbor. Their forces would fly by plane, chopper and tankers off to the north-east of the continent where Junon was based. I didn't feel sorry for ShinRa one bit, they deserved to be stomped out by the very monsters they kept captive for so many years._

_I was sitting on a roof of the Inn looking over the town of Kalm, sometimes I often couldn't believe that I was here in the Final Fantasy VII world. But when I have thoughts like those, I remember the hardships this planet has to go through and it saddens me a little. Only by a bit though..._

_As time ticks away though, Lecter is out there somewhere plotting and scheming. I'm 100 percent sure this war is his doing and it's causing me calamity. As the chosen of Harmony, it's my job to put an end to all of this Despite my personal feelings towards ShinRa. _

_Something had to be done about Deepground, at this time they are a time paradox or anomaly that shouldn't exist at this time. So we should definitely take care of them first. The brains behind them however are the Tsviets, Weiss, Azul, Shelke, Nero and Rosso.  
_

_If we can take them out, then Deepground's finished.  
_

_But the problem now is our fighting strength, we can't defeat them like this. Carmina and Izzy are inexperienced, Rally, Rose and Lucas may be of some and I never fought or seen Shuyan really fight so he's a wild card. RedXIII is leaning more towards returning to his homeland and not fighting for a cause. Barret, Tifa and Aerith are definitely of some use but is it enough?  
_

_Bottom line is, we need training. We need to become stronger, Rosso almost killed me too so it's not like I got room to talk._

_Maybe Deepground isn't our enemy now. Right now Deepground and ShinRa is going to fight. ShinRa has SOLDIER, robo guards and lots of military power to mention the machines developed from their weapon's department. So they should be able to hold up a decent fight against Deepground._

_I'll leave them to go all out on each other while we train to get stronger. But we aren't in a time to exactly sit somewhere and train...so we'll just switch targets. We'll head after Sephiroth and Jenova.  
_

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" I turned back to see Aerith climbing through the attic window of the Inn and on the tiled blue roof of the Inn. She walked over and sat down next to me and I just looked forward, I blushed a little remembering when we slept together.

"Just deciding my next move." I shrugged.

"Don't you mean, our next move?" She asked with a bit of a giggle.  
I shook my head. "Ugh no. How long do you guys expect me to play this leader role huh?"

"You're the one who took the job, you could have easily said no. But I don't think Rally would approve of listening to Barret all the time." She responded.

And she was right, why didn't I just say no? Because deep down maybe a part of me wants to be the leader. "I don't care about being the leader. I just wanna fight strong opponents and adventure around the world." True to my original intent of even being in this world.

"Hmmm there is something different about you." She looked at me with an awkward gaze. "You seem more...I dunno... different."

The personality difference between myself and my clone were clear for some people. It wasn't the first time I'd heard this, Rose, Tifa and Barret noticed as well. My clone was more reserved, he held things in and didn't bother with letting people know what he was thinking. Me, I was more open, I joked around a lot, spoke my mind and didn't give a shit who cared.

"Well, a war does that to ya." I covered it up with a shrug.

Aerith didn't give it anymore thought. "I guess so..."

"Hey love birds!"

We turned around seeing Carmina giggling at the window. "It's time for dinner."

"Food, hell yeah." I hopped up from my seat and retired to the window. Aerith got up after me, I could tell she wanted to sit for a while longer. And I didn't blame her, the scenery was gorgeous. A pink and peach sky with a setting sun to the east, the light from the setting sun colored the rooftops of Kalm a bright orange like everything was on fire.

But I was hungry.

I retired into the Inn and once again sat in the lobby where the table was set up, everyone spread around the long table with the spread being Cockatrice, rice, beans, rolls and a sweet tart cake. Tifa served everyone their plates, I sat in between Carmina and Lucas.

"EN GARDE!" Lucas suddenly grabbed his butter knife and held it up to me.

"TOUCHE'" I grabbed my buttering knife as well and we both started clashing knives like they were light sabers. "PSHUUU! PSHUUU! The force is strong with this one!"

"PSHUUU! PSHUU! Luke, I am your father!" Lucas pulled off the greatest Darth Vader voice I'd ever heard.

"I will join as well!" Carmina held up her buttering knife and in slow motion swung down on me. I grabbed my fork and blocked her knife. "CACHING!" She made the sound effect with her own mouth.

"My own sister betrays me." I said holding up a knife and fork clashing with them both.

Everyone began to laugh, though the Final Fantasy guys didn't get the reference it was still pretty funny to them. Rose being the older sister complex, she had enough. "You guys stop it before one of you ends up poking an eye out." She said taking a sip of her water then setting it beside her plate.

"I wanna play, that's not fair. Fake knife fight with me Izzy!" Rally said from the other side of the table.

Izzy already had a mouth full of food, so she simply responded with raising a knife and trying to poke her. Rally and Izzy then started sword fighting in slow motion. "PSHUUU! PSHUUU!"

Tifa laughed. "And these are the guys fighting to save us from the terrible ShinRa."

"Now on more pressing concerns. What is our next plan of action? Are we just going to live here forever?" Shuyan asked breaking the chatter and comical sword fighting. He was sitting at the end of the table and when he spoke he was primarily talking to me.

"I already thought about that." I said using my fork to play around with a pea on my plate, dribbling it around like a mini-soccer ball. With my words everyone had grown silent, once done playing with my food I looked up at him. "We head after Sephiroth..."

"Sephiroth?" Shuyan raised an eyebrow. The thought had skipped past him and everyone else at the table, faced with Deepground and ShinRa, Sephiroth had become an afterthought at best.

"Yeah." I poked a piece of Cockatrice meat on my plate then brought it up to my mouth and started chewing. As I looked around at everyone with blank or confused faces I started cutting another piece.

"Well? Explain. Why are we chasing after him?" Barret asked. "We got Deepground on our asses and ShinRa to worry about too. Why the hell would we go after some stupid hero of the people?"

"Despite the war, Sephiroth poses the biggest threat to us." I explained. I lowered my fork and knife and wiped my mouth with the cloth then dropped it down in my plate after my meal. "I'm not gonna cut any corners here, Sephiroth torched Tifa's hometown and killed her father. He also killed Cloud's parents and is a psychopath who plans to wipe out all life on this planet."

Tifa's eyes widened and everyone at the table looked to her now. All of the self inserts except Rose and Rally already knew about this. So it was news to them as well as the rest of the FF crew. "It's true..." Tifa looked down. "Which is why I joined AVALANCHE, to put an end to ShinRa and Sephiroth for what he did to my father."

"How do you know all of this Kel?" Aerith asked.

I proceeded to explain to them the events that happened during our raid of the ShinRa Building. Absent the clone business. I told them the real reason we were all brought to the Final Fantasy world, but I left out the part that the world they were in was just a game. Aerith knew the story because Izzy, Carmina and my clone told her already.

I told them everything, so as far as they know. Myself, Carmina, Izzy, Lucas, Shuyan, Rally and Rose were brought to this world to protect it from Lecter whose mission was to destroy it. The story was acceptable at best, no one chomped at the bit to believe it. But the story seemed to fit, because everyone who infiltrated the building even Aerith and RedXIII themselves have seen Lecter.

"So the man in those red cloths, that was Lecter?" Carmina asked.

"Yeah, I know what he's capable of. And there's no doubt in my mind that this entire war, is probably a distraction for something bigger. I don't know what. But we have to stop Sephiroth, now he's the only one capable of ending the world now. Especially since he has Sephiria helping him out." I nodded.

"That bitch." Rally bit her bottom lip.

"The goal is to stop Lecter. Stopping him means putting an end to all of this madness, but we have also have other missions to fulfill." I explained.

"So we're just gonna ignore the war here on this continent? My daughter is here!" Barret slammed a palm on the table rattling everyone's plates and glasses. I looked down to his side, Marlene ignorantly eating and smiling back at me.

I shook my head. "I'd never ask you to leave your daughter. Whether you wanna come with me or not it's up to you. Same goes for everyone...tomorrow morning I'm leaving Kalm to chase after Sephiroth. Should anybody wanna join up you're free." With that I pushed myself out of the table and headed upstairs to the beds where I grabbed a mattress near the window where I could feel the most breeze.

I dozed off.


	39. Lecter Calls for Kel!

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Lecter Calls for Kel!**

**Opening Theme: "Dark Messenger" Final Fantasy IX OST**

BZZZT...BZZZT...

The sound of my PHS ringing on silence began to hit my ear, I rolled over in bed leaning over the edge of the comforters and grabbing the phone off the lamp table beside my bed. I flipped it open and answered without thinking. "Hello?" I answered in a scratchy, morning tone.

"Good Morning, Kel."

Suddenly my eyes opened wide hearing his voice in my ear. I pushed off of the bed, wiped the slobber from my mouth and stood up. Around me in their beds was practically everyone else, a few of them lying on the floor because the beds were taking, some sleeping with one another. Izzy and Carmina slept in the same bed, so did Rose and Rally.

I stepped over RedXIII and Barret then quickly jogged down the stairs and stepped out of the Inn in the middle of the night. "Lecter..."

"The one and only." He responded. "That was so uncool leaving me to fight Weiss. What an annoying bastard but you've gotta hand it to him, he's got skill."

"Yeah, I know. I wanna fight him to the death when I get an alone next time." I explained.

"Not before our fight of course." Lecter responded. "At any rate, I didn't call you for that."

"Then what did you call me for? Wanna meet up and end this now?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"HELL NO!? Don't you wanna savor our fight for the end? It would definitely make for a better show when the world has been blown to shit by the Super Nova."

I looked at the phone. "So you do plan to use Sephiroth. I knew this fucking war with Deepground and ShinRa was just a cover up."

"Very perceptive. Can you stop Sephiroth and his...new minions as well as Jenova from tearing this part to shreds. While Deepground and ShinRa ravage the world in war and carnage? This should make for an interesting playground should it not?"

Despite everything that was going on, I simply smiled. "Heh, should be pretty fun. If Cosmos had been legit with us in the first place then we'd be facing such dangers anyway. I gotta admit Lecter, your plans up til now were pretty ingenious. You even got Genesis and a clone of Hojo as well as myself to fight for you."

"Yup. Bout time you noticed my genius...but this all only the first stage of my brilliant plan to end this world. So don't gorge yourself too much on this little appetizer."

"Heh...what appetizer? You mean the smoke screen you set up with this war, I'm looking past it and right at you. My final goal...as you friend it's my obligation to cut yer ass down."

"Well then come at me bro."

CLICK.

I closed the phone. "As soon as I can find ya."

With that I turned back towards the Inn only to hear the cocking of a gun. Standing in my way was Shuyan Chao. The first class SOLDIER held a double barrel, pistol grip shotgun up and pointing it directly at me. "Who was that on the phone?"

I didn't have a reason to lie but I did anyway. "You're mom."

"Don't fuck with me." He said narrowing his eyes.

"It was Lecter." I sighed shoving the phone back in my back pocket.

"The same man we're supposed to kill? Now why would you contact him in the middle of the night like that?" I could sense where he was getting at with all of this. That I was an undercover mole working for Lecter. And he couldn't be further from the truth. "I used to be in SOLDIER so I know who and what you really are...so I'll say it again. Don't, fuck with me."

"If you know so much then you'll know I killed the clone already and I'm the real Kel." I started.

He smirked. "Who knows what you are. You could be a second clone developed from the real thing with plans to betray your friends just like the first one. You could be the real one, but still working with Lecter. You did say he was your best friend at one point did you not?"

"Look man, I'm not in the mood for this shit. If you're gonna shoot, then go ahead and shoot and we'll see how much your fucking resolve is worth after I cut you down." I boasted slowly reaching for the hilt of my beam katana which hang like a metal tube from my back belt loop.

"I'm in the mood for a fight. I'm sorry, after ShinRa betrayed me I have some trust issues. And I just voted that you CAN'T be trusted. It's too much of a risk."

"A fight to the death, nothing gets me more excited. I have a little Lecter frustration to get off anyway." I grabbed the beam katana and turned it on. The light saber blade appeared.

_No wonder Shuyan was always pressing me to make decisions he was checking me out, to see if I would lead the group astray. Looks like the Sephiroth business didn't hold water with him. _


	40. Kel vs Shuyan

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna  
**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Kel vs. Shuyan  
**

**Opening Theme: "Kill or Be Killed" No More Heroes 2 OST  
**

In the night's sky past midnight, both me and Shuyan stood out on the cold wastelands outside of Kalm. We'd moved away from the town so that no one would wake from our class of weapons and the battle. "For a kid who just got here to this world, you're rather bloody thirsty. Battles excite you?"

"They've always excited me. Any kind of battle, it's why I loved Final Fantasy. Swords and magic joined to take on giant monsters...battling is bliss. In a feeling that truly makes you feel alive." I pointed my Beam Katana at him. He simply nodded.

"Yeah, and where's your skill come from?" Shuyan asked raising his gun horizontally to his side cheek.

"Kung Fu movies, Wrestling shows and video games." I held my beam katana up to my side like baseball bat.

Shuyan grinned. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't get anything out of this too. Looks like we understand each other."

"Well you agreed to a death match, so one of us has to DIE!" I shouted dashing towards him. Shuyan pointed his pistol grip shotgun at me and released two shells and I could swear I saw it in slow motion approaching me. I swung my beam katana like a bat and collided with the bullet the moment my blade and the bullet touched a massive explosion took off sending me flying backwards and crashing into a rock formation.

"Shame that somebody has to be you huh?" Shuyan yelled to me.

I don't know if you know what it's like to have something explode in your face. So lemme describe it, the shock wave knocks the air out of you and the corrosion from the explosion burns your skin so you're hot and you can't breathe. The force of the explosion sends you flying so, at least that part is fun.

I dropped to the ground and swaggered to my feet.

Shuyan didn't move, he simply stood there waiting for me to come to him, the style of a gunner. I put both hands on my Beam Katana and darted at him. Shuyan began firing again, I dodge rolled putting my back to the floor and rolling out-of-the-way of the fire. One, Two! One, Two!

I counted the seconds between each shot and mimicked the rhythm. The sound of his shotgun echoed through the wasteland as I got closer, slowly but surely. I got close enough for striking range then swung down diagonally to the right but he quickly dodged it then spun with a round house kick.

I quickly ducked it then spotted him pointing his shotgun in my face, I created a back bend bridge dodging the shot by a hair. POW! I flipped backwards quickly to my feet then ran at him with a three hit combo. Slash down, to the right and up. He held up his arms in a cross blocking all three strikes, surprisingly I didn't cut all three times!?

"Fuck!" I said as he broke his guard then used his gun to whack me over the side of the face.

"You need to keep your guard up." His left foot glen with a green orb inside of it. Materia! Oh no!

With that he stomped the ground. **"Firaga Step!"** From the shock wave of his stomp a wave of flames exploded from his foot pressing me backwards. I used my beam katana to filter block the explosion then hopped away.

CHACHIK!

**"Thundara Shoot" **

He cocked the shotgun with the twirl of his finger then open fired releasing three shots of lightning from the barrel of his gun. I used my Beam Katana to slash away the first two but the third followed closer behind the second and struck me in the shoulder sending me into a paralyzing shock.

"Ahhhhh!" I shook uncontrollably feeling thousands of volts paralyzing and taxing my body.

Shuyan bolted at me and I had to watch as he leaped into the air with a cross kick hitting me in the chest and sending me flipping backwards and skipping along the ground like a stone on water. Upon being hit the paralysis faded. I spun to my feet like a break dancer, then felt my chest.

"Shit this guy is good." I said.

"I know." I heard his voice behind me.

I suddenly felt his foot whipping the air cutting through the stream of air behind me. I ducked it as his foot went from right to left and turned around slashing downward cutting him over his right shoulder. The gash was no were near deep or horrid enough to immobilize him. He slid back while firing at me.

"Back off, dickweed." I continued my assault running straight at him.

**"Thundara Trap Shoot!" **He fired from his shotgun a lightning net that came straight for me, but it was slower than the regular bullets he fired. I leaped high into the air then came down with a front flip to a down slash! He quickly flipped backwards dodging my strike causing my Beam Katana to shattered the earth under us and a geyser of azure light filtering to the skies.

I followed him after the strike catching him in between reloading with new shells and slashed down, right and left slashing him along his chest all three times. "Hu! Hu! Haaaa!"

He swaggered backwards which was my chance, I threw my Beam Katana into the air then quickly dove at him grabbing him around his waist then pulling him back. **"K Entertainment! SUPLEX!" **I shouted slamming him on his head. With that I flipped from him then caught my Beam Katana before it hit the ground.

Shuyan hopped back to his feet rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Not bad, check this out though." Shuyan bolted at me cart-wheel flipping then throwing himself into the air with a full twist. "Wooo hoo!" He came down slamming his ankles on my shoulder, clenching my head with his feet then swinging his body in momentum slamming my head square into the ground. POW!

Blood spewed from my head as my hat came flying off.

It took a few seconds to get my mind together after that, all I could see was the world tilting to one side causing my body to swagger back and forth. When I gathered myself I spotted Shuyan pointing his barrel three inches from my face.

I slapped the gun from my face then tried kicking him in the side but he blocked with his knee and attempted a jab but I ducked his strike then grabbed his arm and swung him over my shoulder. His back hit the ground and I attempted to stab him but he was too nimble, he reached his feet up grabbing my head again and tossing me.

I went flying over him then front flipping and landing down on the sand away from him on my feet.

"Haaaa...Haaaa...you got some pretty sick moves." I looked down seeing that I conveniently landed in front of my Angry Birds hat. I picked it up and set it back on my head.

"You're not exactly the arrogant push-over I thought you'd be. And what's with that weird sword you have, Light Sabers are supposed to burn and cut through anything?" He asked.

"This is a Beam Katana, not a light saber. It cuts like a fully materialized katana. Light Sabers are a lot more powerful." I said spinning the Beam Katana on my palm. "Enough about me, where did you learn those sick moves?"

"I've practiced many forms of martial arts since I was a kid. Unlock young upstarts like you who mimic a bunch of posers and wannabes." He pointed his shotgun at me again.

I smirked. "Your heads gonna roll for that one, you dick. Nobody insults...The Rock, bitch!"

I dashed at him swinging my Beam Katana downward attempting to cut him all the way in half but he dodged around the sword with a side step then pointed his gun to my temple. Right when he was gonna pull the trigger a blur of red, white and black struck him in the side of the face sending him flying off.

"Huh?" I turned to see Shuyan sliding along the ground rubbing his jaw.

"What the hell are you guys doing out here!?" Tifa cleared the bangs from her face then glared at me.

I looked back to see Aerith, Carmina, Izzy, Rally and Rose making their way over. "Just training." I smiled innocently.

"Didn't look like training, and it didn't sound like training. You two were fighting to the death." RedXIII suddenly landed down on a high up rock formation. He glared down at me with the moonlight shining on his back.

"To the death? You guys were trying to kill each other?" Carmina gasped.

"Shuyan, explain!" Rally yelled.

Shuyan peeled himself off of the ground. "Because Kel can't be trusted."

I kept my Beam Katana erect and pointing at him. "Shut up!"

"In the ShinRa building, when I was still apart of the organization I saw him there. Walking and talking with Lecter...conspiring to betray you all." He shouted pointing his shotgun at me with blood filming from his bottom lip and down his chin. "And I caught him here in the middle of the night talking with Lecter, the very man he would have us destroy. He's walking us into a trap!"

"Kel, is that true?" Aerith asked.

"No...it's not true." I turned to face her. "Heh...well looks like I gotta come clean then."

_I didn't wanna tell them about the clone, but it looks like I've got another story to tell. _


	41. Soul of Comrades

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Soul of Comrades**

**Opening Theme: "Hallelujah" T.I **

I simply stood there, hollow from the many eyes gazing at my back, awaiting explanation. I clicked my Beam Katana off and latched it to one of my belt loops near the back of my pants. "The Kel you guys knew, the man who started the War between AVALANCHE and ShinRa. That wasn't me." I said turning to face them all. There were more confused looks, they all stared at me as if I were an alien. But Aerith stepped forward.

"I knew it...I knew there was something different about you." Aerith locked her fingers together. "You seem...different. More confident and outgoing than you were before."

"Yeah, that guy that you knew. He had my face, my voice but not my personality. He was a clone developed by Lecter because of his impatience for me to wake up." I said placing a palm on my chest. "I know it sounds crazy, and I know I've shared a lot of crazy things as of late. But this is definitely the truth...I thought to spare you this but..."

Carmina stepped up wagging her finger, as she paced around us she spoke the tale. "So let me get this straight. You were chosen by Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony to represent her in conflict war between Harmony and Discord. While your best friend Lecter was chosen to be the representative of Chaos. You both came to this world to duke it out but you were asleep longer than you were suppose to...Lecter, having no real opponent to fight. Roamed the world...in waiting for you to wake up he plotted all of this up til now. Creating a clone of Sephiroth, manipulating Genesis and causing the uprising of Deepground resulting in a new war between ShinRa and Deepground." Carmina explained.

With that Tifa was the next to walk up. "Cosmos, seeing all of this destruction and what it will bring as well as you still lying dormant. Panicked and summoned more heroes if you never woke up, to stop Lecter."

Lucas was the next to start talking. "So that's how we all got here, and it probably explains the abilities that Rally and Carmina have. And where they come from."

Rally rubbed the back of her head. "I don't get, who are we suppose to kill now?"

Rose gently slapped Rally over the head then spoke up for her. "Lecter, being impatient created a clone of you to answer the call. He had Cloud killed so that the attention wouldn't be on him who was originally supposed to be the hero of this world. He probably thought that creating all of this chaos would wake you up. And it did."

I nodded. "Looks like you all understand the story better than I thought you would, at any rate." I looked over them seeing the sun rise beyond Kalm to the east. It was morning and it was time for me to leave.

"If Lecter has the resources to make clones at will. Even clones of the great hero, Sephiroth. And if that Kel really was a clone, how do you know you aren't secretly a clone as well? A sleeper agent created by Lecter that will awaken and destroy us all in our sleep?" Shuyan stood forth.

"I'm with Shuyan on that one." Barret crossed his arms. "How do we know you ain't a damn copy just like the other one? Just tryin' to play us?"

"I've personally seen the horrors of ShinRa and I will throw my lot in with Shuyan as well." RedXIII agreed.

I shook my head. "Moot point now, I said I was leaving at sunrise. The sun has come out from its hiding place and I'm gone. Whether you believe me or not..I don't care. I'm going to stop, my friend and put an end to all of this, with or without your help." With that I turned from them and began walking through the desert of the Wasteland and I didn't turn back.

* * *

**[Wastelands BGM: "A New Hope" Musashi Samurai Legend OST**

I kept my eyes on the road ahead of me, I regretted going back to Kalm and restocking on supplies like food and water. Because my mouth was as dry as the sand under my sneakers. The sun had arisen high into the sky. "That's it..." I straightened my back from my slouching walk and mood then began shuffling my feet to get my blood pumping.

"I gotta find food and water."

I reached to my back grabbing the Beam Katana and turned it on.

There were enemies in the vicinity, it was just something one could feel.

My terrain was the Wastelands outside of Midgar, I knew I was in the right direction towards Junon Harbor. My plan was to stop, Sephiroth by getting my hands on the Black Materia. Without it, the silver-haired pretty boy won't be able to summon Meteor. I'd used Bahamut SIN too much in the past few days, so I'd give him a rest and walk it.

The Wastelands was a desert plain with high flat rock formations, too high to jump on and too steep and rigid to climb. So it was like I was in a labyrinth with orange rocks surrounding me.

I took my current path forward with a jog, of course my big goal was to defeat Sephiroth but now. I was hungry and thirsty, hopefully I can find a medical kit left by ShinRa for travelers. I took a few steps forward until I heard a howl, the howl sounded like something from a coyote.

My blood boiled as it did when any enemy stood before me, looking up I spotted a Hell Hound monster. It was a crimson red beast with a glowing blue tail. As it leaped from the high up rock formation and down at me intending to maul me. I quickly slashed in a straight vertical motion cutting the beast in half.

"Boom! Bitch!"

It's two carcass pieces landed behind me like two flaps of meat. With the beast dead I moved ahead in the maze towards an opening where I spotted a chest simply sitting half buried in the sand but surrounding it were a pack of Hell Hounds. Having noticed me before I'd even noticed the chest, the Hell Hounds rushed towards me.

Their pack was of five, six including the one I cut down.

But my hunger and fear of starving and dehydration overpowered my fear of being mauled to death by a pack of wolves. I bolted towards the monsters slashing the first on in half horizontally. Two came at me with the second wave and I round house kicked one then grabbed the other by its head and slammed it head first into the hard sand below, I stomped on its head then flipped over its body with a down slash cutting the first one in half.

Blood and guts spewed all over the sands leaving only one Hell Hound.

The Hell Hound and I stood off on equal grounds like two cowboys or samurai ready to cross swords. I held my Beam Katana with both hands at my side like a true samurai's traditional stance. "Alright, this is for the chest." I said with a grin. The Hell Hound growled and just as we were about to run at one another.

A massive purple blur soared through the air and dropped down like a meteor crushing the wolf and gnawing it's head off clean off of its body, blood dripping from its jaws as it stared up at me. A Behemoth, it came like the wind and dispersed the sand like a typhoon. "Character change huh? Well this fight for the chest has suddenly gone from Easy to Hard mode...I'm still down for a fight." I pointed at the Behemoth.

**[BOSS BATTLE BGM: "The Law of Battle" Tales of Symphonia OST] (A/N: My favorite BGM from the game.)**

I approached the Behemoth and it snorted with a Rake slash that struck me in the chest sending me flying back. "Guufff..." I hit the ground a few yards away then quickly break dance spun to my feet only to see the Behemoth leaping through the air at me with its death pounce like it did on the poor Hell Hound.

I dodge rolled out-of-the-way and it landed behind me, the shock wave and tremor it caused from its landing paralyzed my footing causing me to stand still a bit. My body had lost its ability move for a few seconds, which is all the Behemoth needed. It twirked its entire body striking me with its tail next. "Hooo shit!"

I landed on my stomach this time, I pushed off of the ground with a one-handed front flip to my feet.

As the Behemoth was turning to adjust itself to face me, I went in for its rib cage getting in five slashes. Down, right, diagonally up left, right again, Down! In that combo. "Hu, hu, hu, HAAA..HAAA!" Each one of my strikes left a burning blue gash on its side.

The Behemoth bellowed and turned to meet me with another rake attack, I flipped backwards with one hand dodging it then jumped forward with a down Braver slash. "HAA!" My slash left a burning blue slash on its face right between it's horns causing it to go sliding backwards.

"Bring it!" I beckoned pointed my Beam Katana at it.

The Behemoth leaped back then dropped its head and darted at me like a bull attempting to gore me with its horns. I dashed towards it then leaped into the air with a front flip as it rushed underneath me, I slashed it once along it's back causing it to trip over one of its front feet and go ramming into the dirt.

I landed down then rested my beam katana along my shoulder. I walked towards the stunned Behemoth as it tried to stand back up. "Looks like you lose, big ugly. See you in Hell." With that I stabbed my katana into its right eyeball and into its brain causing it to eventually stop flicking it's feet and moving.

I drew my katana from its head then turned it off.

**[BGM: OFF]**

After latching the katana to my belt loop, I made my way over to the chest and opened it. Inside was sealed loaf of bread and two potions and a bottle of water. I ripped open the sealed loaf of bread and took a huge bite out of it, then popped the top to the bottle of water. It was luke warm but still good.

"Mmmm..." I sat down leaning against the chest as I ate.

"Ahhhh...the feast of champions huh?"

I looked up from my lunch, I was stunned. So focused on stuffing my face that I didn't notice anyone approach. Looking up I spotted Rally, the brown-haired, loud mouth. And with her was Carmina, Rose, Tifa, Aerith, Izzy and Lucas. But there was something different about all of them, their cloths. Looking at them brought a smile on my face and not just because of their company. They were all wearing costumes!

Carmina wore Paine's Gunner Dressphere from Final Fantasy X-2.

Rose sported Tira's clothing from Soul Calibur VI

Tifa wore her usual get up with a biker jacker over her tank top. (Still a shame I can't see those knockers.)

Rally wore a Llyod Irvings red default costume with the suspenders and two new white hilt-ed katana strapped to her waists.

Aerith wore her pink alternate dress from DISSIDIA DUODECIM.

Izzy sported Terra's Narshean Princess attire from DISSIDIA and Final Fantasy VI.

And finally Lucas, the odd ball, wore Saito Hajime's blue policeman's outfit from Rurouni Kenshin. His hair was even done in the same fashion as Saito's as well.

"What the hell...is the circus in town?" I asked with a laugh pointing at them.

Aerith blushed and but the others spoke up for themselves which made me laugh even harder. "Dumbass! We got these specially tailored! You're a dick!" Rally drew her twin Katana.

"Yeah, I love my costume." Rose said looking down at herself. Her hair fashioned the same as Tira's with two pigtails, she looked really great.

"Saito Hajime, is of course a man worthy of my respect so of course I chose this from the Rurouni Kenshin series." Lucas said. "Besides, what I really wanted he didn't have the threads for."

I stood up finishing off my bread and downing the rest of my water. "So I take it you guys are joining up with me then?"

"Of course." Carmina stepped up with her fists on her hips. "But before we make the decision final...tell us why you don't think you're a clone. Or a copy...we just have to know."

I sighed and shrugged. "Well, there are things about me that even Lecter doesn't know."

"Like?" Izzy asked.

"Share it with us, let us know something about you that nobody knows then we'll start to trust you again." Tifa added and I shrugged again.

"Ok, let's see...something nobody knows. Well, I didn't graduate from Highschool. I got a GED instead because I was being bullied in school all the time. I hated other people a lot." I shrugged. "But it wasn't until I got out of school and started living life as an adult that I realized all of that shit was really petty and I was a seriously weak guy who just let what people said...get to em. That's something Lecter never knew. I never told him because I just hate feeling inferior to other people. It pisses me off."

There was a grim silence among the crowd. "Hey man, I mean...well nobody's perfect dude." Lucas was the first to speak up.

"HOW TERRIBLY SAD! I DETEST BULLYING!" Rose broke through the crowd and dashed at me, she grabbed me in one of her signature bear hugs and wept on my shoulder. "OH HOW THE SCHOOL SYSTEMS HAVE FAILED YOU!"

"Ok...ok enough of the water works." I pushed her away by her forehead. "Now...onto more pressing issues."

"That was really sad." Carmina cried too.

"You quit school because of bullying, that really is weak. But...bullying really is a problem. You should have just kicked their asses and let them kick you out. That would have made for a more impressive story." Rally crossed her arms and nodded.

"I fucking hate kids sometimes." Izzy clenched her fists.

"Alright it happened a long time ago. Can we drop it?" I started.

Aerith was the next to hug me. "It's ok, it's ok to cry."

"No it's not. Lemme go!" I tried pulling her from me. "Can we focus on the world being destroyed here!"

**Author's Note: So the gang rejoins Kel, but Shuyan still untrusting remains on his own with RedXIII and Barret as well as the rest of AVALANCHE. **

**CUSTOM COSTUMES: The ocs as well as the FF Characters will sometimes switch costumes to characters from different games. (Except Kel and Lucas) Kel will remain wearing what he wears in the book cover and Lucas won't match game characters but anime and manga characters instead. This is to better visual and picture the characters in your head. When you get this far along in a story you start to lose focus on the character's appearance and recognize them as names. This makes it easier and fresh for you. Costumes will change over the course of the story.**

**KEL'S BEAM KATANA: To that effect I'd like to discuss Kel's weapon, the Beam Katana. It's a key and signature weapon from the game No More Heroes, used by Travis Touchdown the main character in the series. No More Self Inserts the fic was inspired completely on this game and the main character Kel is also largely based on Travis Touchdown. His fighting style as well. Kel uses the Beam Katana, Blood Berry, the No More Heroes 2 model. This awesome weapon is much like a light saber but it isn't as powerful, having about as much cutting power as a heated katana, instead of the incinerating intensity of a Light Saber used by Jedi in Star Wars. Kel's Blood Berry is different from Travis' however in make, the end of it has a chain link which he uses as materia slots.**


	42. Enter the Dez

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

**Chapter 42: Enter the Dez!**

**Opening Theme: "50 Ways to Say Goodbye" Train 37**

_A woman wakes up in a church covered in moss and gradation. Slender in waist, small in height she sat in the old church housing a garden of flowers. Garbed in a sky blue sundress with knee-high white leggings and flats, she hugged a massive pair of Scissors with brown leather wrapped around the finger prongs. The scissors were huge enough to max her height and thick enough to snip any sword. _

_Her brown layered hairstyle with her left side fringe covering her face in a mess as she leaned against her unorthodox weapon._

"Huuuu?!" She hopped up and her dress like a parachute came flapping behind her. Despite not knowing where she was, she gripped the giant scissors as her own.

**(Dez Xerxes POV) **

"Wha..." My heart was throbbing, about to beat out of my chest. Was I kidnapped?! Oh god, am I about to be raped? I'm in an old abandoned smelly church. Ok, ok, calm down, Dez. There is a reasonable explanation for all of this, I'm sure. I'm sure I probably just fell asleep on my couch and just...sleep walked here. Yeah, that's it! LOL!

Taking a look around, this place was definitely creepy and oozed the sense of kidnapping location, though. It was an old church with pearl white walls and columns, stain glass windows and an old altar with a bed of flowers rounded together in a small garden before it. In my hands was a, I couldn't believe it but...a giant pair of scissors. They were a sterling silver with brown leather over the finger holsters. But the scissor were huge.

They were ten time the size of bush trimmers, the scissors were really huge and about as...no taller than I was. Maybe I could use these if my would-be-rapist returns? LOL, why am I so convinced I'm going to be raped?

Suddenly the door sprang open being kicked, the shock and sudden noise...I almost peed on myself. "It's the rapist!" I screamed holding my weird weapon like a sword. It was surprisingly light. Bright lights flashed on me and I couldn't see who was coming in, but I heard multiple footsteps on the hard wood floor, skewering the sounds all through the entire church.

"There is one in here." I heard a gruff male voice muffled through a face mask of some sort.

As the men got closer, I noticed guns first. They wore strange armor with cerulean blue plasma wires lining through pieces of armor. They weren't the army, at least that's what it looks like. The man-count was four and there was one that was taller than the rest, he was much bigger with armor all over his body and a massive sword strapped to his back. LOL, is a weird German circus in town?

On the outside I was smiling and waving to them. "Hi, hi...I'm Dez." That was just me. I'm a nice and inviting person by nature, it's a gift and a curse sometimes. Because I can hardly tell friend from foe, at least upon meeting them. I don't judge books by their covers. These guys look scary but I bet they're sweethearts. "Can you tell me where I am please?" I asked bowing politely.

They didn't say anything, they simply moved past me as if I weren't even here. Even the big one, just waddled by heading the back of the church. "HEY!" I turned to face them. Ok, they aren't sweet hearts. My sudden scream caused them all to turn around.

"We have an annoying one here, sir."

"The Tsviets won't be bothered with this...kill it now." The big armored one said.

"It?! I'm a woman, how dare you." I answered the insult. LOL, funny how I responded to the 'it' thing and not the 'kill' thing right?

The four grunts stepped forward unleashing an array of bullets with their rifles. "YIKES!" I screamed jumping into the benches of the church for cover. Their bullets pelted the benches and floor boards, sounding like a dub step mix. One of the soldiers circled around the benches where I was. I could see his feet and eventually the barrel of his rifle.

I watched in slow motion seeing his finger slowly squeeze the trigger of the rifle. "NO!" I cried answering every natural instinct in my little arms. I brought the scissors up with one hand and swiped the air tearing through the wooden benches and splintering even through a stone column, hitting the soldier in his side. I could swear I heard a rib cage snap as he went flying off into a wall. Literally flying, into the wall like in an action anime.

"Weeeee! I live!" I hopped to my feet holding my scissors up with two hands.

That left three soldiers and the big guy who all just watched me in silence. "Shoot her sir?" One of the soldiers asked.

The bigger one held up a palm. "Hold men..." He brought his head to his helmet and began tinkering with the side. "I see...she has a combat level of 50."

"WHAT?! This girl?!"

"Is that good?" I asked pointing at my breast.

"The Tsviets would be interested in this one, take her."

It wasn't until I heard that name a second time did I remember it's meaning and where it came from. Tsviets, this church, those flowers. I remember this place! This church, it's Aerith's church. I remember because the huge hole in the ceiling that Cloud came crashing down through. And I remember these soldiers, they're from Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus. They're with the Deepground guys! LOL, they ARE the Deepground guys.

The commander, snapped his fingers and doing so caused the entire ceiling to cave in. Listening to my cat-like reflexes I hopped away from the falling debris that seemingly crushed the soldiers. As the smoke and dust cleared rising from the rubble was a four legged azure colored robot with gatling guns for arms.

"Holy KAMOLY!" I screamed jumping back. I looked back seeing my exit was completely cut off by debris and rubble. "No way out...Ahhh!" I screamed again this time standing up to the monster.

**[BOSS BATTLE BGM: "Limit Break" Final Fantasy XIII-2]  
[BOSS: Black Widow-Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus]  
**

"Hokay...here we go!" I screamed.

Black Widow immediately began the battle by blasting both it's right armed cannon and left armed machine gun at the same time making the floor boards a death trap. I quickly ducked, dodged, dipped and dived for cover behind toppled columns, rigidly piled trash and false walls until the barrage was over.

After it's cannon-fodder, the machine paused to reload. It dropped off magazines and automatically shook like it had a seizure while it reloaded. Now's my chance, I went in for the kill with my shears. But the machine were nimbler than it looked, it hopped from its position dodging me and my club swing. And attached itself to the wall near like an actual spider.

Once reloaded it blasted at me again.

"HACK!" I squawked once ducking and diving, this time not as successful for two stray shots, grazed my right shoulder and left thigh. I quickly dove behind a tall broken column to rest. My wounds burned and stung with blood. I was lucky to only be grazed but my mind wasn't there. It was on how to get close to it.

Even when it's reloading it's not vulnerable to attack. LOL, look at me! I'm strategical!

I picked myself up off of the floor hearing the mild stomping of the Black Widow coming my way. "Crap!" I hopped to my feet and the Black Widow spotted me and immediately open fired with one of its cannons. The grenade came at me like a lump of coal through the air.

I did the only thing I could think of, WHACK! I hit it back.

It went flying back at the Widow and exploding on contact causing it to clank backwards with heaps of black smoke filtering from its gears and crevices. With it now disoriented I dove in for the kill opening my shears with my two hands than snipping its right arm clean off. The slice was easier than anything I'd ever done in my life. And it's arm dropped off like a piece of paper.

"Coooooool!" I marveled at this new weapon then with that I began to snip the entire mech apart. I chopped off its other arms and four legs, it's torso and head, leaving in pieces on the floor. "This is so awesome." Once it was dead or...not functioning anymore. I climbed out of the window of the church finding myself in what looked like a garbage dump.

The slums.

_My journey begins here, I don't know where to go, what to do and how I'm going to survive. But...wait...am I trying to sound Epic? THIS IS A TOTALLY JACKED UP SITUATION I'M IN HERE! THERES NOTHING COOL ABOUT THIS!_


	43. Training Two Angels

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

**Chapter 43: Training Two Angels**

**Opening Theme: "Sweet Soul Brother" Jet Set Radio Future OST**

_After joining me in my cause, Rally, Rose, Lucas, Aerith, Tifa, Izzy and Carmina made my party a total number of 8 that's including myself. Our destination was Junon Harbor so that we can take a boat road over to the northern most continent. There we would find more clues about Sephiroth's movements._

_But of course, we had to keep in mind that ShinRa and Deepground are still at it. So we found it best to split up, we split up into two parties. We'd meet up at Junon._

_**PARTY A: Kel, Aerith, Carmina and Izzy  
PARTY B: Rally, Rose, Lucas and Tifa**_

_We had elected two leaders, I would be the leader of PARTY A while Lucas became the leader of PARTY B. Because of his combat experience and real live military experience as well. In fact it was he who suggested that we split up in the first place. After electing the party leaders we picked off people like two guys seeking players for a basketball game. I chose Carmina and Izzy. _

_For good reason, they both needed training. _

_Rose appeared in Wutai months before joining Avalanche. She was trained by the Crescent Unit in Wutai and traveled to Midgar by herself. So it was a no-brainier that Rose could look after herself._

_Rally, though she wasn't very skilled yet. She knew how to fight and swing a blade, not only that she had her CREATE ability. So no body really had to watch after her._

_And Tifa Lockhart, the name speaks for itself._

_I chose Carmina and Izzy because they were the most likely to slow us down, Aerith told me they didn't have much experience in battle. They only just started learning how to fight and use materia. This needs to be remedied fast or they could end up getting all of us killed. _

I sat down on a sand stone staring at the dirt waiting for Lucas and his group to escape our sights. They moved on ahead of us and I wanted to give them a three-day head start. Three days would be sufficient enough to at least get the girls in a decent fighting condition.

"Ummm...Kel aren't we gonna go?" Izzy asked rubbing the side of her head.

Aerith knew my intent on training the girls, she simply sat on a stone across from me. She was setting up some supplies for medical purposes like bandages, water, potions and antiseptic. She also had afew healing materia like Cure and Esuna if things got really bad. Carmina was silent, she just watched Aerith prepare and I could feel the nervousness from her.

"No." I looked up at her. After gazing abroad to see Lucas and his team gone across the sandy horizon of the wastelands, I stood up with my hands in my pockets. "We can't go anywhere, because now. You two are in danger of killing all of us."

Maybe that was a little harsh, but at the same time. We're going into a war-zone, I can't afford weakness now. Both of them stared at me with crushed faces and moody eyes. More confused than scared they simply looked at me. "Wha?" Carmina started. "What do you mean?"

"Let me ask you something, during that war with the other Kel. Did you two actually do any real fighting?" I asked pacing in a big circle around them until I left their sights and came back around the other side again. "Have you killed anyone? Or fought a really strong opponent to the death?"

There was an eerie silence among them. Their faces were turning a nervous blue.

"Well, I-If you're asking me if I ever killed a human being then, no!" Carmina spoke up.

Izzy looked down as well. "No, I haven't either."

"You guys also don't know the fundamentals of battle either. As much as I like you two, I can't bring two girls who aren't experienced onto the battle field. We'll be fighting so hard to watch over you two that it'll only end up getting all of us slaughtered. And we're up against trained soldiers of ShinRa, Deepground and Genesis' clones. It's pretty tough out there...way tougher than the original FF7 was." I pointed at them.

"Well if we had a little bit of training then maybe..." Izzy started before I cut her off by drawing and turning on my Blood Berry, Beam Katana. I pointed it at her and she shut her mouth.

"We've got three days to harden you two up. Before we work on anything else like techniques or fundamentals, you two have to get one thing into your head." I started.

The both of them drew their weapons, Izzy a sterling silver rapier with a dome-shaped guard over the hilt. Carmina a pair of massive iron fans with bladed tips and dragon designs emblazoned over the front of both the fans. They both stared at me, ready to fight but there was mystery in their eyes. "You have to develop the resolve to kill another human."

Carmina gasped and Izzy's left eye twitched nervously. "You have to be ready to kill your opponent. Man, woman or even a child if necessary. If you can master your resolve to take a life...you'll become stronger in an instant."

"And how do we...master our resolve?" Izzy swallowed.

I grinned then placed the beam katana on my shoulder. "You have to try to kill me."

"What!?"

"You heard me! You have to come at me with the intent to kill." With that I took off running towards them and swinging my beam katana horizontally to the right. "Hu!" Izzy was completely shocked at my sudden movement and her stance was so weak. I knocked her sword out of her hand and it went flying like a dart and stabbing into a stone rock. With that I shoved her with my right shoulder out-of-the-way. "Weak!"

Carmina was next, I came at her full force but she actually made an effort. She held up her fans in a defensive position like two wings to protect herself. I threw my katana into the air then circled around her, hugging her by her waist an bringing her back for a suplex. WHAM! Once she was down I got up in time to catch my falling blade. "You have too many openings."

Both of them laid on the ground hurting and writhing in pain.

"Yo-You can't expect us to just...want to kill you!" Carmina said as tears rushed down her cheeks. She rubbed the back of her head. "You slammed me really hard."

"The enemy won't care about your feelings, they'll come at you and cut you open without a second thought." I said pointing my sword down at her like an old teacher.

"That's enough crying, Carmina." Izzy stood up and dusted her self off. She walked over to the rock her sword stuck in and pulled it from the rock confidently. "We both promised we'd get stronger. Kel, may seem harsh but he's trying to help us." With that she ran at me with her sword in the air. "HIYAAAH!"

I simply stood there unmoving, she came at me as fast she could and swung her sword down on my right shoulder and stopping right above it by an inch. Her eyes widened and her arms shook uncontrollably. "Wh-why didn't you try to block." She asked with a suddenly sweaty face. I simply stared at her then sighed slowly. With that I opened my eyes and head butted her knocking her back on her backside. She rolled on the sand covering her forehead with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because you didn't have the resolve to take my life." I responded.

"SHE'S YOUR FRIEND OF COURSE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE THE RESOLVE." Carmina shouted as she slowly raised to her feet. "THIS TRAINING...WE CAN'T GET STRONGER LIKE THIS."

I charged her, she raised her fans to block again but with my beam katana I slapped them both out of her hands. "This is the only method, Carmina. If you can't follow through with this then head back to Kalm and live a peaceful life while I do all the fighting. You have to grasp this, there is no other way. This isn't some child's manga where you can fight and spare your opponent then everything works out all right. You have to spill blood...Sephiroth and his clones strongly believe in their cause. So much so that they are willing to kill for it. You can't sway them with words...you have to end their lives."

"I understand that but...you're telling us to come at you like we want to kill you. You're our friend, don't you understand how hard that is." She cried.

I sighed again, with that I swung my beam katana upward slashing Carmina across her right shoulder drawing blood. Her eyes widened and she slid backwards crying as her glasses were soaked in her own blood. "Gaaaah...I...I...yo-you..." She cried. With that Aerith dashed to Carmina's side to administer first aid.

"I love you two like sisters, but I'll kill you myself before I watch some other bastard take your lives." I said looking back at Izzy whose eyes widened. Her face was pale and I could see her shaking, she held her sword with a limp and it dangled with her uncertain body. I spun around and dashed at her.

"KEL THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aerith screamed out.

With that I stopped in my tracks just a few feet before Izzy. She was completely frozen, her eyes were dilated. She fell back and fainted landing on the sand. "Let the fear fester inside of you." I turned off my beam katana then knelt beside her picking her up. Carmina was out cold as well as Aerith was treating her wound.

"Don't you think you went a little too far with them?" Aerith asked.

I shook my head and laid Izzy down beside Carmina. The two of them slept together like real sisters. "No...I know Lecter. And I know the dangers this world bear...they won't get by without spilling any blood. I know this..." I stood up feeling the pain as well. I felt every one of my blows towards them, my heart weighed heavy. Training amateurs so harshly wasn't good for the heart at all.

"We'll start again after they wake up." I walked over to the stone I was sitting on before and sat down.

Aerith walked up to me. "And how exactly did you gain your resolve to kill?"

I looked up at her, Aerith sure was beautiful. Her green eyes, slender body and creamy white was food for the eyes and her angelic voice was fuel for the soul. It was something about her that made me not want to lie. "I got my resolve from my step father, that bastard was a drunk who smacked me and my brothers and sisters around. I pictured and practiced killing him so many times when I was growing up." I held up the metal rod like hilt of my beam katana.

"Bullied in school and at home. Your life wasn't exactly easy was it?" She sat down beside me hugging her knees.

As she spoke on it, I could hear him, feel his fully clenched manly fists pounding on my little 12 year old face. It was because of that, that I found an escape in writing fanfiction, thoughts of suicide and video games. I found the motivation to train myself in my back yard every day. Until I got old and strong enough to kill him.

"I found solace in other things." I said. "I wonder if Cosmos even chose the right guy for this...I found power in so many dark ways."

"No...she made a great choice in a hero. Despite all you've been through, you managed to come out of it a decent guy. I could see it in your eyes that it killed you inside to talk to Carmina and Izzy like that." She placed a hand over my palm which gripped the beam katana to stop from trembling. "I remember when my mother died...when she returned to the planet. I was very young and at first I was sad. I felt left in this world. I had so many dark thoughts...but it was those thoughts that helped me grow stronger. You can't let the things that happen around you define who you are."

"You're right." I spun my beam katana hilt on my fingers like a drum stick then stood up.

With that Izzy and Carmina both woke up, I walked over to them. "Nap time's over. Training begins again." I said marching towards them.

"Ughh..." Carmina rubbed her head.

Izzy simply grabbed her sword and weakly stood up on her feet. I noticed there was a different glare in their eyes, one that wasn't full of worry but full of confidence. I held up my beam katana and turned it on. "Let's start!" The moment I said that Izzy burst off at full speed towards me releasing a geyser of sand behind her.

She powered up?!

She charged at me attempting to stab me with her rapier but I quickly parried her strike then attempted to slash her with an up slice but she blocked my slash with a parry as well. "Oh-ho." I cooed. With that Izzy came at me again at full speed slashing and stabbing her rapier in a series of orange after image strikes. I blocked each last one of them then broke her guard and slashed down at her, when she held her rapier up to block the force of my blow sent her flying back.

"Haha that's what I'm talkin' about." I said excitedly. Immediately after I spotted arrows of fire coming at me from the air, I slashed through two of them then flipped back off one hand dodging another. It was Carmina this time, she was launching fire and ice spells in arrows and projectiles and firing lightning spells in coördinated bolts trying to target me. She was floating in mid-air like a possessed doll.

I dashed at her spinning my beam katana like a buzz saw in hand than leaping into the air and colliding with her head on. Exploding between us was a massive amount of magical power that burst us both away from each other. I went flipping back and landing on my feet sliding away in the sand while she dropped and landed on her face. Unconscious.

Izzy was unconscious as well lying down on the sand a few paces away from me. "Awesome. They're out cold already?"

Aerith was amazed as well. "Yeah. It's the first time they exuded that amount of stamina...so they're going to pass out quicker."

"Heh...all we have to work is that stamina and these two will be a pretty tough duo." I explained.

**Author's Note: Carmina and Izzy's training continues! **


	44. And the Action Begins

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

* * *

**Chapter 44: And the Action Begins**

**Opening Theme: "Beef" Royce Da 5'9**

On in the freezing darkness on the back of the Moon, an over sized space station lay buried beneath the white powdery surface. Within the steel halls of this fortress, Lecter in his crimson leather coat absent his fedora marched with Genesis and a deformed bald Doctor Hojo copy marching along with him.

Through the cold fortress they breached an automatic metal door where they stepped out on a tier overseeing a vast warehouse where some 100,000 forces stood. The forces were split between three set of troops.

Genesis copies, known as the G-Unit. Primarily of G Bladers, G-Warriors and one winged G-Prowlers in a unit of 25,000 soldiers.

The other 25,000 were of Sephiroth copies, varying from children, women, men and even elderly warriors strapped in tight black jumpsuits. The Silver-Unit they were dubbed.

The third battalion consisting of 50,000 were what looked to be ShinRA Infantry soldiers but they were green-skinned Jenova Cell infused monsters retaining human form. With microchips implanted in their brain they remained docile and controlled. They stood tall and straight gripping their rifles. Their uniform was that of ShinRa Infantry, the difference being the color which was black and silver.

"It took some time, but the copies you requested are ready for action." The Hojo copy rubbed his bald head then tipped his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "This not including the units you sent out to keep tabs on your rival."

"The copy technology of ShinRa isn't to be underestimated." Lecter grinned shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What is your plan for these copies, Lecter?" Genesis spoke up.

" Only to make things go faster, of course. I'm getting bored with all of this, it's time to destroy this planet. And move on to the next cycle. "

"Destroy the planet?" Genesis said suddenly raising an eyebrow and stepping away a bit. "You spoke of cleansing the planet, not destroying it."

"Cleansing, purging, destroying...it's all the same thing." Lecter chuckled. Just as the SOLDIER 1st class tried reaching for his broad sword of burgundy. His head suddenly severed from it's shoulders following a stream of blood. Genesis' head went flying from his body and in the very few seconds he grasped on life with, he simply thought of Lecter's god-like speed.

Genesis' head went tumbling into the darkness of the hallway behind them as the body fell limp and shaking from spastic nerves. "That's why I prefer clones. You get all the skill, power and intelligence of the original. But without the will...Make a copy of this thing then dispose of the body...I want the G and Silver Units to be deployed immediately. Kel and his team will be moving towards the Marshlands and passing through the mid cavern to get to Junon Harbor. Cut them off." Lecter kicked Genesis' limp body then started down the hall. He spotted Genesis head. "20 points!" He punted it even further down the hall.

"I want blood and carnage to rain down from the fucking heavens. Heh heh heh heh...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See you there, Kel."

* * *

**(Kel POV)  
**

The skies above the wastelands were of twilight, the sound of our weapons clashing echoed for miles. Carmina and Izzy's training was coming along grandly, they were advancing slowly but surely and together they were giving me a run for my money. Izzy went in for the short ranged attacks, she was coming into her own with speed, her power was moderate.

Carmina kept me at bay with long ranged spells, I found myself ducking and dodge rolling every couple of seconds to get away. Returning her fire was a harder task.

"Okay, that's enough for today." Aerith called.

"YAH!" Izzy tried one last thrust and I blocked it with an upper slash. Both of us paused and I glared into her eyes as she looked into mine. We lowered our weapons and bowed respectfully. I turned off my Beam Katana and the both of them lined up in front of me like two soldiers.

"You guys are really coming into your own and it's only been two days." I pat both their shoulders. "After tomorrow's training session, we'll start our journey to Junon."

"Okay." They both said at the same time then started jogging off back towards Aerith and our campsite where a warm meal and fresh cold water was prepared. I stayed behind to look over the wastelands to the west, the sun was setting in a gorgeous clash of peach and gold giving the sky that dusk color that I loved.

"Call me clichéd but I love sunsets." An unfamiliar voice slithered into my ear like a faint whisper.

I narrowed my eyes feeling the ill-intent of an enemy. Quickly I turned around seeing a woman in a black dress with armored shoulder pads with long silver hair and glowing green eyes. She looked exactly like Sephiria, only she had a small tattoo on her neck with a number in roman numeral printed in black.

"Hello, rival of my Master." She said with a nonchalant smile. She wore a ballroom parasol like dress with a massive great sword clenched in her right arm. Before I could respond or do anything at all, she phased out, the only thing remaining from her was a little upheaval of dirt. She appeared only two steps in front of me.

It freaked me the hell out but I tried to act like it didn't phase me. "Rival of your master and who would that be?" I asked.

"His name is Lecter R Purgatory of course. My name is Sephy. I've watched you from the shadows ever since you left Midgar riding on that dragon. Teehee. My master told me you had a flare for the dramatics but I had noooo idea." She giggled innocently, but the feeling of a killer's intent just exuded from her like a bad stench.

"Lecter...another Sephiroth clone. This one is also female...what're you planning?" I whispered to myself.

"That's what I came to tell you." Sephy said apparently hearing my self council. "My Master is getting sick with all the waiting and procrastinating around the big plot...so he's going to rush things a bit by trying to kill you and your friends. You see our master is getting really impatient... and he's tired of waiting. So he's going to hurry up and kill you then blow up the world. Teehee."

My eyes widened, my heart dropped and suddenly my throat became dry. "What?! How's he going to do that? Whose he getting his backing from?"

"That's also a question that Master, permitted me to answer. He has a gazillion clones of Sephiroth, a bagillion clones of Genesis and a ZILLION CLONES OF OUR MOTHER JENOVA! He's been in space cloning them for the past few days and now he has the biggest army in the UUUUUNIVERSE! GUAHAHA!" Sephy said cutely. "Now all of us are gonna come at you, Rival of My Master. So you better be ready to die!"

With that Sephy raised her great sword and brought it down with a down swing that cut the air around us. I quickly drew my Beam Katana and clashed with her. "Lecter...getting impatient, well he isn't the type to just sit around and watch things unfold." I said as my body was covered in an azure blue MP aura. Her black MP aura began to awaken as well and both our bodies set aflame with a clash of blue and black.

We both broke apart and leaped away from each other. "Like me Lecter also has a flare for the dramatics. It's why we get so excited when we fight each other. A bagillion, zillion forces huh? Well I say bring it on." I pointed my beam katana at her.

"Master was right about you, Rival of My Master. You're really awesome! But Sephy is gonna have to put you down now." She said as her massive blade morphed into a double-barreled cannon. **"SEPHY BIG BOOM BEAM!" **

"You first bitch." I bolted towards her and she open fired with her cannon-blade, releasing a dark beam. I phased a bit of my MP into my Beam Katana then swung down releasing massive slash. **"Glaston Buster!" **I screamed as my Getsuga Tenshou-like slash collided with Sephy's dark beam creating a white explosion that blinded the wasteland for miles.

As the white aura cleared I leaped at least 20 feet into the air seeing Sephy flying around with one black wing, she and I thought the same thing of attacking from the air. Her Cannon had morphed back into a Great Sword and she came at me like a black raven. Our blades collided creating an invisible shock wave of air the dispersed from us and shattered the rock formations around us.

"Teeeheeee! You're weak from training all day, Rival of My Master! Too bad, Sephy still has all her stamina!" She spoke the truth. My muscles were burning with exhaustion from fighting Izzy and Carmina all day.

"Fucking A!" I screamed out of angry and she forced me back with a slash. I went flying back and crashing through a rock formation where skidded on the ground like a stone on water. I came to a stop on the ground where my hat fell off then picked it up and put it back on. Right when I clenched my beam katana, three blurs appeared phasing in just in front of me.

"That's enough, Kel. We'll handle it from here...right Carmina?" Izzy said standing tall and holding a hand up to me.

I felt Aerith's cool hands grab my arm. "Let's let them handle it." She smiled.

Carmina finished eating a roll of bread. "That's right." As she drew her twin fans. Her hair began to slowly morph from black, to half black and half white.

Izzy drew her rapier as well. "This is so awesome, it's just like in Bleach! I'm like the female Ichigo and you're Rukia."

(T.T) Carmina simply smirked laughing.

"Please get serious Izzy, this is a real battle." I said rubbing behind my head.

**Author's Note: Lecter's tired of waiting around and he's going to come down and put his foot in everyone's ass. In this part of the story, there is going to be non-stop action. Being attacked non-stop by clone forces, can Kel and his team hang on? **


	45. Isabelle Smith UNCHAINED

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: From now on I won't be doing any other POV's aside from Third Person and Kel's POV. It's easier for me this way.**

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Isabelle Smith UNCHAINED!**

**Opening Theme: "Apples and Cinnamon" Utada Hikaru**

_Cosmos, in her desperation to remedy the chaos that Lecter, Chaos' chosen warrior would bring. She sent warriors of light to Gaia to combat the chaos while her chosen warrior Kel, laid dormant. These chosen warriors weren't as strong as her original, but they were each given a special 'ability' to compensate for their gap of strength._

_Rally has the ability to CREATE skills that she could use only once a day._

_Carmina has the ability to Conjure and bend space with language when she took off her glasses._

_Lucas, Izzy and Rose had yet to unleash their 'abilities'...until now. _

**(Third POV) **

Izzy stood as a young princess on the battlefield, garbed in the wears of Terra Branford's Naschean Princess set. She resembled the real Terra, as her cape swayed in the heated winds of the desert bathed in twilight. Both she and Carmina stood to Kel's defense who was down on one knee recovering with Aerith's cure materia.

Their opponent was Sephy, another female Sephiroth clone in a black ballroom dress and wielding a heavy great sword more than twice as long as her body with the ability to transform into a cannon at will. This opponent stayed suspended in their with one black wing spanning four meters away from her body.

"You know what, I think I'll take her alone." Izzy said keeping a grip on her cutlass which hang on a brown thick belt on her waist. She stepped forward like a soldier with clanking metals and her cape following. Carmina, her close friend and comrade looked on with wide eyes.

"Izzy, are you...sure?" She asked.

Izzy smiled as she looked up at Sephy. "I want to be like them...you know that."

Carmina remembered the three-way battle that transpired in the Sector 6 Slums with the TURK, Bami. Izzy's dream was to become a grand adventurer but to simply scale the world of Fantasy, one would need to become strong. A law that any gamer, knew well. And Izzy was no exception.

"This is my test now, I'll take the stage." Izzy let got of the hilt to her cutlass then let her hands hang at her sides.

Sephy was growing impatient. "My Master also spoke of others that the Rival of My Master, would surround himself with." She cooed with a psychotic grin. She raised her Great Sword above her head. "Oi Oi Oi! I want to kill my Master's Rival so that he will praise me. Please die quickly stupid girls."

Carmina narrowed her eyes then put back on her glasses. Her hair returned to an all black color signaling the power down of her ability, **Contradictory-Conjecture. **

"It's time for the world to see, Isabelle Smith's ability." She ignored Sephy which only made the pale skinned clone angry.

"Ability?" Kel repeated behind them.

With that Sephy came soaring down like a hawk at Isabelle. Izzy simply stood there with a grin on her face and her hands at her sides. The two of them collided, Sephy swung down her sword and Izzy still stood unmoving. "IZZY MOVE!" Kel shouted jumping to his feet. Aerith and Carmina both stood silently staring on with wide eyes. Sephy's blade collided with the ground creating a smoke screen of dust and a massive tremor that shook the earth.

"IZZY!" Kel screamed again.

"Izzy, no!" Aerith held her hands together like a worried older sister.

As the dust cleared Izzy was still standing and Sephy stood with her sword colliding against something, something small and clasped over Izzy's hand like a pair of brass knuckles. Kel squinted his eyes glaring at her hand to see that Izzy held a pair of...glasses in her hand? They weren't just any pair of glasses they belonged to Carmina who was looking confused feeling her face. Her glasses were gone?!

"What the hell is going on?" Kel asked. "How did a pair of glasses stop Sephy's sword?"

The same thing the Sephiroth clone wondered as she glared on to see the glasses didn't even have a scratch on them. "How..." Sephy dropped her cute attitude and looked on in anger.

Izzy punched her blade back and Sephy swaggered away with that Izzy slid forward. **"Muscles Glasses: Rib Cage Slam!" **Izzy chanted the name of her attack as she hooked Sephy in her lower left rib. WHAM! The punch sent her flying back, she flipped away and landed on her feet sliding back while holding her side in pain. "Kuuuuuh..."

Izzy held her right fist up, the glasses lens were fit snug over her tiny knuckles with the ear holders clashed into her fists like a pair of brass knuckles. "Taste the Terror biotch!" Izzy stuck out her tongue.

"I don't get it! How is she doing this with my glasses? Are my glasses secretly made of mythril or something?" Carmina asked comically.

Aerith rubbed her chin with a single finger silently. "No, I don't think it's the glasses that are strong."

"More like Izzy whose making the glasses strong." Kel added pulling his Beam Katana up to his shoulder.

Sephy stood up angrily. "How can a pair of bifocals compete with Sephy's big sword that was crafted by Mr Hojo!?" Sephy's eyes were wide and her face was blue with fear and confusion.

Izzy started to twirl the glasses on her finger like a revolver. "HEY BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE! THEY'RE MY ONLY PAIR!" Carmina screamed from the sidelines.

"Heh, I often don't get a chance to look this AWESOME! So I'll explain." Izzy said spinning the glasses then putting them on over her eyes. "My ability is called **All Worth, **I have the ability to turn non-lethal objects and items into weapons. Like Carmine's glasses for example...they are a normal pair of glasses. But thanks to my ability they became an all-powerful gauntlet that increases my attack power 10 fold. I call em, **Muscles Glasses**!"

With that everyone's mouths dropped. "Noway that's so badass!" Carmina said covering her mouth.

"No kidding." Kel said with wide eyes as well.

Sephy glared at her. "That's impossible! YOU LIE TO SEPHY!" With that the one wing angel clone's great sword morphed once again into the double-barreled cannon. With that Izzy reached into a leather pouch strapped to her left thigh and filled with random items. From office supplies to survival gear.

She pulled out a rubber band then stretched it between her fingers like a little school bully and let it fly. **"Rubber Revenge Weapon GO!" **

"YOU THINK A RUBBER BAND WILL..." Before Sephy could finish her statement the rubber band like a disk of fury and power, sliced through her cannon like a hot knife through butter. Shards of metal and blades went flying off slicing through Sephy's black wing causing her to scream out in pain! Her weapon dropped like two chunks of metal at her feet. Sephy stared down in horror with her face turning more and more blue.

"How'd you like it? **Rubber Revenge? **" Izzy's voice caused Sephy's eyes to widened and dilate. While Sephy was disoriented Izzy bolted towards her finally now drawing her cutlass and dashing past her with a swirling down slash. **"AWESOME AUSSIE SPIRAL!" **With that Sephy's dress stripped from her body as hundreds of cuts appeared over her flesh, she went spiraling to the ground and hitting head first.

POW!

With that Izzy stood up and sheathed her blade. Sephy laid on the ground with dilated eyes, still with an open mouth. She slowly began to blacken and her body crumbled away like ash. "Wow..." Kel said rubbing the back of his head.

"I starting to think we need more training." Aerith giggled.

"IZZY THAT WAS MOTHERFUCKING EPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Carmina screamed running at her.

Izzy sighed in relief having defeated her opponent. 'Am I there yet? Am I on that grand stage with everyone else...am I now strong enough to become an adventurer?' She thought looking down at her palm.

**Author's Note: Even though the fight was short and one-sided. I fucking loved writing this one. I love these abilities and so far Izzy's is my favorite. See you guys next update! **


	46. World at War

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

* * *

**Chapter 46: World at War!**

**Opening Theme: "Will to Fight" Final Fantasy XIII OST **

**(Kel POV)**

_After Izzy's awesome victory and Sephy's humiliating defeat. We got a bit of info from her, that Lecter deployed his army of clones to cause havoc and disaster. With the ShinRa and Deepground War already going on, this only adds to the problems that the first continent is already facing...I can't shake the feeling that this is all just a distraction...We have to hurry, we don't have time for training anymore. _

After leaving the Wastelands surrounding Midgar which was now Deepground's headquarters. We continued out onto the open steppe surrounding the wasteland and leading to the marsh area where I feared the Midgar Zolom would be. Since this area was mostly polygons and a wide open green field on the world map, it was pretty surprising to see what it actually was like.

There were monsters roaming the fields, massive air born dragons and bird creatures. And wolves in packs, either taking down a bigger monster like a Griffon or a Behemoth. It reminded me a lot of the Archytle Steppe from Final Fantasy XIII. We ignored or ran away from any monster fights. We were in a hurry, we spent most of our time jogging or running across wide, flat terrain.

We were days behind Rally's group, so I didn't suspect to come across any of them. As we traversed the world map north, we came across a massive forest blocking our path. In the sea of green grass and open plain the forest was like an island. It was a haven to rest from all of our running but I noticed as we got closer, the sounds of gunshots and explosions got louder and louder.

My group stopped. "What's that? Is it a war?" Carmina asked using her hand as a visor to look in the distance.

Izzy reached into her side pouch and pulled out a mini telescope then put it to her right eye. "Hmmmm...I see...Deepground Soldiers. They're fighting against SOLDIER units from ShinRa. They're warring alright!"

We were miles away but you could still hear the echoes of gunshots and explosions. Above the forest one could also see Attack Choppers and Planes flying over the forest dropping bombs or packages down into the grove of trees.

"Kel, what should we do?" Aerith asked.

"Can I see your telescope?" I asked Izzy holding out a hand. She handed it over and I saw through it getting close up look at the rim of the Forest and the forces waiting idle outside. There were Deepground vehicles and waiting. Standing on one of the tankers giving orders from outside was Rosso the Crimson. With that she suddenly dove into the forest.

I closed the telescope and tossed it over to Izzy. "We're going in."

"WHAT?!" Carmina blurted out. "It's a freakin' war going on in there! We could get gunned down by both sides!"

"Rosso's in there." I replied. "She's one of the Tsviets, if we can knock off an important player like that early...then I'll take the chance."

I drew my beam katana then turned it on with that I pointed it to the sky like a Thundercat. "Bahamut SIN!" I screamed his named and appearing from the vortex of my katana was his enlarged body flipping out then grappling to the ground like a gorilla. He turned back towards us and marched over on all fours to a complete stop totally freaking Izzy and Carmina out.

Come to think of it, this is the first time they've seen him.

Bahamut dropped his head for us to climb on his back and ride. I obliged and Aerith, without a word hopped on after me holding on my waist. "Kinda surprised you're still going along with this whole thing." I looked back at her.

"It's going to make for a good story someday." Aerith added.

It took awhile for Carmina and Izzy to adjust to Bahamut but they climbed up on his back and took a seat holding on Aerith. "Up." I commanded and with that Bahamut turned his body and thrashed through the ground, taking to the air. He roared as we crossed the green plains and over the battlefield flying amongst planes and choppers as explosions and bullets flew left and right around us.

Bahamut avoided the blasts like an expert and fired back with Flare Orbs that ripped through the air crafts that approached. He circled around and landed in a clearing near a small pond with high grass. From here all four of us jumped off. Aerith drew her staff, Carmina had her fans out and Izzy pulled her cutlass.

"Alright girls, it's game time." I said with a grin.

"Got it." Aerith winked.

"I'm fired up." Izzy added.

"Let's kill that bitch." Carmina said clapping her fans together creating a small gust.

**BATTLE BGM: "Tooth Paste" No More Heroes 2 OST**

I led my company through the trees towards the loudest noise we could find which was gun shots. Upon passing through the bush, we happened upon another open clearing with six Deepground Heavy Armors finishing off a few Third Class SOLDIERs. I bolted into the clearing with the girls behind me, rushing the first heavy armor soldier.

I went in three slash combo, right to left then an upper ending in a jumping round house kick. "Hu, hu, hu HA!" I left three slashes along his chest and foot print to his armor sending the first grunt flipping backwards into the brush and disappearing among the leaves. **"Special Delivery."**

Carmina who flew off like a mage beside me released a fire spell which flew like a missile and collided with another of the enemy Heavy Armors. The fire burst over his body, as he burned Carmina then released an Ice spell which froze him into a glacier then finished it with a Thunder spell. The bolt of lightning snapped through the ice and struck him into the ground. **"Hikari Twilight"**

Aerith dashed in like a pink blossom and with her Staff and spun it like a pole arm as she stamped the Heavy Armor's toe causing him wince and pause, with that she struck the soldier in the chest and pummeled him with a series of high speed right to left strikes to the helmet beating and crushing it in. She ended it with a Holy Spell which crushed him with a beam of light. **"Holy Ray" **

Me and Izzy stood back to back, we both locked our left arms together and began to spin holding out my Beam Katana and her Cutlass creating a swirling vortex of blades. **"IzzyXKel: Terror-nado!" **We pulled the remaining soldiers into our vortex chopping them into chunks of blood and metal as we finished letting go of each others arms and sliding away from each other.

We cleared this area then headed into the next dashing to the next level of noise. In this new area it was Infantry Soldiers shooting down afew Deepground snipers. We were up against at least twenty ShinRa soldiers, wielding both swords and rifles. For this battle Carmina took off her glasses going into her super mode of half white and black. Her body glen with a light green aura as she lifted off of the ground floating like a goddess.

With that she landed behind me and began to chant. **"Kel's Beam Katana isn't long enough to chop through this entire force, therefore it should grow." **With that my Beam Katana grew in length and size, transforming into a massive Laser Broad Sword lengthing to about 12 feet.

**"CarminaXKel: Quantum OmniSlash" **With that Carmina and I attacked as one. She was behind me possessing my body, we both flew through the air as I hacked the air with the newly enlarged Beam Katana slashing through the hordes of soldiers. They tried firing at us but Aerith casted Barrier over us hoisting a blue orb of protection over our bodies.

Once this area was cleared of Infantry soldiers, Carmina lowered me down and she put back on her glasses going back into her normal human mode. "Sweet." I said as we moved on to the next area.

The next area was the banks of a massive river that divided the forest in two. Four mid air DG Shrikes appeared, they were soldiers with flight jet packs that attacked from the sky. They pelted the ground before us with bullets using their assault rifles. Aerith stepped up beside me and clapped her hands together activating her Cetra Magic.

Orbs of light appeared around her the size of basket balls, and using my beam katana I batted them towards the DG Shrikes. **"AerithXKel: Holy Comets!" **Two of them missed while the other four were right on target striking the Shrikes from the air and causing them to crash land in the river and get washed away.

On the other side of the river, a girl in a green top with tanned shorts was running away from two Pegasus Rider DG soldiers. They were chasing after her while she ran away screaming. "Yuffie?" I said raising an eyebrow. "C'mon guys..." I said leaping over the wide river like super man, I flipped at the highest point of my jump then landed with a slide across the river.

With that Aerith, Carmina and Izzy all tried jumping as well but they ended up landing in the river and being swept away by the current. "Ayaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kel heeeeeelp! Buahhaaaa.."

"Ahhh c'mon!" It was a good thing, Yuffie was being chased by the Pegasus Riders in the same direction as the river current. I ran along the river as fast as I could notice that my body was pushing faster than a normal human's run. I caught up with Yuffie and the Pegasus Riders as well as Aerith, Carmina and Izzy who were slowly drowning.

I threw my beam katana like a harpoon stabbing the soldier on the right through his back and causing him to slam into a tree and crash. I pulled my Beam Katana from the wreckage while still running then leaped into the air drop kicking the other off of his hover cycle. With that I landed on it then flew it over the river. "GRAB ON!" I said hovering over the girls. They grabbed a part of the bike and I pulled them from the water.

With that I stopped the bike and hopped off to see the girls sprawled out on the grass soaked. "You guys alright?" I asked. Completely forgetting about Yuffie who was breathing heavily down on her knees. They seemed fine, only a little shock from nearly drowning.

"What the heck is going on?!" Yuffie cried.

**Author's Note: Combination Attacks! The Combo attacks can only be linked between Kel and another party member. Think of the combination attacks from Kingdom Hearts 2 only more deadly. What is Yuffie doing in the middle of a battle between Deepground and ShinRa?! Find out next update! **


	47. The Good Guys

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

* * *

**Chapter 47: The Good Guys**

**Opening Theme: "Cinderella Man" Eminem **

For a moment we managed to escape the violence and destruction of the war between DG and ShinRa. Yuffie Kisaragi, the go-get em Ninja character in the Final Fantasy VII story. Many cameo appearances in other games, she's a very popular and cute character. Nothing like seeing her in person though, short black hair, creamy mocha skin and features only a middle schooler would find appealing.

"What the heck is going on in this dumb country!" She raged hopping up and down like an angry gremlin. "I came here for Materia and find a huge battle going on!"

"Well you're welcome for the save." I folded my arms. Ungrateful little twerp...

"Did I ask for your help?" She pointed at me. "I had those two dirtbags right where I wanted em!"

"Right after your butt?" Izzy asked jumping up, she was about the same height as Yuffie and weight class as well. Yuffie faced off with her pressing her chest for chest.

"Like I said...I didn't need help nor did I want it." She smirked.

Izzy smirked back. "Well excuse us for trying to help you out."

"Uhhh...you were busy drowning." The Wutai Ninja teased on. "Who are you guys suppose to be anyway?"

"We're the good guys!" Carmina stepped up placing her hands on her hips like a super hero. "We're putting an end to all of this meaningless violence and saving the world."

T.T-Yuffie stares at us. "PWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! GEAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! OH MAN! AHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE GOOD! NO...NO SERIOUSLY...Who are you guys though?" She was laughing so hard she fell over starting to even cry. Carmina seemed so shocked that anyone would laugh at the comment. But thinking about it rationally it does sound like something a Power Ranger would say. I felt kind of embarrassed for her.

Aerith started to giggle a little too. "Don't you laugh too Aerith!" Carmina screamed waving a fist.

Suddenly the bushes behind us began to rustle, the forest was still unsafe and I'd almost completely forgotten in the bliss of the moment that we were still in the middle of a war. We were positioned between the river and a groove of trees that went along for miles, whatever was coming at us was big and powerful enough to shake the trees.

I turned on my Blood Berry, beam Katana then spread my feet. "Almost forgot where we were."

"Me too...excuse me, girl with the headband. My friend here wasn't wrong in our goal. We are the Good Guys though." Aerith looked back at Yuffie with a wink.

Stomping out of the trees was a Guard Scorpion mech, it was fighting for ShinRa's side. With it's two mechanical arms it carried two dead DG soldiers. Upon seeing and scanning us, the machine threw the two DG soldiers like garbage and engaged us.

**[BOSS BATTLE BGM: "Limit Break" Final Fantasy XIII-2]  
Boss: Guard Scorpion 02! **

The Guard Scorpion started the battle using it's Tail Laser. It fired a precise green beam in a curve across the grassy area where we were. I In one motion, I grabbed Carmina with my left arm hooking her to my side then dodge rolling forward. "Thanks!" She nodded to me. I nodded and let her down while Izzy and Aerith who had enough reflex to dodge, attacked the scorpion first.

Izzy while in mid-air tried using her ability "All Worth" but she couldn't find anything in her pouch fast enough. The Guard Scorpion swung its torso in a full 360 slapping her out of the air with his iron tail. Sending her thrashing to the ground and sliding on her face gruesomely. Aerith quickly cast Thunder Magic in a flurry of a combo.

Five bolts struck the top of GS' head throwing it into a firing frenzy. Disoriented the mech open fired on everything in the area taking out trees, bits of the earth and shooting the river causing geyser like bursts. Using my Beam Katana I slashed a few stray bullets out of my way while running towards it.

The GS got it's balance back in my advance and revealed six salvo cannons from its shoulders. The mech fired all six at me and I grinned. "Looks like this one..." I performed a front flip over the wave of missiles then came down swinging my Beam Katana slashing off its left arm. "...is well equipped!" I said landing down with the amputated arm.

Yuffie flew over us like a green blur throwing shuriken that collided into the mech's eye camera. It open fired at Yuffie who was still in the air, bullets peeled through her right thigh, left shoulder and left arm and she fell leaving behind a trail of blood. "Kyaaaaa!" She cried in pain. With that it aimed to the ground to take Yuffie out but I quickly slashed its remaining arm off.

The GS' target was Yuffie and it wasn't going to rest until she was dead. It raised its tail to fire another laser but before it could two fans crashed into it's torso like buzz saw blades and it leaned back sparking electricity. At last the mech was defeated, it leaned back dropping like a cold stone and deactivation.

I looked back at the direction of the fans came from to see Carmina looking as if she'd just thrown them. "Huff...wow I didn't know I could use my fans a projectile. I feel like Katana from Mortal Kombat." She rubbed behind her head.

**[BOSS BATTLE ENDS]**

After the battle, Aerith and Carmina healed Yuffie up pretty nice. Without so much as a thank you, ungrateful twerp.

"So who are you guys seriously?" Yuffie asked. "Do you have any good materia on you?"

"Why does that matter?" I asked with a shrug hiding my Bahamut SIN Materia which hang from the keychain at the end of my Blood Berry. "Anyway, like Carmina and Aerith said. We're the good guys...we're not trying to bring world peace or anything but we helping out where we can. My name's Kel, this is Carmina, Aerith and Izzy. While I wish we had more time to get to know you, we're in the middle of friggin battle now. Listen, have you seen a woman with red hair fighting with a long sword that had two ends on it?"

Yuffie looked up to recollect. "Yuffie Kisaragi, the great ninja. Nice to meet you."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you but have you seen her though?"

"Yeah I saw her, she's over that way and boy can she really fight. What are you gonna do?" Yuffie asked.

"Kill her." I replied resting the Blood Berry on my shoulder.

"What?! Aheh heh...I don't think that'll even be possible now. I saw her take out an entire battalion of ShinRa troops single-handedly." Yuffie laughed. "You're joking right...tell me this guy is joking."

"When it comes to killing someone, I don't think Kel fools around." Carmina replied.

Aerith nodded. "I don't necessarily approve of it. But if Kel thinks it's what we need to do now. Then I'll help anyway I can."

"It is, despite how things may look. ShinRa's forces are going to lose against Deepground. Deepground is made of up mostly triple S class first-rate SOLDIERs. ShinRa has only a handful of SOLDIER units along with mechs and ordinary Infantry. If Deepground loses a key soldier like Rosso then maybe ShinRa'll stand a chance."

"I don't get it, you want to help the ShinRa?" Yuffie asked.

"Believe it or not, ShinRa ruling this country is way better than Wiess and Deepground taking over." I shook my head. Just moments after my back pocket began to rumble. I felt and drew the PHS from my pocket, I opened it and brought to my ear. "Hello?"

"Um...Hello?"

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"Is this Kel?"

"Yeah, whose this?"

"It's me Dez! Heya!"

"Hmm? Who?"

"Dez, you know Dez Xerxes!"

"I don't know a Dez Xerxes."

"LOL! Oh right I never told you my real name, I don't think. It's Realms of Destiny!"

"Who?"

"From Fanfiction dot net! Realms of Destiny, remember? Your number one fan?"

"WAIT...WAIT WHAT?!"

"Yeah! LOL! It's me! I appeared in this post apocalyptic city with a cell in my pocket. I flipped through the names and it had you and Lecter's name in here. So I called you both...Lecter didn't pick up but I'm glad you did! So are you around? We should hook up!"

"Where are you again!? Dez?!"

"I dunno...I was in a church and I just epically took down this giant mech! You should have seen me, LOL! I was amazing."

"The fuck is going on there? Where are you?"

"LOL! I said I don't know! But there are lots of soldiers everywhere."

"Can you describe whats around you?"

"Oh...wait here I see a giant sign. It says...Welcome to Sector 6 and it's all broken down and stuff."

"YOU'RE IN MIDGAR?!"

"Uh-oh, soldiers are coming. Gotta hide, I'll have to text you LOL! See ya!"

I closed the cell then looked back at Carmina and the girls. "Oh shit..."

**Author's Note: Dez has finally contacted Kel, but who is she exactly besides Kel's number one fan? And she apparently knows Lecter too?! **


	48. Kel vs Lecter vs GRIFFIN

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

**Chapter 48: Kel vs Lecter vs GRIFFIN!**

**Opening Theme: "Locked out of Heaven" Bruno Mars**

"Dez Xerxes? Whose that?" Yuffie, Aerith, Carmina and Izzy. All four of them stood confused at the name and staring at me like I had suddenly done or said something weird. I was a little confused at the sudden attention was getting from them lately, we're in the middle of a battlefield here!

"Well in short...she's the girl I have a crush on." I said with a plain face and with that there was a huge gasp among the crowd. Aerith's eyes suddenly dilated.

"You don't say." She said with a plain, almost stale and flat voice.

"Get outta here! You have somebody you actually like!? And you say she's here in the FF7 world too?!" Carmina cooed nudging me. "You sly dog."

"Sly dog? I didn't do anything." I shrugged.

Izzy nudged my other side opposite from Carmina. "Kel, I knew there was a reason you liked to surround yourself with pretty women."

"You two are girls, you're not women." I shrugged.

Carmina and Izzy gasped then at the same time they slammed their fists square into my face, making me go flying back and sliding along the ground. Yuffie started kicking me while I was down too, I guess she included herself into our little group. "I am the beautiful White Rose of Wutai!"

"At any rate, tell us about Dez!"

I leaned up from the ground. "Well Dez and I met through my fics and uh...she was so interested in them she wanted to contact me in person. We skyped one time and...she was...she was gorgeous...I'd never see a more beautiful woman in all my life, I have a crush on her...but she's so outta my league. She's pretty and smart and...pretty...and has an awesome personality. Honestly she wouldn't like me...Plus she hates muscular guys...oh gawd." I slapped my face. Look at me over thinking things like a chick. "She only thinks of me as a friend...I can't get past the friend barrier. I'm only friend material!

(T.T)-Aerith "She's...that pretty huh?"

"Anyway, you guys have to go and rescue her."

"WHAT?!" The second time, all of them stopped to stare at me.

"Yeah, she's in Midgar now." I ex-quipped my Bahamut SIN materia and handed it over to Aerith. "Use Bahamut to fly yourselves there then fly back here."

"Wait she's in Midgar, WAY back there?! And we have to go back for just one girl?" Carmina asked.

"Dez isn't just one girl...shes...THE girl. She's really funny and has a lot to offer us, dammit. " I pointed at Carmina. With that I stopped to smell myself, I smelt like motor oil, the outdoors and blood. And I left my AXE body spray at home...didn't know I'd be teleported to a game world!

Izzy laughed and pointed at me. "This is good! Ahahahahaha! Kel actually worried, this girl must be top class!"

"Can you be serious for like five seconds, Izzy? I mean if it's not too much trouble for ya?!" I shouted pointing at her seriously as well.

She held up her five fingers then counted down silently until she made a fist. Then burst out laughing again. With that Aerith immediately summoned Bahamut SIN. I knew this would give away our position, so I turned on the Blood Berry. "Oooooh can I go too?!" Yuffie didn't seem interested in joining in on the conversation up til I handed Aerith my summon materia.

"Sure, the more the merrier." I waved to Yuffie who hopped on Bahamut's head. Bahamut snarled at her, he didn't seem to like her too much. Before Aerith, Carmina or Izzy joined I pulled the three of them together. "Keep an eye on Yuffie, she didn't wanna go along until she found out we had Bahamut. She'll probably try to swipe it."

"Gotchya." Carmina whispered back.

Izzy whispered. "I don't like her anywayz!"

"Anything else?" Aerith asked narrowing her eyes at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "The hell is wrong with you? Anyway tell Dez when you see her, I'm like totally awesome and slaying these strong guys and I'm unbeatable and stuff."

Carmina patted my should. "Kel, relax. You're a great guy, just be yourself and don't do stupid stuff like...TRYING to be cool. That's annoying."

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, I don't even know Dez and I'm sure she'd be annoyed if you oversold it."

"Ok, ANYTHING else? Would you like us to pick flowers or arrange a fruit basket?" Aerith replied in a snarky sarcasm that started to piss me off.

"Hey if you don't wanna go and do this for me. That's fucking fine bro!" I angrily stepped to her.

She smirked then turned shoving her elbow into my chest, then walked over and climbed on Bahamut's head. "Let's go." With that Izzy and Carmina joined her and hopped on Bahamut SIN. And like that they were off, Bahamut had to scale around afew planes and choppers but he was to the wind in only a few seconds. Once they were gone, my eyes narrowed and I went into combat mode. The sound of soldiers footsteps rattled the forest beyond me like thunder.

**[BATTLE BGM: "Law of Battle" Tales of Symphonia OST]**

I spun around immediately then dove into the bush holding my Beam Katana at my side with both hands, running like Sora did into the opposition of a thousand heartless in Kindgom Hearts 2. As I cleared bushes and groves of trees I spotted a grassy clearing with DG soldiers ranging into the hundreds running at me with swords and rifles. Bullets flew, swords swang and blood sprayed.

I slashed, punched, kicked and body slammed.

I wasn't perfect by a long shot, a few soldiers got some hits in on me. Striking me with swords or bullets or punching and kicking me. I'd hit the ground probably once every twenty seconds or so. The soldiers would crowd around me when I fell but I'd clear the area by break dance spinning my way to my feet kicking them back.

It took awhile but I managed to fell all 100 DG soldiers, only I remained standing in a sea of corpses and blood breathing heavily. I straightened my tie with my left hand with that dropping down like a cannon ball, was the red blur Rosso. She appeared like any video game boss would once you defeated all the grunts.

"I remember you...you're that soldier from ShinRa." She said stood up then unlatched her twin red blade staff.

For a second I looked confused but then I remembered the diversion we set up near Kalm. We posed as ShinRa forces. "Heh, yeah... I figured we stopped playing tit for tat here and finish this." I pointed my beam katana at her.

"Ahahahahahaha! Well aren't you fiesty. I can't wait to tear you apart." Rosso giggled as she literally drooled at the sight of me fighting her. "Watching you take out those soldiers, it stirred something in me. Reminds me of the times I used to watch Weiss destroy his opponents."

"Hmm...seems like you and me (including Lecter). Can't resist a good showdown." I gripped my beam katana with both hands then lowered my stance into a serious pose. "Let's fight just for the sake of fighting!"

Just before we were about to run at each other a purple blade of light thrashed through Rosso's torso causing her to throw up blood. "Huh?!" She tried to look back but her head was lopped off by that same blade. Her beautiful body dropped like a cold stone revealing...Lecter. He stood there wearing a new pair of silver-colored slacks with a matching silver vest and a black long sleeve dress shirt worn underneath. With a silver tie.

His fuzzy, shoulder length curly brown hair hang to his sides. Not only did he have a new suit on but a new weapon, a beam katana unlike mine the color was dark purple and there were four stubby blades emitting from where the guard should be. It was admittedly an awesome beam katana.

"Thanks for the help, looks like you got yourself a new weapon." I said keeping my fighting stance.

"Yeah, the Beam Katana. After watching you wield yours around I decided to get one myself. I ditched Rebellion and with good reason. They're versatile, practically weightless, has the cutting power six times stronger than a steel sword and it doesn't have an over bearing heat like Light Sabers. " Lecter held his beam katana up pointing at me. "I just got it, so I came here to test the edge of my blade."

I narrowed my eyes feeling anxious. "To hell with some fucking test. How about I kill you now and be done with it...you've screwed up this game's plot line enough."

"Screwed up? I think it's an improvement. But that's open for debacle later...for now, let's lose ourselves in combat." He said with a grin lowering his body as well. Suddenly a yellow light flashed from the right of us, another BEAM KATANA?! Slashing through the trees and brush was a white male with brown hair in downward spikes.

He wore a black trench coat over a black t-shirt with a crimson japanese kanji on it. Blue jeans, blue fingerless gloves and he wielded a yellow colored beam katana with a brown wooden like handle and a wooden scabbard which resembled an assassin's katana. He looked a lot like Light Yamada from Deathnote.

"What now?" Lecter asked annoyed.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" I asked.

"Griffin Luna." He pointed his beam katana at both of us. "And I take it you two are Kel and Lecter?"

"We are." I answered.

"Ahahahahahah! This is all real! Awesome." He laughed aloud. "I was playing a my PS3 this morning, Final Fantasy VII. I downloaded if off of the Playstation Network. Imagine my surprise when I play through the game seeing all that you two went through. The rebellion, the Copy Kel, Lecter showing up and making all those clones. I PLAYED THROUGH all of it...up til you got to Kalm then. Something changed, I phased into the game with this awesome sword. I figured I'd become your third rival."

"Third rival? Sorry kid... I'm not in the..." Before Lecter could finish his sentence, Griffin was on him. He dashed towards Lecter with cat-like speed and swung his yellow Beam Katana into Lecter's side but my darker rival held his blade up in reverse grip clashing with his weapon. Griffin then brought the scabbard around like a second sort smashing to the side of Lecter's head causing him to go sliding back. "Fucking brat...know your place!"

Lecter threw his Beam Katana up then drew his Replica .454 Casull and Jackal handguns from the anime Hellsing. He drew them with supernatural speed and open fired on Griffin with a pair of super fast firing that mimicked the speed of a machine gun. But Griffin with his scabbard and Beam Katana began spinning then in a froward buzz saw motion from right to left of his body while taking steps forward slapping, deflecting and slicing through the bullets with ease.

With that Griffin shot forward like a beam of gold light towards Lecter leaving behind after images and the two collided creating a shockwave that pressed me back a bit. "Hey, I'm starting to like you." Lecter showed his Alucard grin.

**[BATTLE BGM: "We are finally Cowboys!" No More Heroes OST (Kel, Griffin and Lecter's signature rival theme)]**

I dashed up behind Griffin wrapping my arms around his waist then pulling him back into a Suplex slamming him on his head. With that I hopped forward then threw my fists to Lecter but he blocked them with left forearm then attempted to slash me with his right arm but I quickly leaned back dodging the slash then drawing the Blood Berry.

I felt Griffin coming at me from behind so I held my katana up to my back over my right shoulder stopping a slash that was coming straight for my back. I pushed Griffin away from behind as Lecter swung again from the front and I brought the blood berry back just in time to collide with his blade and push him back.

I spun around with a round house kick but Griffin jumped up and round house kicked me in the right while I was coming from the left. His heel hit my face causing me to go spinning out of the air and landing down on my right knee sliding away. POW POW POW POW! Lecter started with his 454s pistols again but Griffin blocked them as he did before. Only this time Lecter leaped forward with a rainbow backflip kick sending Griffin sliding backwards.

I approached Lecter swinging from right to left then down, then I spun and swung down again breaking his guard. He lowered his guns feeling the pain in his wrists from blocking then as soon as his chest was open, I uppercut him in the jaw with my left fist. "Hu! Hu! Hu! Ha! WOO!"

POW!

Lecter swaggered back then charged both of his 454s filling them with a dark aura then shooting them in a cannon ball, it struck me in the chest sending me flying past Griffin and slamming through a tree. I fell down on my stomach then forced myself to my feet. I saw Griffin and Lecter tangling.

Lecter withdrew his guns then re-quipped his Beam Katana and clashed with Griffin. Griffin wielded his beam katana with his right hand and used his scabbard as well in a sort of dual wielding style. They both swung their beam katanas in a clash of purple and gold sending sparks shooting off into the bushes and rising a fire that circled around the clearing and leaving us in the ring.

I stood up and dashed over to the two of them despite the pain in my chest. Griffin ducked one of Lecter's slashes then hopped away sheathing his beam katana then unleashing it several high-speed times, releasing gold crescent moon shaped blades that spin in the air like shuriken.

Hundreds a second came at us in a storm.

Lecter with one hand in a fencing position began slashing at the crescent blades cutting through them as I did with two hands on my blade swinging it like a baseball bat. He kept drawing, then sheathing and drawing again releasing more blades per second, my arms were burning from swinging so fast and chopping so much of his energy waves.

But in an instant it was over and he stopped drawing, he left the blade in its scabbard then leaned back as if he were about to faint but instead at high-speed he phased out in a yellow blue unsheathing his sword releasing one wide circumference slashed that knocked both me and Lecter away.

Griffin appeared and Lecter open fired with his 454s, Griffin once again mimicked his bullet fire blocking. I dashed around to his side then spear tackled him from the side I picked him up by his right arms and right thigh then which his body on its side on my shoulders I spun him down slamming him head first into the ground. POW!

When I got back up from the slash Lecter appeared slashing diagonally to the right knocking me back. I was floored by his downward slash and laid unmoving for a couple of seconds, my body was paralyzed from the tazing edge of the beam katana. I tried to stand but my body just wouldn't move.

**[BGM: End]**

Lecter shook his head and turned his Beam Katana off. "Pretty good...Griffin you said your name was, consider yourself on my personal death list. This was quite the work out, I should come down here more often to spar with you two more often. Well before I destroy this planet that is."

With that he simply left, I couldn't lift my head to see where he'd gone nor could I even work my muscles to speak and scream out to him. Griffin was knocked out from my head slam. 'Dammit...' I thought.

**Author's Note: Lecter and Kel has gained another rival. His name is Griffin Luna! Originally his weapon was suppose to be a prototype ShinRa katana but a lot of people wielding those in this story so it's a little overrated. So I decided to equipped him with a Beam Katana which works just as well. **

**BEAM KATANAS: **

**Lecter's Beam Katana: Is called the Cross Sword. It's the one Henry Cooldown uses in No More Heroes 1 and 2. Lecter's fighting style with his Beam Katana unlike Kel or Griffin. He uses it in constant swapping of his secondary weapons which are his guns(sometimes his pistols,. His sword stance and style with his beam katana is that of a killer, he goes for 1-Hit KO strikes like going for the throat, groin or heart area. **

**Griffin's Beam Katana: Is called the D.O.S. It's the one Thunder Ryu uses in No More Heroes 1. It's a beam katana with a scabbard and unlike Kel and Lecter's beam katanas it turns on the moment it's drawn from its scabbard which means it takes expert handling to sheath the blade. Griffin's style is fast and precise. He dual wields the scabbard as well although it looks like it's made of wood it's actually as tough as steel. His form is much more refined than Kel or Lecter's for he fights with his Katana like an actual samurai. **

**Kel's Beam Katana: Is called the Blood Berry. Still the same weapon as before. Kel's fighting style is a mix of kick boxing, wrestling, submission moves and random sword swings. He has not one swordsman bone in his body, all of his moves and attacks are completely improvised which means he has no style when wielding the Blood Berry. **

**Author's Note: You can look any of these beam katana up or visit the wikia site. They're all there for your visual pleasure. **


	49. Amen

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

* * *

**Chapter 49: Amen**

**Opening Theme: "Atonement" Final Fantasy XIII-2**

_After Rosso's easy dispatch, the DG forces retreated making ShinRa the big victors of this forest side battle. The DG soldiers retreated back towards Midgar while the ShinRa soldiers and their machines without much of a fuss also retreated to Junon Harbor via chopper and plane. _

_It left me and Griffin alone in the forest, Aerith, Carmina, Izzy and Yuffie hadn't yet returned with Dez. So I was stuck here, waiting alone with this guy I barely knew. He'd waken up from my head slam attack and decided to chat it up with me. It turned out he really did accidentally see the entire story of me and Lecter up to now. _

_He told me he was sucked through his TV, typical cliched, self insertion style. _

"So you're not a warrior of Cosmos or Chaos?" I asked.

Griff' sort of shrugged. "Nah, guess not. I wasn't chosen and I don't have any special abilities to speak of like you. I'm just here...I have to say though. It's been one wild ride watching the thing though, everything is soooo jacked up now. Some of the main characters dead, clones running around and a country at war?"

"Well when I stop Lecter all of this will come to an end." I replied. The two of us were lying on the grass looking up at the clear cloudless skies above. Lying next each other like old friends trying to make out cloud formations.

Something about what I said made him stop speaking, he mumbled. "Hmmm...I wonder about that."

"Bout what?" I asked keeping my eyes on the sky and falling into it's serene bliss.

"It's just that...aren't you going about your journey the wrong way?" Griffin asked and with that my eyebrows jumped, I leaned up to look at him. He simply stared at the sky, not looking back.

"How so? Lecter's the cause of all of this, getting rid of him would fix all of this." I said. "He's using Deepground and ShinRa's war to distract me...he's got something planned I know it."

"You don't know shit." Griffin exclaimed. What the hell is he trying to say?

"What're you..."

"Don't you find it strange? That you were brought here as the Warrior of Light and Harmony to battle the forces of Chaos. Yet all you're trying to do is stop Sephiroth because you have a hunch?" Griffin asked. "You should open your eyes to the world around you, people are falling left and right at your feet. Innocent people and children that were under ShinRa's rule. What about the innocents lost because of this war between Deepground and ShinRa? What of the mass slaughter fest Lecter has his clones out on...what about the Sephiroth leaving geostigma everywhere like aids?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Truth is, as the warrior of Harmony. You were brought here to deal with Chaos. To weed it out and destroy it, yet you've only been entangled by Lecter's web of lies and deceit." Griffin stood up grabbing the handle of his D.O.S beam katana which was sheathed in it's scabbard. He whipped it across his shoulder and nodded his head at me. "Kel, you're suppose to be the hero here. Lecter is suppose to be the villian and me...I'm just a cold hearted avenger. Thanks for hanging on my spot for me, but you...should focus most of your time on trying to fix the fucked up plotline of this game. And destroying all the chaos brought on through Lecter and his conspiracies."

With that Griffin began to walk off. "Where are you going?"

He paused then turned to look back at me. "Heh? Whaddaya want? Think this is the part where we team up for absolutely NO REASON then fight against the bad guys? Tch...I'm Griffin Luna, I told you before. I'm your second rival, for you and Lecter. And last I checked, fighting on the same side of either of you goes against the awesome rival rules." With that he stomped down once and flipped several feet into the air disappearing in the trees beyond.

What a weird guy, though...he was right. As of late I've thought of how to stop Lecter and how to stop Lecter alone. I even got my friends to tag along with me in this quest for vengeance. People in Midgar, people in Junon and all the small towns in between are suffering, this entire country is suffering. And I was brought here as the Warrior of Harmony?

As the warrior of Harmony it's my job to stop Chaos and bring peace. Yet I spent it trying to unravel Lecter's plans, find meaning behind them and counter them. But that's wrong, why am I trying to figure this shit out? As the warrior of Chaos, Lecter is doing his job and doing damn fine work too. He's making me chase after him.

_Upon arriving some thousands of years before the storyline, he patiently watched the events in time. Having his hand in a little of everything, plotting and patiently waiting while I was frozen. He watched the creation of ShinRa Electric Company then pressed their technology in the cloning department, when the cloning tech was completed he used it to create clones of the perfect SOLDIER, Sephiroth... _

_Unleashed Deepground, created a clone of myself just for kicks._

_Lecter has started so much confusion and destruction in the Final Fantasy VII storyline that it's completely beyond repair. It's time to clean this shit up. It's time for me to stand and end all of this. The war, those clones, everything that Lecter has created is CHAOS and it is my job to use the light of harmony to extinguish it...eventually going and destroying the man himself. But first, I have to save the people in front of me. _

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but this is a MAJOR turning point in the story. Kel has realized he needs to destroy the results of Lecter's chaos and eventually Lecter too. From here, we move into the second segment of No More Self INSERTS. Chapter 50 starts Kel's battle against ShinRa. **


	50. Backtracking

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Backtracking!  
**

**Opening Theme: "Confessions" 8 Ball and MJG**

**[Back in Midgar]**

Midgar, still scarred from the rebellion's war was a wasteland, though all districts aside from Seven still stood. The buildings were thrown into a holocaust of Deepground Soldiers policing the streets with rifles and security machines constantly scanning the wet and battered streets for enemies.

The citizens who remained in Midgar were of few, men were treated as slaves and workers. Women were raped and beaten and children were left on the streets to pick and scrape for food, barely surviving. Within the ShinRa building looking over the mako powered city was it's new ruler, Weiss.

He wore his signature white pants with his twin gunblades sheathed in a cross to his lower back. His bare chest to the wind facing the direction of his enemies in Junon Harbor. "Rosso has fallen." A voice carried by the wind came into the President's Former office. Weiss turned his head to greet Shelke who stepped in and bowed her head respectfully.

Her glowing topaz eyes scanned Weiss' manly figure. Shelke was beyond her years as a child, but because of her many treatments and experiments forced upon her by ShinRa she remained animated in a child-like body. Secretly she wanted Weiss' flesh pressed against hers, but she knew in her current body. That wasn't possible.

She remained still like a machine. "She has expired at the intersection before the marshlands."

"Rosso, dead?" Weiss didn't have any feelings for his subordinates. He treated them all as tools, yet they looked up to him like a noble leader. Though he was far from the sense. All he sought was power and dominance, common goals found in any villain.

Shelke bowed her head again, confirming.

Suddenly appearing from the darkness of the room was Nero, his body wrapped in his strait jacket and mechanical wings spread abroad. Also being puked up from that same darkness was Rosso's crimson cross blade. "One of us has been taken, brother...this feeling within me. It is revenge that I seek..."

"It does not concern me. Rosso fell because she was weak. I don't need such at my side..." Weiss replied.

"Rosso was still one of us, brother. Allow me to seek vengeance...please..." Nero's golden eyes flashed in the darkness.

Weiss narrowed his eyes with a grin. "Do as you please, my brother."

"Gratitude." Nero once again became one with the dark and completely disappearing with his mechanical wings covering his form.

WHAM!

The doors to the office slammed open and stepping in was Azul, he was so large he had to lean his head down to fit into the room. "We have an unidentified flying summon coming our way from the East." He reported.

"Move to intercept." Weiss replied.

* * *

_**Location: Wellspring Woods  
Time: About 2 Minutes Later...  
[Location BGM: "A New Hope" Musashi Samurai Legend]  
(Kel's POV)**_

It was getting late in the day and the sun had already set to the west, stars lit the skies beyond this forest and light bugs began to find their way to the air to do mating rituals. "Better get moving to back to Midgar, as much as it pisses me off to backtrack. I have to go back for them...I was so blinded by Dez showing up that I didn't even care for their safety."

I started to back track through the forest, hopping over the river we crossed to save Yuffie.

Once I'd landed on the grassy banks of the other side I spotted a green orb lying in the grass, a Materia stone. I picked it up and noticed it had an ice crystal on the inside of it. **[Kel found Ice Materia!]**

I equipped the materia to the chain hanging from the end of my Blood Berry then continued on through the forest. I continued my jog through the forest, pacing myself not to run too fast to exhaust but not walk so slowly that I wouldn't get out of here. As I hopped over a bush I noticed I was coming up on the end of the mouth of the forest.

The entrance was in sight but before I could reach it, I suddenly felt the heat around me raise to an unbearable temp. I quickly reached to my belt loop, unhooked the Blood Berry and turned it on. Appearing around me were three fireballs with wide eyes and jackal like mouths.

Bombs!

The three of them came at me like missiles, I waited for the last minute then took to the air. I flipped over their heads then landed down behind them and gripped my Blood Berry, I wished for the Ice Materia to work and suddenly my blade began to emit a cold smog from the lit blade.

With that I released slashed my beam katana releasing snow balls that pelted the Bombs causing them to swell and explode. Two Bombs unfortunately exploded while the last one looped around my fire and came at me from the right. I gripped my beam katana into a reverse position then slashed upward releasing a flash of ice crystals that slashed through the remaining Bomb. He disappeared into pyro particles.

And in a snap the battle was over.

The last bomb dropped another orb, only this one was yellow.

"Another Materia, looks like this one is a Technique." I picked it up remembering the color code of materia.

Materia came in many different types and colors, Green was magic, Blue was support, Purple was enhancement, Yellow were techniques and Red were summons.

After equipping the Yellow Materia to my key chain, my body moved on its own. My right arm hiked up to my back drawing my beam katana to my back then whipping it down in a hard hammering slash to the ground causing a dome of crimson red, explosive energy to expand from my body. **[Kel found Ripple Drive Materia!]  
**

Moving on out of the forest I found myself in the open valleys again. It was here where I sped up my strokes into a full blown sprint, the night time was the worst. Not only did the real strong monsters and prowl around, but it was hard to find out my real direction. Every few minutes I would look back to see the forest directly behind me and make sure I was running in a straight line.

This was an effective tool I used to get back to the Wastelands.

It took about an hour of sprinting and fighting wild wolves before I got back to the Wastelands, of course naturally I was out of breath. I stopped the moment I crossed the borders between the Valleys and Wastelands.

Taking a seat on a boulder to rest, I noticed my back pocket rumbling. I yawned in exhaustion then grabbed my cell and opened it seeing the contact RALLY on the front. "Speak on it." I said answering my phone the way I did back on Earth.

"Kel, where are you guys?!" Rally's voice, one I'd missed pooled through the phone speaker.

"Where are you guys now?" I asked.

"We're at Fort Condor. Waiting on you guys."

"Just wait a bit longer, we ran into a little trouble on the way. We'll be there shortly." I replied scratching my neck a little.

"Wait trouble?! What kind of trouble?" She asked.

Suddenly I noticed the air around me get tense. "Kel?! Kel are you still there?" I looked around then stood up from the boulder noticing the shadows shifting like they were alive. The dark skies above and the moon casted shadows from the tall rock formations and boulders of the wastelands surrounding me.

"Can I call you back?" I asked.

"Dammit! Kel!"

CLICK.

I closed my phone then stuck it into my back pocket, switching my phone for the Blood Berry.. I didn't turn it on, yet, I still wasn't sure what the hell was going on. The shadows were dancing and moving, as if someone large kid was fumbling them around. The shadows then stopped shifting around like serpents and gathered before me in a huge gathering pool of darkness.

From that darkness, arose a man with black spiky hair in a straight jacket with mechanical wings. Nero the Sable.

"For our sister's death and for the honor of my Brother...you...enemy of my family. Will be swallowed by the darkness." Nero's voice seemed to make its way into my head telepathically. It was creepy.

"Sister? If you mean Rosso, then I'll have to tell you that I didn't kill her." I replied pointing the Blood Berry hilt at him. "But don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to talk my way out of fighting you. I just don't claim kills that aren't mine is all."

"Submit yourself to the darkness, condemn your soul to my vengeance." He said as his wrists unhooked from the strait jacket as he reached to his side pulling two long pistols from the holsters on his thighs.

"Those are some pretty sick poetry. Now let's see if you can handle my rhymes." I said turning on the Blood Berry and bending my knees.

**Author's Note: Kel has sent Aerith, Carmina, Izzy and Yuffie to their deaths. Now he has to hurry back to try and save them, but with Nero blocking the path can the Hero of Harmony get through? **


	51. You'll Never Fight Alone!

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

**Chapter 51: You'll Never Fight Alone! **

**Opening Theme: "Philistine" Kristine Alicia**

**[Location: Fort Condor]  
**

Fort Condor, the mountain hollowed out by rebels fighting to protect the Condor that nested above. Though the battle for the mountain and the Condor's egg was put on hold. For ShinRa shelled out nearly all of their resources into the war against the rising Deepground.

So the rebels, with no enemies simply lounged around turning Fort Condor into an inn for weary travelers.

"Sounds like they're in trouble." Rally gripped her flip PHS. Her brown hair fluttering like a war flag in the winds just near the nest of the Condor. She wasn't alone, Lucas, Rose and Tifa were with her.

"It's been almost a week. We were supposed to have rendezvous here two days ago." Tifa punched into her palm. She tightened her fists.

Lucas stood with his hands in his pockets staring at the view beyond, from Fort Condor viewing east. One could see the grand plains of emerald-green beyond leading to the Coast and Junon Harbor. The giant cannon could be seen from miles away, a giant juggernaut that struck fear into anyone who gazed upon it.

The Cannon in Junon Harbor represented ShinRa's sheer military force and ingenuity.

"It's exactly for this reason that I had you develop 'that' skill, Rally." Lucas added. With that the three girls looked in his direction.

Rally nodded. "Yeah. I was hoping we wouldn't have to use it."

" What's 'that' skill?" Rose asked placing a finger on her chin.

The cosplaying freak simply grinned.

* * *

**[Wastelands]  
[Time: One minute later]  
(Kel's POV)**

**BOSS BATTLE BGM: "Fugue in G Minor" Megaman Legends (Nero's New Theme for this Fic)**

As the chilled air blew to the west, ruffling my tie and sending sand sweeping off to my left. I kept my Beam Katana at my side and glared upon Nero's form as he stared back at me. He had weird black eyes with golden irises, ones that only a devil would have. "Let us begin..." The moment Nero said that suddenly a giant hand amassed from a puddle of darkness in front of me raised open wide attempting to grab me.

I stomped the ground leaping backwards as fast as I could as the hand came down splatting on the earth and exploding into a puddle of darkness.

"Errrr...what the?" My sneakers hit the sand and I pressed my toes into the sand to stop myself. Suddenly I felt a barrel lightly tap my right temple as Nero's chin rested on my left shoulder. He whispered into my ear sending a chill down my spine. "Submit..."

POW!

After slightly adjusting his wrist with the slap of my elbow up he simply shot my hat off. I spun around quickly thrusting my foot into his chest but his body dematerialized into darkness. I grabbed my falling hat out of the air then slipped it back into my head. "It's like fighting a logia fruit user from One Piece." I said.

Nero raised from the darkness again this time with his hands strapped to his strait jacket, his body glen with a dark purple, blue and darkness. He summoned two giant hands which swung down upon me like fists. **"Ripple Drive!" **I slammed my beam katana's blade into the earth creating that massive dome of energy which burst back the black hands.

With his body disoriented from Ripple Drive, I dashed at him filling my Beam Katana once again with an icy aura. **"Winter Fest!" ** I swung my newly acquired ice saber at from right to left, right to left, left to right six times before slashing him up sending him flying into the air with a slashing upper cut.

Nero's body flew up and disappeared exploding into a mass of ice and dark particles. "Another decoy?!" By the time I'd noticed it was too late. Nero appeared held out his palms creating six massive black swords from darkness, with that he manipulated the swords to fly at me slash me across the chest.

All six at high-speed, one after another slashing me from left to right and the last hitting me on its flat side whacking me back down towards the earth like a fly. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed falling from the sky and hitting the ground head first. Blood cascaded down my chest from the open wounds and rivers from my hat on my head.

"It's common for you to die by my hand." Nero began his overbearing speech as his body materialized from pure darkness.

I spat a wad of blood to near my feet. Despite this chilling feeling I got from him, I couldn't back down.

"I am the second most powerful SOLDIER on the face of this world. The first being my Brother. Weiss the Immaculate." He explained offering a hand to me. "Condemn yourself to the darkness that is Nero. You are no closer to defeating me than an Ant has against a Behemoth. "

"Keep shooting the shit man. I don't give a damn if your power level is OVER 9000. What you need to learn about me bro, is that I never give up. You can gouge out my eyes, rip out my tongue...no matter what. I keep on fighting. So bring it, you psychopathic emo freak. It makes killing your cocky ass that much sweeter."

Just as we were about to collide powers once again, I felt the wind suddenly blow in my favor. The air began to blow against me and just when I felt my body physical push backwards a white gate opened. It was very fast, like a flash. The gate was gone in the same amount of time it took to appear, which was a flash.

Before I could blink, I noticed four new figures standing on the battlefield. Three girls and a man in a blue japanese policeman's suit, hanging from his side was a katana. I recognized all of them. "Lucas? Rally, Tifa and Rose?!" I said looking at their faces in astonishment. Fort Condor was at least 4 days away from the Wasteland.

"Didn't I just get off the phone with you?" I asked.

Rally puffed up her cheeks. "Yup."

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" I asked.

Lucas stepped up being the only one to stare off against Nero. "How about we offer an explanation after this nuisance as disappeared."

Nero glared at Lucas. "Back to the void from whence you've come, nave."

Lucas shrugged off the insult. "Hmm...Nero the Sable. Kel, our group has been deprived of real fights like this...I hope you don't mind if I take Nero off your hands as an opponent."

I didn't object, Nero was too slippery of an opponent. I wasn't afraid of him by a long shot and I would fight him, but if I had the choice I wouldn't. There is something about Nero that just exudes this depressed, negative feeling that puts you in a sour mood.

"My vengeance lies with the one behind you." Nero narrowed his eyes at Lucas.

"And there, lies the dilemma. Kel is standing behind us and to get to him you have to go through me...you see because. I don't feel like moving." Lucas replied which only pissed Nero off.

I had to know what gave Lucas this sudden confidence that he could fight on par with Nero. He was right, he was the second most powerful Tsviet and leader in Deepground. The only one who could take him down would be Weiss. "Kel, you're hurt all over!" Rose cried beginning to administer first aid with her Cure Materia.

She began to spread the green magical aura over my body which soothed my burning scars and bruised skin. "Kel, what's the sitrep? What's going on?" Tifa asked.

"Change of plans you guys. We're going to take down Deepground AND ShinRa." I said.

Rose and Tifa looked surprised but Lucas and Rally gave me a completely different look. Their eyes dilated, their mouths formed a sharp grin bearing their beastly fangs. At heart Lucas and Rally were much alike, they craved battle and blood. Despite being humans from earth they had the beastly tendency to fight like anime characters.

"What brought this on? Why did you change your mind about going after Sephiroth?" Tifa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I can't ignore this war anymore." I replied keeping my eyes on Lucas' back. "First we're going to take down Deepground, then ShinRa's gonna fall after."

"A bunch of renegades against two huge military organization. Sounds like one helluva weekend." Rally looked over to me with a grin.

"I hope Lucas has done some training these past couple of days, Nero's pretty tough." I nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about him. On our way to Fort Condor we had to fight through a lot of ShinRa and Deepground patrol units. Along the way he managed to learn his special ability." Rose stood after healing my wounds. She cleared a few bangs from her face, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I still don't understand how these 'special abilities' work and where they come from." Tifa asked.

The special abilities were given to Harmony's Chosen as a means to fight against Chaos. Without it, they'd just be regular humans and that wouldn't be much of an asset in this war.

* * *

**(Third Person POV) **

Once again we found ourselves overlooking two warriors on the dusty sands a night, the moonlight and stars being their only source of light. Nero and Lucas stood facing off against one another. "His combat status is nearly the same as the man in the hat." Shelke's voice reported through a communicator in Nero's ear. "Be careful, Nero. His level is sufficient enough to end your life."

"You needn't worry, I shall return with my vengeance well served." He replied.

Though Lucas stood strong, stoic and almost emotionless he was strategically laying out the entire fight like Sherlock Holmes. 'From the Dirge of Cerberus game. What do I know about Nero? He can control darkness, warp and even create after images made of flesh.' He thought pulling his hands from his pockets. 'Perhaps, looking to the game isn't really a good idea. Nero in person and Nero in game are two completely different people on the battlefield...I'll start off using my ability straight off the bat.'

Nero quickly drew his side arms and just as he was about to point it at, he noticed a dark navy blue blur fly at him wielding a katana. It was Lucas he was flying with his hands up ready to slash Nero vertically, but the dark gunner was ready releasing a flurry of shots at the moving shinsengumi.

POW POW POW!

POW POW POW!

Six shots, three rounds from each gun pelted Lucas' face and body ripping through his body and spraying fresh plasma across the sand. Nero's eyes narrowed feeling the satisfaction of victory, but it was disturbed as he spotted the blue blur once again flash across his eyes. Appearing near Nero's left was Lucas again, this time wielding a battle axe!

The attack was too slow however as he tried swinging it horizontally to lop the Sable in half. "What?" Nero put his gun to Lucas' head and open fired splattering his brain through the back of his head. His body dropped and hit the ground. With that Nero looked down to see that the previous Lucas was still lying on the ground.

An identical twin of Lucas which wielded the battle axe with the back of his head blow out, laid face down on the ground with his eyes open wide as well.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hearing Lucas' voice caused alarms to set off in Nero's head, his eyes wide he slowly turned as if he were in a horror movie to see the Lucas he was facing before still standing in that one position with his hands in his pockets. POW! Just before Nero could ask a question a bullet pierced his right shoulder from behind spraying blood to the sand.

"Ergh..." He turned his head seeing another Lucas clone thousands of yards away kneeling down on a rock formation holding a massive sniper rifle, about the length of his own body. Nero held up two fingers manipulating the darkness to heal his gunshot wound while the shadows formed a pair of crocodile jaws which swallowed the clone wielding the sniper rifle.

During the healing process Nero used his mechanical wings to take to the sky, just as he thought he was safe he spotted two Lucas clones coming from the sky. One wielding a naginata and the other a chinese trident. They both collided with Nero creating a shockwave of darkness and light which rumbled the wastelands for miles.

Kel looked on with wide eyes. "The fuck is this?!"

Rally placed her hands on her hips. "This is Lucas' ability."

"His ability, Infinite Possibilities. He has the ability to duplicate himself an infinite several times through different scenarios. " Rose explained.

Kel looked over to Rose. "Whaddaya mean, different scenarios?"

"Whenever Lucas thinks of a scenario of how his opponent dies, a duplicate of himself from that scenario appears to fight and act the scenarios out. For example, the Lucas with the battle-axe there. Lucas probably imagined himself chopping Nero in half with that axe. Thus, the replica from that scenario was brought into the real world and so on."

"Noway." Kel narrowed his eyes finding a new-found respect for Lucas.

"I know, I thought the same thing when I first saw him use it." Tifa added thinking back to their battle in the open plains.

Nero materialized from darkness hiding behind a rock formation. "Shelke, have you compiled enough data on this man?" Nero asked through his communicator.

"I don't understand. Each one of these replicas have the exact blood type, bone structure and heart beat of the original. They are all...but this is impossible." Shelke replied. "You should retreat Nero."

Right when Nero thought he was safe, his eyes widened to see a Lucas replica leaping from off of the rock formation he was hiding behind. This Lucas replica wielded two tomahawks one in each hand. Nero held up his palm manipulating the darkness like flames, it danced through the air devouring the Tomahawk wielding Lucas.

Nero used the darkness to warp away from behind the area, when he arose from a puddle of black. His eyes widened to see a sea of Lucas' standing around him in a massive circle. Lucas duplicates for miles all wielding weapons, chainsaws, tomahawks, machetes, machine guns, rifles, hand guns, spears, swords, knives, cannons, gunblades, armored gloves, shields, lances, halberds, chains, sickles, scythes, staves, hammers, bricks, clubs, stakes, frag grenades, claymore mines, C4 and even rocket launchers.

"Bad news Nero, I've imagined myself killing you over 180,000 different ways. Let's see which method is the most effective shall we?" The original Lucas stood on a tall rock formation with his hands folded to his back like a Field Marshall instilling command over his forces.

Nero attempted to summon his darkness but it was too late, a bullet found its way launched through his heart. Before he could scream in agony, a Lucas clone with a metal stake, rammed the sharp spike through Nero's left eye. The Lucas weilding the chain saw severed Nero in half chopping him from the torso down while the others joined in a mass slaughter fest.

"AAAAh...AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nero's screams carried on through the wastelands for miles.

Lucas looked down at the slaughter with a grin. "Uhuhuhuhuhaahahahhaa...Now...let's take the rest of Deepground out."

**Author's Note: First Rosso and now Nero is dead as well, the five Tsviets have been reduced to three! Can Kel and his party keep up their winning streak or will someone bite it in the unfolding chaos?!**

* * *

**OC Abilities: **

**Carmina Ability: "Contradictory Conjunction", her ability gives her the power to turn the tides of nearly any situation and bend the laws of time and physics in her favor by using language. By using the word "Therefore" she can reverse the links of cause and effect.**

**Example: If a Behemoth tries to crush Carmina with it's huge paw. All Carmina has to say is 'The Behemoth is strong, I'll die if it's attacks hit me, THEREFORE I need it to be weak." So the Behemoth's attack strength will be lowered. The longer the sentence, the longer the effect will last.**

**Rally's Ability: "CREATE Skill", this ability gives Rally the power to create temporary skills for herself. Skills that can augment her physical attributes for a short time. The skills however only last a couple of seconds and cannot be used twice in a single day. She can create any skill from invincibility to intangibility but as said before, it only lasts a few seconds and they can't be used more than once in a day. The more powerful and God-like the skill the less time she has to use it. **

**Example: If Rally created a skill that would allow her to not take any damage from any form of attack. That skill would most likely last 5 seconds. But, if she created a skill that would increase her defenses, instead of making her completely invincible this skill would last anywhere between 3 and 5 minutes. **

**Izzy's Ability: "All Worth", this ability gives Izzy the power to make any object or item into a lethal weapon. The only weakness this ability has is Izzy's drawing speed to grab an item. The lethal effects of an item aren't limited to just one use either. As long as Izzy keeps the item intact she can reuse it and give it new effects. **

**Example: If Izzy had a tea pot and used "All Worth" on it to turn it into a battle club and kept the tea pot. She could use "All Worth" on it again and give it a different effect like cutting, crushing or even grinding an enemy. **

**Lucas' Ability: "Infinite Possibilities", if anyone has seen the movie Sherlock Holmes with Robert Downey Jr. Then this ability should make sense to you. Lucas can predict how a fight will play out and even his opponents reactions. This combined with an excessive need to recreate different scenarios in-case the first one doesn't work out. Is where this ability finds it's roots. With every scenario created, "the Lucas replica" from that certain "scenario" is born and tries to put the scenario that Lucas pictured...into reality.**

**Example: Lucas can picture himself stabbing a guy in the chest and killing him with a kitchen knife, in case that doesn't work he imagines himself picking up a butcher knife and swinging it into the man's head, in case that doesn't work Lucas imagines himself grabbing a tenderizing hammer and beating the man to death. From this thought process THREE LUCAS REPLICAS ARE CREATED! One holding a knife, one with a butcher knife and the other with a hammer. Since they were created at nearly the same time with the same purpose, they'll jump the opponent in a mass slaughter fest in an attempt to recreate Lucas' original thought. Each replica doesn't disappear until it either dies or fulfills it's purpose, which is to carry out the scenario thought up by the original Lucas. **


	52. Inner Sanctum

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

* * *

**Chapter 52: Inner Sanctum**

**Opening Theme: "Mysterious Metal" Megaman X Command Mission OST**

**[Location: Slums of Midgar, Sector 5] **

The streets of the slums in Sector 5 were not the streets that the flower girl, Aerith grew up in. They were much darker, more grim and seemingly hopeless. Deepground Soldiers flooded the streets, homeless children crying as their parents are beaten and taken away. Hiding behind a large pile of scrap metal was Aerith, Yuffie, Carmina and Izzy.

"So what does this Dez girl look like?" Aerith asked with abit of attitude.

"I forget the description." Carmina blanked out.

"I think, he said that she looks alittle like Audrey Hepburn or something like that" Izzy shrugged.

"Boy you gals sure are stupid." Yuffie snickered.

The three of them turned around seeing Yuffie running off. "Wai..." Before Aerith could finish her exclaim. She noticed that the Bahamut SIN materia was gone. And shining in Yuffie's little hand was that same Materia. Izzy and Carmina took off running after her but Yuffie giggled then screamed out. "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE OVER HERE!" She attracted the attention of several Deepground mechs and soldiers whom surrounded the three girls with cannons, guns and blades. "Gyahahahaha! Good luck losers!" Like that Yuffie was gone.

"Crap!" Carmina said as the three of them backed into the circle.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out." Izzy said reaching into her side pouch grabbing three pencils.

Carmina took off her glasses and with that her hair turned to the white and black mixture.

Aerith drew her staff and began spinning it like a martial artist or Bojutsu user.

"I wouldn't resist if I were you. You wouldn't last four seconds." The thick and heavy voice of a Tsviet commander filled the air. With that the DG soldiers Heavy and Foot Soldier alike made way stepping aside for Weiss and Azul whom stomped along behind him looking over the girls as if he were a huge ape.

The girls didn't back down. "And who are you suppose to be?" Izzy's ignorance towards the characters of the Final Fantasy VII world began to show.

A problem that Carmina quickly rectified. "It's Weiss the commander of Deepground and Azul, a Tsviet and a really powerful guy."

"You know of me? Strange my identity has been long swept from this world. I'm curious to know how you came by that information...a spy from ShinRa perhaps?" Weiss slowly etched for the hilt of one of his katana-gunblades. "Tell me now and I promise after the interrogation, you will be killed swiftly."

"I think we better surrender." Aerith stared at the intensity in Weiss eyes. The same intensity that she'd seen in many men with ambition and the power to make those ambitions a reality. Carmina did as she was told sliding back on her glasses and powering down her ability but Izzy refused.

"Noway. I'm not going down like that...you won't capture me." She kept her pencils erect. "I won't play the damsel in distress."

"Of course not. You'll play the corpse." Azul said.

And with that, Weiss moved before she could even breath and before anyone could make a single move. Both of Weiss' katanas found their way through Izzy's body. One blade stabbing her through her neck and the other ramming through her chest. Blood splattered on both Aerith and Carmina's faces.

"IZZZY!"

* * *

**[Midgar Outside]  
(Kel POV)**

The massive city of lights from far away in the dark looked a little like a giant factory more so than a city. It was on the very hill where Zack Fair was gunned down, and Cloud found his resolve to move forward where we stood. Me, Rose, Rally, Lucas and Tifa. They managed to get to me using a skill that Rally created which allowed everyone to come together should one group get into a tight situation. Wish they'd have gone over that with me, would have solved a lot of problems down the road.

"So what are we gonna do?" Tifa asked. "Sneak in?"

I shook my head. "Tifa, I'm surprised. I thought you knew me...we're not Solid Snaking it in there. We're going in guns blazing." I punched into my palm and with that both Rose and Tifa gasped.

"B-But DG's forces...they rival ShinRa's in the thousands." Tifa replied.

With that I pat Lucas' shoulder as he stood firm with his arms behind his back like a model soldier. "All of which will be matched with this guy's ability." With that I used my Blood Berry without turning it on like a stick I drew a huge circle in the ground. Everyone huddled around me looking down at the drawing. "This is Midgar..." I made the circle. "We'll have Lucas create his doubles then attack the City head on from the front." I said drawing an arrow from the south leading up to the north and pointing at the circle.

With that Rally drew one of her katana and drew an arrow from the north pointing down to the south from the circle. "While Lucas distracts the military, we go in the from the back."

"Yeah, a pincer strike." I pointed at Rally.

Lucas grinned. "No problem...give me afew seconds. I'll create a force to make Weiss piss his white hospital pants."

"Ok, so while you do that. We'll get into position. Use your PHS when you're ready to strike." Tifa said holding up her phone.

With that the girls began jogging down the mountain path that circled around Midgar, leaving Lucas at the campsite. I stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder again. "Don't blow it." I said with a grin. He knocked my arm away playfully with a grin of his own.

"Funny, I was just about to tell you that." He replied.

I began jogging down the side of the mountain myself to catch up with Tifa, Rally and Rose. While we jogged Rose had to impose. "Why did you send those three into Midgar in the first place?" She asked as she ran directly beside me.

"There is someone in the city that needs help. I sent them to go and retrieve her then get out, while I stayed behind and fought against Rosso and her forces." I replied. "It was a stupid idea, I just pray that nothing happens to them."

"Well that's all in the past now, nothing we can say will undo it. But we can make moves to try and resolve it." Rally said running ahead of the group.

"Right." I nodded.

We circled around Midgar and waited on a hill looking over the backside of the city, from this position it looked that same as it did from the other side. My mind was focused on Dez, Carmina, Izzy and Aerith. I don't even care about Yuffie, I kept beating myself up about sending them here alone. I'm such an idiot.

We waited for about 30 minutes, and that's when we got the call. Lucas called Tifa and she gave us the thumbs up to strike, we all got ready. Rally drew her twin katana, Rose had her ring blade and Tifa tightened her gloves. I drew the beam katana and turned it on then commenced leading the strike with a sprint towards the city.

The sounds of cannon fire and explosions filled the air traveling over the city. The city's forced focused on the south end of the city allowing us easy passage straight into the Midgar Slums. We dashed into the sector 4 slums, a sector that wasn't shown in the game. It looked a lot like the other slums sections.

Houses made out of scrap metal and piles of trash everywhere, dirt roads and rusted metal put together to make an oppressed land. But there were no slum drunks, hobos or beggers. There were only children with dirty faces in rags, running around crying for their parents or scavenging for food.

"I never thought the slums could get worse." Tifa asked.

"Yeah. Poor things..." Rose walked over to a small couple of kids, a girl maybe 10 or 11 years of age holding a seemingly 6-year-old little brother. They were so skinny and dirty they looked like little demons. Rose pulled from her pouch a piece of ration bar which was much like tofu. She handed them each a piece. "So where are your parents."

The children ripped the bar from her hands and began nibbling before speaking. "The bad men...they took them away. The bad men took all our mommys and daddys away." The little boy started crying before his sister hugged him close.

I listened to their sob story I felt something inside of me suddenly pulsate. My heart, it was beating fast then really slow again. My eyes opened wide and suddenly for a moment, only just a moment. I saw Izzy lying down in a pool of blood. I turned to the west then without saying a word, took off running in that direction.

"Kel!"

"KEL WAIT!"

"No! No! No! No!" I said with hot tears stinging my cheeks. I darted over metal pipes, burst through monsters that dared to get in my way and beheaded DG Soldiers who pursued me. I kept running feeling the sting in my legs and my cheeks. After passing through the Sector 4 border I made it to Sector 5 just a few yards outside of Aerith's church.

There was a small group of people standing up in a full circle. I noticed two of them to be Aerith and Carmina both of them standing over a girl covered in blood. "NOOO!" I screamed running over and sliding on my knees to Izzy's side.

"Kel!" Aerith and Carmina cried.

She wasn't moving, her body was cold. I cleared her bangs from her cute little face then hugged her. "I'm sorry...no, Izzy." I cried.

"Finally...one of those annoying bastards bites the dust." A familiar voice rang in my ears.

Behind us walking up was Lucas, he wore his signature silver suit with his hands in his pockets.

"You shut up! JUST SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Carmina screamed jumping up. She screamed so harshly that her voice had gotten horse to a squeal and tears soaked her cheeks. "All of this is your fault! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Carmina stop!" Aerith cried grabbing Carmina's hands.

"Ahahahah! That's right, this is all my fault. Shame, I really liked her though. If only that useless Rose would have died first. So Kel, looks like one of your clique is dead. Now I'm going to tell you why this is a good thing..." Lecter said and with that I kissed Izzy on her forehead then laid her down to rest.

I stood up. "Who did this?" I asked Carmina and Aerith completely ignoring Lecter. I didn't care how he got here, how he knows what he knows. Fuck him! I don't care about anything but Izzy and who killed him. Carmina and Aerith paused looking at me with wide eyes. "I SAID WHO FUCKING DID THIS!?" I pointed at Izzy's dead body.

"Dude are you ignoring me. That's rude! I have really good news, why your little friends have their abilities. It's because of them has a piece of your power locked inside of them. All of their abilities is a piece of your harmonic power, so when they die. Your power is released and returned to you. Thus making you even more a suitable rival for ME!?" Lecter said.

Izzy's body began to glow with a white light, that light broke into particles and began to slowly latch on my skin, digging into my body like parasites.

"Weiss...Weiss killed Izzy. I want to rip out that sonuvabitch's throat!" Carmina screamed.

**[BGM: "Illusions" Thomas Bergersen EPIC OST]**

"I'll do it for you." I said feeling that power of light fill my body and transform me. I screamed aloud feeling my body morph, appearing on my back was a white coat that glen like it was made of diamond itself. With that my Beam Katana began to exude a brilliant white light with twice the length. Two spiky metal gloves appeared over my palms and my sneakers turned to metal boots. My black button up turned white and my red tie, dyed itself blue. My angry birds hat disappeared revealing my hair which grew out long to cover my back and sides like a cape, my hair turned completely white.

"Heh heh heh...how does it feel? That power of Harmony that is?" Lecter laughed. I turned back towards him raising my left hand and blasting him back with a beam of Light that sent him crashing through three towers of metal and off to the distance beyond Midgar and the horizon. I leaned down one last time and placed my palm on Izzy's forehead.

With that I began to search my mind and hers, Aerith and Carmina were too mentally damaged from watching Izzy fall to recall anything that happened afterward. After Izzy was slain, Weiss and Azul left them to grieve to tend to Lucas' attack. I saw them both on the front lines of the battle.

With that when I'd opened my eyes and stood up, I found myself standing on the battlefield. Hundreds of Lucas clones facing off against thousands of DG soldiers. Azul was among the battle using his heavy gatling gun to mow down the Lucas clones while Weiss was in the action as well slicing and stabbing Lucas clones left and right.

DG Forces was pushing Lucas and his clones back.

Upon seeing Weiss I phased out and appeared just in front of him with my Holy Berry Beam Katana at the ready. Upon seeing me, Weiss' eyes widened as he used his Gunblades in to parry my strike. Instead of slashing him, I pressed my palm against his forehead and warped the both of us in a snap back into the Heart of Midgar's Sector 8 Loveless District.

He appeared on the streets where it was quite and the sounds of battle was far away, I let Weiss go and he slid backwards at high-speed from me.

"Hmmm..." He looked around unworried and not surprised. "And just who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important." I dashed towards him faster than I thought I could and collided blades with him. "You think its funny?! You think its cool!? You think it makes you strong?!"

Weiss already knew what I was talking about before I could even tell her name. "Ahh the girl, any woman who dares to wield a weapon with deadly intent is no woman. They will be slain like warriors as well." Weiss grinned swinging his second gunblade for my head, I leaned back then shoved my foot into his chest sending him sliding away from me.

With that he open fired with his gunblades.

My movements, strength and speed were tighter, stronger and faster. But I couldn't marvel at this power, I couldn't take time to enjoy it because at this moment. I was using it for revenge! I dodged the bullets like they were standing still then blew towards Weiss appearing before him at the speed of light seemingly.

But Weiss the arcane super soldier was ready, he used his twin gunblades to clash with me a second time. I drew back my sword shortly then attempted seven swings. Right, left, right, left, down, up! Weiss retaliated with seven swings of his own, right sword, left sword, twin swords crossing, down and up.

We both clashed at high-speed, slashing at one another. I managed to slash him along his right shoulder and he managed to stab me in my right side. With that we both slid away from each other. Without this boost of power, Weiss would have killed me long ago.

"Hahahahahaha! I haven't had this much fun in a battle...since ever." Weiss laughed releasing a maelström of Fire Spells which turned blew and came down at me like missiles from the sky in an endless rain. I dashed towards Weiss as the fire spells landed in a death trap behind me.

**[BGM Change: "Stand up Be Strong PT.2" Bleach Fade to Black OST]**

I appeared in front of Weiss again. "YOU THINK THIS A FUCKING JOKE?!" He swung his right gunblade but I caught it with my left fist causing him to stop then glare at me. With that I slashed his right hand clean off from the fore arm and he tried to step back. "You took her from us! YOU TOOK HER YOU PIECE A SHIT!" I screamed slashing him down across his chest.

"LORD WEISS!"

Ramming through the Loveless Theater building was Azul in his Behemoth Form charging towards me attempting to gore me. "She didn't want any of this...all she wanted was to go on an adventure. You pricks...DEATH WOULD BE TOO EASY ON FUCKS LIKE YOU!" I shouted holding up once hand and snatching one of Azul's horns while he was in motion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed straining every muscle in my body.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HH!" Azul screamed as I lifted him into the air with one hand, his huge hulking Behemoth form being lifted with one hand defied the laws of physics.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed slamming him down on his face so hard his head exploded with blood and his body and bones snapped like twigs.

I turned around then phased out appearing in front of Weiss and grabbing him by the neck then slamming him into a wall. "Yoooou..." I hissed.

"That's it, it is my defeat...your power is definitely formidable. If only one such as you were in Deepground." Weiss spoke.

"Here's your ticket to paradise. You piece of shit." With that I rammed my beam katana into the side wall then slashed through the building slicing off Weiss' head in the process. Almost as if that were the switch, the moment Weiss head flew from his shoulders. My body returned to normal.

Weiss was now dead the moment him and Azul bit the dust, the skies filled with a light. I felt the rustling winds beat down on me as well as the sounds of a chopper filling my ears. I looked up, seeing through the light to see Reno and Rude on the chopper along with Rufus ShinRa, the blonde haired son of the president.

"Good work,cleaning up my City. I'll be taking it back now." Rufus' voice spoke through a loud-speaker.

POW!

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I looked down to see a bullet hole and blood leaking from it. "Shit..." I said just seconds before falling backwards watching as my vision faded to black.

**Author's Note: Kel has discovered a new power but at a deadly cost. With Deepground's leaders destroyed, Rufus and ShinRa will be taking back Midgar! What's going to happen next?**


	53. The End of the World

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

* * *

**Chapter 53: The End of the World**

**Opening Theme: "Dust to Dust" Final Fantasy XIII OST**

_And so..._

_After Kel killed the two remaining Tsviets who were in power, Weiss and Azul. Rufus ShinRa and the rest of his military wiped out the rest of the DG soldiers and assumed control over Midgar once again. It took about three weeks to the month for ShinRa to get Midgar back to its former glory, and by former glory I mean destroying the planet, sucking mako out using those Reactors._

It's been a month since Izzy died and the War between ShinRa and Deepground ended. Barret and Shuyan assumed partnership of AVALANCHE and led it together against ShinRa. After all of that, after everything we went through. AVALANCHE is once again back to becoming just a terrorist organization that blows up reactors. I'm so sick and tired of that shit.

_Kel and Lecter for the past month have completely fallen off radar. After Kel defeated Weiss, he left without saying a word and no one has heard from him since. We haven't seen any Sephiroth clones or heard of Lecter for that matter either. A lot of us are worried, Rose especially. She's worried about his mental condition which she assumes has to be pretty fucked up. _

_It's just been so quiet...I don't like it. _

_Its just...after ALL that struggling, all of that fighting, these deaths and all the blood. It's equaled this? This feeling of nothingness and non accomplished goals?_

It's enough to make you choke out even a kitten.

_We're here, all of us. In Kalm, living life day-to-day as if all of it never happened. Izzy's dead and everyone's trying to move on, but every once in a while. Someone would stop, reminisce or mention her name by accident which would throw everyone else, off-balance. I can't stand it, which is why I'm leaving Kalm. _

_I'm going to search for Kel and slap some sense into the bastard. _

_I'm going to find Lecter and slit his throat. _

_End that bitch Sephiria because I KNOW THAT WHORE IS STILL ALIVE! _

_I'm gonna do it all myself, I'm tired of sitting back seat. I'm taking the reins of this horse and riding it to my tune dammit..._

The skies were covered in storm clouds above the countryside town of Kalm, rain down poured on the poor village in the midst of the night. Children huddled into bed as their parents red them bed time stories, old booze hounds gathered around the windows in pubs to share their old war stories. And in a certain attic in the Inn, a girl was getting ready for a journey.

She grabbed a brown satchel and stuffed bread, water, sleeping bag and many other tools and supplies in. It was Rally, after packing up her bag, she pulled the satchel tight to seal it then lifted it on to her shoulder. She wore her red long-sleeved blouse with black suspenders and pants, matching crimson boots and gloves with her twin katanas strapped to her waist.

All of her friends were out shopping together for tonight's dinner. She tricked them all into going, while she stayed behind to get her things and leave. She dropped her PHS off on one of the beds so she couldn't be contacted or traced. With that, into the night she left. She walked strong through the air getting soaked but her piercing brown eyes looked through the weather as if it weren't even there.

As she crossed into the Wastelands through a gorge with high rising rock formation on each side. She paused and looked up feeling the presence of another. It was her, the girl in the sundress. Dez, she stood in the rain with her straw hat resting on her head. But the rain wet her entire body pressing her leggings and sundress against her body which exposed the entirety of her figure.

"Oh...it's the new girl." Rally said without even blinking.

"I knew there was a reason why you were shoving us all out the door like that." Dez giggled a little. "LOL. You were acting strange."

Over the past month, the group had come to know Dez. She was a playful, innocent and caring person that out shined even the mysterious Aerith. Because of her laughs and affection towards the people she calls friends, it makes her something of an optimistic enigma. Kel and Lecter knew who Dez which had her walking on eggshells with the rest of the group.

"LOL, still calling me that. It's Dez remember? I've known you for like a month now." Dez replied hopping down from the rock formation to meet Rally in height. "Let me guess, you're going to go and find Kel."

"Yup and end all of this mess." Rally turned away from her and began walking.

"And how're you gonna do that?" Dez asked watching her walk off.

Rally stopped after Dez's sentence then clenched her fists. "Like this..." She turned around and screamed. "LECTER! LECTER GET DOWN HERE! I KNOW YOU CAN FUCKING HEAR ME!" She screamed out.

Dez stepped back completely in awe. "What're you..."

Rally dropped her satchel to her side then drew both of her katana. "Don't you ever wonder how this guy just conveniently shows up everywhere we are?! I dunno how, or why but I know that fucker is watching us! LEEEEEEEECTEEEEEEEEER!" Rally screamed so loud her voice began to squeal.

KACHAAAAAAAA!

The sky flashed white with a bolt of lightening then the thunder followed in a loud boom! Dez looked around as beads of rain and water dripped down her face and off her chin. "LECTER! COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWAAAARD!" Rally screamed out using one of her blades to slash a rock formation in half, it toppled over like a tower and slammed into the ground creating a tremor. As dust and rain cleared, appearing the wreckage of the formation was Lecter.

"What's with all the screaming?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. He had no shirt on showing his washboard abs and medium muscular tone. Despite no shirt, he had a pair of silver dress pants and dress shoes. "Oh...it's only you, Rally. What do you want with me you pathetic woman?"

"Pathetic woman? Fuck you! I'm here to cut your dick off you piece of trash." Rally screamed. **"[CREATE Skill: Bolt Step]" **In a beam of light Rally appeared at the speed of light in front of Lecter who simply stood there with a grin on his face. Before Rally could make a move he out reached his palm grabbing her by the throat and holding her in the air.

He gripped his fingers so deeply into her throat that he broke skin, she dropped her swords and tried to pry his hands from her throat. "LECTER STOP IT!" Dez screamed out drawing her giant pair of scissors and launching herself towards him. She swung in a horizontal slash, he let Rally go and jumped away from them.

"Dez, never thought in a million years that you'd strike against me." He stood up.

"I heard about everything you've done to these people. And the battle between you and Kel." Dez stood in front Rally holding up her huge scissors.

"A battle between men, nothing of your concern." He shrugged. "In the first place, how'd you even get here? I don't sense that you have any affiliation with Cosmos or Chaos. Could you just be another OC that slipped through the cracks of the video game world?"

"I...I don't know how I got here. But I believe I know why...It's to stop this meaningless battle between you and Kel. You're friends, there is no reason for you guys to fight." Dez pointed her giant scissors at Lecter who simply smirked.

Rally gained her breath back then looked up at Dez's back. "How do you know them?" She asked standing up while still rubbing her bleeding neck.

"I was online friends with the both of them, it was me and a group of other people as well. We called it the Guild of Authors. It was fic writing guild that was totally online and really fun. LOL I had the best time and it was just an online group of friends. Kel and Lecter were in that guild. I came to know the guild because of Kel's stories. LOL I was hooked. Speaking of...everything that's happened in this world so far. It sounds like something crazy that Kel would come up with." Dez explained with a giggle.

"Now that your past has been revealed it's time to move on." Lecter outstretched his hands.

"It's been a long time since you appeared before us...where is Kel?" Rally asked taking the stage.

With that the shirtless villain raised an eyebrow. "Kel? Heh...I don't know, he's fallen off grid."

"What?" Rally and Dez gasped at the same time.

Lecter shoved his hands in his pockets to explain. "I've been on this world for close to 2000 years, because of Chaos' power within me it allows me to live eternally. Using ShinRa's resources from the time they were first established I've created myself many bases and labs across the globe and even beyond it." He pointed to the sky. With that Lecter cleared his long curly and wet hair from his face sexily. "I have a base on the moon where I can watch pretty much the entire world at will, somehow Kel has managed to elude me. My cameras have lost track of him near Mt Nibel."

"Mt. Nibel, that's a continent over. How'd he..." Dez started before Lecter cut her off.

"He jumped the ship from Junon and got the second continent. He's going somewhere...and it's beginning to make me itch. Because for the first time since I've known him...I wasn't able to predict his movements. He's been moving from spot to spot, randomly and without pattern." Lecter explained.

"Maybe he's on to you? Ever think about that you bastard?" Rally asked.

"Doubt it. He's too thick-headed, he's a straight forward guy who never calculates anything. The kind of lug head only a genius like me would find formidable." Lecter replied.

"Lecter, please stop this. Can't we all just live together like we said we would in the guild. I remember back on the forum we had, we'd always talk about if we came to the Final Fantasy world we'd all live together in a house. Having adventures and fun until we all got old and wrinkly! Remember?" Dez asked with a slow and nervous laugh.

"What forum were you on? I always talked about destroying the world, Earth especially." Lecter said.

With that Rally snarled. "You SONUVA...**[CREATE Skill: Explosion Slash!]" **Rally launched herself towards Lecter as the tips of her blades turned a flaming orange.

"That's enough outta you." Lecter slammed his palm into the ground creating a domain of flames surrounding the three of them. In this domain the rain could no reach and blood rain from the skies inside the domain. With that Lecter's body began to morph, over his back and shoulders appeared a crimson red leather coat, his curly bair turned jet black and long enough to reach his back like a cape and his palms and legs were covered in an onyx black, spiky gauntlets.

It was an inverted super mode, he looked exactly like Kel did when he transformed. Only Lecter's hair was long and black and not red. Rally flew in close swinging both of her katana down to slash Lecter but he pinched the swords with his index and middle fingers.

"Errr...huh?" Rally looked up at Lecter's face. His eyes were slit like a demon's and black with crimson red irises. "You were suppose to, explode even by touching these blades!"

"Your ability is fueled by a fraction of the power of Harmony, such a light is snuffed out in this domain of chaos..." Lecter leaned forward to whisper in Rally's ear. "Which means, so long as I take this form...your abilities are useless. That goes for you and all your little friends who believe your abilities will give you an edge against me...crushing news isn't it?" With that Lecter headbutted Rally sending her flying back and crashing into another rock formation.

Dez dashed towards Chaos Lecter, and swung her scissors into him attempting to strike him. But he quickly held a palm blocking her scissors like they were nothing. "This world is doomed. I'll destroy everything and everyone and there isn't a damn thing any of you can do about it." With that he pushed Dez away with a palm and she hit a rock formation, landing down beside Rally.

With that Lecter turned back into his human form, clearing the bangs from his wet face like he did before. "DAMMIT!" Rally slammed her fist on the ground. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!...it's like...it's like God fucking hates us or something! How are we suppose to compete against that?!"

"By not giving up that's how you stupid girl." A voice cut through the rain fall. Lecter looked up to see Griffin standing high up on the tower, with his fedora slanting slightly down to cover his face. He held his D.O.S Beam Katana like a cane before him with both hands on the handle before him.

"Well if it isn't the nuisance from before." Lecter grinned drawing both of his .454 handguns and opening fire on him. Griffin performed a cartwheel off of the rock and came down flying and unsheathing the D.O.S with a down crescent moon shaped slash. Lecter used his guns in a cross to block the slash causing a burst of energy to send him sliding backwards.

With that Griffin sheathed his D.O.S then stood in a Iai, quick draw stance. "Long time no see, Lecter."

"Dammit...I just can't figure you out. How is that you have so much power? You too aren't affiliated in this war...why do you have enough strength stand against me?" Lecter seriously questioned this. Griffin was fast, strong and could match both Kel and Lecter in skill and speed.  
"Who knows...Like I said, I only just got to this world. I still don't know but I have practiced martial arts a long time." Griffin replied. "Even before I got here."

With that Lecter pointed both of his guns at Griffin. "Oh well...Let's see how you fair against me one on one, this time."

Griffin turned his head back at Dez and Rally. "You two had better get outta here. I won't be able to guarantee your safety once the battle starts."

Dez stood up slowly feeling her chest, it burned and ached where Lecter had touched her. Dead in the middle of her chest, between her breasts. She reached over to Rally. "We have to leave."

"We have to leave...heh heh...we ALWAYS have to leave." Rally puked up blood as she started to lean up. "We always have to go and hide, or take care of the weaker enemies while Kel or Lucas or this...bastard whoever he is...fights the strong opponents. Saves the day..."

**[BGM: "Invasion" Bleach OST]**

"It's because you weren't brought here to save the day, you weren't brought here to save anything. Your jobs when Cosmos brought you here was to keep the casualties that I would cause at a minimum. And you failed to do that, you weren't brought here to battle me. YOU WEREN'T BROUGHT HERE TO BRING HARMONY! YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE AS SACRIFICIAL LAMBS TO KEL, WHOSE POWER YOU HOLD HOSTAGE INSIDE OF YOUR PATHETIC BODIES! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU WEAKLINGS THAT HIS TRUE POWER AS THE WARRIOR OF HARMONY HAS NOT BEEN AWAKENED." Lecter shouted as his body morphed into Chaos mode once again.

Lecter flew past Griffin slamming him to the side like a mere nothing and appearing above Rally shoving his foot into her back pressing and smearing her into the ground like garbage. "I'll have no more of it...no more talk from you mortals, speaking as though your existence is anything but human. Kel and I are GODS...you are Mortal! KNOW YOUR FUCKING PLACE!" Lecter shouted holding up his twin .454 which morphed into two flaming hell guns.

"FUCK! YOU!" Rally screamed.

Just as he was about to open fire on Rally blowing her to smithereens there was a loud scream. "RALLY!" With that Lucas, Rose, Shuyan, Barret, Carmina, Tifa and Aerith came flying down like the cavalry towards Lecter. He pointed one of his guns up shooting a beam of darkness from one of his guns and blasting square through Barret's chest.

The big black man dropped like a rock from the sky and fell unmoving on the ground.

"Barret!" Tifa screamed.

With that Lecter's body exploded with a crimson red aura that burst them all way sending them crashing into stone walls and sliding along the ground. "Gaaaahhh...such power..." Shuyan choked on his own blood as he was slammed against the ground by the pressure of Lecter's chaotic power.

Even Griffin had a hard time standing.

Everyone laid on the ground face first on on their backs, the weight of Lecter's chaos power pressing them harder than any ton of gravity. Griffin was the only one strong enough to stay standing but barely, he could barely lift his arms. "You all speak and whisper of your revenge against me...now is your chance to take it! Here I am, standing before you ready to fight and you can barely stand." With that Lecter held up his palm.

His palm began to glow with a darkness, the rain clouds above the wasteland split open wide revealing the night's sky. As a massive glowing red seal appeared. "Allow me to introduce to you the fruits of my labor in cloning technology and the true end of this world." He laughed. In the night's sky, one could see a massive flaming sphere that seemingly covered the moon and stars.

"It's a clone of Gaia this entire world...though the clone is about 80 percent complete...it was gonna take another three months for the rest of the world to be duplicated but...whateves. Anyway I'm going to crash my duplicate world...into this Gaia! HOW AWESOME IS THAT! BOOM BITCH I'M BEST FUCKING VILLIAN EVER! WHO DO YOU KNOW, CRASHES FUCKING PLANETS TOGETHER HUH?!" Lecter laughed so hard his veins began to pop from his temples.

"And that's not even the best part, on this duplicate Gaia is another ShinRa, another Deepground, another Cloud, Tifa, Aerith...clones of everyone is on that planet too. Can you say double the kill count?! WHERE IS MY XBOX ACHIEVEMENT FOR BEST FUCKING VILLIAN EVER?! Kefka, I've made you proud."

**Author's Note: O.o WTF?! **


	54. Not the Final Boss

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

* * *

**Chapter 54: Not the Final Boss **

**Opening Theme: "Cantana Mortis and God in Fire" DISSIDIA DOUDECIM! **

"The worlds will collide and everything ends. In about six hours, six minutes and six seconds from now." Lecter replied holding up a palm.

Suddenly the maddening pressure and ferocity of Lecter's aura lightened up enough for everyone to stand. "Something's wrong, I can't use my ability." Lucas tried to think of scenarios but no matter how much he didn't, none of his doppelgänger appeared. Surrounding the wastelands was a ring of fire, a domain of Chaos created from Lecter's power and madness.

Lecter was fully cloaked in a fiery aura, he was in his Chaos Lecter form. Long jet black hair, onyx colored spiky gauntlets, a long crimson red leather coat that danced in the air like a wind. "This is it you guys...the time to kill this bastard is now!" Rally stood up doing as her name suggested and rallying up the crowd. She gripped her katanas and

Tifa tightened her crimson gauntlets.

Aerith stretched her polearm.

Carmina stood up stretching out her fans.

Lucas drew his katana and military grade tomahawk.

Rose pulled her ring blade up to her waist like a hoolahoop.

Shuyan reloaded his pistol grip shotgun.

Dez stood spreading her feet and opening her scissors wide as if to snip Lecter in two.

Finally Griffin took an iaido stance bending his knees and getting low.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for the help." Rally said standing at front beside Griffin.

Griffin smirked. "Tch! I'm not siding with you, I'm fighting a rival. Don't get in my way."

Rally smirked back. "Back at you then, punk."

"Whose first?" Lecter asked raising a palm. Just as he said that Carmina obliged, she swung both of her iron fans in releasing a blizzaga spell from both her fans. The Blizzaga spell came in the form of a powerful white gust that engulfed Lecter's form freezing him stiff. "That'll be me!" Carmina screamed. "I'll make you pay...it's because of your conspiring that Izzy's dead! SHE WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME!"

"We'll only stand a chance against him if we attack together!" Shuyan directed the assault launching himself forward and firing off three rounds with his shotgun at Chaos Lecter. The rounds smashed through the Ice striking Lecter's flesh but the bullets failed to pierce him. As Chaos Lecter stepped forward his body broke free of the remaining ice entrapping him.

"That was refreshing." He laughed.

"That was refreshing huh?! How about this?!" Rally and Rose flew in at the same time. Rally slashed Lecter across his chest twice to the right while Rose spun her ring blade like a buzz saw. They blew flew with a mixture and gold and green energy taking on the form and shape of a drill. The attack struck Chaos Lecter square in the chest causing him to go sliding backwards. Rally and Rose together pressed against him and crashing him to a huge boulder which cracked like a frail glass.

"Let em have it!" Rally screamed out.

With that Carmina, Aerith, Dez and Tifa joined their materia firing a flurry of magical spells, Fire, Water, Thunder, Blizzard, Gravity, Aero and even Bio. The mixture of spells flew like a group of fire works that rumbled and merged together creating a massive explosion of colors that filtered into the sky like a tower of light.

"We did it!" Carmina cheered.

"Not quite." Griffin glared at the flare of lights.

In the center of the tower Chaos Lecter stood still stood with a grin on his face and unaffected and unscathed. "Oh my, was that suppose to have been an attack." Chaos Lecter laughed maniacally. "Ahahahahaha! No seriously c'mon you guys..." With that said both Rally and Lucas moved in at the same time.

"**Double Demon Slash!" **The both crossed their swords in an out circumference slash both blades struck Chaos Lecter's chest but left no cuts or even nicks. The blades simply rubbed off of his skin as if he were made of rubber or an unbreakable steel. Before Lecter could raise his hands to strike back, Griffin moved in drawing his D.O.S Beam Katana and releasing well over a 100 slashes in under afew seconds.

The slashes pushed Chaos Lecter back but still could not scathe him. "Avoid close quarters..." Before Griffin could give Rally the advice a dark beam ripped through his chest causing him to go flying backwards and throwing up blood. He fell back and hit the ground hard, rolling a few times to a slow eerie stop.

"Some rival he was." Lecter retorted then appeared in a burst of flame just in front of Carmina. He grabbed Carmina by the ball of her head and slammed her so hard into the ground that her body seemingly burst with blood and she remained lying on the ground dead, every bone in her body smashed.

"CARMINA!" Aerith screamed running over but Lecter quickly drew his Cross Saver, Beam Katana which burned with flames like a light saber made purely of fire. With that he moved to Aerith next who was trying to get to Carmina, he passed Aerith like a red blur and with that the flower girl's head popped off like a bottle cap, flying into the distance as her limp body dropped to the ground.

Griffin, Barret, Aerith and Carmina now added to the death tolls.

Lecter in his Chaos form was like a force of nature, it couldn't be stopped. "We have to retreat! We have to get the hell out of here!" Shuyan yelled.

"AND GO WHERE?! HE'S GONNA DESTROY THE WHOLE PLANET?!" Rally screamed back at him with tears in her eyes.

Lucas' arms trembled in fear. "We're...we're done for? Well since we're gonna die anyway! MIGHT AS WELL GO OUT WITH A BAAANG!" Lucas screamed running at Chaos Lecter with his arms spread open accepting his attempt.

"Come at me bro." Chaos Lecter said and with that the chaotic demi-god dashed back at him. Lucas swung his sword horizontally attempting to lop off Lecter's head but the blade broke on Chaos Lecter's neck and Lucas' body was split in half from the torso. Before falling past him, he rammed his weak fist into Lecter's chest.

"I hate when people say tha..." Lucas' top half fell and laid still on the ground.

"Heh heh...Another one down." Chaos Lecter grinned raising his Cross Saver. He glared to Rally who simply watched in horror, her body covered in the blood of her comrades, all hope seemed lost in her eyes and soul, but her body refused to give up. "I'll savor your death..." Lecter pointed his cross saver at Rally and it extended towards her like a beam.

"Rally!" Rose pushed the unmoving Rally out-of-the-way of the stretching beam saber which smashed through Rose's chest causing her to throw up blood and go launching into the ground. Tifa got in close to Lecter's left side and with his left palm, he held up to Tifa's face before she could swing a punch and a massive crimson beam of fire burst from his palm incinerating Tifa in seconds to dust.

The only two remaining was Shuyan and Rally, both of them standing in awe of Chaos Lecter's power. "Ahahaha...anyone else wanna die in a cliché manga fashion?" Lecter asked raising his fist which began to glow with darkness.

"You sonuvabitch...I don't care if you're god, I don't care if you're stronger...I don't care if it only takes you a second to kill me." Rally stood up angrily shaking her katanas. She began running at Lecter holding them up. "I won't let you, I won't let you crush my spirit bitch! Not even a piece of shit like you can bring me down! I'M RALLY NIGHTSHADE DAMMIT!"

She ran into Lecter's chest slashing over and over, front right to left until her hands began to bleed, until her blades began to break. No matter how many times she slashed, Lecter's chest remained unscathed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed the time.

"This is just sad..." Chaos Lecter stabbed his blade square through Rally's throat. Blood poured from her mouth and she spat up blood on Lecter's face. With one last smile she slowly held up her hands giving Lecter two middle fingers.

"So long, fuck face." Rally gasped one last time and her Lecter ripped her head from her neck, her head and body burned to a crisp.

There was silence, the only one remaining was Shuyan and Lecter. "So you're the worlds only hope, huh?" Lecter asked as he walked towards Shuyan, kicking aside Lucas and Carmina's dead bodies then slashing through Aerith's headless corpse as well. Shuyan remained standing strong.

**[BGM: "Etro's Champion" Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST]**

Lecter and Shuyan stood face to face staring at one another.

Just as Lecter would make a move and Shuyan would give his ending line, suddenly the entire Wasteland shook. Lecter's eyes widened as he turned around seeing a man standing behind him. He was wearing a long white leather coat, had long glowing white hair, chocolate-brown skin and glowing eyes of pure light. Clenched in his right hand was a radiant white saber that stretched a few up to 8 feet in length.

"So you've finally appe..." Before Lecter could finish his sentence Kel grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him backwards. With that he turned and launched Lecter like a mere nothing releasing him to the sky. Lecter flew like a meteor off towards the Duplicate Gaia which was still increasing in speed towards the planet. There he disappeared as a mere star on the distance.

Shuyan's eyes slanted seeing Kel. "Bastard, YOU! You waited around for him to kill everyone while you regained your power! You're a fucking coward!"

"Sorry, but it had to be done." Kel drew back his light beam katana then clapped his palms together. The moment his palms clapped, time seemingly froze. A blue light spread out from his body freezing everything in suspension, the planet above even stopped moving. The two remaining untouched by the time freeze was Kel and Shuyan.

"What?"

With that Kel pressed his palms into the ground, following this motion. Several beams of light appeared around them, the beams of light began to defy the time freeze and the beams of light began to slowly reanimate particles into flesh and bone. Bodies began to gain form from bone and cartilage, the skin, teeth, nails, eyes and hair formed as well as clothing.

Everyone was returning to life.

Rally, Rose, Tifa, Aerith, Izzy, Carmina, Cloud, Barret, Lucas and even Genesis began to appear waking to life. As their new forms appeared to drop to the earth their old bodies withered and disappeared. Shuyan's jaw was dropping to new levels of low. "Huh?! What...I can...breath." Carmina held a palm to her chest as everyone stood around dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"No way...I'm...I'm alive?! AND LUCAS BANE DEFIES DEATH!" Lucas screamed to the heavens! "Where's that Lecter I wanna take another crack at em!"

"Izzy?!" Carmina cried looking at Izzy who was as shocked as anyone else. She was looking down at her palms pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. "IZZY!" Carmina ran over and glomped her to the ground crying.

"Are we in heaven?" Aerith asked.

"This kinda looks like hell tuh' me!" Barret rubbed the back of his head looking at the sky.

"CLOUD! CLOUD!" Tifa cried.

Cloud looked down at his chest and felt it as well as his throat. "I thought...I thought I died."

"Listen everyone, there isn't much time to explain." Cosmic Kel stepped forward to everyone. "I brought you all back using my powers...but you no longer have the abilities you had before."

"KEL!" Carmina, Izzy and Aerith dashed at him with a glomping hug, tackling him to the ground.

"OW! Hey get off! C'mon...this is a serious moment!" He struggled.

"How could you leave us like that? What kinda stupid hero are you?!" Carmina raised a fist.

"Now isn't the time for this...the planets still going to come to an end if we don't do something!" Shuyan shouted getting everyone back into the serious mindframe.

Kel stood up rubbing behind his head. "Ok...Lecter's not gonna stay there for long."

"So what we stay here while you save the day?" Griffin asked walking through the crowd with a snarky voice.

Kel shrugged. "Nah, you guys will be plenty busy." He pointed beyond them and moving from the west side of the continent was a ground force of over 100,000 Sephiroth clones that were created from Lecter. The Doctor Hojo Clone was leading the force riding the back of a massive Diamond Weapon shaped mech.

"It's the rest of Lecter's forces." Kel pointed his head in that direction. "I'm going to end this once and for all, you guys keep this place from getting any worse."

"Right."

With that Aerith began looking around. "Where is Dez? She was with us at the beginning of the battle."

"I took her away." Kel replied.

"Took her...away? What does that mean?" Rally asked.

"I took her to the next cycle." He responded walking off. "At the end of this, the world will restart. Most of you will go back to Earth and Tifa, Cloud, Barret and anyone else affiliated with this world. Will lose their memories of any of this ever happening." There was a chorus of speaking, everyone had something to say about it but no one had enough patience to let one speak at a time.

"Ok, why is Dez so special? Why does she get to move on to the next cycle or...whatever?" Aerith asked.

"Because...I believe she can stop this conflict between Harmony and Chaos. Her presence here is a strange one, much like Griffin's power." Kel shrugged again. "I don't have all the answers...I still don't know what's going on even now. All I know is that I have to end this to save this planet and it's people...so no more questions. Let's just save the fucking world already."

With that Kel's body began to glow with a harmonious light and in a flash he was gone. Cloud stepped forward drawing his Buster Sword. "Don't know what the hell is going on, but it looks like I've been thrown into an annoying position." Cloud rested the Buster Sword on his shoulder as he began stepping towards the approaching Sephiroth forces, with that he turned to a full blown run.

"He's shitting me if he thinks I'm going home after this." Lucas laughed looking back at everyone with a wink. "Let's go kick some clone ass, it's the least we can do...the guy brought us back to life."

Rose, Rally, Tifa, Barret, Aerith, Carmina, Izzy and Lucas gave each other a convincing nod and with that they drew their weapons and rushed into one final confrontation together. Watching from a distance was Griffin, he stood breathing once more because of Kel's power and a wounded in pride. "Brought back to life by a rival...how disgraceful." Griffin turned away. "I too...will be in the next cycle. Lecter and Kel, prepare yourselves."

With that he turned and left phasing out and disappearing along the horizon.

**Author's Note: The Final Battle between Kel and Lecter, next update. **


	55. End

_**Featured Author ocs: **_

**Hikari-Angel143- Carmina Sanchez  
Lucas Bane- Lucas Fedrick  
Pikpixie03- Rally Nightshade  
Roseria Slyvester- Rosetta "Rose" Sonoma  
Zalger248- Shuyan Chao  
TheUndyingCrystal- Cynthia Gordon  
AWESOME AUSSIE GURL- Isabelle Smith  
Realms of Destiny- Dez Xerxes  
Grypinh the Moonfox- Griffin Luna**

* * *

**End **

**Opening Theme: "The Last Battle" DISSIDIA Final Fantasy**

**(Kel POV)**

My body was as light as a feather, yet I felt power brimming through every vein, every muscle and even bone. Never in a thousand years did I think a 24 year old birthday would end with me flying through the air like Ichigo from Bleach. I cut through the Clone Gaia's atmosphere with no problems, flying wasn't all that tough. I all I had to do was steer myself using my own MP. It was pretty awesome, but now wasn't the time to be an awe at myself.

I performed three front flips through the air cutting through the clouds and flying down to the surface of the planet, the moment I cut through the clouds I found myself in descending upon a darkened and abandoned Midgar. I saw him standing there, waiting for me. Lecter in his Chaos Form.

I flew down to the ceiling of the main building of ShinRa then landed slowly. We both stood glaring at one another. From the skies of the cloned Gaia, I could see the Original Gaia and it was getting closer and closer. "Isn't this just epic?" He asked. That's Lecter for you, over the top. "Everything I've done, up til now. Everything has been for this one moment, this one moment where we epically clash and one of us dies. It could be me, it could be you...it doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters is the epic conclusion to our story."

"I know...I know that's all you've wanted this entire time Lecter. But you know what..." With that I tossed my beam katana on the ground. "I'm done fighting you."

"What?" His eyes widened.

"All you've been talking about this entire time, through this whole bizarre trip you put me through was this grand stage you set up. This grand battle at the end of the road...with all of your genius setting up this whole thing. And your many plans...did you plan for something like this Lecter? Did you plan for me to not fight at all?" I asked with a shrug.

He looked completely stomped. His eyes were wide, his mouth was open. For once, Lecter R Purgatory, was genuinely surprised. He knew who I was, I was the guy who could never turn down a fight. The guy who would always try and defend his friends and loved ones to my very last breath.

"You...You...I..." Lecter took one step back. "FIGHT ME NOW! ALL OF THOSE HOURS! ALL OF THOSE YEARS, THE CENTURIES THAT PASSED...ALL FOR THIS MOMENT AND...WHEN I ARRIVE YOU REFUSE TO FIGHT?! How about I destroy your fucking friends and blow up the fucking world...how about..."

"Go ahead and do it." I said. "What chaos destroys, harmony just pieces back together."

"This...this ISN'T THE EPIC CONCLUSION THAT I'VE FOUGHT FOR!" He shouted raised his left palm and blasting a giant beam of crimson hell fire at me. I stomped down, phasing out and appearing in the air having dodged the beam that flew off the edge of the planet itself. With that Lecter phased in just in front of me as well and tried swinging his flaming chaos beam katana.

I caught his wrist. "Give it up." I said calmly.

"Kel, you prick! Fight me! Fight now! You ham! You show horse! You stupid shitty hero, fight for your friends! FIGHT FOR THE WORLD! AS I TRY TO DESTROY IT!" Lecter roared in anger grabbing me by the neck, with that we both plummeted back towards the planet. He slammed me so hard through the concrete of the replica Sector 8, all the way through the plate and down in the replica slums.

CRASH!

He forced me into the ground and I just laid limp, unmoving. Staring into his eyes which grew more and more infuriated. "I will kill you!"

"No you won't." I laughed. "You won't do it because I'm the only one left in this universe who poses a threat against you...without me. You'll continue to wander this galaxy killing and wiping out planets. It's a long lonely life, and for someone like you who craves attention. It'll be no different from death." With that he picked me up by my neck and threw me across the plains, I flew so far and fast that I found myself slamming through the replica cannon at Junon Harbor.

With that I flipped backwards off of the cannon and landed on top of it. Lecter appeared from flames beside me holding up his chaotic beam katana. "Besides, if you killed me...I'd just be reborn into the next cycle and we'll be fighting again. But then I won't fight again...and the same thing will happen over and over."

Lecter's eyes widened again thinking of the torment. "Why!? Why are you doing this?! This is the epic battles that we've always dreamed about! We're wielding the power of GODS! Why Kelvis?! Why are you..."

With that I made my beam katana appear in my right palm and with high-speed I stabbed him square through his heart with my blade of light. "Ah...Huh?!" He looked down at his chest.

"Ha...just kidding. I just said that to piss you off..." I replied. I twisted the katana causing him to puke up blood. "My harmony power has pierced your heart of chaos...you've lost. And the epic conclusion you wanted, it ends with me stabbing you through the heart with a cheap rage tactic. How you like them apples?" I pulled my sword from his chest and pushed him over the edge of the Junon Cannon.

Lecter's body morphed back into his original form just moments before he hit the water and sank to the bottom behind a smog of blood. "Heh...what a cheap ending...this whole experience. Maybe I should write a fic about it. It is stupid enough..." I shrugged to myself. I stood waiting and looking up the original Gaia.

**[BGM: "Kingdom Hearts" Jack Wall/Slovak National Symphony Orchestra]**

I watched from a distance as the world was covered in a massive white light that sent a shockwave through the world. It was probably the time portal that was regenerating the world. I watched it all unfold like a star or a galaxy being reborn. My body returned to normal, the power of Cosmos and Harmony had left my body and formed a small white vortex which morphed into Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony.

She stood before me in a brilliant light, her long blonde hair and body donned in gold and white robes took on lives of their own as they fluttered in several directions away from her. "Chaos has been defeat, Harmony now reigns."

Together we turned back towards the original Gaia and watched as a meteors of light shot off of the planet's surface flying over our heads and to the galaxy beyond. "Your friends, they're returning to earth."

"It's pretty shitty to send them back after all they've been through don't ya think?" I asked looking up at her.

"Do you wish for them to stay?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I just think they should at least enjoy the last fantasy worlds is all...the only thing they've done since they got here was fighting for different causes."

"...Hmmm..." Cosmos smiled. "There is a brief period a year before the next cycle will begin. Perhaps you and your friends can...live peacefully together, in a world untouched by the conflict..."

When she said that a massive meteor of flames of darkness flew past us and slammed into the water where Lecter had landed. In seconds the meteor resurfaced and flying up from the water was Chaos. The God of Discord and in one hand he held the dead Lecter. "This...is only the beginning." He said before flying off into a portal of fire.

"Lecter will return, Chaos and a new force is waiting on the horizon. Before the next cycle begins, you had best ready yourself and your friends." Cosmos said looking down at me. "I'd hoped to keep them from this conflict...but if you so wish for them to stay."

"So much for live peacefully until the next cycle. Besides, I doubt after all the work they did they'd like to be rewarded with being sent back to Earth. Especially Rally, she'd think it was a big F-YOU to the face." I added. "Lucas hasn't gotten laid, Izzy hasn't gone on her grand adventure, Rally didn't defeat her Rival, I haven't confessed to Dez and Griffin hasn't gotten his chance at fighting me yet. There is a lot left unfinished...And even more to discover."

"Very well. Fight for Harmony, enter the garden of madness and bring this chaotic universe to order. As the denizen of my faith and light...this is you focus." Cosmos held her palm up, creating a door of light that made Kingdom Hearts look like a bathroom stall. "Go..."

As the door opened revealing a light to me, I held my hands out like Micheal Jackson and walked through.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading people. This unfortunately is the end of this segment but not the end of the series. There is still SO MUCH left to do, so much left unsaid and so much left yet to discover as Kel said! The ending wasn't what I planned but its better than what I was going to do. Sorry if it felt rushed though, I was eager to get to the sequel. XD **

**55 Chapters is a good run for me. **

**Thanks for letting me borrow your ocs everyone that participated. I will be reusing them for the sequel, sorry I can't return them all just yet. **

**Thanks for the views once again, if you hated the fic then...well...don't comment on it. Just leave, I don't feel like hearing criticism after I finish a fic. Give me the criticism a few days after I updated. Makes the blow softer. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**God  
My dog  
My wifey  
Fans  
My mom, for Inventing me  
My muse, hot dark elf chick with bikini armor epically riding dragon.  
Beam Katanas!  
Lecter, my psychotic online friend  
Squaresoft for making FF7  
HTM for being a bitch  
Taco bell for keeping the juices flowing  
Pizza everywhere!  
All of the OSTs and Soundtracks I ripped off on these scenes!  
Undying Crystal  
The mailman!  
My 2002 Grand Cherokee "The Blueberry" Without it I wouldn't be able to get to work, pay the bills and keep the internet and lights on!  
Anime porn sites  
Sextube  
My favorite pair of "Chuck Talyor" Converse sneakers  
My awesome hands that typed this crap!  
The toilet  
My landlord for not being a dick about me screaming when HTM bashed my name.  
Youtube videos of anime fights!  
**

**To everyone that read this fic and kept on reading despite how awesome it started out and how weird it got near the end... Love you all! ~waves~  
**

**See ya in the sequel! **


	56. Trailer NMSI2

**Trailer for No More Self Inserts 2: Final Fantasy X **

**[BGM: "Deshi Basara" Hans Zimmer, Dark Knight Rises Soundtrack ] **

"_All hail the necromancer...for what you've lost, she can return. ALL HAIL HER!" _

[The camera focuses upon Luca as a grand blitzball tournament is about to begin. Watching from the dark corridors is a woman cloaked in black with long navy blue hair and crimson red eyes. As the tournament begins with the Aurochs facing off against the Kilika Beasts, the fans go wild throwing their fists in the air and cheering. As the woman turns her back to walk away she leaves behind many shadows and rising from the shadows were zombies with ripped and charred green flesh.]

"_She calls herself the Necromancer, the Black Summoner who can bring back loved ones killed by Sin." _

[As the previous scene fades to black, another scene opens as the grieving people of Kilika gather around the woman cloaked in black. She unveils herself to be a beautiful pale skinned woman with a red gem embedded in her forehead, black eye shadow and crimson red iris eyes.]

"_Bring loved ones back to life?" _

"_That's right and they say it's not a trick..." _

[As she steps into the water like Yuna did before her, the dark summoner began twisting her body and dancing about. As she danced the water at her feet began to turn black and the coffins began to raise from the water. Bursting out from them were flesh eating zombies that prayed on the remaining people of Kilika.]

"_Zombies...they aren't our loved ones...They're AHHHHHHHHH!" _

"_This woman has already taken nearly half of Spira!" _

[Maester Seymour, Maester Kinoc and a platoon of Yevonite soldiers stand at a united front with the Al Bhed on Mushroom Rock. Rising from the shores of the water is a muscular man in a black leather mask with long silky black hair. Behind him, stomping onto the sands was a sea of warrior and dark mage zombies]

"_What happened to Sin? Shouldn't it destroy all manners that defy the teachings of Yevon?" _

"_Somehow, the Dark Summoner has managed to immobilize Sin. It won't strike nor move..." _

[The next scene shows Sin in deep slumber beneath the sea near the Macalania Temple]

"_Yevon...help us."_

[The next scene shows a man with a white hoodie walking into a command room where Seymour, Maester Mika, Maester Kinoc and Kelk Ronso all sat around in a meeting of the Maesters. He stepped in silently with his hood covering his face and his hat casting a shadow over his eyes. The man looks up revealing his face, it's Kel.]

_"Yo, looks like you guys are in some deep shit." _

**[BGM: "Travesty" No More Heroes 2 OST]**

"_The names Kel, and I specialize in dealing with crazy motherfuckers" _

[The scene changes immediately showing a new and improved Kel with a white hoodie and dark blue jeans, wielding his Blood Berry Beam katana slashing through hordes of zombies of zombies in Luca. ]

"_Kel? You're saying you can deal with this little problem of ours?"_

[The scene shows Kel now running through Guadosalam fighting off Guado Zombies with twin red beam katanas. He dual wields them slicing off limbs and acrobatically flipping through the air to slash two zombies in half at the same time.]

_"And you're going to do this alone?" _

"_No way, I got friends" _

[The next scene switches over to a new and improved Lucas,Izzy, Carmina, Rally, Rose, Dez and Shuyan. As they began cutting and dicing up zombies as well zombie dragons. Another scene flashes of Lucas trading fists with the masked man in the Chamber of the Fayth. Both of them shirtless and covered in blood. A scene flashes with Tidus kissing Carmina on the lips.]

_"And why would you want to do this for us, Kel?" _

"_Well...because it benefits mankind to not have a crazy psycho bitch waking up zombies who eat human flesh." _

[The next scene shows Kel wielding a metal pole with a Beam Scythe as he swings it around with a series of elegant spins slashing through hordes of zombies.]

_"Planet full of zombies? Psh...Try a psycho who cloned a planet and tried to drop it on your head." _

[The last scene shows Kel waving to Cid as he walked through the air ship and Rikku melts.]

**No More Self Inserts 2: Zombie Fantasy X **


End file.
